Le pouvoir de l'empathie
by Haley Black
Summary: Vous connaissez Merlin, les Elfes, les Fées ou la mythologie ? Moi, j'ai réinventé l'histoire ! Haley Potter va en voir de toutes les couleurs et aura besoin d'aide pour affronter ce que lui réserve Voldemort, mais aussi son destin! SBOC
1. Explications

**Salut à tous ! **

**Je ne sais pas si je fais bien, mais je me suis finalement décidée à poster cette histoire… celle à laquelle je dois mon pseudo… **

**Mais je préfère vous prévenir : cette fic est longue (25 chapitres) et assez compliquée… Encore une fois, mon « Harry » est une fille, mais son destin de Potter va être très différent de l'histoire originale, comme l'indique mon résumé. **

**Je joue avec les Elfes, les Fées, et la mythologie… et sur la fin … un crossover avec Charmed et Buffy (merci Joe et ses idées farfelues) !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré mon imagination parfois plus que débordante !! Moi je l'adore (normal, je l'ai écrite !lol), mais j'ai peur d'avoir fait un peu trop compliqué…**

**Attention**** : couple gay en second plan, homophobes s'abstenir !**

**Enfin, je poste deux chapitres tout de suite… le début est assez banal, mais si ça vous plait, je posterais le reste…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley **

* * *

**1 – Explications**

Dans un somptueux manoir de Godric's Hollow, Albus Dumbledore admirait sa petite fille dormir. Son trésor, comme il l'appelait souvent. Du haut de ses 5 ans, la petite brune aux yeux verts était une vraie bénédiction pour lui qui avait déjà tant perdu. D'abord sa femme, puis son fils. Comme il s'en voulait… son fils, sa chair, son James… S'il avait agit différemment… s'il n'avait pas caché au monde sorcier qu'il était le père de James Potter… si sa femme n'avait pas insisté pour que leur fils prenne le nom de sa mère… Tant de si qui faisaient penser au vieil homme que la vie aurait pu être bien différente…

Mais la vie était ainsi. James et Lily Potter avaient été trahis par leur ami, Peter Pettigrow, et avaient péris, quatre ans plus tôt.

La seule chose qu'il restait à Albus était son petit trésor, Haley. Elle ressemblait tellement à son père, mais était déjà dotée de l'intelligence de sa mère… et depuis peu, elle ne cessait de le harceler de questions du genre "comment ils sont mort papa et maman ?" ou encore "c'est quoi ma cicatrice ?"…

Il avait donc décidé de tout lui raconter. Un enfant prend mieux les choses selon lui… Mais les deux autres hommes de la vie d'Haley n'étaient pas du tout d'accord ! Sirius Black, d'abord, le meilleur ami de James, qui était comme un second fils pour Albus, et dont la petite était amoureuse en secret. Et Severus Rogue, le parrain d'Haley…

xXx

STOP ! Cessez d'hurler… je vous explique …

Chacun connaissait très bien les rapports de Severus avec les maraudeurs. Mais ce que peu de gens savait, c'est que Lily et Severus se connaissaient bien avant Poudlard. Grâce à Lily, et à l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, Severus était bon. Mais pour les même raisons, il avait reçu la marque des ténèbres… il voulait aider, à sa façon, et la sympathie qu'avait Lucius Malefoy pour Severus l'avait décidé. Dès son entrée dans le cercle très morbide des mangemorts, il avait été un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, et surtout pour Albus. Il avait connu beaucoup d'horreurs, et surtout il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle… il leur avait bien dit qu'il été ridicule de nommer Peter gardien du secret. Même s'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il soit l'espion caché de Voldemort, il n'avait jamais eu confiance… et tout était arrivé.

Bien sur, vous vous demandez encore comment James avait-il pu accepter Severus comme parrain pour son unique enfant (ben oui, faut pas pousser quand même !). Et bien c'est simple : l'amour ! Notre cher James aimait tellement Lily qu'il n'avait pu qu'accepter. Et puis, avec le temps, après Poudlard, il avait du avouer qu'il s'était bien trompé sur son vieil ennemi…

Enfin… revenons à notre histoire…

Donc, ni Sirius, ni Severus n'étaient d'accord pour qu'Albus vende la mèche… Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du cinquième anniversaire de la petite.

xXx

On frappa à la porte et Albus sortit de ses pensées. Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre où dormait la petite et alla ouvrir :

- Bonjour Severus ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va… mais je jure que si elle m'envoie encore faire les boutiques moldues, je craque !

Albus pouffa. Severus avait son caractère, mais il aimait Haley plus que tout, même s'il préférait se bruler la langue que de l'avouer à quiconque, sauf à elle (ben oui, Rogue reste Rogue !).

Seulement une minute plus tard, le second invité arrivait :

- Elle est où ma crevette ? Cria Sirius en déboulant sans aucune discrétion.

- Sirius ! Réprima Albus. Elle dort encore !

- Oups !

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable Black ! Lança Severus

Il se contenta d'une grimace (très mature) mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'on entendit crier à l'étage

- J'ai fini ma sieste !

Albus lança un regard réprobateur à Sirius avant de monter à l'étage. Celui-ci pouffa silencieusement et même Severus esquissa un sourire, tout en se plaçant juste au bas des escaliers, pour être sur d'avoir la priorité sur les câlins à venir. Son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçu la petite, tenant son grand père d'une main, et Patmol, sa peluche fétiche, dans l'autre. Elle arborait elle aussi un sourire radieux et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand elle les aperçus :

- Parrain ! Cria-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras

Elle déposa un bisou sonore sur sa joue, et passa ses petit bras autour du coup de Severus :

- Joyeux anniversaire ma princesse, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour

Elle lui fit un nouveau sourire puis reporta son attention sur Sirius. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, et ce fut au tour de Sirius de recevoir un magnifique baiser bien baveux :

- Salut ma crevette ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Puis on toqua à nouveau. Les derniers invités étaient là, et en moins d'une seconde, le calme du manoir disparus. Neuf rouquins venaient de débarquer, dont sept enfants de quatre à onze ans.

La fête d'anniversaire pouvait donc commencer, et elle fut couverte de cadeau (dont la magnifique maison de poupée moldue que Severus avait eu tellement de mal à trouver !).

xXx

Alors que les enfants s'amusaient (sans discrétion aucune), les trois hommes et les parents Weasley discutaient très sérieusement :

- Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée ! Lança Severus

- Et pour une fois je suis d'accord, approuva Sirius. Elle est trop jeune Albus !

Albus soupira avant de répondre :

- Peut être… mais comment lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne sort jamais dans le monde sorcier, pourquoi les seuls sorciers qu'elle connait et qui la connaissent sont ici même aujourd'hui… que dois-je lui dire alors ?

Sirius et Severus baissèrent les yeux. Ils savaient très bien qu'il avait raison… en effet, seul les Weasley savaient qui était la petite, et surtout ce que lui réservait l'avenir…

Il lui expliqua donc… la mort de ses parents… son statut de Survivante… et surtout qui elle était. Petite fille du directeur de Poudlard, future Mage et dernière héritière de … Merlin.

* * *

**Une petite review ??? :)**


	2. Flash back

**Le chapitre 2… **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :) **

**Haley**

* * *

**2 – Flash Back **

Il était déjà plus de minuit et Haley n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny et Hermione au Square Grimaud, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait 17 ans, aujourd'hui même (enfin, d'ici quelques heures pour être tout à fait exact), et un tas de souvenir lui revenaient en tête. Sa vie n'avait rien de simple… non, rien du tout !

xXx

_Haley à 5 ans_

- Voilà, ma chérie, conclu Albus. Tu as compris ce que je viens de te dire ?

Tous la regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Elle avait beau n'avoir que 5 ans, tous savaient très bien qu'elle avait tout compris.

- Pourquoi le méchant il voulait me tuer grand père ?

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Molly Weasley, et Albus n'en menait pas large non plus :

- Tu l'as dit, ma chérie… Il est méchant, très méchant… et toi, tu es très forte mon ange…

- C'est pour ça que je peux jamais sortir chez les sorciers alors ?

xXx

_Haley à 11 ans _

- Haley sort de là !

Severus tambourinait à la porte de la salle de bain. Albus ne savait pas quoi faire, et Sirius, comme à son habitude, tentait de dissimuler son fou rire.

- Non ! Répondit-elle. Je n'irais pas ! Je ne suis qu'une bête de foire !

- Arrête des bêtises et sort de là !

- NON !

Gros dilemme. Haley ne voulait pas entrer à Poudlard. Elle savait que les gens la jugeraient : elle était la survivante, et bientôt tout le monde saurait qu'elle était aussi une Dumbledore…

Et ça en avait fait du bruit ! Imaginez la réaction du monde sorcier quand ils avaient appris que la si célèbre Haley Potter se nommait en fait Haley Dumbledore…

xXx

_Haley à 14 ans_

Elle venait de voir Cédric mourir, et Voldemort reprendre vie sous ses yeux.

- Pourquoi grand-père ? Pourquoi…

Il la serrait contre son cœur, tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Mais il n'avait aucune réponse à ça… Il lui révéla alors la prophétie, et pour la 1ère fois depuis son cinquième anniversaire, elle posa la question qui la hantait souvent :

- C'est quoi exactement un mage ? C'est bien ça que je vais devenir, non ?

Il lui sourit avant de répondre :

- Oui, c'est bien ça… un mage, c'est un sorcier avec de grands pouvoirs, comme moi… mais il est écrit dans les vieux grimoires de Merlin, que les héritières auront plus de pouvoirs que les héritiers…

- Alors je deviendrais plus forte que toi ?

- Et oui !

- Et c'est quoi tes pouvoirs particuliers ?

Devait-il lui répondre ? Vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, il avait plutôt intérêt !

- Et bien, ne plus avoir besoin de baguette et avoir une puissance incomparable, ou encore lire dans les pensées, avoir le don d'empathie…

Là-dessus, elle tiqua… pouvait-il savoir ?

xXx

_Haley à 16 ans_

La 6ème année commençait, et une seule chose la préoccupait pour l'instant : qui son grand père allait encore leur coller comme professeur de DCFM ? Après Ombrage l'an passé et les dégâts qu'elle avait engendré, elle espérait vraiment qu'il fasse mieux ! Le ministère avait enfin reconnu le retour de Voldemort, et Albus lui avait même permis de continuer l'AD, de façon officielle, mais elle voulait un vrai prof !

Et quelle n'allait pas être sa surprise…

- Hey ! Haley, tu dors ou quoi ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et fixa Hermione :

- Désolé, Mione, je réfléchissais.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans le Poudlard express, Hermione ne cessait de lui poser cette question. OUI ! Avait-elle envie d'hurler. Bien sur, l'attaque du ministère avait laissé des traces, mais heureusement, personne n'avait perdu la vie, et Haley commençait vraiment à en avoir assez d'être sans cesse protégée. Hermione s'en rendit compte et enchaina très vite :

- On est arrivé, regarde !

Elles se sourirent (pas besoin de mot), et se retrouvèrent assez rapidement dans la grande salle. Après une nouvelle répartition, Albus prit la parole pour son habituel discours, et annonça enfin ce qu'Haley attendait :

- … Enfin, jeunes gens, je vous demanderais d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur de DCFM : Sirius Black !

Haley en recracha son jus de citrouille. Il ne lui avait rien dit ! Il lui envoya un magnifique sourire et elle se sentit défaillir. Comment allait-elle supporter de le voir tous les jours ? Déjà que c'était de plus en plus dur pendant les vacances… Parce qu'elle avait un secret… depuis son plus jeune âge…

xXx

_Une semaine plus tôt, Square Grimaud_

Haley, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient installés dans le jardin :

- Alors Haley, lança Ron, plus qu'une semaine et tu es majeure…

- Enfin ! Souffla la concernée en faisant rire tout le monde

- Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir au fait ? Questionna Hermione.

- Savoir qui est mon âme sœur

C'était sortit tout seul et elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir dit. Mais elle devait savoir, elle en avait besoin… Bizarrement, personne ne trouva ça étrange et un sourire se dessina même sur le visage de Ginny. Haley fronça les sourcils, mais la rouquine entra en vitesse dans la maison en lançant :

- Je reviens !

Les trois autres se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien, et décidèrent d'attendre le retour de Ginny. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gros livre sous le bras

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Haley.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de Sirius, écoutez ça : "il existe un sort très simple, et sans aucun danger, permettant de connaitre le nom de votre âme sœur…"

- Tu déconnes ! Lancèrent les trois autres en chœur

Elle hocha seulement la tête de gauche à droite. Ils leur suffirent d'un regard pour tous se pencher sur le livre et suivre les instructions. Ainsi, ils avaient tout les quatre un petit morceau de parchemin devant eux et Haley eu l'honneur de réciter la formule. Aussitôt, les parchemins s'illuminèrent un instant, et ils surent que la réponse était à présent devant eux.

Dans un même geste, les quatre jeunes examinèrent leurs parchemins et leurs regards s'illuminèrent. C'est Ron qui brisa le silence :

- Faut que je vous dise un truc, les filles

- T'es gay ? On le savait déjà Ronny chéri ! Lança Haley.

Ron vira au rouge pivoine mais remercia intérieurement Haley de lui avoir mâché le travail. Elle lui sourit et enchaina :

- Avant de partager nos parchemins, juste une question : est-ce que vous aimez la personne qui est votre âme sœur ? Gin' ?

- Oui ! Répondit-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Mione ?

Elle hocha seulement la tête, maintenant aussi rouge que Ron.

- Moi aussi ! Lança-t-il. Et toi Hal ?

- Oui, depuis toujours…

- Alors qui commence ? Demanda Ginny

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre. Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise, et cela les fit éclater de rire.

- Moi ! Dit finalement Haley. C'est… Sirius !

Seul Ron paru étonné, et les filles sourirent.

- Et bien, pour continuer comme ça, dit Hermione, moi c'est … ho Merlin je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… c'est Severus

Les trois autres ouvrirent en grand la bouche, mais encore une fois ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Et moi, continua Ginny, c'est Blaise !

Les rires reprirent de plus belle, puis les filles se tournèrent vers Ron :

- En fait, Haley, tu es la seule attirée par un Gryffondor… parce que moi c'est …Drago Malefoy !

Encore une fois, tous éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, mais cette discussion n'avait finalement pas été une vraie découverte. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien !

Mais soudain, Sirius et Severus arrivèrent dans le jardin :

- Nous aussi on peut participer ? Lança Severus

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Continua Sirius

- RIEN ! Crièrent Haley et Hermione (soudain plus que rouges).

- Ben crevette (et oui, un surnom débile, ca reste, même si c'est Sirius qui l'a trouvé), reprit Severus, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien du tout parrain de mon cœur. Mais si tu tiens à te reproduire un jour, change de sujet !

Sirius pouffa, mais Severus n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise, elles cachaient quelque chose, il en était persuadé :

- Hermione, toi qui es bien plus sage, que se passe-t-il ?

En une fraction de seconde, Hermione passa par toutes les couleurs, pour s'arrêter entre le rouge et le vert

- Rien du tout, bafouilla-t-elle, on discute c'est tout.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé et il fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que … non, l'idée était ridicule …

Sirius aussi fronça soudain les sourcils : d'habitude, elles étaient si franches. Que pouvaient-elles cacher ?

* * *

**Ca vous plait ?? **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	3. Mage et dommages

**Salut ! **

**Bon, je ne suis pas sure que le début vous ait plût, mais je poste quand même ce chapitre, qui décrit pas mal là où va m'emmener l'histoire… **

**Aillerose**** : merci de lire une autre de mes histoires ! J'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres ! Et oui, les couples que j'ai formés peuvent paraître bizarres, mais je les adore ! Encore une fois, je façonne le caractère de mes personnages à ma sauce !! **

**J'espère vraiment que cette histoire va vous plaire… **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Haley **

* * *

**3 – Mage et dommages **

Après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, Haley fut réveillée par un Severus tout sourire :

- Joyeux anniversaire crevette !

Elle fit une grimace et remonta la couette sur sa tête. Severus put quand même entendre :

- Haaa… t'es pire que Sirius parfois !

- Ca fait 17 ans que tu me dis de prendre exemple sur lui, ne te plains pas maintenant !

Elle se redressa alors et Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux étaient encore à moitié fermés. Elle s'étira sans aucune grâce puis se nicha dans les bras de son parrain. Il sourit à nouveau en constatant qu'à côté de l'oreiller de la jeune femme se trouvait Patmol, le petit chien noir en peluche que Sirius lui avait offert pour son 1er anniversaire.

- On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormit

- Nan … oh, et arrête de rire tu veux

Elle avait dit la deuxième partie en plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son parrain. S'il avait pu lui apprendre quelque chose c'était bien ça : ce regard purement Rogue qui vous foudroie sur place. Il se calma donc et continua :

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Elle soupira avant de répondre :

- Cette nuit, je me suis refait ma vie en pensée… et aujourd'hui je vais…

- Sans doute découvrir pas mal de chose, finit-il pour elle.

Elle lui fit ce coup ci un regard purement Evans, doux mais inquiet.

- Je suis sur que c'est de ça que vous parliez la semaine dernière. Qui donc te trouble à ce point ?

Dommage Severus ! Il avait été trop vite s'il voulait lui arracher des informations !

- Je ne te dirais rien du tout ! Allez laisse moi aller prendre une douche et je vous rejoins en bas.

Il fit une grimace mais quitta la chambre.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et après une douche rapide elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à son père mais ces traits étaient beaucoup plus fins. Ses yeux verts en amende étaient cernés mais elle arrangea ça en un sort. Elle essaya ensuite de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, sans succès. Heureusement, une mèche lui barrait le front et cachait légèrement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ondulés, ils lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Elle maquilla ensuite ses yeux en noir et choisit une petite robe blanche à fines bretelles, qui la mettait très bien en valeur.

Allons-y ! Se dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Aujourd'hui, elle allait savoir…

Elle étouffa un cri en sortant de sa chambre :

- Sev' ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Allez Haley ! Dis-moi !

- Mais t'es un vrai gamin parfois !

- De toute façon je le sais déjà ! Je pensais juste que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour te confier. Tant pis, allons-y.

Trois. Deux. Un. Gagné Severus ! Haley semblait désolée et le prit par le bras :

- Ok. Mais tu n'hurles pas. Tu ne me fais pas la morale…

- Haley…

- Ok, ok … c'est … Sirius !

Elle avait fermé les yeux et attendait les foudres de son parrain. Mais à la place, elle l'entendit rire. Rire ?

- Arrête ! C'n'est pas drôle du tout !

- Non, c'est ta tête qui est drôle. Tout le monde le sait depuis que tu sais parler ma belle !

- …

- Et ben, c'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à te moucher si facilement !

- Oh, ça va ! Mais je te trouve bien compréhensif mon cher parrain. Est-ce que ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose, hein ?

- Je ne dirais rien du tout !

Ils étaient arrivés devant la cuisine, et Severus s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Lancèrent à l'unisson les habitants du square Grimaud.

Elle fut embrassé successivement par Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, les jumeaux, Arthur, Remus, puis Tonks et enfin Sirius. Elle chercha son grand père du regard et Molly l'informa :

- Il avait oublié quelque chose, dit-elle. Il ne va pas tarder. Installe toi et déjeune ma chérie.

Elle lui sourit mais retourna son attention vers son parrain :

- Severus ! Je ne vais pas lâcher prise si facilement. Tu dois me le dire !

- Non, non et non !

- Très bien !

Elle s'installa à table, à côté de Sirius, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, faisant mine de bouder.

- Ca ne marche plus depuis tes sept ans, ça !

Mais soudain, il vit le regard d'Haley changer. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, comme si elle venait de découvrir une montagne de gallions.

Albus entra en courant dans la cuisine et à la vue de sa petite fille, il lança :

- J'arrive juste au bon moment on dirait !

- Grand-père…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son visage :

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. Et oui, tu es née à 11h14 exactement !

Puis, plus sérieusement, il demanda :

- Comment ça va ?

- Comment tu fais pour supporter l'empathie ? Répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- Ca viendra, ne t'en fait pas. Profite de ce don… Tu es majeure aujourd'hui…

Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle avait compris.

- Et les pensées ? Tu les entends ? Sans te concentrer.

- Non…

- _Et là, tu m'entends trésor ? _

Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougés. Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur le visage d'Haley et elle parvint même à lui répondre :

- _Oui ! C'est génial !_

Albus était épaté : sans même se concentrer, son esprit bloquait les pensées. Mais quiconque pouvait s'adresser à elle en pensées. Les autres savaient très bien ce qui était entrain de se passer, mais Sirius commit une erreur qui ramena Haley à la réalité. En effet, elle entendit soudain :

- _Par Merlin ce que tu peux être belle_

Elle eu un hoquet de surprise et se retourna vers les autres. Et elle prit connaissance de tout… tout ces sentiments lui arrivaient et elle trouvait la situation de plus en plus drôle. Quand elle comprit que le secret de Severus était Hermione, elle éclata de rire. Un rire nerveux, mais heureux, un rire à pleurer et à faire pleurer. Sirius l'aimait, Hermione et Severus, ainsi que Remus et Tonks, étaient bel et bien des âmes sœur, et Molly savait pour Ron et ne disait rien, aimant simplement son fils.

Tout ça n'était pas vraiment drôle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle se disait que si tout le monde avait ce don, la vie serait bien plus simple !

Simple ? Un mot pensé un peu trop vite.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de rire, porta la main à son cœur et tomba. Albus la rattrapa au passage et l'allongea à terre.

- Haley ! Cria Sirius.

- Albus, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Hurla à son tour Severus.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit les paupières d'Haley et découvrit ce qu'il n'avait pas osé imaginer. Ces yeux n'étaient plus verts, mais rouges et striés de noir, signe qu'elle avait été empoisonnée.

- Sirius ! Lança Albus. Au manoir, sous mon lit, il y a un énorme grimoire. Va me le chercher, vite, je t'en pris !

- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a Albus ?

Pas besoin d'empathie pour comprendre dans quel état était Sirius…

- Il me faut ce grimoire pour le savoir !

Sirius allait répliquer une nouvelle fois qu'il ne compter pas bouger ni lâcher la main d'Haley, quand Severus posa sa main sur son le bras.

- j'y vais, dit-il. Vieille sur elle, Sirius.

Severus transplana aussitôt et Sirius porta Haley sur un des canapés du salon. Personne ne parlait, tous attendaient que Severus revienne. Il ne fut pas long du tout et Albus feuilleta très vite l'énorme grimoire :

- J'ai trouvé ! Mais comment a-t-il fait pour savoir ?... Elle a été empoisonnée. Un poison très spécial qui ne s'est déclenché qu'avec l'apparition de ses pouvoirs.

- Mais comment on la sauve ! S'impatienta Sirius.

Albus fit apparaitre un bout de parchemin et le tendit à Severus, avant de répondre :

- Tu dois faire cette potion, au plus vite ! Nous avons cinq heures. Dépassé ce délai, elle…

- J'y vais ! Coupa Severus qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite.

- Je vais t'aider ! Lança Hermione qui ne supportait pas d'être impuissante.

Severus hocha la tête et les deux partirent sans attendre chez lui pour préparer cette potion, très compliquée.

- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Sirius

Après un nouveau soupir, Albus répondit :

- Non Sirius. Tu vas aussi avoir ton rôle. Une fois qu'on lui aura ingéré la potion, tu devras réciter cette formule.

Il lui tendit un papier où figurait un drôle de langage :

- Mais j'y comprends rien du tout, c'est quoi cette langue ! Et pourquoi moi ?

- C'est de l'elfique. Merlin à reçu ces pouvoirs des Elfes avant que ceux-ci ne laissent la terre aux humains. Seul l'elfique pourra la sauver. Je vais t'aider à prononcer ces mots…

- Pourquoi moi Albus ?

Ce ne fut pas lui qui répondit. Soudain, une lueur blanche apparue dans le salon et une sorte de fantôme apparu. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, et aux oreilles pointues. Une Elfe. Tous furent époustouflés de ce qu'elle dégageait :

- Seul son âme sœur pourra la sauver, dit-elle. Mais vous devez faire vite. Plus le temps passe, plus elle risque d'avoir des séquelles. Si vous la sauvez à temps, les éventuelles séquelles ne seront que temporaires, mais si vous tardez trop, tout sera perdu. Sa destinée est grande, vous le savez. Le monde à besoin d'elle… Sirius, ton cœur est pur. Approche-toi…

Il s'exécuta, ne lâchant pas l'Elfe des yeux. Cette dernière frôla les mains de Sirius, qui eu un hoquet de surprise. Il avait sentit une chaleur l'envahir et ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Tu peux maintenant lire l'elfique et t'en servir. Saches que tu es le premier humain qui reçoit ce don, en dehors des héritiers de Merlin. Mais la situation est trop grave, et si tu ne prononces pas la formule comme il faut, tu la tueras. Selon ton aura et ton caractère, ceci va aussi te permettre de développer un des dons des héritiers, mais j'ignore lequel. Prenez soin de vous, mes enfants. Je dois vous laisser… Adieu.

Et elle disparue comme elle était venue. Tous regardaient Sirius comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

- Tu es son âme sœur ! Souffla Remus, épaté

Sirius ne savait quoi répondre, et évitait soigneusement de regarder Albus. Mais ce dernier lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Bien sur, Albus savait toujours tout sur tout ! Sirius sourit malgré lui et retourna au chevet d'Haley.

Elle était de plus en plus blanche et sa respiration devenait plus discrète, quasiment inexistante. Il leur restait pourtant plus de quatre heures devant eux, mais Sirius sentait que la vie d'Haley ne tenait qu'à un fil…

xXx

Arrivés chez Severus, Hermione regretta immédiatement de s'être imposée

- _Quelle cruche ! _Pensa-t-elle_. Non mais franchement, je vais être un boulet plus qu'autre chose !_

De son côté, Severus était septique :

- _Pourquoi elle est venue ? Stop ! Arrête-toi Severus ! Je dois me concentrer sur cette potion !_

Il secoua alors la tête et arrêta d'admirer les courbes de son élève. Mais il remarqua son malaise :

- Ca va Hermione ?

Elle rougit un peu et, pour la première fois, ses nerfs lâchèrent :

- J'ai peur ! J'ai tellement peur Severus !

Et elle fondit en larmes. C'est alors qu'il fit quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis près d'un an. Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Quand il la sentit se calmer, il prit son visage entre ses mains et murmura :

- Ca va aller, je te le promets Hermione. On va la sauver…

Il essuya du pouce les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues d'Hermione et lui sourit.

- Tu as raison, dit-elle calmée par ce seul sourire. Mettons nous au travail…

Voilà la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Il sourit à nouveau, et tout deux se mirent au travail.

xXx

Moins d'une heure après leur départ, ils réapparurent dans le salon.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Severus tout en tendant la potion à Albus.

- Mal, répondit seulement Sirius.

- Allons-y, lança Albus. Sirius, tu es prêt ?

Sirius hocha la tête. La tension dans la pièce monta encore d'un cran. Albus déversa d'abord la potion dans la bouche de sa petite fille, puis Sirius récita la longue formule. Seul Severus et Hermione furent étonnés de l'entendre parler une langue si étrange, mais Ginny leur raconta très vite la visite de l'Elfe.

Une douce lueur entoura le corps d'Haley mais elle ne bougea pas. En quelques secondes, elle avait repris des couleurs et sa respiration redevenait régulière. Mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Sirius attrapa une de ses mains, et Severus fit de même de l'autre côté. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit, à attendre… Mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux…

* * *

**Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ?**

**Faites le moi savoir… **

**Haley**


	4. Les autres sens

**Coucou !! **

**Voici la suite (puisque cette histoire, que j'adore bien sur, semble vous plaire !)… **

**Gabrelle**** : merci !! J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira aussi !**

**Adenoide**** : et oui, ça change non ? Un Severus attentif envers sa filleule dont il est fou, et un Sirius qui va être souvent un peu trop maladroit ! Et puis j'adore faire d'Albus un grand père gaga et frappé ! Merci de lire une autre de mes histoires ! :)**

**Aillerose**** : j'adore toujours autant tes reviews !! Je suis contente que finalement Sirius et Severus te plaise ! Mon Severus est adorable avec Haley, quand à Sirius, j'avoue que je vais pas mal le malmener au début… Mais pas d'inquiétude !! Je continuerais à updater toutes mes histoires ! (au moins pour avoir le plaisir de sourire en lisant tes reviews !). Merci beaucoup, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! (j'ai posté un chapitre de chaque histoire ce soir !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Haley Black :) **

* * *

**4 – Les autres sens **

Une semaine. Cela faisait exactement une semaine qu'elle était dans le coma. Tout le monde se relayait à son chevet, et Sirius ne la quittait presque jamais.

Ce matin là, encore une fois, elle était entourée de Sirius et Severus, qui s'étaient endormis autour de son lit, tout en lui tenant la main.

C'est Severus qui la sentit bouger en premier. Elle remua les doigts et il réveilla Sirius aussitôt. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux :

- Oh Merlin, Haley ! Souffla Severus.

Ses yeux étaient telles deux billes rouges striées de vert, et Sirius fut muet de stupeur. Les séquelles… l'elfe avait parlé de séquelles.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas :

- Sev, dit-elle de sa voix faible, Sirius… je vois rien… Oh, mon dieu je ne vois rien du tout !

Elle les sentait près d'elle, mais elle ne distinguait rien. Ce n'était même pas flou, non c'était le noir le plus total. Elle serrait leur main et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues :

- Qu'est ce que j'ai… que s'est-il s'est passé ?

Alors que Severus partit chercher les autres, Sirius lui raconta son empoisonnement, tout en omettant que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Elle ne cessait de pleurer mais elle les sentit tous arriver :

- Oh, grand père !

Albus se précipita vers elle et la serra contre son cœur.

- Je ne vois rien grand père… Comment il a fait ? Comment il a fait pour savoir et pour m'empoisonner ?

- Je ne sais pas mon ange. Mais calme toi, je suis sure que tu vas retrouver la vue. Tes yeux ont récupérés un peu de leur couleur, et l'elfe nous avait prévenus.

- L'elfe ? Demanda-t-elle

Albus comprit alors que Sirius ne lui avait pas tout dit, et s'occupa de lui raconter la suite, y compris le rôle de Sirius.

Elle ne disait plus rien. Pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait pas dit ? Refusait-il ses sentiments ? Inconsciemment, elle lâcha la main de Sirius, déçue. Seul Severus le remarqua et lui dit, en pensées :

- _Laisse lui du temps ma belle, lui ne sait pas ce que tu ressens_

- Ben voyons ! Cria-t-elle.

Les autres ne comprirent pas, et elle se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, faisant légèrement valser Sirius au passage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Albus

- Je me lève ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça. J'ai besoin d'air !

- Haley… tenta-il

- Que quelqu'un me fasse sortir de cette pièce ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, mais elle ne supportait pas son empathie à cet instant. Elle n'en voulait qu'à Sirius (il fallait bien passer la colère sur quelqu'un) mais, en même temps, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle voulait être ailleurs… elle voulait de l'air pur. Elle pensa un quart de seconde au jardin et disparu sous les yeux de tous dans une lueur argentée.

- Où est-elle ? S'exclama Severus

- Silence ! Cria Albus. Laissez-moi me concentrer !

Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit ses sens. Il la localisa tout de suite, rassuré :

- Elle est dans le jardin. Elle vient de découvrir son pouvoir de téléportation…

- J'y vais ! Lança Hermione avant que quiconque ne réagisse.

Suivi de Ginny, elle quitta la pièce sans attendre.

- Elle m'en veut… lâcha Sirius dépité.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit aussi ! Cria Severus. Je te rappelle qu'elle a le don d'empathie ! Elle sait très bien ce que tu ressens Sirius ! Et là, elle doit sans doute penser que tu en as honte ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle t'en veuille ! C'était justement le bon moment !

Severus sortit à son tour de la pièce et claqua la porte derrière lui, furieux.

xXx

Dans le jardin, Hermione et Ginny trouvèrent Haley assise à terre, en larmes.

- Oh Haley, ne pleure pas ma belle ! Lança Hermione en la serrant contre elle

- Oui, calme toi, ça va aller, appuya Ginny.

- Mais j'y vois rien… Et puis, il a mentit ! Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit pour l'elfe… Pourquoi il ne dit rien du tout ! Il ne veut pas de moi ! Il m'aime mais il ne veut pas…

Hermione et Ginny se lancèrent un regard désolé, et c'est la rouquine qui répondit :

- Il ne connait pas tes sentiments, et il doit avoir peur de ta réaction…

- Ginny a raison.

Haley sursauta. Elle avait sentit Severus arriver. Elle reconnaissait son aura, comme celle des filles, et elle aurait même pu dire exactement à combien de mètres il se trouvait d'elle. Ses autres sens prenaient le dessus…

- Je suis ridicule… Je suis aveugle et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est lui !

- Tu es seulement amoureuse, dit Hermione en évitant le regard de Severus.

- Et je suis sure que tu va retrouver la vue, appuya Ginny. L'elfe a dit que les éventuelles séquelles seraient temporaires.

- Et tu es forte ma crevette ! Lança Severus pour la détendre.

Elle rigola dans ses sanglots et se rappela soudain qu'elle était dans le jardin :

- Au fait, comment j'ai réussis à arriver ici toute seule ?

- A toi de nous le dire ! Répondit Severus

- Ben… je voulais sortir de la pièce. L'empathie ce n'est pas franchement agréable, je vous assure. Et je crois que j'ai pensé au jardin…

- Albus t'a localisé facilement, et il a dit que tu venais de découvrir ton don de téléportation, expliqua Severus.

- Oui… il m'en avait parlé. J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je suis comme lui maintenant…

- Une Mage, continua Hermione.

- On n'a pas finit d'en baver ! Railla Severus.

A nouveau, il réussit à la faire rire. Elle se tourna alors vers lui :

- Tu sais, c'est drôle, mais j'ai l'impression de voir vos aura. La tienne est d'un joli bleu parrain, l'intelligence.

Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tout comme la tienne ma lionne

Et vers Ginny :

- Et la tienne est rouge feu. Le courage.

Les trois sorciers ne surent quoi répondre. Ils étaient plus que touchés par ses mots. Elle sentit leur malaise et continua :

- Je suis sure que celle de Ron est verte. Le cœur…

Elle souriait maintenant. Puis elle se rendit compte que les autres, qui attendaient dans la cuisine, étaient vraiment inquiet pour elle :

- Rentrons, les autres s'inquiètent et je le sens d'ici !

Les trois autres rirent et ils se levèrent. Severus tenta d'attraper la main de sa filleule mais elle protesta :

- Je connais cette maison depuis mon enfance, parrain. Reste juste près de moi, au cas où.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Haley restait Haley !

- C'est mal poli de lever les yeux au ciel, je te l'ai déjà dit parrain !

- Mais comment …

- Tu fais ça tout le temps ! J'avais 99 chances sur 100 pour que tu le fasses ce coup ci !

Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent de rire et Severus fit la moue. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la cuisine. Les mains en avant, Haley ouvrit la porte et découvrit un arc en ciel de couleurs variés. Elle avait raison, Ron était vert pour elle, tout comme Molly et Arthur. Les jumeaux étaient violets, Remus et Tonks étaient jaunes, et Albus était d'un gris argent. Puis elle chercha Sirius. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle découvrit sa couleur : le blanc… étrange.

- Tu vois nos auras, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Demanda Albus en souriant.

- Oui… mais c'est étrange…

- Les âmes sœurs sont généralement de la même couleur, finit son grand-père.

Elle sourit, puis, sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle se mit à rire. Tonks et Remus n'étaient pas encore ensemble et pourtant… Comme Severus et Hermione… et Sirius, elle se demandait d'ailleurs :

- De quelle couleur est la mienne ?

- Le blanc. Marqué par les elfes. Répondit-il. La mienne a pris cette couleur argent avec l'âge.

- La sagesse ! Lança-t-elle en riant.

Et elle repartit dans son fou rire.

- Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Lança Severus, plus que gêné par sa couleur qui était la même qu'Hermione.

- _Alors range tes hormones parrain ! _

Il fit les gros yeux mais s'aperçu, heureusement, qu'elle n'avait pas dit ça à voix haute. Elle continuait à rire tout en se rapprochant de Remus, à qui elle glissa malicieusement :

- _Maintenant je sais… tu n'as plus d'excuses, Mus… votre couleur est le jaune, la liberté…_

Il sursauta, mais rejoignit finalement Haley dans son fou rire, tout comme Hermione. C'était trop pour elle aussi. Ils furent vite suivis par Albus, Ginny et Ron qui comprenaient très bien.

Une fois tout le monde calmé, Molly arriva enfin à servir le déjeuner. Haley redécouvrit alors le goût. Elle trouvait ça incroyable ! Elle ne voyait pas ce qui était dans son assiette, mais en devinait tout les aliments. Elle s'amusait comme une enfant et les autres s'en aperçurent rapidement, étant donné qu'elle en oublia quelque peu les bonnes manières. Elle mangeait, sans aucune gêne, avec les doigts.

- Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ? Lança Fred en riant

- Nan ! Répondit-elle la bouche pleine. Hum… Molly ché cro bon…

Les autres ne purent que rire.

- Ses sens s'adaptent d'eux même à la cécité, expliqua Albus. Elle redécouvre en quelque sorte le goût…

- Et l'odorat ! Appuya-t-elle. C'est terrible !

- Je pense que ce handicap va faciliter ton adaptation à tes pouvoirs, reprit Albus.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton esprit est bien plus ouvert… je t'ai expliqué. Ton esprit commande maintenant tous tes pouvoirs. Demande lui ce que tu veux, il te le donnera.

- Mais comment ?

- Comme tu le sens. D'un battement de cils, un claquement de doigts, un geste de la main… c'est comme tu le sens.

Elle baisa la tête et un sourire purement Black se dessina sur son visage. Un claquement de doigt et tous, sauf elle, se retrouvèrent le visage teinté en bleu.

- Haley ! Hurla Severus. J'y crois pas !

Encore une fois, elle se mit à rire de tout son cœur. Et ça s'aggrava encore quand George lança :

- T'es géniale ! Faut que tu viennes bosser au magasin !

Après une bonne crise de rire (où seul Sirius resta discret), elle claqua à nouveau des doigts et tous redevinrent normaux.

Elle sentait le malaise de Sirius, mais ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Il aurait pu lui parler tout à l'heure, ils étaient seuls. S'il lui avait tout raconté, elle aurait pu lui avouer. Mais non, il avait été lâche et elle lui en voulait. Elle redevint alors sérieuse :

- Je connais très bien cette maison, mais je serais mieux au Manoir. Je le connais par cœur et je risque moins de me prendre un mur ou un meuble.

Le cœur de Sirius se brisa en milles morceaux. Les deux Dumbledore le ressentirent mais seul Albus en fut peiné. Haley, elle, enfonça le clou :

- Hermione, Ginny et Ron peuvent rentrer avec nous, grand-père ? Le QG n'a pas besoin d'eux…

Albus et Severus soupirèrent en concert, mais le grand-père répondit finalement :

- Bien sur, vous serez au calme avant la rentrée à Poudlard, ce n'est pas plus mal. Si cela ne te dérange pas, Molly.

- Pas de problème, mais je viendrais vous voir les enfants !

Les quatre concernés sourirent, puis Haley acheva Sirius :

- Alors allons faire nos valises.

Elle se leva et entraîna les filles et Ron avec elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas blessé Severus, qui devait assurer son rôle d'espion. Mais elle n'avait pas loupé Sirius, et elle en était contente.

xXx

Dans la cuisine, Sirius était dépité.

- Tu as eu ta chance de lui parler, lança Severus avec mépris. Il te suffisait de lui dire pour la formule, elle aurait fait le reste. Maintenant, tu vas souffrir…

- J'ai compris ! Merci ! Cracha Sirius.

- Ca suffit tout les deux ! S'exclama Albus. Severus, cela n'arrange rien !

- Peut-être, mais j'ai raison !

Les autres ne disaient rien. Ils avaient encaissés pour la plupart la semaine précédente que Sirius et Haley s'aimaient. Mais tous savaient que Severus avait en effet raison, Albus y compris.

xXx

Dans la chambre des filles, Hermione et Ginny semblaient désolées :

- T'y a été un peu fort quand même, non ? Demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester là pour le moment.

- Haley… commença Ginny

- Je suis déçue, les filles. Vraiment… où est le courage du Gryffondor ? J'avoue que ce n'est pas simple, mais s'il m'avait juste expliqué pour la formule…

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme ! Elle passait d'une humeur à une autre en un quart de seconde, et ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs !

Elle respira un bon coup, puis claqua des doigts. Hermione et Ginny lâchèrent un cri de stupeur. Leurs affaires étaient entrain de se ranger toutes seules dans leurs valises respectives.

- T'es géniale ! Lança Ginny.

Haley sourit et alla aider Ron. Dix minutes plus tard, Albus et les quatre jeunes quittaient Square Grimaud.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plait ? **

**J'espère que les méga pouvoirs d'Haley ne vous effraient pas… comme à chaque fois, mon héro est super puissant, mais je vous assure mon Voldemort est très largement à la hauteur ! Et surtout doté de beaucoup d'atouts… **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	5. Retour à Poudlard

**Salut ! **

**Voici la suite !**

**Adenoide**** : tu n'as même pas idée à quelle point la rancune d'Haley peut être grande ! Et son sale caractère ne va pas aider Sirius… surtout qu'il n'est pas très doué en paroles lol !**

**Harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup !! Voici la suite :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley :)**

* * *

**5 – Retour à Poudlard**

On était la veille de la rentrée et, comme souvent, Haley avait du mal à s'endormir. Ils avaient tous passés la journée Square Grimaud avant de rentrer au manoir, et ses pensées déviaient vers Sirius. En trois semaines, elle avait pu digérer. Mais un malaise régnait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas discutés de ce qui s'était passé, car Haley s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas rester seule avec lui. Severus avait même essayé de la raisonner, mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. La vraie raison ? Elle seule la connaissait : elle n'avait pas encore recouvré totalement la vue. Elle distinguait à présent les formes, mais tout était extrêmement flou. Ces yeux retrouvaient peu à peu leur couleur verte, mais le rouge était encore fortement présent.

Elle avait même décidé de porter des lunettes noires, à travers lesquelles elle percevait quand même les formes et les ombres, pour épargner son regard sanguin à ses amis.

Et tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement le regarder dans les yeux, elle refusait de parler à Sirius.

Elle sourit soudain en pensant que pour Remus et Tonks, l'histoire était réglée. Le loup garou avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains. Pour Hermione et Severus, ce n'était pas encore gagné, et elle avait promis à son grand-père de ne pas intervenir… pour l'instant.

xXx

Qu'allait lui réserver cette nouvelle année ? La dernière à Poudlard. Et quand cette guerre finirait-elle ? Il y avait eut pas mal t'attaques ces trois dernières semaines. Voldemort avait sans doute été très contrarié de ne pas apprendre la mort d'Haley. Ils ignoraient encore de quelle façon elle avait été empoisonnée, même si Albus était persuadé que l'intrusion de Voldemort dans l'esprit d'Haley en était responsable.

Mais le plus ennuyeux était que Voldemort semblait peu à peu perdre confiance en Severus. Il n'avait pu informer l'Ordre que sur peu d'attaques, et tout cela inquiétait beaucoup tout le monde, surtout Haley et Hermione…

Malgré ses inquiétudes, elle rejoignit peu à peu Morphée.

xXx

Comme d'habitude, ce fut la course le lendemain matin. Haley avait insisté pour prendre le Poudlard express une dernière fois, et cela compliquait forcement les choses.

Haley et Ginny se trouvèrent un compartiment pendant que Ron et Hermione remplissaient leurs obligations de préfet et de préfète-en-chef (s'il vous plait !). Elles discutaient depuis une demi-heure quand le compartiment s'ouvrit sur une Hermione morte de rire, et un Ron tout retourné.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Haley.

- J'ai un appartement privé avec l'autre préfet en chef, qui s'est révélé étrangement aimable en apprenant cette nouvelle !

- Malefoy ? Demanda Haley en souriant

- Malefoy ! Confirma Hermione.

- Je te jure, Haley, lâcha Ron en se laissant tomber dans un siège, il est bizarre ! Il nous a dit bonjour et j'ai même l'impression que… non, c'est ridicule …

- Quoi ? Demanda Ginny

- Il lui a sourit, répondit Hermione en riant.

Ron la regarda bizarrement et elle rit de plus belle :

- Ben oui, je l'ai vu !

Les trois filles étaient mortes de rire et le pauvre Ron ne savait plus quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait cru rêver ce sourire, mais si Hermione l'avait vu aussi…

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ginny avait rejoint ses amis au cours du trajet, et le trio sortit sans elle du Poudlard Express. Mais Ron et Hermione devaient remplir leur rôle de préfet et cela posa vite problème.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lança Haley. Je vais me débrouiller…

- Ha non ! Lança Hermione. T'y vois rien Hal !

- Merci, je sais ! Allez-y ! On se retrouve dans la grande salle.

Et elle s'éloigna d'eux. Elle sentait la présence des sombrals qui tiraient les calèches, il lui suffisait donc d'avancer … doucement. Elle fit apparaitre une cane pour l'aider dans sa progression mais elle heurta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Une aura verte… une voix qu'elle reconnu tout de suite :

- Merde Dumby ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ! Lança Malefoy

Elle leva la tête vers lui avant de répondre :

- Non ! Non, je ne peux pas…

Elle sentit le malaise de Malefoy, mais il répondit aussitôt :

- Prends mon bras si tu veux. Je suis désolé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand. Et oui, il n'avait rien d'un mangemort. Et maintenant qu'il était majeur lui aussi, il pouvait faire ses propres choix. Haley savait qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre l'été dernier, tout comme Blaise. Mais elle était quand même épatée :

- Merci. Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'être vu avec moi ?

Elle avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Non, Dumby. Tu sais très bien de quel côté je suis.

Elle avait pris son bras et ils avançaient. Elle lui répondit :

- Tu avoueras quand même que ton amabilité est étrange. Même si je ne suis pas contre !

Ils s'installèrent dans une des dernières calèches et ne furent rejoint de personne. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy rompit le silence :

- Je suis désolé. Désolé pour avant… maintenant je peux être moi. J'ai fuit le manoir de mon père et je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Ca ne t'étonne pas ?...

- Pas plus que ça. On est arrivé je crois.

Elle avait raison. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais l'aida à descendre de la calèche avant de demander :

- Pourquoi tu me crois si facilement ?

Elle rit avant de répondre :

- Les yeux ne sont pas les seuls permettant de voir. Et ce que je vois de toi me dit que tu n'as jamais voulu être un mangemort. Maintenant que tu as fuis ton père, comme tu l'as dit, tu peux être toi.

Il ne répondait pas. Elle sentait qu'il été touché par ses paroles. A part Blaise, personne ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Et il devait avouer qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père. Lui aussi l'avait accueilli avec ce sourire bienveillant qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Haley.

- Tu dois être content de ne plus partager le dortoir des Serpentards, continua-t-elle.

Cette fois c'est lui qui sourit :

- Tu m'étonnes. Et je pense que je pourrais supporter Granger…

- Hermione

- Quoi ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione. Entre gentils on s'appelle par nos prénoms, tu sais.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient arrivés dans le hall et ils entendirent appeler :

- Haley !

C'était Ron. Il était inquiet et Haley sentit le cœur du rouquin s'emballer :

- Malefoy ? Dit-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit, non ! Je l'ai aidée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas fallu la laisser seule !

Ron allait répondre quand Haley intervint, se retenant de rire :

- Merci Drago. Ron va prendre le relais.

Elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Drago avant d'entraîner un Ron abasourdit. Drago ne savait pas quoi penser, et il en vient à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas de vue sur lui. Surprit, il entendit Haley rire un peu plus loin, et soudain une voix s'éleva dans son esprit :

- _T'en fait pas, je préfère les bruns. Et puis, je ne suis pas ton genre… du tout !_

- _Comment_ ? Pensa-t-il très fort

- _La bouche n'est pas la seule qui sait parler ! _

Haley espérait ne pas avoir été trop loin, trop vite. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que Drago avait fait beaucoup de recherches sur la magie blanche depuis sa fuite. Il en était en fait passionné. Et à cet instant, il comprit que les vieilles histoires pour enfants n'étaient pas des légendes. C'était forcement elle, la dernière héritière de Merlin, dotée du pouvoir des Elfes. Cela expliquait aussi les pouvoirs de son grand-père… il était épaté ! Alors il pensa :

- _J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial Dumby_.

A la table des Gryffondors, Haley sursauta. Il comprenait vite… trop vite. Sans entendre les questions de Ron, elle entra dans le jeu de Malefoy :

- _Tu as l'air d'en savoir des choses, finalement_…

- _J'ai un livre, dans mes affaires, je pense qu'il pourrait t'intéresser… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne me trompe pas_.

- _Tu m'intéresses… il se pourrait que je passe voir les préfets en chefs ! Bon appétit, Drago_.

Il comprit qu'elle avait mis fin à la discussion car le festin avait commencé.

xXx

Haley était crevée, et vraiment irritée. Les questions sur sa cécité avait fusées pendant tout le repas et elle n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tranquillité. Severus était venu chercher Hermione, puis Drago pour leur montrer leur nouvel appartement, elle remontait donc dans sa tour avec Ron.

Elle le sentit arriver et soupira…

- Haley ! Lança Sirius. Je peux te parler un instant ?

Elle soupira, mais ce fut Ron qui répondit :

- Oui, tu peux lui parler. Reconduis-là à la tour ensuite. A tout à l'heure…

Haley n'eut pas le temps de protester que Ron était déjà partit. Cela n'arrangea pas son humeur !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire, Sirius ?

Il lui prit le bras et commença à marcher avec elle avant de dire :

- Je suis désolé de tout ça… j'aimerais vraiment revenir en arrière, que tout soit comme avant.

- Comme avant ? Interrogea Haley qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Haley, dit-il en s'arrêtant. Toi et moi c'est … impossible. Je suis vieux… Et toi tu as toute la vie devant toi… Tu es la fille de James… tu pourrais être ma fille !

Elle ne disait rien, mais les larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues.

- Haley, dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant Sirius Black… Répondit-elle froidement

Puis elle pensa :

- _Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi… je peux venir_ ?

- _Bien sur_, entendit-elle.

Et elle disparue sous les yeux emplis de larmes de Sirius.

xXx

Dans les appartements de préfets en chef, Drago venait d'expliquer à Hermione ce qu'il avait aussi dit à Haley, et elle aussi l'avait très bien pris. Encore sous choc, il vit soudain apparaitre Haley à côté d'Hermione.

- Ben ça alors ! Lâcha-t-il, bouche bée

- Haley ! Lança Hermione. Oh, ma belle qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione l'enlaça et Haley pleura tant qu'elle pu.

- Il ne veut pas de moi, dit-elle enfin. Il me l'a dit… il me prend pour une enfant…

Drago s'éclipsa dans sa chambre, et Hermione le remercia d'un regard. Quoi qu'elle pu dire ce soir là, Haley demeura inconsolable. Elle s'endormit finalement dans le lit d'Hermione, nichée dans ses bras.

Elle se réveilla de bonne heure et profita de la salle de bain, avant d'attendre le réveil de son amie dans le salon de l'appartement.

Drago fut le premier réveillé. Après lui aussi un passage à la salle de bain, il retrouva la Gryffondor :

- Salut, dit-il gêné. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui, la crise est passée, répondit-elle en souriant. Nous, les filles, sommes très sensibles quand il s'agit d'amour. Désolée que tu ais assisté à ça.

- C'est sur, ça tue le mythe ! Lança-t-il en riant.

Elle ne put que rire. Elle appréciait qu'il prenne ça ainsi, et elle joua le jeu :

- Une Dumby sensible est-elle aussi surprenante qu'une fouine amoureuse d'une belette ?

Là il ne riait plus. Plus du tout.

- Comment…

- Tout doux ! Je ne te juge pas du tout. Pour dire, je suis amoureuse de Sirius, alors !

Il se détendit alors. Il sourit même. Ca ne l'étonnait pas franchement : Haley était bien plus mure que toute les dindes qu'il avait pu côtoyer à Poudlard, comme Hermione d'ailleurs.

Quand on parle du loup… Hermione sortit à son tour de la salle de bain :

- Bonjour ! On dirait que ça va mieux… Mais de quoi vous pouviez bien parler pour que Drago soit si rouge ?

Les deux filles sourirent et Haley répondit :

- Ho, on se faisait des confidences sur les élus de nos cœurs !

- Alors, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Hermione.

Drago n'y comprenait plus rien du tout… A moins que …

- Très bonne ! Lança Haley. Tu viens, Mione, on va déjeuner ! Salut Drago !

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, les deux Gryffondors étaient sorties, mortes de rire. Voulaient-elles dire que Ron… il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui lui venaient. Il verrait bien…

* * *

**Alors ? Je continue ? **

**A bientôt !**

**Haley**


	6. Prendre conscience

**Coucou :)**

**Voici la suite… **

**els**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne fêtes de fin d'année à tous :)**

**Et bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**6 – Prendre conscience **

A la table du petit déjeuner, Hermione distribua les emplois du temps.

- Je parie qu'on commence par un cours commun de Potions avec les Serpentards ! Lança Haley

- Gagné ! Répondit Ron, mais un double cours en plus ! Mais après on a rien jusqu'au déjeuner.

- Et cette après midi c'est DCFM et histoire de la magie, continua Hermione.

- Super ! Dit Haley.

Ils se dépêchèrent pour ne pas arriver en retard à leur premier cours, et Haley s'installa au fond de la salle de classe. Severus ordonna le silence et, après un discourt sur les ASPIC, il annonça la potion du jour :

- Vous allez tenter de réaliser le philtre de Conscience. Réussit, il permet au gens de voir ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux mais ne distinguent pas. Vous avez 2h.

- Est-ce que je peux essayer de la faire aussi… professeur ? Demanda Haley.

- Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, pour la sécurité de tous, Miss.

Elle soupira fortement. Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait bien du se douter qu'elle n'aurait rien le droit de faire. Son handicap commençait à lui courir fortement !

- Je peux aller faire rien du tout ailleurs, alors ? Lança-t-elle froidement.

- Oui ! Et avec 10 points de moins en prime pour votre insolence, Miss Dumbledore !

Elle se leva bruyamment et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. 10 points en moins ! Ok, il avait son rôle de faux méchant à tenir, mais quand même !

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs un peu trop rapidement, oubliant qu'elle ne voyait pas les obstacles. Elle en avait assez d'être handicapée ! Et elle ne vit pas les marches… elle trébucha et tomba lourdement sur sa cheville.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Se maudit-elle. Ha la la… ça fait mal…

Elle sentit quelqu'un arriver et se dit qu'elle était encore plus que maudite ! Mais finalement, l'arrivant se révéla être Blaise :

- Dumby ? Demanda-t-il. Ca va ?

- Nan… J'ai mal à la cheville… répondit-elle avec une grimace.

- Donne-moi ta main, je vais t'aider à marcher.

En deux jours, deux Serpentard qui se révélaient être de parfait gentleman ! Etonnant, non ? Elle sourit, puis se laissa guider. Il passa son bras autour de la taille d'Haley et elle put s'appuyer contre lui. Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut long et douloureux, mais Haley refusa qu'il la porte. Ils ne purent pas réellement parler, mais avant qu'il ne la laisse à l'infirmerie, elle lui lança avec un sourire :

- Merci beaucoup. Et bienvenu chez les gentils, Blaise.

- Y'a pas d'quoi, Haley. Merci à toi aussi…

Il lui sourit avant de partir.

- Par Merlin ! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. Qu'as-tu encore fait Haley ?

Elle fit la grimace. Albus serait prévenu dans très peu de temps !

- Je suis tombée, Pompom. J'en ai assez d'être aveugle !

- Une pommade et une potion anti douleur et ça devrait aller. Mais tu restes ici pour le reste de la matinée !

Elle avait dit ça en repartant vers sa réserve. Ce n'était pas négociable et Haley soupira fortement. Après avoir avalée une horrible potion, Mme Pomfresh la laissa seule. Elle sortit alors son lecteur mp3 de son sac, qu'elle avait modifié pour qu'il fonctionne à Poudlard, et s'installa à son aise, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête… malgré Radiohead dans les oreilles, elle s'endormit…

xXx

Dans les cachots, le cours de Potion prenait fin.

- Miss Granger, lança Severus. J'ai à vous parler, restez un instant.

Hermione acquiesça, et attendit que tout le monde sorte pour se rapprocher du bureau de Severus.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il. Je voulais te parler d'Haley… Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- _Bien sur, _pensa-t-elle_. Parlons d'Haley… Pourquoi parlerait-on de moi ? _Moi non plus, dit-elle quand même.

- Sirius est vraiment un idiot !

- Et il en a rajouté une couche hier soir…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais lui raconta quand même :

- Il lui a dit que rien n'était possible entre eux, qu'il était trop vieux… c'est d'un ridicule !

Il tiqua sur la dernière phrase :

- Je le comprends un peu, quand même, répondit-il en fixant Hermione.

- Et ben c'est idiot ! Lança-t-elle en se levant. S'il savait lui parler et l'écouter, elle lui dirait que son âge n'est rien… elle n'est pas une enfant ! C'est idiot et égoïste ! On a vécu tellement de choses ces dernières années. Vous croyez encore qu'on est des gamines ? C'est vraiment mal nous connaitre !

Là, elle ne parlait pas que d'Haley, il en était persuadé. Il se leva alors et se plaça devant elle :

- Mais comment pouvons nous savoir que c'est bien ce que vous voulez ?

- Il suffit de demander, souffla-t-elle en plantant ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Severus.

Il posa la main sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux. Il se rapprocha alors et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Le baiser fut timide au début, puis passionné, laissant échapper toute la frustration d'avoir attendu ce moment si longtemps. Hermione avait passé les bras autour du coup de Severus, et savourait l'instant de toute son âme. Mais on toqua à la porte. Ils se séparèrent très vite, et Severus répondit, assez irrité :

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus et Hermione rougit malgré elle. Le sourire du directeur n'améliora rien, mais il fit mine de rien :

- Je doute que vous le sachiez, mais Haley est à l'infirmerie.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Severus.

- Elle est tombée en sortant de ton cours, Severus. Heureusement, Mr Zabini l'a conduite à l'infirmerie.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Drago, puis Blaise, le hasard faisait bien les choses. Severus, lui, s'en voulait beaucoup.

- Tu n'y peux rien, affirma Albus. Elle est mal, et seul Sirius peut y faire quelque chose. Je constate que tu es finalement moins têtu que lui, Severus.

Hermione rougit à nouveau, mais finalement, le nouveau couple se mit à rire.

- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple entre Haley et Sirius, continua Albus. Je ne comprends pas, je lui ai donné ma bénédiction, et il ne fait rien !

- Vous lui avait donné votre bénédiction ? S'exclama Hermione. Alors il est encore plus bête que je ne l'imaginais ! Hier, il lui a dit que rien n'était possible entre eux !

- Voilà pourquoi elle est si en colère, lança Albus.

- Et triste, continua Hermione. Il faut faire quelque chose, Albus.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Hermione. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi elle ne retrouve pas la vue plus vite.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'impatienta Severus.

- Sirius l'a sauvé parce qu'il est son âme sœur. Mais ceci aurait du leur permettre de partager leur amour, et sa guérison aurait suivi. Tant qu'ils refuseront la vérité, elle restera aveugle.

- Tu es sur de ça ? Demanda Severus.

- Absolument…

- Et ben ce n'est pas gagné ! … Désolé, mais c'est vrai ! Lança Hermione.

Albus soupira. Hermione avait raison, et il ignorait comment faire réagir Sirius :

- As-tu une idée, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Elle haussa les épaules, et ce fut Severus qui répondit :

- Enferme-les ! Ils finiront bien par se parler !

Un étrange sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Albus :

- Je ne peux pas les enfermer, mais Haley ne peux pas assister réellement aux cours, et elle a besoin d'un prof particulier… Je vais faire rajouter une chambre dans l'appartement de Sirius…

Hermione et Severus se lancèrent un regard complice.

- Je vous laisse maintenant. Soyez tout de même discret. Même si je vous approuve, c'est contre le règlement…

Severus acquiesça et Albus sortit de la salle de classe, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Au moins, ces deux là n'avaient pas eu besoin d'un coup de main pour se comprendre.

Une fois la porte des cachots refermée, ils reprirent là où Albus les avaient arrêtés…

xXx

Albus passa chercher Sirius et descendit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Haley discutait avec Ron et Ginny, et elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle sentit sa présence.

- Comment vas-tu chérie ? Demanda Albus.

- Ca va …

- Ron, Ginny, pouvez vous nous laisser ? Demanda Albus.

- Bien sur ! Répondit Ginny. A tout à l'heure, Haley.

Une fois les deux rouquins sortis, Albus s'assit près de sa petite fille :

- Haley, ce matin nous montre que tu ne peux pas suivre les cours tant que tu ne vois pas. Donc, j'ai décidé de t'attribuer un professeur particulier. Severus va prendre certain de tes cours, Sirius. Tu pourras ainsi accorder plus de temps à Haley…

- Mais… tenta Haley.

- De plus, continua Albus, pour faciliter les choses tu as dorénavant une chambre dans les appartements de Sirius.

- Grand-père…

- Débrouillez vous comme vous voulez, mais retrouve la vue, Haley. Réglez vos problèmes, et tout rentrera enfin dans l'ordre. Sirius, je te laisse l'emmener jusqu'à vos appartements.

Albus déposa un baiser sur le front d'Haley et sortit sans se retourner.

Haley soupira, mais ne dit rien. Elle se leva et tendit la main :

- On y va ? Je ne tiens pas à rester ici.

- Haley…

- On n'est pas obligé de parler, coupa-t-elle. J'ai très bien compris hier, merci.

Sirius soupira à son tour mais ne répondit pas. Le chemin se fit donc dans le silence le plus complet. Elle connaissait déjà l'appartement, et elle découvrit vite sa chambre. Un repas était déposé dans le salon (merci Albus) et Sirius tenta de l'y intéresser :

- Ton grand-père a tout prévu, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- J'n'ai pas faim ! Lança-t-elle tout en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle attendit au moins deux heures qu'il quitte les appartements pour sortir de sa chambre et se diriger vers le parc du château. Mission difficile, mais pas impossible… il lui suffisait de marcher doucement.

Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle entendit du bruit. Oh non… pensa-t-elle. Les septièmes années de Serpentards avaient une heure de libre, et à en juger par les voix qu'elle entendait, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott et Pansy approchaient d'elle :

- Tiens, tiens, Lança Pansy. Mais c'est La Dumbledore !

Là c'était la merde ! Ils avaient tout les quatre une aura totalement noire… ils étaient déjà des mangemorts et Haley en sentit sa colère monter.

- Si on s'amusait un peu ! Continua Nott avec un sourire macabre.

- Oh oui, répondit Pansy. Le maitre en sera ravi…

D'un coup, quatre baguettes se levèrent. Haley sentit les sorts arriver vers elle. Elle mit alors les mains devant elle et les poussa vers les quatre Serpentards en criant. Le souffle la fit tomber sur les fesses…

- Haley ! Entendit-elle derrière elle.

C'était Drago et Blaise.

- Ca va ? Demanda Blaise

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Questionna Drago sans attendre.

- Fait quoi ? Demanda Haley

- Une sorte de vent est sortit de tes mains, et tu les as envoyés valser à 15 mètres ! Répondit Blaise

- Ho… et ils sont dans quel état ?

- Sonnés. Répondit Drago en souriant.

- Tant mieux. Partons d'ici vous voulez bien ?

- On t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Lança Drago.

- Ha non ! C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose. Emmenez-moi dans le parc… s'il vous plaît…

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent, puis chacun se plaça d'un côté d'Haley. Elle attrapa leur bras, et lança, avec un grand sourire :

- Je vais enfin pouvoir faire connaissance avec vous, les garçons. Bon, si je vous dis que j'ai le don d'empathie, y'a quelque chose que vous avez envie de me dire ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher, stupéfaits, et elle se mit à rire. Comme ils ne répondaient rien, elle continua :

- Ok, alors c'est moi qui pose les questions…

xXx

Ils restèrent une heure à discuter dans le parc tout les trois. Pendant ce temps, Haley avait réussit à leur faire dire qu'ils étaient respectivement amoureux de Ron et Ginny, et elle avait beaucoup rit. Elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils avaient toutes leurs chances, et les deux Serpentards repartirent en cours le cœur léger, remerciant cette Mage de leur accorder sa confiance.

Oui, elle leur avait dit pour ses pouvoirs, mais elle leur avait quand même caché son ascendance, et son lien avec Severus, pour l'instant.

xXx

Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à la même place, sous le grand chêne près du lac. Seul le nouvel album de Muse dans ses oreilles troublait le calme de ce moment.

Dans son bureau, Albus fut attiré à la fenêtre par un pressentiment. En effet, il découvrit sa petite fille, seule sous un arbre. Elle semblait être là depuis un bon moment, et il soupira. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'enfermer ! On toqua soudain à la porte et il sortit de ses pensées

- Sirius ! Lança-t-il. Si tu cherches Haley…

- Elle est dans le parc, coupa-t-il. Je sais.

Il s'assit et soupira, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains :

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Albus…

- Ce que tu lui as dit hier n'était pas malin, Sirius. Comment faut-il qu'on te le dise ? Vous vous aimez, et tu peux toujours lutter contre, cela ne changera pas !

- Mais…

- Non ! S'énerva Albus. Pas de mais ! J'en ai assez de la voir souffrir. Alors prends ton courage à deux mains et affronte là ! Elle restera bien trop fragile tant que tout ça ne sera pas réglé !

- Elle est bien trop têtue… et j'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Elle ne veut même plus me parler !

- Et bien trouve le moyen de rattraper tes erreurs. Tu la connais, vous avez le même caractère…

A nouveau, on frappa à la porte, et Hermione et Drago entrèrent dans le bureau directorial.

- Tu nous excuseras, Sirius, nous avons des choses à régler.

- Bien sur… à plus tard.

Il reçu au passage un regard assez noir d'Hermione, puis il sortit.

- Soit tolérante, Hermione, dit Albus. Lui aussi souffre…

- Par sa faute, entièrement !

Albus sourit avant de changer de sujet :

- Bon, parlons sérieusement. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai une petite idée pour ce week-end de la rentrée, et j'ai besoin de votre aide…

xXx

En sortant de leur cours d'Histoire de la magie, Ron et Hermione furent interpellés par Drago et Blaise :

- Salut ! Lança Drago. Hermione, Le professeur Dumbledore veux nous voir…

- Je te suis, dit-elle en souriant.

Ron et Blaise se toisèrent quelques instants, et ce fut le Serpentard qui brisa le silence :

- On a laissé Haley dans le parc tout à l'heure, elle doit y être encore. Elle s'est faite attaqué par des Serpentards…

- Quoi ? Cria Ron

- Du calme, elle n'a rien… En fait, il semblerait que même aveugle, elle n'ait besoin de personne pour se défendre !

- Si tu savais… Merci Blaise.

- Pas d'quoi…

Ron partit donc chercher Haley pour le dîner où ils retrouvèrent une Hermione tout sourire :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Lança Haley. Oh, Hermione…

Elle comprit au sentiment de plénitude de son amie que Severus lui avait ouvert son cœur… Elle sentit une larme monter, mais elle se reprit, pour Hermione :

- C'est super ma belle, je suis vraiment contente pour toi !

- Merci, répondit la belle en rougissant.

- Mais y'a pas que ça ! Lança Ron. J'en suis sur. Que voulez Albus ?

- Ha ha ! Vous le saurez très vite !

Elle se tue car Albus venait de se lever et de demander le silence.

* * *

**Une petite review ???? Please…. **

**:)**

**Haley**


	7. Le bal

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici la suite, et le dernier chapitre de 2009… quoique je ne sais pas si je dois continuer à poster vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai… ??**

**Mais j'essaye à nouveau… et voici un peu de répit pour mon héroïne. **

**Harrymania 1978**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira… **

**Bonne lecture à tous, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**7 – Le Bal **

- Jeunes gens, bonsoir ! Lança gaiement le professeur. Je serais bref : voilà, j'ai décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition à Poudlard. Il y aura, à partir de cette année, un Bal d'ouverture de l'année. Donc, oui, vous avez bien compris, un bal aura lieu samedi soir. Vous pourrez sortir à Pré-au-lard samedi matin pour acheter vos tenues. Sur ce, bon appétit !

La nouvelle fut accueillie avec plaisir. En ces temps de guerre, toute occasion pour s'amuser était la bienvenue.

Il faisait chaud en ce soir de septembre, et après cette nouvelle, nos jeunes n'avaient pas envie de retrouver leur dortoir. Accompagnés de Ginny, notre trio alla donc s'installer dans le parc :

- Alors ? Demanda Ginny. Que voulait ton grand père tout à l'heure ?

- Je vais vivre avec Sirius, et il me donnera des cours particuliers le temps que je retrouve la vue !

- Non ! S'exclama Ginny. Et tu prends ça comment ?

Haley haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer…

- Laisse lui te parler, tenta Hermione.

- Mais…

- Non, Haley. Il a fait une erreur, ok. Mais laisse-lui l'occasion de se rattraper !

- Et ben il souffrira d'abord ! C'est trop facile de dire blanc un jour et noir le lendemain ! D'ailleurs, Ron, ça te dit de venir avec moi au bal ?

Elle avait un sourire malicieux sur le visage, et les trois autres éclatèrent de rire.

- Tiens, voilà de la compagnie… continua-t-elle l'air de rien.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir les deux Serpentards au loin. Hermione leur fit signe, et après un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe de Gryffondor.

- Installez-vous ! Lança Haley. On parlait du bal… vous avez une idée de votre cavalière ?

Les trois Gryffondors rirent de plus belle… Haley et son franc parlé ! En tout cas, elle avait réussis son coup : les deux Serpentards étaient plus rouge que rouge. Elle continua alors :

- Bon, Ronny, tu ne m'as pas répondu en tout cas !

Hermione et Ginny n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Ron soupira, mais répondit en souriant :

- Avec plaisir Dumby ! Mais soit présentable !

- Hey ! Je suis toujours présentable… non ? Et puis t'y connais rien aux filles de toute façon !

- Haley ! Cria-t-il

- Quoi ? Dit-elle l'air de rien. Bon, sérieusement, les petits serpents, vos cavalières ?

Hermione lança un regard à Drago et se remit à rire. Et non, Haley Dumbledore ne lâchait jamais l'affaire si facilement ! Les garçons ne répondirent pas, elle lança alors :

- Vous savez que vous avez aussi le droit de me dire de me mêler de mes fesses !

Ce coup ci, tous rirent ! Puis Drago redevint sérieux. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Hermione, et il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour leur professeur de Potion, il avait peut être une chance :

- Je m'étais dit que … peut-être, Hermione, puisque… enfin… heu, mais tu dois déjà avoir un cavalier…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais c'est Haley qui répondit :

- Et ben, ça c'est de la demande !

- Oh, Haley arrête ! Lança Hermione. T'es vraiment chiante parfois !

- Moi ? Alors là, c'est totalement faux ! Et toi Blaise…

- Bon, Haley, il est l'heure de te mettre au pieu ! Allez viens !

Ginny et Blaise remercièrent intérieurement Ron d'être intervenu, mais c'était sans compter le caractère d'Haley, qui rajouta :

- Ok, ok, t'as raison, Ron, laissons-les ! Bonne nuit mes p'tits choux !

Elle se leva alors, suivie d'un Ron mort de rire.

xXx

Aussitôt, Hermione proposa à Drago de retourner dans leur appartement. Sur le chemin, elle lui glissa malicieusement :

- Je veux bien être ta cavalière, Drago.

- Et Rogue ne sera pas jaloux ?

- Non, pas de risque… je lui ai dit que…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Elle n'était pas sure que Drago apprécie beaucoup…

- Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ben que Ron et toi… heu, enfin, tu vois quoi…

Il hocha la tête mais se mit à rire.

- T'en fait pas, Hermione, ce n'est pas forcement un secret…

Elle était soulagée, et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de Ron et de Severus.

xXx

Dans le parc, il ne restait plus que Ginny et Blaise. La rouquine se leva et dit :

- On devrait rentrer aussi, il commence à faire frais.

Elle n'avait pas sa cape, et le vent lui donnait des frissons. Elle se frictionnait quand elle sentit une cape se poser sur ses épaules. Elle tourna alors la tête et rencontra le sourire de Blaise :

- Merci, dit-elle.

Elle passa les doigts sur l'écusson des Serpentards qui ornait la cape et sourit. Blaise n'en manqua pas une miette, et se lança alors :

- Ginny, je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais accepterais tu de… heu… veniravecmoiaubal…

Il avait dit la fin à une vitesse hallucinante qui fit éclater de rire la rouquine. Pensant qu'il venait de se faire rembarrer, Blaise se rembrunit.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ? Dit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

Il la regarda bizarrement mais ne répondit pas. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue du beau métis.

- Avec plaisir, chuchota-t-elle. Bonne nuit, Blaise !

Elle fit quelque pas puis fit demi-tour :

- Ta cape, merci encore …

- Garde là, il fait froid dans les couloirs…

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais sourit.

- Merci Blaise…

Et elle partit, un large sourire aux lèvres, laissant Blaise sur une autre planète, peuplée de petit chérubin et de cœur tout roses…

xXx

Pour Haley, le retour dans ses nouveaux appartements fut plus tendu.

- Bonsoir. Lança Sirius en la voyant arriver, soulagé qu'elle vienne tout de même dormir ici.

- 'Soir. Répondit-elle. Je vais me coucher, à demain !

- Haley ! Tenta-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà refermé la porte de sa chambre.

- Si tu crois que ça va être aussi simple, tu te goure mon beau Patmol ! Lança-t-elle une fois enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, pensant qu'au moins pour ses amis, tout avançait bien…

xXx

La semaine se passa de la même façon entre Haley et Sirius. Elle ne lui parlait que quand il s'agissait de ses cours, et mettait un point d'honneur à mettre de la mauvaise volonté pour tout !

C'est pourquoi Sirius apprécia beaucoup d'être enfin en week-end…

Du côté de nos Serpentards, l'ambiance était bonne. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps avec les quatre Gryffondors, et les relations entre Ron et Drago semblaient pas mal dévier.

Plus d'une fois, Hermione avait pu intercepter un regard qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments… et elle s'était promis, qu'à la fin du bal, tous serais enfin en couple, Haley et Sirius y compris.

xXx

Le matin du samedi fut réservé à l'achat des tenues pour les filles. Ce fut plus dur pour Haley, mais Hermione lui dénicha la robe parfaite !

Les filles se préparaient donc dans la chambre d'Hermione. Cette dernière portait une robe de satin vert Serpentard, très longue et au décolleté assez plongeant. Ginny lui avait lissé les cheveux, et elle était vraiment magnifique. La rouquine, elle, avait elle aussi opté pour une longue robe verte, mais plus claire, et moins décolletée.

Quand à Haley, si elle s'était vue, elle aurait sans doute refusé de sortir du dortoir… Sa robe était en soie blanche. De fines bretelles et un décolleté, aussi plongeant devant que dans le dos, venait souligner ses formes. Elle était très moulante et trainait par terre, malgré les escarpins à talons. Ginny lui avait relevé les cheveux avec un chignon très compliqué, d'où tombait quelques mèches bouclées.

Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques.

xXx

Ron, Blaise et Drago attendaient dans le salon de l'appartement des préfets depuis plus d'une heure :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutent ! S'exclama Ron.

- On se fait belle, Ronny chéri.

C'est Haley qui venait de lui répondre. Ce fut instantané, les trois garçons furent bouche bée devant les trois magnifiques Gryffondors.

- C'n'est pas drôle ! Lâcha Haley. Je ne vois même pas la tête qu'ils font !

- Si tu voyais ta robe ! Lança Ron, époustouflé

- Quoi ma robe ?

- Ben disons juste que Patmol risque la crise cardiaque ce soir… Et pourtant, je suis…

Il s'arrêta là dans sa phrase. Ok, ce n'était pas un scoop, mais Drago était là, et il n'arrivait pas à le dire devant lui. C'est pourtant le Serpentard qui répondit :

- Je suis d'accord. Cette robe est…

- Parfaite ! Coupa Hermione avec un regard mauvais.

- Mione ! S'exclama Haley qui commençait à douter.

- Elle est parfaite ! Répéta Hermione.

- Oui, disons que si tu étais juste en sous vêtement, on en devinerait autant sur tes formes !

La bouche d'Haley s'ouvrit en grand. Mais au lieu de se mettre à hurler, un sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage :

- Ok, Ron, j'espère que tu es en forme… j'ai un Gryffondor à faire mourir de jalousie ce soir…

- Ha ! Voilà la Haley que je connais ! Répondit Ron en lui tendant le bras. Pas de problème ma belle, mais tu es sur qu'il ne sait pas que…

- Oh non ! Il est plus aveugle que moi !

Les autres ne purent que rire… Après avoir aussi largement complimenté Hermione et Ginny, le petit groupe sortit des appartements mais ils tombèrent aussitôt sur Severus. Les deux Serpentards ignoraient encore qui il était vraiment, et ils furent plus que surpris de sa remarque :

- Par Merlin, Haley Lily Dumbledore, tu veux me faire mourir !

- Je suis sure que tu es très élégant aussi mon cher parrain !

- Parrain ? S'exclama Drago.

- Oups' ! Lança Haley.

- Retournons dans votre appartement, répondit Severus. Mione, tu es magnifique, glissa-t-il au passage à la Gryffondor.

- Il est ton parrain ! S'exclama Blaise.

- Et oui ! Répondit le concerné. Mais gardez ça pour vous, ou je vous ferez regretter d'avoir parlé !

- Vous êtes un espion n'est ce pas ? J'en étais sur ! Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez pas aimer mon père !

- En effet… et ne pas l'aimer est un faible mot. Mais mon rôle est important dans cette guerre…

Cela tua un peu l'ambiance, et il en fut désolé. Il reprit alors :

- Allez ! Allez vous amuser, et profitez bien ! Mr Malefoy, je crois savoir que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago rougit et Hermione lança un regard noir à son amant.

- Non, professeur, vous ne risquez rien du tout…

- Mais ne dit rien à Sirius, ok ? Lança Haley.

- J'avais bien compris ! Il va faire une crise cardiaque quand il va te voir ! Amusez vous bien !

- Ouai, ben essaye de faire en sorte qu'il ne me saute pas dessus quand même ! Lança Ron, légèrement dépité.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je gère !

Et Severus repartit. Les deux Serpentards étaient abasourdis, mais heureux, encore une fois, qu'on leur accorde tant de confiance.

xXx

L'entrée des six jeunes fut largement remarquée dans la grande salle. A la table des professeurs, le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement et Albus sourit. Hermione avait très bien choisit cette robe… si avec ça leur plan ne marchait pas, il ne savait plus quoi faire !

- Et un point pour moi ! Lança Haley en ressentant le malaise de Sirius.

Cela fit rire Ron, mais elle déchanta très vite quand elle entendit dans sa tête :

- _Que Merlin me foudroie sur place… tu es si belle, Haley… Comment réparer mes erreurs_…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors Ron

- Rien ! Mon plan fonctionne à merveille, c'est tout !

Et, sentant la colère monter, elle cria seulement dans la tête de Sirius :

- _SOUFFRE_ !

Il sursauta sur sa chaise. Oh, non… ce n'était pas gagné !

xXx

Le repas se passa à merveille. Blaise n'arrivait pas à lâcher une Ginny rougissante des yeux, et Ron et Drago ne cessaient de s'envoyer des pics (et des sourires !). Quand la musique s'éleva enfin, les trois garçons se levèrent. Blaise et Ginny, puis Drago et Hermione rejoignirent la piste. Mais Haley n'était pas sure que se soit une bonne idée. Ron lui, n'avait pas le choix ! Il devait absolument la faire danser, ça faisait parti du plan d'Hermione…

- Ron, je ne suis pas sure…

- Mais si, allez viens ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais dansé ensemble. Suis-moi, c'est tout… Et colle toi à moi pour ne pas tomber, j'en connais un que ça va faire bouillir !

Elle lui fit un sourire et attrapa finalement sa main.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle se laissa entrainer sur des rythmes variés, par Ron ou Drago, faisant frémir de rage Sirius. Blaise et Ginny, eux, étaient dans leur petit monde, et Hermione eu même du mal à les ramener à la réalité pour la phase finale de leur plan. Elle savait qu'ils devaient la jouer fine…

Donc, à la fin d'une chanson, elle fit un regard appuyé à Drago, qui comprit tout de suite. Ron et Blaise, entrainant leurs cavalières, se rapprochèrent de lui avant qu'il dise :

- Et maintenant, faisons danser nos cher professeurs !

- Vous ne pensez pas que… tenta Haley.

- Chut ! Lança Ron. Pour une fois, pas un mot Haley !

Il attrapa son bras, et Drago fit de même de l'autre côté, et ils l'entrainèrent de force à la table des professeurs. Hermione alla chercher Severus, Ginny proposa une danse à Albus, et Blaise à Me Bibine. Ron et Drago se dirigèrent vers Sirius et lui firent signe de se lever. Dès qu'il attrapa la main d'Haley, celle-ci changea de couleur.

- Ron ! Commença-t-elle.

- Non, Haley. Tait toi, écoute, et profite.

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit inviter Me Chourave, pendant que Drago commencer à valser avec le professeur McGonagall.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Haley ne disait rien. Sirius la regarda, interdit, puis passa un bras autour de ses hanches, collant ainsi la jeune Gryffondor contre lui. C'était foutu… elle ne pouvait plus rien dire, rien faire… elle était si bien dans ses bras. Plus rien ne comptait, que lui. Son odeur, sa chaleur, ses mains sur son corps…

Sirius était dans le même état qu'elle. Comment avait-il pu la repousser l'autre soir ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il finirait par l'oublier ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Tout son corps lui hurlait qu'il l'aimait désespérément, que jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'elle.

Et quand elle posa délicatement sa tête contre son épaule, il se sentit défaillir. Le temps d'une valse, ils furent seuls au monde.

xXx

- Bien joué, murmura Severus à l'oreille d'Hermione

- Merci ! Tu crois que c'est gagné ?

- Tout dépend de Sirius. J'ose espérer qu'il va en profiter !

Elle sourit. Elle aussi avait bien l'intention d'en profiter… vivement la fin du bal ! Pensa-t-elle.

xXx

A la fin de la valse, les couples élèves-professeurs se séparèrent et se mélangèrent. A contre cœur, Haley s'éloigna de Sirius, sans rien dire, et fut accueillie dans les bras de son parrain.

- Ca va ma douce ? Murmura-t-il

- Nan… j'arrive plus à lui en vouloir… Haaaaa ! Une danse et je suis en guimauve !

Il sourit, discrètement, puis envoya un regard lourd de sens à Hermione.

xXx

- Alors, dit Hermione dans les bras de Sirius, et cette danse ?

- Je suis un crétin, Hermione !

- J'avais remarqué, Patmol !

Il la regarda et soupira avant de répondre :

- Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu veux vraiment un dessin ? À ton âge, je pensais que tu savais y faire !

- J'hallucine ! Tu deviens très Serpentarde tu sais !

- Je sais, je sais… j'ai un très bon professeur ! Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et elle continua, plus sérieusement :

- Elle va sans doute en avoir mare de danser. Propose-lui de rentrer…

La danse était finie. Hermione fit un sourire à Sirius et alla chercher Haley, qui ordonna qu'on la ramène à une table.

- Si tu me colles encore dans ses bras, je meure ! Lança Haley à une Hermione tout sourire.

- Ok, ok ! Je vais chercher à boire, je reviens !

Haley n'eut rien le temps de dire qu'elle se retrouvait toute seule à table. Et avec tout ces gens mélangés, elle ne le sentit pas arriver derrière elle.

- Tu sembles fatiguée, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je te ramène si tu veux…

La phrase ressemblait à une question, mais le ton était presque suppliant.

- D'accord… répondit-elle seulement.

A l'autre bout de la salle, deux personnes se félicitaient mutuellement. Le plan d'Albus et Hermione fonctionnait pour l'instant à merveille…

Maintenant, à vous les garçons ! Se dit-elle avant de quitter le professeur.

xXx

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Sirius se fit sans un échange de parole. Enfin arrivés dans le salon, Sirius ne lâcha pas la main d'Haley et la rapprocha de lui :

- Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Haley ?

- M'aimeras-tu un jour, Sirius ?

Elle avait dit ça si froidement qu'il se sentit défaillir. Mais il n'était plus temps d'avoir peur. Il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités, d'avouer ses sentiments… et de lui rendre la vue…

- Je t'aime, Haley. Je t'aime tellement…

- Mais tu ne veux pas de moi !

Il soupira et ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que c'est ce que tu voulais… j'avais peur de te blesser, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

- Tu es un crétin Sirius Black !

Il aurait pu se dire que tout était foutu s'il n'avait pas aperçu le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait depuis déjà plus d'un an. Il répondit alors :

- Je sais. Apprends-moi à changer…

Il voulait dire quoi là ? Help ! Message à qui peut l'entendre : Haley Dumbledore a besoin d'un décodeur du langage masculin ! Mais à quoi ça sert l'empathie ?

Comme elle ne disait rien, il s'approcha encore et lui enleva ses lunettes noires. Elle cligna des yeux, pour s'adapter à la luminosité grandissante et à l'aura si blanche de Sirius. Il posa alors sa main sur le visage si doux de celle qu'il aimait et la vit fermer les yeux.

Courage Sirius !

Et le courage, il le trouva. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Il mit tout son amour dans ce baiser, et les doutes d'Haley s'envolèrent. Elle s'accrocha alors à son coup et frémit en sentant les mains de Sirius s'égarer dans son cou et son dos. C'est lui qui rompit le baiser, ramenant Haley à la réalité. Elle se sépara, à contre cœur, de ses bras et lui tourna le dos. Le dos nu qu'elle portait descendait jusqu'en bas des reins et cette vision fit frémir Sirius. Elle sourit en sentant son regard, mais posa quand même la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

- Qui me dit que tu ne changeras pas d'avis demain ?

Il s'approcha à nouveau et se cala contre le dos d'Haley :

- Jamais je ne changerais d'avis… J'ai regretté mes mots à l'instant où je les ai dit. Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'hurles dessus, ou que tu me dises que j'avais raison… mais pas à ça. Je t'ai juste fait du mal… et chaque jour je me maudis pour ça… J'ignorais tes sentiments, Haley.

- Comment tu as su ?

- Severus m'a passé un sacré savon ! Et je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'il savait si bien de quoi il parlait…

Haley sourit. Mais tous ses doutes étaient-ils envolés ?

- Je ne veux plus jamais subir un mois comme ça. Ce silence me tuait… je veux que tu me parles, que tu me hurles dessus même, s'il le faut, mais parle moi… toujours… je t'en pris.

Oh, oui… envolés ! Elle se retourna alors et sourit. Sirius remarqua soudain que ces yeux étaient un peu plus verts… Elle dit seulement :

- Je t'aime Sirius.

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau… Ce qui ce passa ensuite dans cet appartement ne regarde que Sirius et Haley…

xXx

Hermione était épuisée ! Elle entra dans l'appartement de Severus et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il n'était pas encore arrivé, elle ferma donc les yeux un instant et repensa à cette soirée. Quelle soirée ! Pour Ginny et Blaise, elle n'avait rien eu besoin de faire : le Serpentard s'était lancé dès le premier slow. Mais les autres ! D'abord Haley et Sirius… elle espérait au moins que la soirée s'était bien finie pour eux (aussi bien que pour toi Mione !). Puis Ron et Drago. Et là encore, ça n'avait pas été facile. Pour finir, elle les avait tous les deux coincés dans un coin et avait dit :

- Ron, je te présente Drago. Drago, voici Ron. Vous êtes tous les deux gay, alors discutez, écoutez et profitez… Je ne dormirais pas à l'appartement ce soir ! A demain les garçons.

Elle était partie un peu plus loin mais les avaient épiés. Elle fut ravie de les voir rire, et finalement repartir ensemble du bal.

Maintenant, c'était son tour… il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe un peu d'elle aussi, non ?

- Alors, bonne soirée, Miss Granger, entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle sourit et ouvrit doucement les yeux :

- Epuisante professeur… j'ai besoin d'un cours de relaxation…

- A ton service, ma belle.

Il l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il referma d'un coup de pied.

* * *

**Alors ? Une petite review ?? Please ……**

**Bonne fêtes :)**

**Haley**


	8. Parfois mieux vaut etre aveugle

**Coucou !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2010 ! **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, malgré le nombre toujours très faible de reviews :(**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que je réussirais à te faire apprécier tous mes couples, et que la suite te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Haley**

* * *

**8 – Parfois mieux vaut être aveugle… et sourde ! **

Haley se réveilla doucement, encore nichée au creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit les yeux et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Sirius dormait, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau… Elle redescendit soudain de son nuage pour se rendre compte qu'elle… voyait ! Elle voyait ! Elle se mit à sourire, et à admirer son amant. Se sentant observé, Sirius immergea doucement :

- Bonjour bel ange, souffla-t-il

- Bonjour ! Lança-t-elle, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Il fronça les sourcils et se releva, la regardant ainsi dans les yeux :

- Oh Haley ! Tes yeux… tu vois, n'est ce pas ?

Le sourire d'Haley suffisait largement pour répondre. Il la serra contre lui et murmura :

- Albus avait encore raison…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux (oh ! quels yeux…) avant de demander :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je suis sur qu'il t'a fait des allusions, comme à moi. Du style "cesse d'être aveugle" ou…

- Retrouve la vue, continua-t-elle en souriant. Il parlait dans tous les sens du terme. Mon grand père a le don pour toujours être si clair !

Sirius se mit à rire. Elle planta ensuite ses yeux émeraude dans ceux si bleus de Sirius et l'embrassa…

xXx

Ils ne sortirent qu'à midi, chacun de leur côté, pour aller déjeuner. L'arrivée de Sirius à la table des professeurs fut très remarquée :

- Sirius ! Lança Severus avec un sourire. Tu as loupé le petit déjeuner, la nuit fut-elle longue ?

Il lui lança un regard moqueur avant de répondre :

- Autant que la tienne, mon ami !

Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall pouffèrent. Et oui, le plan avait marché. L'entrée d'Haley dans la grande salle le fit tout autant sourire.

xXx

La première personne qu'elle croisa arrivée à la grande salle fut Drago :

- Salut Haley ! Mais… tes yeux !

- Salut ! Et oui, je vois… t'auras droit aux explications si tu me racontes comment s'est finit ta soirée hier…

- … (Drago été bouche bée)

- T'es mignon quand tu rougis tu sais ! _Je comprends Ron_…

Il sourit et secoua la tête. Elle lui souhaita bon appétit et rejoignit sans attendre la table des Gryffondors :

- Salut tout le monde !

Elle avait un grand sourire et tous fixait ces yeux. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et s'installa. Mais elle fut très étonnée d'entendre la voix de son grand père s'élever :

- Jeunes gens, bonjour. Je voulais juste vous informer, pour éviter toutes les questions, que le professeur Black a enfin trouvé le contre sort pour Miss Dumbledore. Ne soyez donc pas étonnés, elle a recouvré la vue. C'est tout ! Bon appétit.

Haley du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- _Bien joué, grand-père !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et, avant de manger, elle dit seulement à ses amis :

- Après manger, dans le parc. J'ai une faim de loup !

xXx

Elle contacta Drago et Blaise en pensées, et les six jeunes se retrouvèrent sous le grand chêne, près du lac. Quand Haley vit Ginny se nicher dans les bras de Blaise, et Drago jouer avec les doigts de Ron, elle se mit à rire :

- Et ben Hermione, t'as bien bossé hier !

La brune se mit à rire à son tour, mais posa La question :

- Alors ? Raconte Haley ! Comment c'est fini cette soirée et comment as-tu retrouvé la vue ?

Haley rougit malgré elle et Hermione se mordit la lèvre, heureuse.

- La soirée s'est très bien finie, dit-elle. On a parlé… et puis, enfin, ça s'est bien terminé quoi !

Les autres se mirent à rire. Elle continua :

- J'ai retrouvé la vue, parce que Sirius et moi avons cessé d'être aveugles… je me suis réveillée ce matin et je voyais !

Ils ne riaient plus. Ils la regardaient, souriant de son bonheur.

- Et quelle est la première chose que tu as vue ce matin ? Demanda Hermione, avec un sourire moqueur

Haley éclata de rire avant de répondre seulement :

- Sirius !

Après avoir bien rit, et beaucoup reparlé du bal, la conversation dévia sur un sujet beaucoup moins drôle : la guerre. Haley intervint alors :

- Maintenant que je vois, je vais rouvrir l'AD. Les membres n'attendent que ça. On recrutera dans les nouvelles troisièmes années, et on pourra recommencer les entrainements très vite. Hermione, tu crois que tu peux organiser une réunion ?

- Je demanderais les emplois du temps aux préfets. Pas de problèmes.

Haley se tourna alors vers Drago et Blaise :

- Je sais que vous faite déjà partis de l'Ordre, comme nous, mais vous êtes les bienvenus. Il vous suffira de signer un parchemin et le QG de l'AD vous sera ouvert. On a déjà quelques Serpentards.

- Avec plaisir ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Ceux là n'étaient plus près à se séparer… Hermione sortit fièrement le parchemin de son sac et les fit signer, heureuse de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

xXx

L'après midi passa beaucoup trop vite au goût des jeunes. Après un passage dans les appartements de Sirius, Haley alla retrouver ses amis pour le diner.

Ils discutaient tranquillement quand des dizaines d'hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient plus que surpris : le courrier n'arrivait que le matin… à moins que :

- "Edition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier" lu Hermione à voix haute.

Inquiète, elle tendit le journal à Haley :

- Oh Merlin… "Le ministre est mort", lu-t-elle. "Hier soir, Celui-ont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses mangemorts ont envahis et … pris le contrôle du ministère. Les victimes se comptent par dizaines et Cornélius Fudge à été retrouvé mort, devant le ministère"…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Haley, mais elle continua, consciente que la moitié des Gryffondors l'écoutait :

- "Nous vous informons que l'heure est grave. Vous-savez-qui a pris le pouvoir. Les membres du Magenmagot encore vivant ont du se terrer. Qui sait s'il reste encore un endroit sur dans ce pays".

Elle s'arrêta de lire et posa le journal, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle constata que la plupart des élèves savaient ce qui se passait et elle regarda son grand-père. Il se leva de table, suivi de Minerva, Sirius et Severus. Alors Haley sortit de table elle aussi, et sortit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait de la grande salle. Elle s'arrêta, au coin d'un couloir, et se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça démarre si tôt ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle se reprit et couru jusqu'au bureau de son grand-père.

- On t'attendait, dit-il.

Kingsley aussi était là, ainsi que Mr Weasley.

- Oh Arthur ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci Merlin, tu n'as rien.

Elle embrassa aussi Kingsley, et contacta mentalement Ron :

- _Ton père va bien, il est ici, dans le bureau de mon grand-père. On se retrouve au QG de l'AD_.

- _Oh,_ _merci Haley_… entendit-elle seulement

- Je suppose que tu viens de prévenir Ron, dit Albus.

Elle hocha la tête et dit :

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Il faut nous protéger… il va venir ici ! C'est certain !

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ces joues. Severus voulu la rassurer mais elle le repoussa :

- On était où nous ? Hein ? Pendant que dizaines de bons sorciers se faisait tuer ? Nous on dansait ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on a rien su du tout ?

Elle criait maintenant, et foudroyait Severus du regard.

- Je n'ai pas été informé ! Lança le concerné. Moi aussi j'étais là, Haley ! Moi aussi je suis en colère, mais ça n'arrangera rien. Il est plus facile de raisonner quand on est serein, alors calme toi, je t'en pris.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se mit à rire :

- Tu commences à parler comme grand-père.

Il fit une grimace et elle se calma. Elle reprit alors :

- Ca veut dire qu'il sait dans quel camp tu es…

- Je suis d'accord, appuya Albus. Severus, ta mission est finie. Tu peux enfin être un membre de l'Ordre au grand jour.

- Tu es sur ? Demanda quand même Severus.

- Bien sur ! Lança Haley. Y retourner serait du suicide… Mais le plus important pour l'instant est de renforcer nos défenses…

- Tu as une idée ? Demanda Albus avec un sourire.

- Ben… là, comme ça… mais laisse moi cinq minutes, ok ?

Tous sourirent, mais ne dérangèrent pas sa concentration. En moins de deux minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai trouvé… mais on va avoir besoin d'un coup de main !

- Tu peux t'expliquer ? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai une formule, en Elfique. Mais il faut délimiter un périmètre de protection… et pour ça, il faut faire le tour du domaine, en déposant de la poudre de fée.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent Sirius et Severus.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Où comptes-tu trouver la poudre ?

- Dans la forêt interdite. Mais d'abord, il faut aller parler à l'AD. J'ai donné rendez vous à Ron au QG, et je suis sure qu'ils vont tous s'y rendre.

- Alors, allons-y ! Lança Albus.

Il était plus que fière de sa petite fille, et elle le sentit. Cela lui donna un peu de courage, et elle lança un doux regard à Sirius avant de suivre son grand père.

Les sept sorciers arrivèrent très vite au QG de l'AD et ils furent surpris de trouver la pièce remplie d'élèves. Albus se plaça devant et dit alors :

- Jeunes gens, je suis fier de tous vous trouver ici. Comme vous l'avez compris, l'heure est grave. Mais Haley à trouvé une solution pour nous protéger… Alors le temps qu'elle aille chercher ce qui lui faut, je vais vous expliquer le plan, si toute fois vous êtes prêts à nous suivre…

- Comme toujours ! Lança un septième année de Serdaigle. Nous sommes avec vous, professeur, et avec toi, Haley.

Elle lui sourit, puis répondit :

- Merci… mais vous savez que les choses sérieuses commencent… Nous sommes…

- En guerre, finit Luna. On sait, Haley. Et on sait aussi ce qu'on risque. Mais on est là…

- Ok. Alors je vais chercher ce qu'il faut, à tout à l'heure !

- Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama Sirius.

Elle voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais il continua :

- Hors de question que t'y aille seule !

Elle soupira et sortie de la pièce, suivie de Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Sirius.

- Je le sais très bien, mon ange. Mais je préfère être avec toi !

Elle lui sourit et attrapa sa main, avant de se mettre à courir vers la forêt. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'arrivée dans une sorte de pleine, au beau milieu de la forêt interdite.

- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, lâcha Sirius, essoufflé.

Elle pouffa mais lui demanda ensuite le silence. Elle se posta au milieu de la pleine, et ouvrit ses bras en grand, avant de dire :

- Moi, héritière du grand Merlin, j'en appel aux pouvoirs de la forêt. Fées de tous horizons répondaient à mon appel. Poudlard à besoin de votre aide et de vos pouvoirs. _El betadiaz sinael espiedes_.

Sa phrase en Elfique déchaîna la forêt interdite. On entendit soudain d'étranges bruissements, et Sirius ne parvint pas à retenir une exclamation quand il les vit.

Des Fées, des centaines de fées minuscules se regroupaient autour d'Haley, dont le sourire s'élargissait. Elles ne devaient pas mesurer plus de dix centimètres, et elles brillaient telles des diamants dans la nuit. Une des Fées, semblant encore plus petite que les autres, vint alors se poser sur l'épaule d'Haley :

- Je suis Esra, la plus jeune des Fées. Nous attendions ta venue, jeune Mage. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes là pour vous aider, mais je suis la seule qui restera ensuite.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, si tu es d'accord, je resterais avec toi. Toutes les héritières de Merlin on eu une Fée pour compagne... et j'ai été choisie pour toi… à cause de mon caractère !

- J'accepte avec plaisir et honneur, Esra, répondit Haley en souriant tant qu'elle pouvait.

Sirius, lui était totalement épatée. Des dizaines de Fées lui tournait au tour, et il les entendait rire et chanter. Haley le regarda un instant, puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Alors, le couple, suivi et entouré de centaines de Fées, retourna vers le château. Albus avait expliqué le plan à l'AD et aux professeurs, et tous attendaient le retour d'Haley pour prendre position tout autour du domaine. Quand ils les virent arriver, les murmures cessèrent.

Albus et Severus, comme la majorité des gens, étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle. De loin, Haley et Sirius semblaient scintiller, mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus on distinguait les Fées.

- Je vous présente mes nouvelles amies ! Lança Haley en arrivant.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle continua :

- Une Fée va venir avec chacun d'entre vous, pour semer la poudre qui formera la base du bouclier.

Albus reprit alors conscience :

- N'oubliez pas, placez vous à une vingtaine de mètres les uns des autres, et quand Haley vous donnera le top, vous avancerez, avec la Fée. Tout le monde part vers la droite… et dès que vous avez fini, vous avancez le plus possible à l'intérieur du cercle. Allez vous placez, on vous donnera le top.

Tous s'exécutèrent sans attendre, trop impressionné par les Fées qui se répartissaient auprès des élèves.

Albus sortit un plan et le montra à Haley :

- Voilà le périmètre, expliqua-il.

Il comprenait bien sur le Château, mais aussi tout le parc, le lac, et un bout de la forêt interdite.

- Mais j'y pense, les créatures magiques …

- Elles pourront traverser le bouclier, finit Haley. Au moins, on ne sera pas totalement coupés du monde…

Albus lui sourit, puis elle reprit :

- On doit se mettre au milieu du cercle, grand-père. Toi, Sirius et moi… la formule aura plus de poids en mélangeant nos pouvoirs.

- Mais, comprit soudain Sirius, le milieu du cercle est…

- Au milieu du château, et oui, Sirius. Mais il faut trouver le point exact… Comment faire, grand-père ?

Il avait pensé à tout, elle en était sure. Elle ne fut donc pas étonnée de sa réponse :

- Attendons que tous soit placés. Ensuite, je nous téléporterais au milieu…

Elle sourit. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, que le top était donné par les Fées. Poudlard était complètement entouré de centaines d'élèves, chacun accompagné d'une Fée.

En un clin d'œil, Albus les téléporta. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle de classe inutilisée, et Haley attrapa aussitôt les mains d'Albus et de Sirius.

Elle regarda son grand-père, et après un regard lourd de sens, elle envoya aux autres :

- _Allez-y ! _

L'attente parue interminable, mais le cercle se boucla enfin. Aussitôt, elle entendit Severus dans sa tête :

- _C'est bon ! Lance le sort Haley… vite, ils arrivent !_

- Merde ! Souffla-t-elle. Ils arrivent… on doit faire vite. Répétez après moi : "Al feriaz subsa"

- _Al feriaz subsa_, répétèrent-ils

- Nyra suponea listenos, continua-t-elle

- _Nyra suponea listenos_

- Myrddin ayude celkys makis

- _Myrddin ayude celkys makis_

A la fin de cette phrase, Haley resserra sa prise sur les mains des deux hommes. Elle seule savait ce qui allait se passer, et elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir été trop loin.

Une lumière aveuglante sortie tout droit du cœur de la jeune fille et transperça le plafond. Dehors, les élèves et professeurs assistèrent alors à un spectacle hors du commun : une colonne de lumière surgit soudain du toit de Poudlard, pour retomber en formant un dôme autour du domaine. Quand la lumière toucha enfin la poudre de Fée, le dôme devint solide, tel un diamant à l'état brut.

A l'intérieur, les élèves et professeurs étaient stupéfaits. Et de l'autre côté, on entendit les mangemorts crier de rage. Aucun sort ne pourrait briser ce dôme, et seule Haley serait capable de l'anéantir, en partie ou entièrement…

xXx

Dans la salle de classe, la lumière cessa. Mais aussitôt, Haley tomba, inconsciente. Albus comprit alors ce qu'elle avait fait… elle avait utilisé leur pouvoir, mais avait canalisé leur puissance en elle… et toute son énergie y été passée, magique comme psychique et physique.

- Haley ! Souffla-t-il. Oh non…

- Quoi ? Hurla Sirius. Qu'est ce qui se passe… oh Albus ?

Elle était méconnaissable. Sa peau d'habitude halée était aussi blanche que du lait, tout comme ses cheveux. Et sa respiration se faisait lente et difficile.

- Elle a épuisé son énergie vitale. Vite ! Allons à l'infirmerie.

Sirius prit délicatement Haley dans ses bras, et les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers l'infirmerie. Arrivés dans le hall, ils tombèrent sur les élèves et les professeurs, qui manifestaient leur joie. Mais l'assemblée se tue très vite. Dans les bras de Sirius, Haley semblait vidée de toute vie.

Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, les Fées s'approchèrent de Sirius.

- Pose là à terre, murmura Esra à son oreille. Ça va aller, je te le promets.

Sirius s'exécuta alors. Il la déposa, avec ton son amour, sur le sol froid du hall. A contre cœur, il se releva et se plaça aux côtés d'Albus.

Alors toutes les Fées, les centaines de Fées, virent se poster autour du corps sans vie de la jeune Mage. Peu à peu, on pu la voir s'élever à quelques centimètres du sol. Les Fées volaient autour d'elle, la recouvrant d'une pluie de poudre. Tout son corps en était recouvert, et elle brillait autant que les Fées. Puis, elles redéposèrent Haley au sol et se postèrent en cercle autour d'elle.

Tout le monde pu voir la poudre disparaitre peu à peu, absorbée par le corps d'Haley. Et soudain, elle se redressa en respirant un grand coup, comme si elle avait été immergée trop longtemps.

Mais personne n'osa dire un mot. Sa chevelure brune était maintenant parsemée de fines mèches de couleur argent… et ses mains.

Elle mit ses mains devant son visage et les observa. Sur le dessus, se trouvaient à présent des sortes de dessins tribaux, couleur argent. Partant du bout des doigts, ils remontaient apparemment très haut. Sans s'occuper de la foule qui la regardait, elle ôta sa chemine et se retrouva en débardeur. Les dessins montaient jusqu'à ses épaules, et se rejoignait à l'arrière de son cou, où une petite fée argentée était maintenant tatouée.

Elle regardait ses mains et ses bras, interdite, quand Esra s'approcha d'elle :

- C'est la conséquence, dit-elle. Nous t'avons sauvée, et tu garderas à jamais la trace des Fées. Ton pouvoir n'en ai pas différent, à une exception près…

Haley ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne savait pas quoi dire…

- Tu as maintenant un don intéressant… un don qui te servira grandement… tu peux à présent parler aux créatures magiques. Tu découvriras vite de nouveaux alliés insoupçonnés, jeune mage.

Malgré la petite taille de la Fée, tous purent entendre son discours. Mage ? Haley était donc super puissante, et cela rassura la majorité des élèves.

Haley se retourna enfin vers la foule. Elle attrapa la main que Sirius lui tendait et se releva, peu sure d'elle. Mais la foule se mit à sourire. Emue, elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage.

Alors Severus s'approcha d'elle, suivi d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et Drago. Quelle ne fut pas l'étonnement de la foule quand ils virent Severus serrer Haley dans ses bras et dire :

- Et ben crevette, après les Elfes, voilà les Fées. Où vas-tu t'arrêter ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire entre ses sanglots. La foule, elle, était totalement scotchée ! Alors Haley leur expliqua :

- Je vous présente le vrai Severus Rogue, mon parrain. Il fut le plus fidèle espion de l'Ordre durant plus de 20 ans. Aujourd'hui, cette mission est finie, il peut juste être bon…

Severus la regarda étrangement, mais fini par sourire.

- Mais faite gaffe ! Il reste le terrible maître des cachots qu'il a toujours été !

Cette fois, il éclata de rire, suivi de près par Sirius, Albus et les cinq jeunes. Vu la tête que faisaient les autres élèves, elle se sentie obliger de rajouter :

- Ben faite pas cette tête, oui, il sait même rire !

- Bon, ça va aller Dumby ! Ria Severus.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, et finirent par rejoindre le groupe dans son fou rire. Mais Albus ramena tout le monde à la réalité :

- J'aimerais que les préfets aillent chercher les élèves les plus jeunes, et que tout le monde se réunisse dans la grande salle. J'ai à vous parler.

Alors que tout le monde se dispersait, Severus redevint sérieux :

- Comment tu te sens ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé Haley ?

- Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Sirius. Que ça finirais comme ça, tu le savais ?

- Non ! Commença-t-elle.

- Je n'te parle pas des Fées, Haley !

Elle baissa alors les yeux. Oui, elle savait… mais comment lui avouer qu'elle c'était servie de lui, et qu'elle avait risqué sa vie pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponse et se mit à crier :

- Plus jamais tu ne fait un truc pareil ! Sans les Fées, tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !

- Mais Sirius…

- Non ! Pas de mais ! Morte tu ne sers plus à rien, Haley.

Alors que Severus et Hermione soupiraient, le regard d'Haley se chargea de colère. Encore une fois, Sirius n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots, et il le comprit vite :

- Ne t'en fait pas, Black ! Je vivrais assez longtemps pour tuer l'autre face de serpent ! Et j'irais crever seule dans mon coin après ça !

Elle tourna les talons, façon Severus, et entra dans la grande salle, tout en pensant "mieux vaux être aveugle ! Et sourde… Tu me le payeras Sirius Black !!"

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius, un regard plus noir que Severus sur le visage et lança seulement :

- Tu es pire qu'un Troll sans cervelle, Black !

* * *

**Une petite review ?? Please ! :))**


	9. La colère d'une Elfe

**Coucou ! :)**

**Voici la suite ! (un peu en retard… désolée :( mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment…). **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Et oui, Sirius a encore laissé son cerveau de côté ! Et maintenant il va souffrir lol ! Et pour Haley, non, elle ne fera rien comme tout le monde ! Rien du tout… :)**

**Ness332**** : lol ! La voici, la suite !! **

**Lili62100**** : merci !! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Aillerose**** : ravie que tu sois revenue :)) Tes reviews me manquaient lol ! Et oui, Haley a beaucoup de pouvoirs, mais elle en aura bien besoin ! Quand à son histoire avec Sirius, ca ne va pas encore être gagné ! A bientôt bsx :)**

**Aeris de Lothlorien**** : c'est sur ! C'est un idiot ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! En espérant que ça vous plaira :)**

**Haley **

* * *

**9 – La colère d'une Elfe…**

- Tu es pire qu'un Troll sans cervelle, Black !

Et Hermione, suivie de près par les autres jeunes, se dirigea à son tour dans la grande salle, furieuse. Elle constata que les élèves s'étaient répartis à n'importe quelle table, et sa surprise augmenta quand elle aperçue Haley au bout de la table des Serpentards. L'air qu'elle affichait décourageait quiconque de l'approcher à moins de dix mètres.

Hermione lança un regard inquiet aux quatre autres, mais ils se dirigèrent tout de même vers leur amie.

- Haley… commença Hermione.

- Non ! Répondit-elle en serrant les dents. Pour votre intégrité morale et physique, je vous déconseille de prononcer son nom ! Parlez-moi de tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas de ce crétin d'animagus de mes deux !

Les garçons durent se pincer pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais ni Hermione, ni Ginny n'en avait envie : elles comprenaient très bien dans quel état était Haley. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses yeux, malgré les éclairs qu'ils lançaient, étaient emplis de larmes.

xXx

Dans le hall, Severus n'attendit même pas qu'Hermione ait passé la porte pour exploser :

- Non mais t'es plus con que con ! Black. Merlin retiens moi ou je fais un malheur !

Oh oui, il était con ! Sirius s'en voulait énormément… il avait eu si peur pour elle. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il déraille quand elle était dans les parages ? Pourquoi jamais il ne trouvait les bons mots avec elle ?

- Je ne voulais pas… tenta Sirius, dépité

- La ferme ! Hurla Severus. Tu crois vraiment qu'on dit ce genre de chose à la femme qu'on aime ? Elle aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où elle est tombée amoureuse d'un crétin dégénéré comme toi !

Albus se plaça entre les deux hommes, certain que ça allez mal finir. Et même s'il avait bien envie lui aussi de déverser sa colère sur Sirius, il tenta de calmer le jeu :

- Severus, ça ne règlera rien…

- Rien à foutre ! Continua le maître des potions sur le même ton. Qui va encore la ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Hein ? Qui va encore devoir trouver des excuses à cet abrutit pour qu'elle aille mieux ?

xXx

La colère de Severus était à son paroxysme. Aujourd'hui, il avait appris la mort de dizaines de personnes qu'il estimait beaucoup (mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de leur dire…), et il avait vu Haley dans un état proche de la mort… il avait cru mourir. Et alors qu'elle allait mieux, Black foutait, encore une fois, tout en l'air ! S'en était trop… une cruelle envie de tordre le coup de Sirius lui martelait le ventre.

Et cela n'échappa pas à Haley, pourtant murée dans son silence colérique. A la table des Serpentards, ils attendaient Dumbledore. Les autres la virent soudain soupirer fortement. Elle dit alors :

- Severus va le tuer… non pas que là, à cet instant précis, ça me dérange, mais … je ne veux pas que Severus fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera ensuite… Mione ?

Elle supplia son amie du regard. Hermione lui fit un regard apaisant et répondit seulement :

- J'y vais !

xXx

Elle se précipita hors de la grande salle, persuadée qu'Haley n'avait pas exagéré ces mots. Elle découvrit Albus, coincé entre un Sirius vert de peur (courageux le Gryffondor, mais pas fou tout de même) et un Severus rouge de colère qui hurlait sans aucunes gênes.

- STOP ! Cria Hermione.

Ce fut instantané, et les trois hommes se retournèrent vers elle.

- Hermione… tenta Sirius, suppliant.

- Ha non. Toi, tant que tu t'es pas trouvé un cerveau, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, compris !

Les trois hommes la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Hermione, et cela eut au moins pour effet de calmer instantanément Severus. Les pensées que lui inspirèrent une Hermione si Serpentarde à cet instant n'était pas franchement catholiques…

- Albus, continua-t-elle. Tout le monde vous attend.

- Tu as raison, Hermione, allons-y.

Elle frôla la main de Severus, et il lui vola un baiser discrètement, arrachant un sourire à sa belle. En entrant dans la grande salle, il put constater que les élèves s'étaient mélangés. Les professeurs s'étaient mêlés à eux et tentait de les rassurer. Il repéra ensuite Haley, à la table des Serpentards, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était toujours vers lui qu'elle se retournait, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Soudain, il se rappela que tout le monde savait pour son rôle… il pouvait donc maintenant décider d'être aimable, avec qui il le souhaitait bien sur. Il lança alors un regard à Hermione et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, se plaçant derrière Haley. Elle leva ses yeux emplis de colère et de tristesse vers lui, et il lui caressa la joue tendrement.

- _Ca va aller, ma belle. __Nous sommes là_, lui dit-il en pensée

Elle sourit faiblement et il posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa filleule. Il commençait à admirer ces tatouages quand Albus se mit à parler :

- Avant de tout vous expliquer, Haley, peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plait ?

Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils avant de murmurer :

- J'y crois pas… il va faire quoi là ?

- Vas-y et tu sauras ! Lança Severus.

Elle regarda alors ses bras et se sentit mal à l'aise :

- Prête-moi ta cape !

Severus la regarda bizarrement, mais elle répéta :

- Allez, Sev, s'il te plait ! Prête moi ta cape… je n'ai pas envie d'être examinée sous toutes les coutures !

Son regard était suppliant. Il déposa alors sa lourde cape sur les épaules d'Haley, et elle se leva enfin. Le chemin jusqu'à son grand-père lui paru interminable. Tous la regardaient, et même si elle ne ressentait que des trucs "positifs", elle était très mal à l'aise… et la cape de Severus pesait une tonne !

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée près de lui, Albus recommença à parler :

- Il n'est de secret pour personne ici qu'Haley est ma petite fille, mais il est temps que vous sachiez qui nous sommes, et d'où nous venons…

Haley le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre la boule. Il lui sourit et continua :

- Ma petite fille est entrain de se dire que la folie m'a finalement atteinte, mais non, il est temps que cela devienne connu de tous. Lui le sait, de toute façon…

Elle baissa alors les yeux et soupira. Puis, le côté Potter reprit le dessus… Elle releva la tête, respira un bon coup et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Haley, et moi-même, sommes les derniers héritiers de Merlin.

Boom …! Le choc passé, il continua :

- Nous sommes tout deux des Mages. Nos pouvoirs nous viennent directement des Elfes, le peuple Gris. Il y a de cela des centaines d'années, avant de quitter la terre des hommes, les Elfes ont fait un immense cadeau à Merlin : ils ont fait de lui un Mage, en lui donnant leurs pouvoirs et leurs connaissances. Et ils lui ont prédit que chacun de ses héritiers deviendrait un Mage. Mais que seules les héritières disposerait de l'entière connaissance des Elfes, car selon eux, les femmes sont plus sages, plus attachées aux valeurs primordiales de la paix, et moins attirées par le pouvoir.

Tous étaient accrochés à ses lèvres, même Haley… elle se rappelait très bien du jour où il lui avait fait ce discours, le jour de ces cinq ans… Il continua :

- Pourquoi je vous dis tout ça ? L'espoir… Haley à, comme vous avez pu le constater, nettement renforcé les défenses du Château. Personne ne put franchir ce dôme, dans les deux sens, même pas moi ! Vous savez tous qu'elle est l'Elu (regard noir d'Haley), maintenant, sachez que tant que vous êtes ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Bien sur, si vous préférez rentrer chez vous, faite le moi savoir. Mais sachez que nous ferons tout pour reprendre le contrôle de cette guerre…

- Et la gagner ! Lança Haley s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais contre toute attente, les élèves se levèrent et hurlèrent leur accord.

- _A ton tour_, entendit-elle dans sa tête.

- _Je ne fais confiance qu'aux membres de l'AD… et de l'Ordre_.

- _Vas-y, convoque-les_… _et recrute. Troisième année maximum !_

Elle balaya la salle des yeux et dit alors :

- Membres de l'AD, rejoignait le QG. Pour tous ceux, à partir des troisièmes années, qui souhaitent intégrer l'AD, allez dans la classe de…

Elle regarda autour d'elle et Minerva lui fit un signe de tête.

- … métamorphose, je vous rejoins. Les plus jeunes, ne vous vexait pas, je préfèrerais avoir votre âge…

Severus faillit s'étouffer ! Elle ne manquait pas de culot, elle avait quand même sauvé l'école en première et deuxième année ! Hermione et Ron aussi esquissèrent un sourire… Elle continua :

- Pour les autres, venez donc me voir… je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire quitter ce château !

Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers ses amis, sous les regards amusés de la majorité des élèves, et de tous les professeurs.

- Hermione, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de toi pour le… recrutement. Les autres, on vous rejoint dans quelques minutes.

Ils acquiescèrent, et les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la grande salle, suivie de la majorité des troisièmes années.

xXx

Seulement dix minutes plus tard, Haley et Hermione rejoignirent le QG avec les nouveaux arrivants : tous les troisièmes années de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, et seulement quelques Serpentards, comme tous les ans !

- Je vous dois des explications, lança-t-elle sans préambule. Cet été, j'ai reçu mes pouvoirs de Mage, et on s'est aperçue que Voldemort savait tout ce que mon grand père vient de vous dire. On ignore encore comment, mais il a réussit à m'empoisonner, et l'apparition de mes pouvoirs à bien faillit me tuer… et m'a rendue aveugle durant un mois.

- Comment Sirius a fait pour te soigner ? Demanda Luna.

- Joker ! Lança Haley avec un sourire triste.

- Et aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quoi… avec les Fées ? Demanda Dean

- J'ai récité une formule qui a épuisé toute mon énergie, pour le dôme… elles m'ont sauvée, me redonnant de la force, et j'en suis à jamais marquée.

Elle enleva la cape de Severus et tous purent voir les tatouages de plus prêts, sortent de serpents d'aciers se mêlant jusqu'à rejoindre la Fée dans son cou. Ils semblaient tristes pour elle et elle sourit :

- C'est un honneur, dit-elle. Il n'y a rien de plus pure qu'une Fée ! Je finirais par me faire aux tatouages !

Elle les fit rire, mais une troisième année de Poufsouffle, qui semblait terrorisée, attira l'attention d'Haley :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais on ne risque rien ici. On va recommencer à s'entrainer, à rechercher des failles chez l'autre tordu… et on finira par y arriver. Pour l'instant, je pense que tout le monde à besoin de repos. Dormez tranquille… Et, sachez, au fait, que les hiboux peuvent passer le dôme. Un contrôle du courrier va sans doute être instauré, mais vous pouvez écrire à vos familles… Bonne nuit à tous.

Personne n'avait envie de dormir, mais tous avait compris que la journée d'Haley avait été épuisante. Très vite, il ne resta plus que les six jeunes dans la salle.

Haley regarda autour d'elle et se rapprocha du mur près de l'entrée. Elle passa sa main dessus, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Un nouveau tableau apparu alors, représentant une Elfe… une Elfe ayant les mêmes tatouages qu'Haley…

- Ben merde ! Lança Haley en découvrant le tableau. Heu, Mione, tu crois que je peux créer un tableau en même temps que la porte ?

- La porte ? Demanda Hermione… Oh Haley, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Mais Haley n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que l'Elfe du tableau prenait la parole, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Je suis Esmera, une de tes ancêtres jeune Dumbledore. Si je suis apparue ici, pour protéger ta porte et veiller sur le QG, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui nous avons beaucoup de points commun… Moi aussi, je fus sauvée par nos cousines les Fées, il y a de cela bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi j'ai aussi ces sublimes tatouages.

Au mot "sublime", Haley grimaça. L'Elfe reprit alors :

- Tu t'y feras, crois moi. Et tu découvriras aussi qu'ils sont la manifestation de ton côté Elfique.

- Je ne comprends pas, lança Haley.

- Nous, les héritières de Merlin, sommes dotées de plus de pouvoirs que les héritiers, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Mais nous n'atteignons généralement le paroxysme de nos pouvoirs que bien plus tard. Mais le sacrifice que tu as fait tout à l'heure à forcé les Fées à te livrer ton entière puissance…

Haley fronçait les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que tout ça signifiait réellement ? Comme si elle lisait en elle, l'Elfe continua :

- Cela signifie que tu es encore plus puissante, et que tu as reçu ton entier héritage…

- Mais, y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas… si vous êtes une de mes ancêtres, pourquoi ressemblez-vous à ce point à une Elfe ?

Esmera sourit à cette question, et répondit seulement :

- J'ai choisis de finir ma vie sous mon apparence Elfique. Oui, tu m'as compris, jeune Mage, toi aussi tu peux désormais changer ton apparence.

A nouveau, Haley parue plus que surprise, tout comme ces amis.

- Concentre-toi, reprit l'Elfe en souriant.

Persuadée que l'Elfe se foutait d'elle, Haley se concentra sur cette fameuse apparence Elfique. Ce ne fut qu'aux cris de stupeur de ses amis qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait réussit. Elle fit alors apparaitre à miroir, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. Ses oreilles s'étaient allongées et elles étaient maintenant pointues. Son visage, quand à lui, c'était encore affiné et ses yeux étaient tel deux pièces d'argent brillant de milles feux. Elle était déjà belle d'ordinaire, mais cette apparence la rendait tout simplement magnifique, et lui faisait prendre au moins cinq ans. Une telle aura dégageait d'elle que personne ne pouvait dire un mot.

A nouveau, elle se concentra, sous l'œil amusé d'Esmera, et elle récupéra son apparence normale :

- C'est incroyable ! Dit-elle enfin.

- Change d'apparence quand tu veux utiliser toute ta puissance. La résistance magique d'un Elfe est bien plus élevée… Je te laisse à présent, je me charge d'expliquer tout cela à Albus… Mais sache que je serais là pour chacune de tes questions… A bientôt, mon enfant.

Et l'Elfe disparue du tableau. Haley ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prononça à nouveau un mot incompréhensible pour les autres et le tableau pivota. Elle les fit alors entrer dans un salon très chaleureux, dans les tons verts, bleus et gris. A droite, deux portes menaient à la chambre et la salle de bain. Encore une fois, les autres étaient trop stupéfaits pour parler… Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence :

- Est-ce que parfois t'as une journée normale, Dumby ?

Hermione, Haley et Ron se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, et de répondre en chœur :

- Non ! Jamais !

xXx

Les jeunes ne restèrent pas longtemps au QG, Haley leur faisant vite comprendre qu'elle préférait être seule. Mais dix minutes après leur départ, on martelait à sa porte.

- Haley ! Ouvre-moi ! Entendit-elle.

Reconnaissant la voix de son parrain, elle se décida à ouvrir la porte :

- Comment tu as su ?

- Hermione pensait que tu avais besoin de parler, mais pas à eux…

Elle soupira, mais s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Après lui avoir raconté le discours d'Esmera, et de lui avoir montré son visage Elfique (là, imaginait donc un Rogue, bouche bée, à la limite de la crise cardiaque), la conversation dévia sur Sirius :

- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, Parrain. Je suis tellement en colère, et déçue…

- Tu le connais, il a toujours était maladroit avec toi…

- Maladroit ? Oh arrête, Sev. Ne lui cherche pas d'excuses ! En plus tu n'en a pas envie !

- C'est vrai… répondit-il en souriant.

- Pourquoi toi tu me comprends toujours si bien… et pas lui ?

Severus soupira avant de répondre :

- Tu m'as toujours tout dit, Haley, depuis ton plus jeune âge… Mais avec lui, tu as toujours été mystérieuse, puisque tu l'as toujours aimé. Il te connait beaucoup moins bien que moi finalement…

- Alors c'est de ma faute ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais je peux comprendre qu'il ne sache pas comment te parler. Nous, les hommes, perdons pas mal de nos capacités devant les femmes qu'on aime…

Elle ne put que rire à la tête qu'il faisait. Puis, comme quand elle était enfant, elle se nicha dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans le cou de son parrain. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et l'entendit murmurer :

- Je suis perdue, Sev… Que dois-je faire ?

- J'aimerais avoir la réponse mon ange, j'aimerais vraiment.

- Tu sais, c'est dans ce genre de moment que… que maman me manque le plus.

Elle le regarda étrangement : il venait de rire à se remarque, il était même mort de rire !

- Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Se vexa-t-elle.

Le regard de sa filleule le calma, et il s'expliqua :

- Désolé, dit-il… mais soudain, j'ai imaginé la réaction qu'aurait eu ta mère tout à l'heure…

- Et ?

- Et Sirius serait sans doute à l'infirmerie à l'heure qu'il est !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- T'es bête !

- Oui, et ce n'était pas mon genre du tout, Severus !

Les deux sursautèrent. Qui avait dit ça ?

* * *

**On ne me tape pas dessus ! Lol ! Je promet que vous saurez qui a dit ça… au prochain chapitre ! **

**Une petite reviews peut-être ? :)**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	10. Et le désespoir d'un homme

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici la suite (avec un peu de retard, désolée !!)… **

**Mimi72**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup :) Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise aussi, et je promets de continuer à la poster ! (j'ai fini de l'écrire il y a plus de six mois…). Merci de tes compliments :) mais pour l'amélioration entre Haley et Sirius, il va falloir attendre encore un peu :) Bizz**

**Els**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire !**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : et non lol ! Pas de tableau hi hi hi… Mais j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ! Biz**

**Lehna**** : Et non !! Ce n'est pas un tableau… J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Merci !**

**Très bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Bises**

**Haley Black**

* * *

**10 – … Et le désespoir d'un homme**

Severus et Haley se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, pour se retrouver face à :

- Lily !

L'esprit de Lily venait de se matérialiser devant eux. Haley ne put retenir ses larmes, et quand elle vit sa mère ouvrir grand ses bras, elle s'y jeta sans réfléchir.

- Oh, maman…

- Ne pleure pas ma douce, je suis là…

- Mais pourquoi ? Dit-elle en plantant ses deux émeraudes dans celles si identiques que sa mère

- Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je pense que tu en as besoin. Alors les Dieux m'ont autorisé à te rendre visite…

Severus ne disait rien. Il admirait en silence celle qui lui avait permis d'être cet homme bon, les yeux chargés de larmes. Il lança enfin :

- Je vais vous laissez toute les deux…

Lily le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire avant de s'approcher de lui :

- Merci, Severus. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle, pour toujours être là quand elle en a besoin. Merci, mon ami.

- Tu as une fille géniale, Lily, même si elle a vraiment le caractère de son père…

La mère et la fille ne purent que rire, et Lily répondit :

- Pauvre Severus, elle t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs… et rien n'est fini !

- Arrête, Lily ! Laisse-moi croire qu'elle s'assagira un jour ! Et non… ne répond rien surtout !

Après quelques autres banalités, Severus laissa finalement les deux femmes entre elles. Lily s'installa sur le divan et attira sa fille à elle, attendant qu'elle parle :

- J'ai mal, maman… finit-elle par dire.

- Je sais, mon ange. Tu ne vas peut-être pas apprécier, mais Sirius regrette énormément ses paroles. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Il t'a cru morte…

- C'n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi rien ne peux jamais être simple ?

- La vie est faite ainsi. Avec ces joies, ces peines. Ses merveilles, et ses horreurs. Mais il faut prendre la vie qu'on nous donne, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Ouai… j'avais remarqué !

- Ne vois pas tout en noir. Regarde donc l'héritage que tu as reçu ! Tu viens d'être accueillie dans le cercle si fermé des Elfes ! Et n'oublie pas qu'ils ont bénis Sirius…

- Mais comment savoir … avec tout ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi depuis un mois… comment savoir s'il est vraiment fait pour moi ? Si je ne vais pas passer ma vie à être malheureuse…

- Je n'ai pas la réponse, ma chérie. Mais cesse de t'en faire, une petite Elfe répondra bientôt à tes questions…

- Comment ça ?

Vu le sourire que sa mère lui fit, elle comprit qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de Sirius, puis Lily repartie, laissant sa fille plus sereine, mais toujours remplie d'interrogations…

xXx

Au moment même où Lily apparaissait devant Haley, James se matérialisa dans la chambre de Sirius. Malgré sa colère, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour son ancien meilleur ami… Mais il lança, assez froidement :

- Allez, debout Sirius ! Il ne sert à rien de pleurnicher !

Sirius sursauta et écarquilla les yeux :

- James… mais c'est impossible… tu es…

- Mort ? Oui, et ben heureusement ! Parce qu'avec ce que je vois depuis un mois…

- Oh, James…

- Non, Sirius. Tu vas écouter, seulement écouter. Tu étais, et tu resteras à jamais, mon meilleur ami. Que tu aimes ma fille, je peux finir par l'accepter, mais que tu la fasses souffrir, jamais ! Alors tu vas trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça !

- Mais elle refuse de me parler ! Je ne sais même pas où elle est à l'heure actuelle…

- Et tu t'en étonne réellement ?

- Non ! Bien sur que non… Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais chaque fois qu'elle est dans les parages, j'ai l'impression de perdre la moitié de mes neurones !

- Ce n'est pas une impression, Patmol !

James sourit, mais Sirius sembla encore plus désespéré.

- Ecoute, continua James. Nous sommes tous les mêmes faces aux femmes que nous aimons. Et comme moi, tu en a choisi une avec un caractère explosif qu'il ne vaut mieux pas titiller ! Mais cela ne pardonne pas tes erreurs… Et celle d'aujourd'hui est énorme ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Oui… oh, oui je me rends compte. Pourra-t-elle me pardonner ?

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à ça. Mais soit toi-même, tente ce que tu peux… et saches, que bientôt, une petite Elfe répondra à toutes tes questions.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

- Je dois te laisser, maintenant. Prends soin d'elle, Sirius. Sinon, je jure que je me ferais un plaisir d'apparaître à Severus et de lui demander de finir ce qu'il a commencé ce matin, vu ?

Sirius hocha seulement la tête, et après une accolade, James disparu.

xXx

Cette nuit là, Haley et Sirius s'endormirent avec la même idée en tête : qui était cette "petite Elfe" ?

xXx

Le réveil fut doux pour Haley. Elle sentait encore sur elle le parfum de sa mère et cela l'apaisa. Elle constata qu'elle avait dormi toute la matinée et que l'heure du déjeuner approchait. Après un passage à la salle de bain, elle retrouva donc ses amis dans la grande salle. En voyant les uniformes de ses camarades, elle se rappela qu'on était lundi… et elle avait loupé 2h de Potions ce matin.

- Salut ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant. Désolé… je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin.

- Sev s'en doutait, répondit Hermione en souriant. On s'inquiétait ce matin, alors il nous a expliqué que tu avais eu de la visite hier soir.

Haley sourit et leur raconta sa nuit, Mais seule Hermione tiqua :

- Petite Elfe ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est ce que ca peut vouloir dire ?

- Aucune idée ! Elle n'a rien voulu me dire de plus !

xXx

A la fin du repas, elle alla s'excuser au près de Severus pour le cours de Potion, puis alla directement voir son grand-père.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit-il en la voyant arriver dans son bureau. Alors, et ta soirée ?

- Sev t'as dit, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… comment te sens-tu ?

- Bof…

Elle lui raconta alors la discussion avec sa mère, mais surtout celle avec l'elfe Esmera.

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Ha ! Ce que ça peut être pénible de recevoir les infos au compte goutte !

- Haley…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il sentait la colère de sa petite fille revenir et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

- Ben quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que la colère te … métamorphose… Je suppose que j'ai ton côté Elfique sous les yeux !

Aussitôt, elle toucha ses oreilles et fit une grimace en constatant qu'il avait raison.

- Tu es magnifique… souffla-t-il.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai… tu te rends compte que si je prends cette apparence à chaque fois que je m'énerve…

- Autant la garder toujours ?

- Très drôle ! Mais entre Sirius et ses conneries, ma mère et ses énigmes, et toi et tes mystères ! Finalement, c'est Sev le plus normal dans cette histoire, pour dire !

- En effet !

- Oh, arrête de rire grand-père !

- Très bien ! Allez, file, ton cours va commencer !

Cours ? Lundi après midi… Merde ! DCFM… et ben, cette après midi promettait ! Avant de partir, elle lança seulement :

- Au fait, je ne vit plus dans son appart' ! J'ai retrouvé la vue, alors…

- Alors une chambre dans le QG de l'AD, c'est mieux ?

- Exactement !

Elle claqua un bisou sur sa joue et partie en direction de la salle de DCFM. Sirius Black, à nous deux ! Pensa-t-elle.

Albus lui, se retourna vers le tableau d'Esmera avant de dire :

- Elle ne va pas aimer ça, non, pas du tout !

- Peut-être, mais grâce à elle, les Elfes Gris vont revivre…

xXx

Elle entra dans la salle de classe avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard, un sourire narquois sur le visage, et un regard made in Rogue. Sans un mot, elle s'installa tranquillement à côté d'Hermione, qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Miss Dumbledore, lança Sirius en tentant de conserver un peu de contenance. Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

- Mais bien sur, Professeur !

Ceux qui connaissait Haley savaient très bien que cette phrase signifiait en fait "tu peux toujours courir", et Hermione se mordait toujours la lèvre quand elle pensa :

- _C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à Severus parfois ! _

Haley la gratifia alors d'un vrai sourire, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- _Et tu n'as encore rien vu ma Mione !_

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son lecteur Mp3, qu'elle claqua dans ses oreilles sans aucunes gènes. Elle s'installa ensuite convenablement sur sa chaise, croisa les bras sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Elle fut persuadée d'entendre Hermione pouffer de rire, et esquissa un sourire.

Sirius préféra faire mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, histoire de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Haley au beau milieu de son cours. Elle passa les deux heures de cours ainsi, sous les regards amusés des Gryffondors, et interrogateurs des Serpentards (sauf deux, qui se retenaient comme ils pouvaient d'éclater de rire).

La fin du cours sonna et Haley sortit de la salle sans attendre, se dirigeant vers le parc pour la pause. Morts de rire, ses amis la rejoignirent deux minutes plus tard.

Une fois arrivé dans la cour intérieure, comme la plupart des élèves et des professeurs, Haley vit Sirius arriver droit sur elle :

- Haley ! J'ai à te parler.

- Et moi je n'ai rien à vous dire, professeur.

Elle sentit le cœur de Sirius se briser, mais elle tourna les talons, la tête haute. Mais ce coup ci, Sirius ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille : il attrapa le bras d'Haley pour la retenir et haussa le ton :

- Et bien tu vas seulement écouter !

- Lâche-moi, tout de suite !

Son regard n'était plus vert, mais gris argent et Sirius ne pouvait pas en imaginer les conséquences… Il ne la lâcha pas, et au contraire, resserra sa prise, l'entrainant plus encore vers lui.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Hurla-t-elle en lui envoyant une gifle phénoménale.

La tête de Sirius sembla s'en décrocher. Il fut tellement surpris (et sonné) qu'il la lâcha enfin, ne pouvant cependant pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Son visage lui semblait si différent…

Severus arriva en courant et se plaça entre eux. Dans son étonnement, Sirius avait été le seul à ne pas remarquer que de l'électricité semblait s'échapper des doigts d'Haley. Elle était raide comme un piquet, et avait pris son apparence Elfique.

- Haley, calme-toi ! Supplia Severus

- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin, Severus.

- Non ! Range ta colère Haley Lily Dumbledore. Regarde tes mains !

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Dans sa tête, dans son cœur, elle ne sentait qu'une chose : la colère et la tristesse. Et la seconde attisait la première… Elle avait envie de tout casser…

Severus fut surpris, mais soulagé de voir Esra, la Fée, apparaitre sur son épaule. Elle lui dit alors :

- Que tout le monde rentre dans le château, vite !

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement, mais il se mit à crier à tout va de rentrer. Albus, qui venait d'arriver dans la cour, comprit très vite la situation et accéléra le mouvement.

Bien évidement, aucun de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Blaise, Minerva, Albus et même Sirius, ne rentrèrent au château.

- Eloignez vous, intima Severus. Haley, reprit-il, je t'en pris…

Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit plus mal que le plus puissant des doloris. Elle avait toujours son apparence d'Elfe, mais ces yeux étaient redevenus vert, et elle pleurait. Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient en abondance sur son visage. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais ses mains étaient toujours aussi électriques…

Le regard si triste de Severus déclencha quelque chose en elle : ne pas craquer… protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Et elle comprit qu'à cet instant, la menace, c'était elle. Une autre larme, un battement de cils, et elle tomba endormie dans les bras de Severus.

- Mais qu'est c'qui s'passe ? Hurla Severus à Esra, pourtant toujours sur son épaule.

- Elle s'est endormie, murmura-t-elle

- Quoi ?

Esra vola jusqu'à la joue de Severus et y déposa un baiser. Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, on vit Severus Rogue rougir. Mais pas un peu rosir, non, non, Rougir ! Réellement !

Mais Esra ne laissa à personne le temps de réagir. Elle dit, avec une voix audible pour tous :

- Elle s'est endormie elle même. Elle a compris le danger qu'elle représentait à l'instant, grâce à toi, Severus et à ce qu'elle a lu dans tes yeux. Vous devez savoir que les Mages n'accédaient généralement au rang d'Elfe qu'au moment de leur mort, ou vers l'âge de 30 ans pour certaines femmes. Haley a reçu ces dons bien trop tôt, même si c'était la seule solution pour la sauver. Elle est trop jeune, et trop sauvage pour maitriser si vite ses capacités. Mais elle est épatante ! J'allais l'endormir moi-même quand elle l'a fait. C'est incroyable qu'elle ait réussi à retrouver un peu de sa conscience dans l'état où elle était.

- Où était-elle ? Demanda Severus

Seule Esra comprit vraiment la question, et elle répondit :

- Dans une partie de son esprit. Sans doute là où la colère et la peine étaient les plus présentes.

- Mais pourquoi elle s'inflige ça ? Insista-t-il alors qu'il la serrait encore contre lui.

- Tu as vu ses yeux redevenir verts, n'est ce pas ? Elle s'est murée inconsciemment dans une partie de son esprit qui lui faisait mal pour ne pas relâcher la pression… et donc l'électricité qui aurait pu tuer toutes les personnes présentes ici ! Sa colère est dangereuse, et il va falloir lui apprendre à la maitriser. Mais vous devriez la ramener dans sa chambre maintenant, et elle aura besoin de soutien à son réveil.

xXx

Severus, qui tournait encore le dos à Sirius, se dirigea vers les autres, Haley dans ses bras.

- Allons la coucher. Et toi, Black, continua-t-il toujours dos à lui, tu ne t'approches plus d'elle ! Tant qu'elle ne daignera pas te parler, tu resteras loin d'elle… et de moi par la même occasion ! On y va !

- Non, coupa Hermione. Toi, vas-y. C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin, de son parrain. Nous, on va terminer notre journée de cours, et on sera dans l'appartement des préfets ensuite, si elle a besoin de nous.

Encore une fois, Severus fut touché des paroles de celle qu'il aimait tant, et Albus rajouta :

- Hermione a raison. Malgré qu'elle ait le caractère de son père, tu es le seul à la comprendre réellement Severus, et sans doute aussi le seul à pouvoir lui apprendre la maitrise de ses émotions.

- Mais tu… Commença Severus

- Moi, elle sait que trop bien que je lui cache encore des choses. Et je suis vieux… Moi j'ai la priorité sur les câlins…

- Et moi sur les crises !

- C'est de toi qu'elle tient son côté Serpentard ! Allez, va la mettre au lit. Et vous, jeunes gens, en cours !

Tous s'exécutèrent. Albus n'adressa pas la parole à Sirius. Oh, non, il ne valait mieux pas pour lui ! Les années lui avaient appris, lui, à maitriser la colère, mais la sentir souffrir lui brisait le cœur. Il allait vraiment falloir régler tout ça !

xXx

Sirius se retrouva seul en moins d'une minute. Complètement seul. Il se laissa glisser à terre, enfouit son visage entre ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes. A cet instant, il était persuadé que tout était perdu avec elle… si belle… mais si froide envers lui. Ce regard avait gelé son cœur, à jamais, pensait-il.

Toute la colère et la peine qu'il y avait lu le persuadait que c'est bel et bien fini… Mais sa descente aux Enfers ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**Et voilà…. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Vous voulez la suite ?? **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	11. La petite elfe

**Coucou !! **

**Voici la suite… et pour ceux qui se demandent qui est cette petite elfe : voici la réponse ! **

**Mimi72**** : merci, merci et remerci lol ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je promets que les souffrances de Sirius vont cesser ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, bisous :)**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : c'est vrai que Sirius était tout a fait dans son droit, mais il la connaît aussi depuis toujours, et il a vraiment été idiot ! Ouf que je vais le faire se rattraper ;) !! **

**Aillerose**** : non, il ne sait pas comment faire lol, c'est bien vrai ! Et elle a un sacré caractère en plus de ça … Lol, oui, oui, elle a bien des mèches argentées, mais je trouve drôle qu'elles te choquent plus que ses tatouages ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent (même sans laisser de reviews ;D) ! **

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**11 – La petite Elfe**

Le réveil fut douloureux. Très douloureux… Un faible regard vers la fenêtre magique de sa chambre et elle comprit que la nuit était tombée. Elle posa ensuite ce même regard vers son parrain, qui s'était, encore une fois, assoupi à son chevet. Il l'a sentit bouger et se redressa aussitôt :

- Oh, Haley ! Comment tu vas ?

- Moins fort, parrain… j'ai si mal au crane. Dis moi, j'ai rêvé, hein ?

- Si tu parles du fait que tu as faillit pulvériser Sirius avec ton électricité, non, tu n'as pas rêvé.

Elle soupira et referma les yeux un instant.

- Tu sais ce que tu as fait ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

- D'abord, je me suis énervée. Et puis, j'ai sentit cette colère se transformer… et cette puissance… Tu sais, les Elfes peuvent atteindre d'autres niveaux de conscience, et j'ai pu me murer dans une partie de mon esprit. C'est comme des p'tites portes… il y a les souvenirs heureux, l'amour, la paix… mais aussi la peur, la colère, ou la peine. C'est cette dernière porte que j'ai ouverte, pour ne pas craquer… Et je crois qu'à un moment j'ai sentis que j'allais quand même exploser et…

- Tu t'es endormie toi-même, finit-il.

- Je suis désolée, Severus…

- Ne le sois pas ! Rien n'est de ta faute, et Esra a été épatée que tu réussisses à te calmer seule. Tout va bien aller, ma princesse, j'y veillerais. Je veux te voir sourire à nouveau.

Il lui arracha un demi-sourire entre ses sanglots et la cala dans ses bras. Tout le reste de la nuit, il lui murmura de douces paroles, et écouta (sans faire aucuns commentaires) tous ses doutes sur Sirius.

Il la força à rejoindre la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, et une semaine particulièrement difficile continua…

xXx

Le soir même, elle décida de reprendre les entrainements de l'AD. Elle programma trois réunions par semaines, précisant aux membres qu'ils pouvaient assister à une, deux ou les trois, selon leur emploi du temps. Et le soir même, l'AD au complet répondait à l'appel avec plaisir. Il se révélait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vouloir se défouler un peu. Elle organisa donc des duels entre les plus expérimentés, et chargea Ron, Hermione et Ginny de commencer à former les nouveaux.

- Drago, Blaise, avec moi. Il est temps de vous mettre au même niveau que les filles et Ron.

En effet, l'AD entrait déjà dans sa troisième année d'existence, et ses amis étaient déjà bien plus forts que la normale, connaissant de nombreux sorts utiles, tout comme bon nombre des membres de l'AD à présent.

Ainsi, durant des heures, elle les fit travailler. Hermione avait renvoyé tout le monde depuis longtemps quand elle décida, enfin, d'arrêter Haley :

- Il est 22h ! Lança-t-elle. Je pense que ça suffit, non ?

Haley sembla alors revenir sur terre :

- Oh… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… ça fait du bien de…

- Se défouler sur nous ? Railla Drago. A ton service !

Il avait accompagné sa phrase d'une petite révérence, qui fit rire tout le monde :

- Encore désolé, dit-elle. Mais vous êtes doués !

- C'est ça Dumby, fou toi de nous en plus ! Lança Blaise. C'est dingue, mais parfois je me dis que tu aurais vraiment fait une parfaite Serpentarde !

- Le Choipeaux à hésité, commença-t-elle.

Et sous le regard stupéfait des deux Serpentards, elle ajouta :

- Mais je l'aie supplié de ne pas m'y envoyer, alors il a choisit Gryffondor !

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire… souffla Drago.

- T'as jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait ressembler à Severus parfois ? Railla Ron.

Encore une fois, cela finit en un bel éclat de rire collectif, et tous partirent se coucher, épuisés.

xXx

Mercredi matin et un nouveau cours de DCFM. Haley avait décidé d'adopter une position moins insolente, et plus discrète, pour éviter à Sirius tous motifs valables de lui parler.

Elle entra donc dans la salle de classe avec ce même regard purement Rogue qui vous foudroyait sur place et alla s'installer entre Drago et Blaise. Ron se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire de la tête de Sirius et de tous les autres Serpentards et Hermione esquissa juste un sourire.

Tout le cours, elle resta murée dans le silence, lisant son manuel, ou exécutant, d'une nonchalance exaspérante mais parfaitement et de façon informulée, tous les sorts que Sirius demandait.

Et tous les cours suivants de DCFM se passèrent de la même façon cette semaine là. Mais à la fin de chaque cours, Haley était d'une humeur massacrante.

Et plus la semaine passait, plus son humeur se dégradait. A chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, son regard virait au gris. Mais encore une fois, et bien qu'elle ne l'admette pas, seul Albus avait compris que la colère d'Haley n'était pas dirigée vers Sirius, enfin pas entièrement.

Elle s'en voulait à elle aussi. Il le savait, car il savait très bien ce que signifiait avoir le don d'empathie… mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que la tristesse d'Haley exacerbait ce don déjà si pénible…

xXx

Le samedi matin, quand Haley découvrit sa mine dans la salle de bain, elle soupira fortement :

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Va falloir que ça cesse !

Ces yeux étaient gris dès le réveil. Mais elle avait compris, au fil de la semaine, que ce gris là, très clair, signifiait juste la tristesse. La colère lui donnait des yeux d'un argent bouillonnant …

Oui, elle était triste… si triste. Elle ne voulait l'avouer à personne, mais la peine de Sirius lui déchirait le cœur. Elle savait combien il regrettait, combien il l'aimait… et tous ses sentiments la tuaient à petit feu. Elle arrivait à grand peine à se concentrer, et elle avait envie de pleurer à chaque minute de la journée, tout comme Sirius, qui se laisser mourir lui aussi de son côté…

xXx

La couleur de ses yeux ne passa vraiment pas inaperçue, et Albus la convoqua dans son bureau juste après le petit déjeuner.

- Je sais, dit-elle en entrant dans son bureau.

Il sourit, et elle s'aperçue que Severus aussi était là. Elle s'installa près de lui, mais Albus parla avant elle :

- Cela va te détruire, Haley. Tu dois affronter tes doutes et aller parler avec lui. Vous êtes bien les deux seuls à ne pas vous rendre compte que vous êtes dans le même état !

- Et pourquoi il n'essaye pas de me parler lui, hein ?

Albus regarda Severus de manière très explicite. Le maitre des cachots expliqua alors (non sans avoir grimacé avant) :

- Je lui aie interdit. Vu dans l'état où il t'a mise, je lui aie ordonné t'attendre que tu te décide à lui parler…

- Je vois, dit-elle. Alors je fais quoi ?

- Son bureau n'a pas changé de place, dit seulement Albus.

Elle se leva, embrassa son grand-père et son parrain, puis sortie du bureau. Elle prit tout son temps pour rejoindre le bureau de Sirius et respira un grand coup avant de frapper, mais elle arrêta son geste à la dernière seconde.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle n'avait rien prévu… Oh non, il fallait qu'elle parle à Hermione avant tout… oui, il lui fallait un plan.

Oh… Une porte qui s'ouvre, un professeur surpris, mais soudain au bord des larmes. Haley avait encore le poing en l'air et sa bouche s'était ouverte en grand.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Que faisait-elle là ? Courage Gryffondor, courage :

- Tu veux entrer ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha seulement la tête et il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer. Merlin, ça n'allait pas être facile ! Elle avança et s'assit sur le bureau de Sirius, croisant les bras et les jambes.

_Reste concentré, Sirius… Ses yeux, tu regardes ses yeux, pas ses jambes ! Elle attend que tu parles, là, alors réveille toi ! _

Oh la ferme la conscience ! Pensa Sirius. Mais il se décida quand même à parler :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais le dire, mais je suis vraiment désolé, Haley. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin en ta présence… je perds des neurones et je dis n'importe quoi ! Si tu savais comme je peux regretter ces mots, si tu savais comme je t'aime… Tu as toujours été si mystérieuse avec moi, si proche mais si lointaine en même temps. J'ai si peur de te perdre que je déraille…

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Haley et s'en fut trop pour lui. Il se rapprocha et l'enlaça. Sentant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura de douces paroles. Mais au moment où il voulut l'embrasser, elle se retira de son étreinte.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises ce genre de truc ou je te jure que je t'étrangle de mes propres mains, Sirius Black. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une semaine comme celle là… et je ne veux plus te sentir souffrir, finit-elle plus bas.

Elle s'approcha doucement, enfin prête à s'abandonner à lui, quand un flash l'envahie. Elle s'agrippa à Sirius pour ne pas tomber, lui faisant ainsi partager sa vision.

xXx

La nuit… le Square Grimaud… des ruines. Où étaient-ils ? … Comme sur un nuage, Sirius et Haley regardaient la scène de haut :

- Vite ! Hurlait Haley, plus vieille et une petite fille brune dans les bras. Sirius ! Dépêche-toi !

Des sorts volaient autour d'eux, faisant exploser les meubles et les murs. La petite s'accrochait au coup d'Haley et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Ici ! Hurla Sirius en ouvrant une porte dérobée.

Mais il ne put pas ouvrir la porte : un sort vert le toucha dans le dos, et il tomba aux pieds d'Haley

- Papa ! Hurla la petite fille.

Haley refoula ses larmes, passa la porte et alla au fond de la pièce avant de poser la petite à terre :

- Maman, implora la petite en larmes.

- Ca va aller mon ange, je te promets. Tu va retrouver papa et maman très vite. Soit courageuse ma chérie. N'oublie pas ce qu'on t'a dit, hein ? Tu racontes à grand-père, et tu lui donne la lettre. Je t'aime ma chérie…

La porte vola en éclat. Haley se retourna très vite pour apercevoir Voldemort sur ses talons. Elle cria alors, tout en repoussant Voldemort d'un revers de la main :

- Myrddin viaege nao elefye. Templùs se feriaz !

La petite hurla quand elle vit un éclair vert frapper sa mère. Haley tomba à genoux et eu juste le temps de voir sa fille disparaitre, avant de tomber morte elle aussi, un drôle de sourire sur le visage.

xXx

Dans le bureau de DCFM, Sirius et Haley se regardèrent, interdit, avant de se mettre à courir en direction du bureau directorial.

xXx

Albus et Severus étaient toujours dans le bureau entrain de spéculer sur la conversation d'Haley et Sirius :

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va lui pardonner ? Demanda Severus.

- Elle l'aime, Severus. L'amour rend tout possible, tu le sais.

Severus sourit. Oh, oui il le savait… Mais soudain, les deux hommes sursautèrent. Juste devant eux, venait d'apparaitre une petite fille, brune aux yeux gris, secouée de larmes. Elle serrait dans ses bras Patmol, la vieille peluche d'Haley, et quand elle les vit elle se précipita dans les jambes d'Albus :

- Grand-père ! Cria-t-elle.

Albus et Severus se regardèrent, mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire un geste que la porte du bureau s'ouvrait à la volée sur Haley et Sirius.

- Maman ! Hurla alors la petite en se jetant sur Haley.

- Oh merde ! Murmura Haley.

Elle attrapa la petite et la serra contre elle. Les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, comme sur celles de Sirius.

- Chut, arrête de pleurer ma belle… tout va bien maintenant.

La petite la regarda au fond des yeux et Haley lui sourit. Elle était si belle, le portrait de son père, mais avec les yeux si gris…

- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin sale et à moitié brulé. C'est pour grand-père tu m'as dit.

- Je sais, mon ange. Va avec papa, tu veux, moi je vais parler à grand père…

- Et tonton Sev ! Lança la petite qui ne pleurait plus. C'est cro bien de te voir, tonton… ca faisait cro longtemps !

La petite tendit les bras vers un Severus bouche bée, mais Sirius intervient.

- Viens, on va laisser maman parler, d'accord ?

- On va voir tata Mione alors ?

Sirius sourit avant de répondre :

- Oui, on y va.

Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Haley et sorti du bureau. Alors cette dernière s'affala sur un fauteuil et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Haley ? Interrogea Albus qui, pour une fois, n'y comprenait rien.

- Je viens d'avoir une sorte de vision… et Sirius l'a partagé avec moi. On va perdre ! On va tous mourir… Oh Merlin, c'était horrible !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Elle leur raconta alors la vision, et les deux hommes blêmirent à vue d'œil.

- La lettre, Haley, parvint à dire Albus.

- Quoi ? … Ha oui…

Elle lui tendit alors le parchemin, et il commença à la lire, à haute voix :

.

_Grand-père, _

_Si tu lis ça c'est qu'Enora vient d'apparaitre devant toi et que nous avons perdus. Je la renverrais 5 ans dans le passé, peu de temps avant l'horrible journée qui a tous fait basculer. _

_Il faut renforcer la protection. Les animaux peuvent passer… et les animagus aussi ! On l'ignorait tous, mais Voldemort est un animagus ! Un dragon ! Ma protection n'a pas tenu cinq minutes une fois qu'il l'a traversé… Trop de gens sont morts ce jour là, et on a été obligé d'abandonner Poudlard. _

_On s'est caché. Pendant cinq longues années. Tentant tout ce qu'on pouvait pour vaincre. Mais on a perdu… tout le monde est mort, les uns après les autres. Il ne reste presque plus personne aujourd'hui, et j'entends déjà les murs du manoir trembler. _

_Renforcez les protections ! Ne baissez jamais les bras… Et prenait soin d'Enora. Elle a eu quatre ans, le 1__er__ juin dernier. Elle nous ressemble beaucoup, à Sirius et moi, et je sens que le moi de 17 ans va vraiment s'arracher les cheveux. Mais c'était la seule solution. Elle doit vivre. Elle est une Elfe, la première Elfe de la nouvelle génération. Dis au moi du passé de ne pas s'en faire… Esmera m'a expliqué que le futur change à chaque seconde, et l'enfant que j'attends en ce moment n'est donc pas Enora. Ne tentez pas de la renvoyer dans le futur, il est trop tard pour nous… _

_Je vous aime, tous. _

_Haley Black. _

.

- Merlin, c'n'est pas vrai ! Souffla Haley, en larmes. C'est quoi cette histoire d'enfant ?

Albus baissa les yeux et elle comprit qu'il savait.

- Ha non ! Cria-t-elle. J'en ai assez de toutes ces conneries ! Depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Esmera me l'a dit la semaine dernière…

- J'y crois pas… t'es entrain de me dire que je suis …

- Enceinte, oui en effet.

C'était Esmera. Haley, surprise, remarqua alors le tableau qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler (elle avait déjà son apparence Elfique), Esmera expliqua :

- C'est ainsi, les Mages féminines tombent enceinte le jour où elles perdent leur virginité, à la condition bien sur que ce soit avec leur âme sœur.

- Et pourquoi on m'a rien dit ? Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! On est en pleine guerre ! Et Enora en plus… oh, non, c'n'est pas vrai…

- Elle n'est pas enceinte d'Enora ? Demanda Albus. C'est sur ?

- Certain. Le futur change à chaque seconde, par toutes nos actions. Enora vient d'un futur particulier, et les circonstances sont différentes ici. Elle est bel et bien unique…

- Ca veut dire que d'ici neuf mois, je me retrouverais, en pleine guerre, avec deux enfants ? Mais vous voulez ma mort !

Comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, Esmera continua :

- Tu dois aussi savoir qu'elle est une Elfe.

- Hein ?

- Tu es la première Mage à être devenue une Elfe avant d'être mère. Tes enfants seront donc tous des Elfes, même s'ils ne recevront la totalité de leurs pouvoirs à 17 ans…

- Mais alors ça veux dire quoi ?

- Ils seront plus fort, et tu remarqueras vite d'Enora peut déjà prendre son apparence Elfique.

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire…

xXx

Sirius avait arpenté le château à toute allure, et ne s'était arrêté que devant les appartements de préfets en chef. Il frappa, et Drago lui ouvrit, plus que surpris :

- Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que…

- Parrain ! Coupa la petite en tendant les bras vers Drago.

Les yeux de Drago faillirent sortir de ses orbites, et son cœur manqua un battement quand Sirius lui mit la petite dans les bras.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et relâcha la pression. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et commença à pleurer.

- Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Ginny, Ron et Blaise étaient là aussi, muets de stupeur. C'est Enora qui répondit :

- Tata Mione ! Papa il est criste, parce que je viens de cré loin… Oh… Tata Ginny, tonton Blaise !

Elle gigota, et Drago la posa à terre. Elle alla embrasser tout le monde, et s'arrêta soudain devant Ron :

- Toi t'es Ron… Je t'ai jamais vu, mais parrain toujours y me parlait de toi.

Ron et Drago se regardèrent, et Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, semblant comprendre. Au même moment, Haley, Albus et Severus entraient dans la pièce, sans louper cette phrase…

- Maman ! Cria la petite. Pourquoi y me regardent tous bizarre ?

Haley balaya la pièce du regard et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle s'assit près de Sirius et installa Enora sur ses genoux avant de dire :

- Tu sais d'où tu viens, n'est ce pas ?

- Vi ! Avant que le vilain monsieur tout moche il te lance un truc vert, tu as dit que tu m'envoyais au passé… mais ça veux dire quoi maman ?

- Un truc vert ? Demanda une Hermione horrifiée.

Haley évita la question et regarda seulement sa fille :

- Ca veut dire que, ici en faite, tu n'es pas encore née.

Enora fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre :

- Ca veut juste dire que tu nous quitteras plus, mon ange, reprit Haley.

- Et le vilain monsieur ?

- Il ne te fera jamais de mal ! Je te le promets !

C'est Sirius qui avait dit ça, enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Enora lui sourit, puis Haley enchaîna :

- Va avec grand-père Enora, on te rejoint après…

- Non ! Je veux rester avec vous, moi.

- Viens ma chérie, lança Albus. Je vais te faire visiter le château…

A ces mots, Haley et Sirius tiquèrent, mais Albus lança seulement :

- De toute façon, il serait impossible de la cacher. Nous la présenterons en disant la vérité…

- Tu oublies que je suis prof, Albus ! Lança Sirius.

- Peu importe. Cette enfant a besoin de stabilité… Allez viens ma chérie…

- On peut aller voir Hagrid, hein ? S'to plait grand père… sinon, moi je reste ici !

Il soupira mais sourit, avant de quitter la pièce.

- Haley, tu nous expliques ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Après avoir pris une grande respiration, elle leur raconta la vision, puis la lettre, et enfin la conversation avec Esmera, sans oublier aucuns détails.

- Tu es entrain de dire que… commença Sirius.

- Qu'elle est une Elfe ? Oui, dit Haley.

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle… attends, une Elfe… la petite Elfe !

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer Haley :

- Sirius, t'as vu ma mère ?

- Non, ton père…

Haley ouvrit en grand la bouche, et tout deux racontèrent leur entrevue avec le couple Potter, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres. Mais très vite, la conversation dévia sur la seconde information :

- Et oui, lâcha finalement Haley, je suis bel et bien enceinte…

- Et pas d'Enora ? Insista Sirius.

- Non… j'y comprends pas grand-chose non plus, mais apparemment le futur évolue a chaque seconde…

- Alors dans neuf mois… commença Sirius.

- On aura deux enfants ! Deux Elfes…

Pour une nouvelle… c'était une nouvelle ! Mais ce fut Ron qui les déprima encore plus :

- Elle ne me connait pas… moi j'ai du mourir ici…

- Ronald Weasley je te défends de redire ça une seule fois ! Hurla Haley. J'ai vu la mort de Sirius et la mienne, alors je n'ai aucunement envie d'imaginer la tienne aussi. Si on l'a envoyé ici, dans cinq ans, c'est pour changer tout ça. Et fois de Dumbledore, face de serpent ne passera pas mes protections ! D'ailleurs, faut que je travaille là-dessus… où peut-il l'avoir emmené ?

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et elle sorti de l'appartement, tous les autres sur ces talons. Elle se concentra quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'ils étaient chez Hagrid… Et ce qu'ils virent en arrivant chez lui déclencha un interminable éclat de rire : Enora était grimpée sur Crockdur, morte de rire, et Albus et Hagrid essayaient désespérément de les rattraper. Seul Severus réussit à parler :

- Quand t'avais son âge c'était plus simple… Crockdur était moins rapide…

Haley leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait pas fini de s'en faire…

* * *

**Et voilà une idée farfelue de plus… **

**Merci à Joe pour avoir trouvé le prénom Enora que j'adore ! (c'est la forme bretonne d'un prénom irlandais, et un petit clin d'œil à une des dernière aventure que je ferais vivre à Haley dans cette histoire…)**

**J'espère avoir votre avis ! :))**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	12. Avoir une fille

**Coucou :D**

**Malgré le très peu de reviews que j'ai :( voici la suite de cette petite histoire… **

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! Enora me donne en effet plein de possibilités, mais tu devras attendre pour tout découvrir ;) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : Lol !! Et oui complètement tordu mdr, et ce n'est que le début !! J'espère ne pas te décevoir ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Haley**

* * *

**12 – Avoir une fille**

Rien à faire. Ni Albus, ni Hagrid ne parvenaient à rattraper Crockdur. Mais quand Enora aperçue ses parents, elle arrêta sans problème l'énorme chien et se laissa glisser à terre :

- Merci Crockdur ! Dit-elle en lui collant un baiser sur la truffe.

Le gros chien aboya et repartit vers un Hagrid rouge écarlate. Tous riaient encore, sauf Haley. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et demanda alors :

- Tu peux lui parler, n'est ce pas ?

- Ben oui ! Comme toi maman !

Haley soupira, mais sourit à la petite avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai, comme moi. Mais Crockdur était vraiment content que tu montes sur son dos ?

- Oh oui ! Il adore ! Avec Daffy on le faisait toujours aussi !

- qui est Daffy ? Demanda Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

Elle regarda son père bizarrement avant de répondre :

- Ben c'est ma chienne, papa ! Même que c'est Hagrid qui me l'a offerte !

- Oh, j'irais t'en acheté une dès demain alors ! Lança alors gaiement Hagrid.

- Hagrid ! Crièrent en chœur Haley et Sirius.

Cette fois, Albus aussi se mit à rire, surtout quand Enora commença à sauter de joie :

- Oh, merci Hagrid ! Merci… En plus elle me manque… maman elle a dit qu'elle était partie au pays des chiens, mais moi j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand elle est partie.

Là, plus personne ne riait. Avec ces mots de petite fille, Enora venait de leur faire comprendre que même leur chien n'avait pas survécu à cette guerre.

Albus rompit le silence, préférant changer de sujet :

- On devrait rentrer, il va être l'heure de déjeuner… et de présenter mon arrière petite fille. Par Merlin, quel coup de vieux !

- Plains-toi ! Répondit Haley. Moi je n'ai que 17 ans je te rappelle !

- Et moi que quatre ! Lança fièrement Enora.

Haley ne put que sourire, elle se baissa alors et attrapa sa fille en disant :

- Allez, viens mini crevette, on va manger !

Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Enora.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Demanda Haley

- Parce que avant tu m'appelais comme ça toujours quand on allait faire des bêtises chez Mamie Molly ou chez grand père !

Avant… cette enfant avait le don pour leur rappeler comment avait tourné leur vie. En un regard, Haley et Sirius se comprirent. A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle serait heureuse ! Oui… sauf que, c'est quoi être parents ?

xXx

Tous entrèrent dans la grande salle en même temps, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Rejoignez vos tables, lança Albus. Haley, tu gardes Enora avec toi.

Elle hocha la tête. Mais au moment où ils se séparaient, Enora lança :

- Papa ! Tu vas où ?

La grande salle ne fut plus qu'un mélange de murmures à cet instant. Mais Sirius se retourna et alla vers elle, faisant mine de rien, avant de lui chuchoter :

- Je dois aller à la même table que grand-père, avec Severus. Toi tu manges avec maman, et on se retrouve après, d'accord ?

- Mais…

Les larmes montaient dangereusement dans les yeux de la petite et Severus sentit monter une colère façon Haley au même âge. Il s'approcha alors :

- Ecoute Enora, grand-père doit dire à tout le monde qui tu es, et ce soir, ou demain, tu pourras aussi venir manger avec nous. Mais on ne peut pas manger tous ensemble, pas ici. Allez, mini crevette, fait un sourire à tonton Sev !

Sous les regards stupéfaits de tous ceux qui avaient pu entendre, Enora lui fit un grand sourire avant de reporter son attention sur autre chose, à savoir Ron…

En allant vers la table des professeurs, Albus dut se mordre la langue à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas rire. Oh oui, cette petite était tout sa mère ! Sirius, lui, était épaté :

- Tu es très doué, Severus !

Severus le regarda en biais, mais finalement lui répondit de façon aimable :

- J'ai calmé si souvent Haley quand elle était petite.

- Et encore aujourd'hui… souffla Sirius

- Alors arrête de l'énerver ! Et surtout maintenant !

- Je sais… je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne plus la mettre en rogne !

Severus lui lança un regard disant clairement "t'as plutôt intérêt" mais sourit quand même.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Albus demanda le silence et dit :

- J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Vous avez tous remarqué cette petite fille brune qui est entrée avec nous. Elle vient du futur, mais elle restera à présent ici. Je n'ai pas plus explications à vous donner, si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelle Enora Black, fille d'Haley Dumbledore et de Sirius Black. Les membres de l'AD sont priés de se rendre au QG dès la fin du repas. Bon appétit !

Les murmures reprirent de plus belle, surtout côté Serpentard, mais un regard noir de Severus les calma. A la table des Gryffondors, Enora avait attendrit tout le monde avec ses grands yeux gris pleins de malice. Elle était sur les genoux de Ron et ne cessait de lui poser des questions, tout en mangeant sans gènes avec les doigts. Elle demanda soudain :

- Dis Ron, je peux t'appeler tonton aussi ?

Haley le sentit fondre et sourit. Très ému, Ron répondit :

- Bien sur, mini crevette !

Elle déposa alors un bisou sur sa joue et il grimaça. Il avait à présent un mélange de poulet bien gras et de purée sur la joue. Haley se mit à rire, et tout en essuyant Ron, elle dit :

- Mais je pense que tonton Ron préfèrerais que tu ne lui fasses pas de bisou plein de nourriture, et une fourchette pour manger c'est mieux aussi !

Enora fit une moue boudeuse mais le regard d'Haley la persuada d'attraper la fourchette. Haley sourit en la voyant se démener et eut soudain une idée :

- Attends, fait moi voir ta fourchette.

La petite lui tendit, curieuse. Haley lui fit un clin d'œil puis fixa la dite fourchette qui devint en un instant adaptée à la petite taille d'Enora :

- Génial ! Merci, maman… Regarde tonton !

Ron fit alors un combat de qui mangeait le plus vite (et le plus salement) avec la petite, alors qu'Hermione et Ginny fixaient Haley, un sourire aux lèvres :

- Quoi ? Demanda cette dernière

- Tu te débrouilles très bien ! Lança Hermione.

- Oui, vraiment ! Appuya Ginny.

Haley sourit seulement mais ne répondit pas. Elle passa le reste du repas à regarder ce petit monstre qu'était sa fille. Etait-elle vraiment prête à ça ? Elle qui n'avait quasiment pas eu de mère, saurait-elle être une bonne mère pour Enora ? Bien sur, elle avait eu Molly, mais elle avait été élevée par des hommes…

A la fin du repas, Sirius et Severus vinrent à la table des Gryffondors, et Severus lança :

- On va aller coucher Enora pour sa sieste pendant votre réunion. Tu viens petite crevette ?

- J'ai pas envie de sieste, moi !

- Mais je suis sur que tu veux voir ta chambre, non ? Alors on joue un peu avec papa et après…

- Je fais dodo avec Patmol ! Répondit-elle en montrant sa peluche. Et maman tu seras là quand je me réveille ?

- Oui, je serais là. A tout à l'heure.

La petite embrassa sa mère et se laissa porter par Severus, qui partit un peu trop vite au gout d'Haley. Elle remarqua alors que Sirius n'avait rien dit, et elle comprit :

- Sa chambre… où grand-père a-t-il fait sa chambre ?

- Dans les appartements de Sirius, bien sur, répondit Albus qui arrivait derrière elle.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Je ne pensais pas devoir te préciser où tu dormais !

- Grand-père, tout n'est pas résolu entre Sirius et moi ! Tout ça va bien trop vite ! Il faut qu'on puisse parler, et…

- Quoi de mieux que de partager la même chambre pour pouvoir parler ?

Devant la mine de sa petite fille, il se fit sérieux :

- Ecoute Haley. Enora a besoin de stabilité. Elle semble avoir vécu beaucoup trop de choses déjà. Donc tu vas profiter de cette petite pour tout régler avec Sirius… et tu seras une très bonne maman, Haley, je n'en doute pas un instant… Allons-y, l'AD nous attend.

- Grand-père…

- Chaque chose en son temps, Haley. Pour l'instant, on doit se protéger, alors allons-y !

xXx

Les jeunes suivirent donc, sans rien dire. Haley expliqua alors aux membres de l'AD, sans trop de détails quand même, dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient, cinq ans plus tard, mais aussi que Voldemort se révélait être un animagus, et pas n'importe lequel !

En attendant qu'elle renforce les protections de Poudlard, il avait été décidé de faire des rondes, de jours comme de nuit. Les membres de l'Ordre encore présent au château et tous les membres de l'AD formèrent donc des groupes, et des heures de gardes furent déterminés très vite, grâce aux dons d'organisation d'Hermione et de Minerva.

Deux bonnes heures s'étaient quand même déroulées, et elle espérait qu'Enora dorme encore. Elle abandonna donc très vite ses amis et ne prit même pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans l'appartement de Sirius.

Elle entra sans bruit et découvrit Sirius débout, à l'encadrement de la porte de la seconde chambre, entrain de regarder Enora dormir. Il l'entendit arriver et se retourna. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent, tout autant inquiet, qu'heureux. Sirius ferma alors la porte d'Enora, et s'approcha d'Haley, tel un félin. Elle ne put que sourire. Il était bien plus sur de lui, comme si Enora avait réveillé le vrai Sirius… Mais la vraie raison, était qu'Enora était la preuve que tout pouvait marcher entre eux, et il comptait en profiter chaque jour :

- Je veux ton bonheur Haley Black…

Clin d'œil à la lettre. Même s'il n'avait rien dit avant, cela ne lui avait pas échappé, et à Haley non plus, qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas trop sourire.

- Je te veux près de moi à jamais. Accepte à nouveau mes excuses, et permet moi de te montrer qui je suis vraiment…

- Mais je le sais, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aime ? Sois le juste en ma présence aussi !

Ils se tournaient autour, l'un après l'autre, attendant de voir lequel cèderait en premier.

- Mais, s'il te plait, laisse-moi m'expliquer quand je fais une bourde !

- N'en fait pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'expliquer !

- Personne ne peut être parfait, Haley !

Bien sur que non, elle le savait bien. Et leurs deux caractères promettaient des étincelles. Alors elle répondit seulement, une moue boudeuse sur le visage :

- Même pas moi ?

Il rit puis s'approcha encore, effleurant la joue d'Haley avec sa main. Quand il l'entendit soupirer de bonheur, il sut qu'il pouvait… Ce fut sans doute le baiser le plus passionné que Poudlard n'eut jamais connu en ses murs, mais il se termina bien trop vite à leur goût…

- Maman ? Entendirent-ils.

Haley regarda Sirius en souriant, lui vola un autre baiser puis l'entraina vers la chambre. Mais sur le seuil, elle hésita et se tourna vers Sirius :

- Comment on va y arriver ? Comment on fait pour élever une enfant de quatre ans ?

- Tu te débrouille très bien depuis tout à l'heure ! On va seulement laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Et puis, tu as toujours protégé tout le monde, Haley. L'instinct maternel, tu l'as en toi depuis toujours !

- Merci… répondit-elle seulement en lui caressant la joue.

Puis, elle ouvrit la porte… et éclata de rire. Si elle s'était demandé comment son grand-père avait pu préparer une chambre à Enora si vite, elle avait maintenant compris. C'était une copie conforme de sa propre chambre de petite fille, même les jouets semblaient être les siens… Et Enora. Malgré qu'elle soit le portrait de son père, ressemblait à cet instant beaucoup plus à sa mère, au réveil. Les yeux dans le brouillard et ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés, tout en tenant ferment Patmol dans ses bras.

- Maman tu te moques ! Râla Enora.

- Oh, non ! Parvint à dire Haley entre deux rires.

- C'est juste que grand-père t'a fait la même chambre qu'elle quand elle était petite, et que tu lui ressemble beaucoup au réveil, expliqua Sirius en souriant.

Haley fut tellement touché qu'il la comprenne finalement si bien qu'elle se calma aussitôt :

- Désolé, ma chérie. Mais papa à raison, tu sais. Allez, tu viens ?

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras.

Elle se nicha au creux des bras d'Haley et posa sa petite main dans son cou. Haley s'assis sur le canapé, et tenta alors de cacher son émotion :

- Et elle te plaît cette chambre, et les jouets ?

- Oh oui ! Tonton Sev il m'a aussi dit que j'avais tout tes habits de quand t'étais petite. C'est Dakotta qui a tout amené. Mais c'est qui Dakotta, maman ?

- C'est l'elfe de maison de grand-père, répondit-elle. Elle est très gentille.

- Albus lui a demandé de s'occuper d'Enora quand on aura besoin, pendant nos cours par exemple, expliqua Sirius.

Haley en était ravie. Dakotta n'était pas un elfe de maison comme les autres. Elle parlait aussi bien que les sorciers, et Albus ne l'avait jamais traitée comme une esclave. Toute la famille de Dakotta avait toujours servie les héritiers de Merlin, et ça en serait toujours ainsi. Même si elle disposait d'un appartement et de jours de congés.

- Alors on doit lui présenter, dit-elle finalement. Dakotta !

Elle apparue devant eux dans un pop. Elle ne portait pas l'habituel bagne des elfes de maison, mais une sorte de robe de sorcier blanche, version miniature.

- Bonjour à tout les trois, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Dakotta ! Je voulais juste te présenter Enora. Ma chérie, voici Dakotta.

- Bonjour, dit Enora timidement.

- Bienvenue à toi, répondit Dakotta. Tu sais, je me suis occupée de ta maman quand elle était petite, et je connais un tas de jeux…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, mais pour l'instant je vais te laisser avec ta maman et ton papa. Je reviendrais quand on aura besoin de moi. Bonne après midi, les Black.

Dakotta disparue, laissant Sirius et Haley souriant. Enora dit alors :

- Ben moi je vais bien aimer jouer avec elle je crois !

- Moi j'en suis sure ! Lança Haley

- Mais si on allait voir tout ce qu'il y a vraiment dans cette chambre ? Proposa Sirius. Nous aussi on sait jouer, n'est ce pas, Haley ?

- Mais, c'est vrai ça !

- Ouai ! Cria Enora.

Elle sauta presque des genoux d'Haley pour se précipiter dans sa chambre. Ils la trouvèrent assise devant la fameuse maison de poupée que Severus avait offerte à Haley, le jour de ces cinq ans. Alors que Sirius se prenait au jeu, Haley ne put s'empêcher d'aller ouvrir l'armoire. Une bouffée d'émotion la prit alors. Il y avait toutes sortes de vêtements, de quatre à cinq ans, pour tout les temps, aussi bien moldus que sorciers… Dakotta avait du prendre soin de tout ça pendant des années. Haley aperçu soudain un poncho en laine blanc qu'elle adorait étant enfant. Elle passa la main dessus et sourit en constatant qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa douceur.

- Maman ! Tu viens ?

Elle referma l'armoire, et partit jouer aux Barbie pendant plus d'une heure. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre à ce moment précis. Enora n'était là que depuis quelques heures, mais un lien puissant les unissait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Haley et Sirius étaient tout simplement heureux.

xXx

L'heure du diner arriva très vite, et sur le chemin de la grande table, Enora décida qu'elle voulait manger avec son père et tonton Sev. Mais la petite remarqua vite qu'il était bien plus drôle de manger avec les élèves, et elle leva ses yeux pétillants vers Sirius :

- Je peux aller manger le dessert avec maman, papa ?

- Bien sur, tu y va toute seule ?

- Ben oui ! Je suis assez grande !

Elle glissa alors des genoux de son père et commença à marcher. Sirius venait de prévenir Haley en pensée quand Enora passa près des Serpentards. Leurs regards noirs firent frémir la petite et Haley se leva aussitôt. Elle l'attrapa et envoya des regards meurtriers aux Serpentards avant de murmurer à Enora :

- N'ait pas peur mon ange. Et si jamais ils te regardent méchamment, et bien fait le toi aussi, en pensant "attention à vous sinon ma maman va vous botter les fesses" ! Comme ça…

Elle lui mima un regard noir de manière exagérée et Enora se mit à rire. Haley reprit alors :

- Montre-moi si tu sais le faire ;

Alors Enora fronça les sourcils et tenta de prendre un visage méchant, et Haley se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Elle dit seulement, avec un clin d'œil :

- C'est parfait.

Quand Haley s'assit à nouveau, Enora fila dans les bras de Ron. Haley envoya en pensée :

- _Il faut s'occuper des Serpentards, grand-père. Voldemort ne va pas tarder à apprendre l'existence d'Enora, et il va attaquer ! _

- _J'y pense, ma chérie… je ne fait que ça…_

xXx

Le coucher d'Enora fut beaucoup plus simple qu'Haley ne l'imaginait. Après une histoire, la petite avait calé son Patmol entre ses bras et s'était endormie.

Pour masquer son inquiétude et sa gêne d'être maintenant seule avec Sirius, Haley se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de Sirius. Elle sourit en constatant que ces livres y étaient, son grand-père avait donc tout prévu… Elle attrapa alors son énorme grimoire de magie Blanche et Elfique, mais Sirius l'arrêta :

- Il faut que je trouve comment renforcer nos défenses, se défendit-elle.

- Tu ne trouveras rien ce soir, Haley. Et il y a encore une chose dont nous n'avons pas parlés…

En disant ces mots, il déposa délicatement sa main sur le ventre pour l'instant si plat d'Haley. Elle sourit alors, et répondit :

- Je crois qu'on a le temps… c'est étrange de me dire que je ne suis enceinte que d'une semaine…

- C'est vrai.

- Sirius…

- On va y arriver, mon amour… je te le promets. Tu as l'air épuisée, tu devrais aller dormir, je vais prendre le canapé si tu veux…

Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, mais n'avait aucune envie de dormir sur ce fichu canapé. Elle ne put que sourire avant de lancer :

- Tu n'en a aucune envie… et moi non plus, mon amour…

Elle avait murmuré les deux derniers mots à son oreille, et elle le sentit frémir. Elle attrapa alors sa main et l'entraîna vers la chambre, leur chambre… où ils s'aimèrent passionnément une bonne partie de la nuit…

* * *

**Une petite reviews ? Please… :D**


	13. Trop tard, ou presque

**Salut :)**

**Voici le chapitre 13… et le début des ennuis ! **

**Mimi72**** : lol ! Je suis ravie que tu sois folle d'Enora ! Elle va permettre de mettre un peu d'espoir dans la guerre que j'ai créé, et j'espère que ces espiègleries continueront à te faire rire ! Merci ;) Bisous**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : merci ! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! **

**Loliedana**** : bienvenue sur cette histoire, et merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attend avec impatience tes prochaines reviews :D**

**Mini-Yuya**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! ;)**

**Harrymania 1978**** : MERCI !!! J'adore le Hourra ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous… en espérant que ça vous plaira ! **

**Haley ;)**

* * *

**13 – Trop tard… ou presque**

- Maman, papa !

Haley et Sirius remuèrent instantanément. En ouvrant les yeux, ils tombèrent nez à nez et sourirent. Mais très vite, ils comprirent qu'Enora était dans la chambre… et qu'ils étaient encore nus sous les couvertures.

- Alors ? Vous êtes réveillés ? Insista la petite.

En un battement de cils, Haley sauva la situation : Sirius sentit un bas de pyjama le recouvrir, et la nuisette d'Haley retrouva seule sa propriétaire.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et se retourna vers sa fille :

- Bonjour, mini crevette !

Il l'attrapa alors dans ses bras et la plaça au milieu d'eux deux. Après un câlin et des rires en famille, ils se préparèrent pour aller petit déjeuner.

Il faisait encore doux en ce dimanche de mi-septembre, et les jeunes sortirent donc dans le parc avec Enora dès la fin du petit déjeuner. Sirius, Albus et Severus les rejoignirent, au grand bonheur d'Enora, qui reconnu soudain un autre de ses tontons :

- Tonton Charly ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers le nouvel arrivant.

Les autres furent très surpris, mais la surprise se changea en amusement pour certain, et dépit pour d'autres, quand ils s'aperçurent que Charly était accompagné d'Hagrid et d'un gros chien blanc.

- Bonjour Enora ! Répondit Charly avec un sourire.

Haley comprit qu'il avait du être mis au courant, comme les autres Weasley. Mais elle soupira fortement à la vue du chien… Un Berger des Pyrénées… Entièrement blanc, le chiot ne devait pas avoir plus de trois mois, mais il était déjà presque aussi grand d'Enora.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Enora. Elle est cro belle ! C'est pour moi ?

Elle regardait Hagrid, des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

- Oui, répondit-il. Enfin, si maman et papa sont d'accord, bien sur.

Il reçu des regards noirs des deux concernés. Comment refuser maintenant que le chien était là ?

- Maman, papa ! Je peux la garder, hein ? Je peux l'appeler Daffy, comme avant ?

En un regard, Sirius et Haley se comprirent, et c'est lui qui répondit :

- Bien sur, ma chérie. Tu peux la garder…

- Ouai ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle se rapprocha de la chienne avant de lui dire :

- Tu es cro belle, Daffy. Moi je suis Enora…

Daffy jappa, puis donna un bon coup de langue sur le visage d'une Enora morte de rire.

- Oui, Daffy ! Moi aussi je suis contente !

Alors que la petite fille commençait à jouer avec Daffy, Ron intervint :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Charly ?

- Je suis venu voir les parents… Et puis j'étais sur le chemin de traverse tout à l'heure et j'ai rencontré Hagrid. Quand il m'a dit qu'il cherchait un chien pour Enora, j'ai décidé de l'aider !

- Un chien ! S'exclama alors Haley. Vous n'auriez pas pu lui prendre un truc plus petit non ? Elle va être aussi grosse que Crockdur ! Tu aurais aussi bien pu lui ramener un dragon !

Soudain, le visage d'Haley changea. Une idée venait de surgir :

- Un dragon, répéta-t-elle. Mais bien sur ! Charly, toi et moi on va en Roumanie… Je vais me changer, à tout de suite !

Elle se téléporta aussitôt, laissant les autres interdits :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle va encore inventer ! S'exclama Sirius.

Elle revint moins de deux minutes plus tard, un peu gênée, et tous la fixèrent étrangement. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique blanche sans manches qui lui descendait à mi cuisse. Dessous, elle portait un legging tout aussi blanc et de hautes botes sans talons de la même couleur. Par-dessus, elle avait une magnifique cape à capuche, couleur argent, qui faisait ressortir les mèches argentées de ses cheveux ;

En réponse à leurs regards interrogateurs, elle s'expliqua :

- J'ai pensé à la tenue la plus appropriée pour… heu… ce que je vais faire… et je me suis retrouvée habillée comme ça !

C'est alors Enora qui intervint avant tout le monde :

- Oh, maman j'aime pas quand tu t'habilles comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Haley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que toujours tu t'habilles comme ça quand tu vas avec Skyla… et papa y dit toujours que c'est cro dangereux !

- Qui est Skyla ? Demanda alors Sirius, de plus en plus inquiet.

Mais avant que la petite ne réponde, Haley lança, un sourire dissimulé sur le visage :

- Chérie, expliques à papa qui est Skyla. Moi je reviens tout de suite !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, et avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler, elle agrippa Charly et disparu avec lui. Alors Enora leva les yeux vers Sirius et dit :

- C'est son dragon, tu te souviens plus ?

Sirius mit ses mains sur son visage et soupira fortement avant de murmurer :

- Il ne manquait plus que ça !

xXx

Haley et Charly réapparurent, une seconde plus tard, dans le camp de Dragons en Roumanie. La jeune sorcière fut vite déçu de constater qu'elle ne ressentait rien de bon au milieu de ses créatures. Elle déambulait entre les cages et en avait des frissons. Tous les dragons qu'elle croisa n'avaient qu'une envie, à savoir faire d'elle leur encas…

Mais soudain, elle aperçu un dragon bien différent. Une femelle, elle en était persuadée. Elle était plus grande et plus élancée que les autres. D'un gris argent, elle semblait plus jeune et plus musclée que tous les autres. Sa couleur attira évidemment Haley, mais son regard aussi, et son aura… ce dragon avait une aura ! Haley sourit alors… Skyla.

Elle ouvrit la cage et avança prudemment. La dragonne descendit sa tête pleine de pics acérés vers Haley, et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Haley n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et, sous le regard horrifié de Charly, elle tendit la main vers la dragonne. Elle sourit au moment où elle posa sa main sur le museau de la créature qu'elle trouvait si magnifique.

- _Tu es bien courageuse, Hayden_, entendit alors Haley dans sa tête.

- _Hayden ?_ Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- _C'est ton non Elfique, jeune Mage. J'ai dormis plusieurs siècles en attendant ta venue. Je me suis réveillée le jour de tes 17 ans. Mais je t'avoue que je ne pensais pas avoir à faire à une Elfe à part entière si rapidement. C'est un honneur… moi je suis…_

- _Skyla_, coupa Haley avec un sourire.

- _En effet, mais comment le sais tu ? _

Haley lui raconta alors, en vitesse, la venue de sa fille, mais aussi le danger qui menaçait Poudlard. Skyla lui expliqua qu'elle était le dernier Dragon Sage, et à présent un de ses compagnons, comme Esra la Fée, et qu'elle serait là pour l'aider. Elle proposa ensuite, arrachant un énorme sourire à Haley :

- _Que dirais tu de retourner en Angleterre par la voie des airs ?_

- _J'adorerais, mais il faut aussi que je ramène Charly_…

- _Pas de problème. Il a beaucoup de respect pour les créatures magiques, il peut aussi monter sur mon dos. Fait dont apparaitre une scelle, à deux places_.

Haley fit les gros yeux… mais après tout, se dit-elle, elle savait déjà faire tellement de choses… Elle claqua des doigts, et une magnifique scelle en cuir apparue. Haley s'exclama alors :

- On retourne à Poudlard, Charly… viens !

- Comment ça va, viens ? S'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil, puis grimpa sur l'aile de Skyla, puis sur la scelle.

- Non ! Haley t'es complètement barge !

- Allez, fait pas de chichi Charly ! Je suis sure que t'en rêve depuis des lustres !

Charly se mordit la lèvre. Elle marquait un point… Alors lui aussi grimpa sur l'aile de la dragonne, et se plaça derrière Haley.

- _Accrochez vous !_ Lança Skyla en pensée tout en décollant.

- Accroche-toi ! Répéta Haley. Oooooh par Merlin, c'n'est pas vrai !

Elle était morte de rire, un rire nerveux… Skyla avait décollé à toute allure et ils filaient dans les airs à une folle allure. Charly, dans le même état, semblait aussi apprécier le voyage. Au bout d'un moment, leurs yeux s'adaptèrent à la vitesse et ils purent profiter du paysage. Ils filaient au dessus des mers et des pleines, et en prenaient plein la vue.

Mais soudain, la réalité reprit le dessus. Haley entendit dans sa tête :

- _Il arrive ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Vite Haley_.

Elle se raidit et dit immédiatement à Skyla :

- _Il faut être à Poudlard maintenant ! Il attaque ! _

Alors, sans rien dire, Skyla descendit en piquet vers le sol. Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit, elle dit à Haley :

- _Téléporte nous_ _!_

- Ne bouge pas, Charly. Je nous téléporte, Sirius viens de me contacter.

Charly hocha la tête, soudain inquiet. Un claquement de doigts, et ils réapparurent dans le Parc de Poudlard, en déclenchant des hurlements.

- Ranger vos baguettes ! Hurla-t-elle en descendant de Skyla. Elle est avec nous, et sans elle, on n'a aucunes chances !

- Haley ! Cria Sirius en accourant.

Il la serra dans ses bras puis la regarda dans les yeux :

- J'étais mort de trouille !

- Désolé…

- C'est Skyla, n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha juste la tête en souriant. Sirius sourit lui aussi et murmura simplement :

- Elle est magnifique…

- _Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus beau brun !_

Sirius sursauta.

- Mais… comment ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Haley.

- Elle m'a parlé…

Haley interrogea la dragonne du regard, et cette dernière répondit seulement, aux deux :

- _La bénédiction des Elfes… Sirius peut parler aux créatures magiques lui aussi…_

Haley et Sirius sourirent, mais les cris des élèves les ramenèrent à la réalité :

- Sirius, où est Enora ?

- Avec Dakota et Molly, chez moi. Ne t'en fait pas.

Elle respira un bon coup, puis se lança :

- Ok. Alors Skyla et moi, on y va…

- Où ça ? Demanda Sirius.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sur la route, Skyla lui avait enseigné facilement les bases d'un combat sur un dragon, grâce à des flashs particulièrement réels. Elle savait donc ce qu'elle avait à faire… Elle caressa le visage de Sirius et lui dit seulement :

- Je t'aime Sirius. Fait moi juste confiance, s'il te plaît.

Ses amis, Severus, Albus et Minerva étaient autour d'eux. Sirius soupira mais sourit :

- Fait attention à toi, et reviens entière !

Elle sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se retourna vers les autres et dit seulement :

- Grand père, il suffit de changer la texture du dôme. Mon côté Elfe m'empêche de le faire, parce qu'en quelque sorte ça va nuire à la nature… Plus rien ne passera, mis à part l'oxygène. Change-le en argent. Toi tu peux encore le faire…

- Mais tu pourras encore te téléporter ? S'inquiéta Albus.

- Ce n'est pas l'argent qui va m'arrêter !

- _Il ne te manque plus qu'une chose_, dit alors Skyla

Elle approcha son museau d'Haley et souffla. Haley fut surprise mais elle sentit la chaleur de la dragonne l'envahir, puis un poids tomber sur son épaule. Elle regarda alors dans son dos et sourit en constatant qu'elle portait une épée dans son fourreau. D'instinct, elle tira l'épée. L'émotion lui vint quand elle constata des runes Elfiques sur toute la lame, entièrement forgée dans l'argent le plus pur.

- Haley !

Elle se retourna. C'était Luna qui arrivait en courant, l'air affolé :

- Les Serpentards, souffla-t-elle. Ils sont derrière… avec des animagus… ils essayent de forcer le dôme.

- Merci Luna ! S'exclama Haley. Grand-père, il est temps de faire le ménage à Poudlard, tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Va te mettre au centre, et dès que je te donne le top, tu changes la matière ! Les autres font le tour pour être sur que rien n'est passé… Skyla, allons-y !

Elle monta alors sur l'aile de la dragonne qui la fit sauter directement dans la scelle.

- Vas-y, ma belle. A raz du sol, allons à l'arrière chasser ces maudits Serpentards !

En moins de dix secondes, Haley avait rejoint les fuyards :

- Alors, dit-elle, vous voulez sortir ? Il suffisait de demander !

De son perchoir, elle claqua des doigts et le groupe de Serpentards, ainsi que les animagus qui avaient réussit à passer, se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté du dôme.

- _Skyla, je nous téléporte de l'autre côté !_

- _Vas-y, je suis prête_…

- _Haley ! Voldemort arrive ! Oh, non… il est passé ! Il a passé le dôme devant !_

C'était Sirius. Il lui hurlait dans la tête.

- Merde ! Cria alors Haley. Vite, Skyla, retourne devant, il est arrivé !

Elle fit un demi tour spectaculaire et fonça vers l'avant du château, à raz du sol. Elle avançait droit vers l'animagus de Voldemort, un horrible dragon noir. Alors qu'elle volait encore plus bas, elle ordonna :

- _Saute Hayden ! Maintenant ! Je vais l'attirer de l'autre côté. Tu ne pourras pas passer le dôme sur mon dos, alors SAUTE ! _

- Mais je vais me tuer !

- _Non ! Saute sur mon aile, je te ferais glisser à terre. Vite Haley ! La collision est proche ! _

Haley regarda devant elle. En effet, le dragon noir arrivait très vite… Elle respira un bon coup, se leva sur la scelle et sauta, sans vraiment réfléchir, sur l'aile de la dragonne. Elle se retrouva sur les fesses, et glissa à vive allure vers le sol. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment, mais elle arriva à terre sur ses pieds.

Skyla reprit alors un peu d'altitude et encore plus de vitesse. Le choc fut si violent qu'Haley en fut projetée à plusieurs mètres. Le dragon noir prit d'abord le dessus, mais très vite, Skyla parvint à le charger avec force vers l'autre côté du dôme. Dès que ce fut fait, Haley se téléporta de l'autre côté et hurla à son grand père :

- _Vas-y ! La formule, maintenant !_

Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, le dôme devenait opaque et couleur argent. Le dragon noir sembla n'énerver plus encore…

- Skyla ! Cria-t-elle ensuite.

La dragonne la fit à nouveau grimper sur son dos, mais elle n'en sembla pas ravie :

- _Tu aurais du rester de l'autre côté, Hayden. Tu étais en sécurité ! _

- Je veux essayer de le détruire ! L'occasion est trop bonne !

- _Et toi tu n'es pas encore assez forte ! _

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouille. Mais décide-toi ! Oh la la !

Le dragon noir revenait sur elles à toute allure, crachant des colonnes de feu. Pour accroitre sa force, Haley prit son apparence Elfique et lança une multitude de sort. Mais le dragon noir bougeait trop vite, et parvenait à éviter la majorité des sorts.

Elle se concentra alors un peu plus, et l'électricité arriva à ses mains. Elle relia alors ses deux mains et relâcha sa puissance. Alors que la colonne mortelle fonçait droit vers le dragon noir, celui-ci disparu.

Haley regarda au sol et découvrit un lord Voldemort à genoux, apparemment épuisé. Skyla fonça droit vers le sol, mais avant qu'Haley ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, Voldemort transplana après avoir crié :

- Bientôt La Dumbledore ! Je reviendrais et je vous tuerais tous !

Haley soupira. Mais elle sourit quand même. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement fuit devant elle…

Haley et Skyla firent plusieurs fois le tour du domaine pour s'assurer que tous les animagus étaient partis, puis Haley les téléportèrent à nouveau à l'intérieur du dôme. Elles furent accueillies par tout Poudlard, ses amis et sa famille en tête.

- Bien joué ! Lança Albus, très fier.

Sirius et Severus le regardèrent comme s'il sortait d'un asile, et se précipitèrent sur Haley.

- T'es barge ! Lança Severus.

- Complètement barge ! Appuya Sirius en souriant quand même.

Elle haussa les épaules et se mordit la lèvre. Sirius ouvrit alors ses bras et elle s'y nicha en riant. Pour une fois, se dit-elle, il avait juste était Sirius…

- Dakotta ! Appela-t-il alors.

L'elfe de maison apparue aussitôt, tenant la petite main d'Enora.

- Maman ! Cria la petite en se jetant sur Haley.

- Tout va bien, mon ange. On est en sécurité maintenant…

Enora s'approcha alors de Skyla. Sirius grimaça mais Haley l'empêcha d'intervenir.

- Merci Skyla, dit Enora. Tu as encore bien pris soin de ma maman. Tu vas rester avec nous, hein ?

La dragonne tendit la tête et se laissa caresser. Les autres comprirent aux éclats de joie d'Enora que Skyla lui avait répondit oui…

Haley sourit. Cette petite était vraiment son portrait craché !

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre… **

**La suite dans quelques jours, si ça vous tente ! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley ;)**


	14. Coupés du monde, on s'adapte

**Coucou ! **

**Voici le premier d'une série de plusieurs chapitres complètement loufoques ! Et j'espère que vous rirez autant en les lisant, que j'ai pu le faire en les écrivant !! **

**Harrymania1978**** : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que je me suis un peu inspirée d'Eragon sur ce coup là (j'adore aussi :D).**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol, et oui, Sirius s'améliore (fallait bien, avec tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait endurer lol !). J'espère que tu continueras à aimer Enora, et surtout que la suite te plaira ! Bizz**

**Mimi72**** : Lol ! Franchement, je suis ravie de te faire autant rire que pleurer lol ! Merci beaucoup d'être fidèle à mes conneries ;) et je promets que tu n'auras pas de raison de pleurer pour trois ou quatre chapitres à suivre (ou peut-être de rire, et là je croise les doigts lol !). J'espère que tu aimeras la suite (Voldy est vexé lol… il va pas revenir tout de suite :D) ! Bisous**

**Luffynette**** : MDR ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : j'ADORE découvrir que j'ai une une dizaine de reviews en une seule journée !! (et merci encore aussi pour les héritiers R&O). J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira ;) Bisous !**

**Voilà, je cesse de bavasser, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley Frappadingue Black :P**

* * *

**14 – Coupés du monde … on s'adapte**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que l'attaque avait eu lieu. On entendait souvent de grosses explosions sur le dôme, mais rien ne passait. Non rien du tout… Même pas les oiseaux et leurs chants apaisants… même pas le soleil qui réchauffe les âmes et les cœurs… Seuls la pluie et le vent parvenaient à franchir cette barrière d'argent, et cela minait beaucoup de moral de toute personne présente à Poudlard.

Heureusement, les cours, les entrainements et le Quidditch occupaient beaucoup les esprits ; mais parallèlement, l'insécurité du monde sorcier et cet enfermement exacerbaient les comportements…

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la grande salle, quand une Hermione folle de rage, avait envoyé une gifle monumentale à un Severus penaud, qui, pour seule réponse, avait murmuré un bref "désolé"… Pourquoi ? Et bien, seulement, oui je dis bien seulement, parce que le pauvre Severus lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle passait bien plus de temps avec ses amis qu'avec lui…

On avait aussi assisté à une méga crise de Lavande, qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand elle avait trouvé Ron et Drago dans une position pas très catholique (en même temps, comme avait dit une Haley morte de rire, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient besoin de faire ça dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ?). Minerva avait du la gifler plusieurs fois pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits…

De même qu'on vit un jour Severus rouge de colère courant après Sirius, qui encore une fois (et on ne sait même plus pourquoi, à force) s'était attiré les foudres d'Haley… Seulement enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois, ces hormones se prononçaient déjà…

Tout ca tournait assez mal, et l'approche des vacances d'Halloween n'arrangeait rien. Les élèves savaient que, pour leur sécurité, ils ne devaient pas quitter le château. Ok, quand on a cours… mais pendant les vacances, on fait quoi de plusieurs centaines d'élèves sur les dents ?

Cette question en tête, Albus tournait en rond dans son bureau. A la fin de la semaine, ce serait les vacances… il lui fallait une idée, plein d'idées même ! Mais où était donc passé son caractère farceur ? "Au fin fond de cette guerre !" lui souffla alors sa conscience…

xXx

Haley, Sirius et Enora jouaient à la Barbie dans leur appartement, quand Haley soupira fortement :

- Que se passe-t-il, mon amour ? Demanda Sirius, légèrement inquiet

"Cette fois ci, j'ai rien fait !" Pensa-t-il très fort.

- C'est mon grand père… il tourne en rond, et il m'énerve ! C'est dingue, je le sens d'ici !

- Les vacances ? Demanda seulement Sirius.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, puis se leva :

- Je vais voir Hermione. On va bien réussir à trouver une idée qui va lui remonter le moral ! Parce qu'un Dumbledore déprimé, c'est légèrement…

- Dangereux pour l'entourage ?

- Très drôle, Black !

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis dit à sa fille :

- Je reviens, p'tite crevette. T'es sage avec papa, hein ?

- promis m'man !

Et la petite déposa un gros bisou sonore sur la joue de sa maman, avant de retourner s'occuper de ses différentes Barbie. Un immense sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Haley. En un mois, ils avaient appris à connaitre Enora, et chaque jour avec elle les rendait plus heureux…

xXx

Severus avait assez rechigné au fait qu'Haley lui enlève Hermione, mais les deux filles avaient tout de même pu s'isoler dans la salle sur demande. Après plus de deux heures de discussion, elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial, fières d'elles. Il fut étonné de les voir débarquer, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas regretter cette discussion... Et Haley commença sans préambule :

- Bon, étant donné que je sens tes interrogations dans tout Poudlard, j'ai demandé à Hermione de m'aider à résoudre le problème. Et encore une fois, elle a débordé de bonnes idées… même si elle a désormais un côté Serpentard assez inquiétant !

Hermione fit une moue faussement vexé et Albus pouffa. Haley fut contente d'avoir détendu un peu son grand père, elle continua donc :

- A la fin de la semaine, ce sont les vacances. Et il va falloir occuper tout le monde pendant 15 jours !

Le regard d'Albus s'illumina alors, mais il la laissa continuer :

- D'abord, bien sur, il y a l'indétrônable bal d'Halloween

- Et les costumes ? Demanda Albus.

Elle le regarda en biais avant de répondre :

- Je te rappelle que c'est ta petite fille qui te parle ! Celle qui a passé toute son enfance avec toi ! D'un claquement de doigts tu nous déguiseras tous !

Il ne put que sourire, mais demanda quand même :

- Et la musique ?

- Facile ! On va trafiquer un appareil moldu, et on passera des chansons moldu ou sorcier ! Le bal est la partie la plus facile du plan !

- Ok, je pense en effet que c'est faisable, même si le détournement de l'artisanat moldu n'est pas très légal !

- Avec face de serpent à la tête de notre communauté, c'est le dernier de mes soucis !

Hermione et Albus se mirent à rire, et Haley continua l'air de rien :

- Ensuite, on s'est dit que chaque journée pourrait avoir un thème différent : genre la musique, le sport, les jeux de sociétés… enfin, un tas de truc comme ça. On pourrait mettre en place des activités, des trucs sympas !

Face au changement de regard de son grand-père, elle ajouta :

- Alors ? Tu veux entendre voir nos idées ?

xXx

Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures plus tard (soit quatre au total), que les filles rejoignirent leurs amoureux… Et Hermione du user de tous ses charmes pour dérider son professeur préféré ! Mais elle était contente, les vacances d'Halloween promettaient, et elle avait hâte d'être au diner de ce soir, pour l'annonce d'une partie des festivités ! Elle qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle devait avouer qu'Haley avait eu une super idée !

Haley aussi était ravie. Elle avait du s'excuser auprès d'Enora d'avoir été si longue, mais Sirius remarqua très vite le petit sourire qu'elle affichait. Et malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pu pas lui décrocher un indice, tout comme Severus avec Hermione.

Un parchemin circula dans toute l'école, annonçant que le diner était avancé d'une heure, et c'est donc deux professeurs boudeurs, et deux Gryffondors mortes de rire, accompagnées d'une petite fille joyeuse et pas discrète du tout, qui entrèrent dans la grande salle pour le diner. Depuis l'incident du dôme, et la présentation d'Enora devant tout le monde, Albus avait rayé un des articles du règlement de Poudlard… et tout le monde y était aujourd'hui habitué.

Le vieux sorcier sourit en voyant la tête de ses deux professeurs, et il se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire en pensant à ce qu'il allait annoncer…

- Pourquoi ils font cette tête ? Demanda Ron quand elles s'assirent

- Parce qu'on a rien voulu leur dire… Lança une Hermione plus que mystérieuse

- Ca a un rapport avec l'heure du diner qui est avancé ? Demanda Ginny

Elle haussa juste les épaules en souriant, et Haley éclata de rire. Mais avant que quiconque ne puisse répliquer, Albus demanda le silence :

- Jeunes gens, professeurs, comme vous savez tous, les vacances approchent. Et je dois vous avouer que jusqu'à tout à l'heure, cela me préoccupait beaucoup. Vous savez que nous devons rester ici, vos parents me l'ont demandé, mais je ne veux pas vous priver de vrais vacances. Haley et Hermione sont donc venues me proposer un tas d'idées ! Elles ne savent pas elles même lesquelles je vais retenir, mais deux d'entre elles méritent d'être discutées aujourd'hui …

A la table des Gryffondor, Haley soupira :

- Mon grand père et l'art d'être clair et concis !

Hermione pouffa et Albus sourit avant de continuer :

- La première chose, est que le bal d'Halloween aura lieu cette année. Une urne sera mise à votre disposition pour proposer un thème pour les déguisements. Un parchemin sera tiré au hasard et je déguiserais tout le monde en conséquence.

Haley et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Bien sur, Albus y rajoutait sa touche… et l'idée du thème pourrait devenir très dôle !

- Ensuite, continua-t-il, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer, à tous (regard vers les professeurs), qu'un tournoi exceptionnel de Quidditch aura lieu pendant les vacances. Il sera composé de quatre équipes. Nous assisterons donc à six matchs éliminatoires, et une belle finale entre les deux équipes qui auront réunies le plus de points. J'ai longuement réfléchit à la façon de former les équipes, mais étant donné qu'Haley et Hermione en ont déjà composée une, et que je me suis prêté au jeu, vous m'excuserez d'avoir voulu me venger…

Les jeunes, comme les professeurs, ne parlaient plus. Tous avaient la bouche grande ouverte, Haley et Hermione y compris, et s'attendaient au pire. Albus sourit, ravi de son effet, et continua :

- Etant moi-même le capitaine de la première équipe, j'ai décidé de nommer les trois autres, et eux même choisiront ensuite leurs coéquipiers…

Tout le monde avait très bien compris, et à cet instant, seuls les professeurs ne souriaient pas.

- … Donc, les trois capitaines sont Miss Dumbledore, Mr Malefoy et Mr Weasley…

Les trois concernés se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pendant qu'ils me rejoignent, je vous laisse découvrir mon équipe sur le tableau derrière moi.

Aussitôt, un tableau apparu, immense pour être lu de tous :

* * *

_- __Gardien__ : A. Dumbledore_

_- __Poursuiveurs__ : Me. Bibine, P. Chourave, M. MacGonagall_

_- __Batteurs__ : S. Rogue, A. Sinistra_

_- __Attrapeur__ : S. Black_

* * *

.

Ce fut automatique : la grande sale éclata d'un même rire, certain se tenant même les côtes à la vue des têtes de leurs professeurs :

- Albus ! Souffla Severus. C'est une blague ?

Mais quand Minerva et le professeur Chourave éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, vite suivi de Sirius, il soupira fortement et croisa les bras sur son torse. Batteur… après tout, il allait pouvoir se défouler !

Les élèves essuyèrent leurs larmes et reprirent un peu leurs esprits quand les trois autres capitaines montèrent sur l'estrade où se trouvait Albus.

- Bien, les capitaines, vous allez maintenant choisir vos coéquipiers. Commençons par les poursuiveurs… Que les candidats se lèvent !

Aussitôt, des dizaines d'élèves se levèrent. Le choix n'allait pas être facile…

- Haley, à toi l'honneur…

Chacun leur tour, les trois capitaines choisirent leur coéquipiers. Au final, Haley avait composé une équipe entièrement féminine, dont Ginny, Luna, deux Serdaigle, et deux Serpentarde. Ron et Drago avaient eux aussi choisit leurs coéquipiers dans les quatre maisons, et Albus était ravi.

- Très bien ! S'exclama Albus. J'avoue que je suis fière de vous, jeunes gens. Je vois ici des équipes très bien constituées, dans l'esprit même de l'unité des maisons. Alors, maintenant, il faut vous trouver un nom. Je vous laisse réfléchir le temps que je m'entretienne avec mon équipe.

- _Un animal_… pensa juste Haley pour les trois autres capitaines qui sourirent.

Elle pouffa à la tête que fit son parrain, exaspéré et au bord de l'explosion nerveuse… tous ceux qui connaissaient Severus savaient oh combien il détestait s'attirer les attentions de la foule !

Après seulement quelques minutes, Albus annonça :

- Nous sommes les "Loups" de Poudlard !

A nouveau, la grande salle éclata de rire.

- Attendez de voir notre tenue ! Lança Albus avec un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Severus se révulsèrent un peu plus, mais toutes les autres personnes de la salle n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

- A vous, reprit Albus. Haley ?

- Nous sommes les "Sirènes" de Poudlard !

Les garçons sifflèrent et les filles applaudirent en riant, sachant déjà qui elles allaient soutenir.

Puis Ron et Drago se regardèrent en souriant, sachant très bien qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Le blond commença :

- Et nous sommes les "Fouines"…

- Et les "Belettes" de Poudlard ! Finit Ron.

Toutes personnes ayant passé au moins une année à Poudlard ces six dernières années, savaient très bien ce que cela signifiait. Encore une fois, tout le monde éclata de rire, puis, sous les regards émus d'Albus, ils se levèrent en applaudissant et scandant le nom de leur équipe déjà favorite.

Sur sa chaise, Enora avec elle, Hermione souriait à pleine dents. Les équipes étaient parfaites, et cela promettait du spectacle, tout en unissant les maisons.

- Très bien, reprit Albus. Allons maintenant manger, demain, après vos cours, je vous invite tous ici pour le tirage au sort des premiers matchs… Bon appétit à tous !

Peu à peu la grande salle se calma, et se vida pour la nuit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous les élèves s'endormirent un doux sourire aux lèvres… Certain parce qu'ils avaient était choisit, d'autre parce qu'ils imaginaient déjà MacGonagall ou Rogue sur leur balai… Mais tous était heureux, enfin presque…

xXx

- Hermione ! Répéta à nouveau Severus.

Ils étaient dans l'appartement du maitre des Potions, et Hermione était littéralement morte de rire, ce qui exaspérait encore plus son amant.

- Mais arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! C'n'est pas drôle !

- Si… si… drôle…

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à dire plus un mot à la fois. Dès la fin du discourt d'Albus, elle l'avait vu se fermer et se plonger dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il était un très bon joueur, et que c'était juste son masque de méchant professeur froid et aigri qui allait tomber… Alors elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire ! Et lui, il savait bien qu'elle l'avait compris… comme d'habitude !

Elle le regardait, les yeux ruisselant de ses larmes de rire, les joues rosies et les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Alors il ne put qu'hocher la tête et se mettre à rire lui aussi…

Une fois calmés, il dit, avec un sourire sadique :

- Tant pis pour toi, si mon corps de rêve fait rêver tes camarades sans ma robe noire…

La bouche d'Hermione fit un O magistral, mais elle prit son sourire Serpentard (maintenant très bien maitrisé) avant de répondre, tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre :

- Puis-je être votre première groupie, professeur ?

Il sourit et alla l'enlacer. Avant de l'emmener dans leur chambre, il lui murmura seulement :

- La seule… à jamais.

xXx

Sirius, lui, avait adoré l'idée. Une fois Enora couchée (après avoir lu, pour la 22e fois ce mois ci, l'histoire de Cendrillon), Sirius attira Haley près de lui dans le sofa et lança en souriant :

- C'est une idée géniale… je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !

- J'y compte bien !

Elle lui sourit, mais il savait que quelque chose la travaillait :

- Haley ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

- Ca va… dit-elle en caressant sa joue. C'est juste que… C'est frustrant d'être ici…

- Coincés à Poudlard alors Voldemort a prit le pouvoir, finit Sirius.

- Ouai…

Elle soupira et se nicha au creux de l'épaule de Sirius.

- Tu sais, dit-il. Pour l'instant c'est mieux de rester ici. Pour la sécurité de tous, et le temps de ramasser un maximum d'infos.

Oui, il avait raison. Fumsek servait de lien avec l'extérieur et les membres de l'Ordre, et ils recevaient bon nombres d'informations. Il fallait tout relier… réfléchir à un plan… et tout ça mettait du temps. Mais cela frustrait vraiment Haley. Elle soupira finalement, se disant que ces vacances étaient les bienvenues…

* * *

**Et voilà ! Un petit commentaire peut-être ? :D Siii vous plait… ça me ferait cro plaisir à moi ! (chut, Enora, laisse Haley dire au revoir maintenant !)**

**Non… je ne suis pas frappée, même pas vrai ! Juste crevée (P… de boulot de M…) … allez hop, j'update et je file au dodo… **

**La suite dans quelques jours !**

**Haley ;) **


	15. Conte de Fées déjanté

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite des vacances, et une des idées frappadingue d'Albus (ou de moi… hum, non, non, c'est Albus le fautif ! Pas moi :P)**

**Je suis super contente de découvrir de plus en plus de reviews pour cette histoire que j'adore, alors merci beaucoup à tous ! :D**

**Harrymania1978**** : merci beaucoup :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Loliedana**** : lol ! Merci ;) Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! Heu… non, désolé mais pour le thème du bal tu es tombée très loin ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre :D**

**Mimi72**** : oui, oui, je sais, frappadingue c'est mon deuxième prénom ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous :)**

**Luffynette**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : tu as raison lol ! Les filles sont les meilleures, c'est certain ! Mais tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour le match… En attendant, j'espère que tu aimeras le bal ! Bizz :D**

**Aillerose**** : lol ! Je suis contente de d'avoir fait rire ! A très vite alors, et bonnes vacances :D**

**C'est un petit chapitre, mais je vous promets le suivant très vite ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Haley**

* * *

**15 – Conte de Fées déjanté **

Dès le lendemain, l'urne promise par Albus avait été installée, et nombre d'élèves y glissèrent leurs idées de thèmes pour le bal, qui ne serait annoncé qu'au dernier moment.

La semaine passa à une allure folle. Tous étaient très excité par le début des vacances : le bal, mais aussi le premier match, Belettes/Loup, qui aurait lieu le surlendemain.

Le soir du bal, les jeunes en découvrirent enfin le thème : au grand bonheur des filles, le Compte de Fée avait été tiré au sort…

Haley, Ginny et Hermione était dans la chambre de la préfète, et après avoir énoncé le sort indiqué par Albus, elles se retrouvèrent méconnaissables. Toutes trois avaient des robes dignes de Cendrillon. Leur cheveux étaient coiffés en de compliqués chignon. Chacune portait aussi un diadème, bien que différent. La robe de Ginny était d'un vert très clair, celle d'Hermione était bleue pale, et celle d'Haley était blanche et argent. La robe faisait ressortir ses tatouages et ses mèches argentées, qui semblaient briller. Elle se concentra quelques secondes puis se regarda dans la glace : ses yeux étaient aussi gris que sa robe. Elle se lança un sort de maquillage et murmura seulement :

- Parfait !

Ginny et Hermione sourirent en découvrant la couleur de ses yeux. Mais soudain, on toqua à la porte de la chambre :

- C'est Albus, Haley, tu peux sortir, j'aimerais te parler…

- Oh… grand-père

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius est parti s'habiller avec Enora.

Elle sortit donc de la chambre et n'apprécia pas le sourire de son grand-père :

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ?

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Elle soupira, sourit, mais insista quand même :

- Grand-père ?

- Ok, ok. Je me suis dit qu'il était dommage de priver les élèves de vraie musique. Ils ne vont avoir que des chansons enregistrés, alors je suis sur qu'ils apprécieraient au moins une chanson…

- Oh non ! N'y penses même pas !

Mais quand elle aperçue la sacoche de sa guitare derrière son grand-père, elle sut que le combat était perdu d'avance. Elle essaya quand même de batailler, mais quand il lui dit que le bal débutait dans moins de 45 minutes, avec elle et sa guitare, et qu'il quitta l'appartement, elle commença à paniquer.

Elle attrapa sa guitare et sortit de l'appartement à son tour. Personne ne la vit avant le début du bal…

xXx

Hermione et Severus, Ginny et Blaise, puis Ron et Drago, entrèrent tour à tour dans la grande salle, faisant tourner plus d'un regard. Si les filles étaient magnifiques, les garçons l'étaient tout autant. Une foule de princesses et de princes charmants avaient investis la grande salle, et les professeurs aussi étaient déguisés.

Sirius arriva, Enora dans les bras vêtue d'une magnifique robe rose à faire pâlir sa Barbie princesse. Elle semblait ravie, mais Sirius lui, était inquiet. Et Haley n'était pas avec lui. Severus fronça les sourcils mais la voix d'Albus attira son attention :

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que grâce à mes habiles dons de persuasions…

- De manipulation, ouai !

La voix venait de nulle part, mais tous l'avait reconnu. La foule pouffa mais Albus continua :

- Simple divergence de points de vue. Donc, je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien au moins une chanson, en "live" ! Alors, j'ai chargé ma très chère et très aimable petite fille de vous faire profiter d'un de ses talents. Etant donné qu'elle est restée introuvable les trente dernières minutes, je pense qu'elle vous a écrit quelque chose… Voici donc Haley, et sa guitare…

Sirius, et les autres, étaient morts de rire. Et le regard noir qu'envoya Haley à son grand-père avant de sourire de toutes ses dents à la foule, n'arrangea rien.

Elle avança sur la scène, le pas lent, vêtue de sa robe de princesse. Elle passa la sangle de sa guitare et dit seulement :

- Ayez pitié… j'ai vraiment écrit ça en une toute petite demi heure !

Les rires ne s'arrêtèrent que quand elle commença à jouer. Seuls ses amis et sa famille la connaissait sous cette angle. Elle avait donc décidé de tourner ça en dérision, en digne héritière de James Potter.

Sa voix chaude et légèrement cassée s'éleva soudain dans la grande salle, sous les regards ébahis, mais vite rieurs :

.

_J'vois déjà, les yeux d'certain_

_Qui se disent que j'n'en ai jamais assez_

_Et qu'il me faut dans mon quotidien_

_Ce p'tit moment de célébrité_

_Mais détrompez vous, je n'ai pas eu l'choix ! _

_C'est papi, qui m'as dit "fait et tait toi"_

_Pourquoi à ce moment là je n'ai pas pensé _

_Lui répondre : pas parler, c'n'est pas chanter…_

.

Les rires se firent plus forts encore.

.

_Enfin bref, maintenant que j'suis là,_

_J'vais vous ennuyer quelques minutes, avec moi _

_Autant profiter d'avoir votre attention_

_A un autre moment que sous tension_

_Ben oui, vous connaissez tous ici_

_L'Elfe qu'aujourd'hui je suis _

_Mais trop peu de gens ont déjà eu à faire _

_A la folie que je tiens de mon père…_

.

Severus haussa les sourcils en souriant, alors que Sirius semblait plus fier que jamais, une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux.

.

_Dumbledore jusqu'au bout des ongles_

_Rogue pour mon côté sombre_

_Et Black pour mon bonheur_

_Voilà ce qu'est une Potter_

_Aujourd'hui, j'vous d'mande juste un sourire_

_Plaqué sur chacun de vos visages_

_Pour les quinze jours à venir_

_Et tout ce qu'ils nous présagent _

.

Les trois hommes étaient maintenant partagés entre le rire et l'émotion.

.

_Qu'ignorait-vous de moi ? _

_Tout, à peu de choses prêt_

_Imaginez, j'ai grandit en émoi, _

_Près de trois hommes déjantés !_

.

Albus, Severus et Sirius sursautèrent en riant. Les deux derniers, sans un mot, se rapprochèrent d'Albus près de la scène… histoire de ne rien louper de ce qu'elle allait dire. Haley souriait en chantant :

.

_Je vois déjà leur regard outrés, _

_Mais attendais que vous ai expliqué ! _

_Visualisez grand-père Albus _

_Qui m'chante des comptines pour moldus,_

_Qui s'amuse à refaire mes couettes, _

_Et m'fait rire par ses pirouettes_

_Y'a ensuite mon parrain chéri _

_Qui frémit rien qu'à ces mots_

_Mais il sait, lui, qui je suis_

_Et peut panser tout mes maux. _

_Le dernier, j'en rougis rien que d'en parler_

_J'avais un an la première fois que j'ai avoué_

_Qu'il avait mon cœur pour la vie_

_Et depuis, Patmol partage toutes mes nuits. _

.

Sirius et Severus fermèrent les yeux au même moment, et les élèves rirent de plus belle. Mais la chanson continuait :

.

_N'ayez pas l'esprit si mal placé,_

_Patmol est juste ma peluche préférée ! _

.

Sirius ne put qu'éclater de rire, à nouveau…

.

_Dumbledore jusqu'au bout des ongles_

_Rogue pour mon côté sombre_

_Et Black pour mon bonheur_

_Voilà ce qu'est une Potter_

_Aujourd'hui, j'vous d'mande juste un sourire_

_Plaqué sur chacun de vos visages_

_Pour les quinze jours à venir_

_Et tout ce qu'ils nous présagent _

_._

_J'vous jure qu'un jour on pourra dire_

_Que tout est finit, et recommencer à rire_

_Mais j'vous jure aussi que pour les quinze prochains jours_

_Vous devrez faire face à mon sens de l'humour! _

_Mes amis, amusez vous, _

_Moi… j'vais aller creuser mon trou ! _

.

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant les trois hommes de sa vie. Tous se mirent à applaudir, sans cesser de rire. Elle mit en route le lecteur CD modifié et la musique se rependit dans la grande salle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers eux, et dit seulement, attrapant sa fille des bras de Sirius :

- Plaignez-vous à grand-père, il a insisté !

Mais ce qui suivit la laissa sans voix. Pas de la part de Sirius, mais de Severus… en public ! Waouh !...

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent en même temps et l'embrassèrent, chacun sur une joue, au même moment. Cela fit rire Enora, et Haley suivit. Un regard échangé avec Severus suffit à Haley pour savoir qu'il avait été touché par ses paroles. Elle l'embrassa à son tour, puis envoya en clin d'œil à son grand-père avant de se tourner vers Sirius, qui murmura :

- Qu'une peluche, hein ?

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et l'embrassa avec amour, avant de l'attirer danser avec Enora. Très vite, la petite désira changer de bras, et se retrouva entre Ron et Drago, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Par le plus doux des hasards, un slow commença. Sirius attira alors Haley contre lui et un ballet romantique entre les deux amoureux commença.

- Tu es si belle, murmura Sirius à l'oreille d'Haley

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, mon beau prince.

Il la faisait tournoyer, puis la rapprochait d'elle, ne cessant de la faire rire et lui volait de rapides baisers à chaque bonne occasion.

Dans les bras de Ron, Enora souriait en regardant ses parents danser. Elle passa la soirée dans les bras de son tonton Ron et de son parrain, laissant les autres profiter. Ils étaient venus ensemble au bal, mais c'était quand même moins gênant pour eux de danser avec la petite que seulement tout les deux…

La soirée fut donc un vrai Compte de Fée, pour tout le monde. Encore une fois, Poudlard s'endormit serein et heureux.

Et la suite promettait !

* * *

**Je sais, c'est trop court et pas terrible…désolée ! Mais je promet que le prochain chapitre sera bien mieux ! **

**Une petite reviews quand même ? ;)**

**A bientôt !**

**Haley**


	16. Sirènes VS Loups, version Granger

**Coucou :)**

**Alors, vous avez aimé le bal ? Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps pour la suite dans ce cas ! Et je dois vous avouer que c'est sans doute Le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière parmi toutes mes histoires ! Aujourd'hui encore (alors que je l'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an) il me fait rire en le relisant, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous fera rire aussi !! Alors s'il y a un chapitre où vous devez me laisser une reviews, c'est celui là ! Oui, parce que vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais c'est super difficile d'écrire un truc drôle !! Alors, vraiment, votre avis me toucherais… **

**Mais avant de vous laissez découvrir un peu plus la folie qui pervertit mon esprit cartésien de contrôleur de gestion, je remercie une fois de plus tout ceux qui me lisent, et plus encore ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! **

**Harrymania1978**** : merci beaucoup !! J'espère que le match va te plaire, et j'attends tes impressions ;)**

**Mimi72**** : merci :D un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brute ca fait du bien ! Et après Haley, voici les talents d'Hermione ! **

**Yoeniix**** : salut et bienvenu sur cette histoire ! J'adore moi aussi les harry fille, alors tu vas être heureuse sur mon profil (enfin j'espère lol !). En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite !! **

**Morgana Serpentard**** : heu… que dire … LA HONTE LOL ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai encore écrit « compte de fée »… ma copine Joe était littéralement morte de rire quand elle a vu ta reviews, et moi j'ai creusé mon trou lol ! Le pire c'est que j'ai relu mon chapitre avant de le poster… Enfin bref, je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu et je me suis empressée d'aller corriger ça lol ! J'espère en tout cas que tu aimeras le match ! J'attends tes impressions :D**

**Clamaraa**** : bienvenue sur cette histoire et merci beaucoup ! :D Vraiment, je suis ravie de te faire rire, et je crois que tu peux sortir les mouchoirs, parce que chapitre est (censé être lol) le plus drôle de cette histoire ! Alors Merci !! Et j'espère que mes lecteurs verront ta reviews et m'en laisseront plus :D ! En tout cas, tu touches là où il faut pour me faire sourire de toutes mes dents ! J'écrivais des chansons bien avant de me mettre à écrire des fics, et je suis toujours touché qu'un de mes textes puisse plaire ! En enfin, comment ça me décevoir lol ? Je suis au contraire super ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fan lol ! Et j'attends donc tes impressions ;)**

**Bon, ok, j'arrête de jacasser et je vous laisse à ce chapitre dont je vente les mérites (ben oui, c'est moi l'auteuze, j'ai le droit d'abord !)… Hoy, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de poster à des heures pas possible, je dis vraiment n'importe quoi…**

**Allez, bonne lecture à tous ;)**

**Haley **

* * *

**16 – Sirènes VS Loups, version Granger déchainée**

Dès le lendemain du bal, les élèves et professeurs purent découvrir l'étendue du mélange d'humour et d'idées Dumbledore/Granger… et personne ne fut déçu !

Le premier jour de vacances fut dédié à la détente pure et simple : pour se faire, Haley et Albus avaient transformé le bord du lac noir en une plage de sable fin. Haley avait fait apparaitre un doux soleil qui réchauffait la peau, et la journée se passa dans l'eau, à jouer, ou étendu sur le sable, à bronzer.

Le lendemain marquait le début du tournoi de Quidditch… Les Loups écrasèrent monumentalement les Belettes, au grand bonheur des élèves qui purent découvrir leurs professeurs sous un autre angle. Surtout que leur entrée sur le terrain avait déclenché le plus beau fou rire de l'histoire de Poudlard. Imaginez donc nos chers professeurs, vêtus de robes rose bonbon, avec, dans le dos, un loup animé à l'air idiot, qui courait après sa propre queue. Haley et Hermione avait été plus qu'épatées de voir que Severus s'était finalement prêté au jeu, et avec bonne humeur.

Les journées se passaient donc ainsi, un jour des activités, le lendemain un match. Grâce aux merveilleuses idées d'Haley et Hermione, on put voir des journées dédiées à des activités artistiques diverses (peinture, danse, musique…), une journée spéciale jeux de sociétés moldus, une chasse au trésor, mais le plus drôle de tous avait surement été la partie de "cache-cache" géante dans l'enceinte du château.

Tous participaient, professeurs y compris, et les quinze jours passèrent à une allure folle. Albus était ravi de voir combien les élèves semblaient heureux… la guerre avait un peu reculé dans leurs esprits, leur rendant un peu de l'innocence qu'ils méritaient tant.

xXx

Les six matchs avaient attirés toute l'école, sans exception. Chaque match avait été source de rires et de fairplay, tels que jamais Poudlard n'avait connu. Les professeurs se révélaient très doués, et personne ne fut surpris de l'annonce d'Albus, la veille de la date de la finale :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les comptes sont faits. Je vous annonce donc, que sur les six matchs, les Fouines totalisent 370 points. Les Belettes en ont 390, les Loups ont atteint le score de 420, et enfin, je vous demanderez d'acclamer comme il se doit les Sirènes, qui totalisent 490 points !

Les Sirènes se levèrent alors, et fièrement, firent des révérences à la foule qui applaudissait en riant.

- Vous l'avez donc compris, continua Albus. La finale sera jouée entre les Sirènes et les Loups de Poudlard. Chers professeurs, nous avons intérêt à assurer !

Toute la grande salle éclata à nouveau de rire, et rien ne s'arrangea quand Haley lança, haut et fort :

- Vous n'avez aucunes chances ! Les filles sont les meilleures !

Toutes les filles du château se levèrent alors pour applaudir encore plus fort, et Haley envoya un clin d'œil moqueur à son grand père.

xXx

La soirée fut parfaite, comme chaque soirée de ces vacances. Le couvre feu avait été reculé, et de nombreuses salles de classe avaient été aménagées avec divers jeux de sociétés, et même des jeux vidéos moldus.

Dans leur appartement, Haley, Sirius et Enora riaient à propos de cette fameuse finale :

- C'est maman qui va gagner ! Chantait Enora en dansant devant son père.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ? Demanda Sirius en faisant la moue.

Enora regarda sa mère en riant avant de répondre :

- Elle est plus rapide que toi ! Et c'est la meilleure ma maman !

Le couple se regarda en souriant, puis Sirius déposa les armes, accueillant ses deux femmes dans ses bras :

- J'avoue… c'est la meilleure !

xXx

De leur côté, Severus et Hermione étaient beaucoup moins… soft !

- Je te parie ce que tu veux que l'équipe d'Haley va gagner ! Lança Hermione.

Severus se jeta alors sur elle pour la chatouiller, et dit avec un sourire mielleux :

- Ha oui… tout ce que je veux ?

Elle lui fit seulement un sourire coquin, et il dit alors :

- Très bien, alors si les Loups gagnent, tu devras…

Il lui murmura la suite dans l'oreille, et la bouche d'Hermione forma un énorme O. Elle rougit même, faisant rire son amant qui était très fier de sa trouvaille (bien évidement complètement contre la morale et la bienséance…). Finalement, elle se mordit la lèvre et répondit, toujours aussi rouge :

- D'accord… mais si c'est Haley qui gagne, tu donnes tes cours avec la robe de Quidditch pendant un mois, et sans cape !

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage de Severus. Vu ce qu'il lui avait proposé, Hermione était une petite joueuse ! Quoi que… la robe était quand même rose bonbon… avec ce stupide loup qui se court après dans le dos… Au diable ! Se dit-il. Ce pari valait vraiment le coup… s'il gagnait…

- Marché conclu ! Dit-il alors.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et espéra vraiment que les Sirènes gagnent ce foutu match !

xXx

Le lendemain, toute l'école était en effervescence. Seulement deux couleurs se baladaient dans l'école : rose pour les supporters des Loups (en minorités, avouons-le) et vert pomme pour les supporters des Sirènes.

Le stade était plein à craquer quand Hermione, accompagnée d'une Enora folle de joie, se plaça devant le micro magique pour lancer le match :

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous, élèves de Poudlard. Qui donc, de nos superbes Sirènes ou de nos professeurs préférés, vont remporter cette finale ?

La quasi majorité de la foule hurla "Sirènes", faisant rire Hermione :

- Je vois qu'on est tous du même avis ! Enfin… Voici nos joueurs qui entrent sur la pelouse. Dans leurs magnifiques robes roses, accueillons les Loups, menés par leur capitaine …

Elle éclata de rire en voyant Albus, tout comme la foule, mais elle continua :

- … Qui est très saillant, osons le dire, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux tressés…

Albus fit une révérence à la foule morte de rire, et on entendit soudain la voix rieuse d'Enora s'élever dans le stade :

- Papi y fait toujours n'importe quoi !

Cela aggrava encore l'état de la foule, mais Hermione reprit :

- Et maintenant, Notre équipe… Les Sirènes ! Menées par Dumby fille !

Encore une fois, la foule se mit à hurler. Les Sirènes les saluèrent en riant, puis les deux équipes se préparèrent. Hermione se leva alors, Enora dans les bras. Elle regarda la petite et hocha la tête. Alors, les deux se mirent à crier :

- Que le match commence !

Les joueurs s'envolèrent dans un bel ensemble rose et vert. Les deux attrapeurs, à savoir Haley et Sirius, se placèrent un peu plus haut que les autres, et commencèrent à se tourner autour, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione :

- Pendant que Dumby fille et Black nous font un remake de la danse nuptiale des pingouins, notre rouquine préférée marque le premier but, directement entre les jambes de Papi Dumby !

La foule n'en pouvait plus, et Enora, encore une fois, enfonça le clou :

- Ca veut dire quoi "nuciale", tata ?

- Heu… tu demanderas à papa, il t'expliquera !

Elle aperçu les deux attrapeurs lui lancer des regards outrés, et elle reprit :

- Ha, en tout cas, faites-moi penser à me méfier des pingouins à la fin du match !... Attention, les Loups rendent coup pour coup : McGo vient de mettre un but incroyable ! Allez Luna, faut arrêter ça !

Minerva sursauta au surnom, mais ne put que rire. Tout le monde était épaté par sens de l'humour d'Hermione, et elle ne s'arrêta pas :

- Aie aie ! Notre si sexy terreur des cachots vient d'envoyer un boulet sur la pauvre Ginny… Bibine en profite pour récupérer le Souaffle et… ah ! McGo met son second but. 20 à 10 pour les Loups !

Sexy… la foule pleurait de rire… quoique les filles s'accordaient, sans problèmes, à avouer qu'Hermione avait bien raison ! Même en rose, Severus et Sirius attiraient tous les regards, moulés dans leur robe !

- Mais les Sirènes n'ont pas dit leurs derniers mots. Le Souaffle est récupéré par… Oh non ! Et encore un cognard made in Rogue… et un nouveau but marqué par Chourave ! Faut se réveiller les Sirènes, on compte sur vous, nous !

Surtout moi ! Pensa Hermione, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Allez les Sirènes ! Cria alors Enora, qui sautillait sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Au plus grand bonheur de la petite, la foule répéta ses mots en chœur. Mais Hermione s'exclama soudain :

- Attention, Dumby couleur pomme viens d'accélérer, suivie de prêt par son Patmol préféré… aurait-elle vu quelque chose ?... Ha non, il semblerait seulement que la danse nuptiale continue…

Contre toute attente, la foule vit alors Haley se coller au balai de Sirius et lui rouler une pèle phénoménale, sa main très visiblement collée au postérieur de son amant de professeur !

- Bon, ça suffit maintenant les Blacks ! Et puis y'a des enfants ici !

En disant ça, elle avait placé sa main devant les yeux d'Enora, qui s'exclama alors :

- Arrête tata, j'y vois plus rien moi !

La foule, comme les Sirènes, se tenaient le ventre à force de rire. Severus et Albus, eux, fermaient les yeux pour ne plus rien voir de tout ça, mais McGo, Bibine et Chourave, ne perdant pas le nord, en profitèrent. Quand Hermione s'en aperçue enfin, elle s'exclama :

- Oh la la ! Réveillez vous les Sirènes, plus de conneries ! Nos profs mènent maintenant 80 à 10. Luna, on se redresse, et empêche ce foutus truc rouge de passer !

- Le Soualfe tata !

S'en fut trop pour Ron, Drago et Blaise, placés derrière les deux filles. Ils parvenaient jusque là à rire silencieusement, pour permettre à Hermione de tenir bon, mais là… Et quand Hermione, l'air de rien, reprit la petite en murmurant "Souaffle", leurs rires firent sursauter la lionne. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, tous les trois aussi rouge que le reste de la foule. Ron se tenait à Drago pour ne pas tomber, et les trois pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Qu'ils étaient fiers de leur Hermione ! Ils savaient que, mis à part Haley, elle était la seule qui pouvait faire un truc pareil tout en gardant son sérieux.

Ne pas les regarder… Pensa Hermione en se mordant la joue une nouvelle fois. A la fin de ce match, elle aurait l'intérieur de la joue complètement en sang à ce rythme ! Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle ! Si elle avait d'abord refusé l'idée des garçons pour "mettre un peu d'ambiance" comme ils avaient dit, elle s'étonnait maintenant elle même ! Elle continua donc…

- Voilà… c'est bien Chang à récupéré le Souaffle (hoquet dans les rires), et le passe à… mais non ! Encore une fois, un boulet de canon bien visé de Sev' ! Notre prof à de l'énergie à revendre !... Et Chourave marque à nouveau ! Mais arrêtez-les ! Oh là là, ça va être ma fête à moi !

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en grimaçant, sur un ton qui scotcha tout le monde. Severus en lâcha sa batte et du se lancer à toute allure à sa poursuite, ce qui n'échappa à personne… Haley et Sirius, un peu plus haut des autres, se soutenaient mutuellement pour ne pas tomber de leur balai, secoués de leurs rires. Et la puissance des rires de la foule augmenta encore quand Enora demanda :

- Pourquoi ta fête tata ? Et pourquoi tonton Sev il a lâché la batte ?

Toute personne douée d'un minimum d'intelligence avait fait bien vite le rapprochement entre les deux questions… Mais heureusement pour elle, une petite balle couleur or venait de passer devant le couple d'attrapeurs, qui retrouvèrent aussitôt leur sérieux.

- Le vif d'or ! S'exclama alors Hermione. Nos attrapeurs ont finit leur approche et passent enfin aux choses sérieuses ! Allez Haley !

Encore une fois, la foule redoubla de rire ! Jamais encore on avait entendu un commentaire si impartial ! Pourtant, tous était de son avis, et Enora la première :

- Vas-y maman ! T'es la plus rapide sur l'Eclair le feu !

Aie, aie, aie ! Hermione n'en pouvait plus ! Il fallait que ce match cesse pour qu'elle puisse enfin éclater de rire ! Elle se mordit l'autre joue et continua :

- Bon ! Vous en mettez un temps !... Non, je rêve ! McGo marque une nouvelle fois ! Mais… où est Luna ! Lovegood, met toi devant tes buts et arrête de rire !

En effet, les autres Sirènes arrivaient relativement bien à rester concentrées sur le jeu, mais la pauvre Luna n'en pouvait plus de rire. Et ses buts étaient de vraies passoires ! Alors que de l'autre côté, Albus ne laissait rien passer !

- Le score est de 100 à 10 pour les Loups, autant dire une sacré pâtée mes Sirènes ! Mais … Dumby fille approche du vif, Black sur ses talons… attention… OUI !

Hermione s'était levée, Enora dans les bras, et ne cachait aucunement sa joie. Elle reprit un minimum de sérieux pour annoncer,

- Dumby a attrapé le vif d'or au nez de son Patmol ! Les Sirènes remportent le match 160 à 100, et donc le tournoi d'Halloween. Acclamons quand même nos professeurs pour ce superbe match !

Tous les élèves se levèrent, acclamant les deux équipes qui se posaient en riant. Et quand Hermione lança sa tirade de fin, la grande majorité des joueurs se retrouvèrent à terre, pliés de rire, comme la foule :

- Voilà ! Moi, je vous dis Adieu… chers élèves, chers professeurs, ce fut un plaisir… maintenant, comme l'a si bien dit Haley il y a peu… moi, j'vais creuser mon trou !

xXx

Elle quitta la tribune avec Enora, mais se dirigea directement vers les joueurs en souriant. Elle déposa Enora à terre qui courra voir ses parents, et s'approcha à pas de loup.

- Bravo à tous ! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Les Sirènes éclatèrent de rire et se mirent à l'applaudir, et les professeurs les rejoignirent très vite, même Severus. Albus s'approcha d'elle et elle ne put plus retenir son fou rire. De près, les tresses dans ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient encore plus drôle. Elle ne put prononcer que quelques mots :

- Désolé… me suis trop retenue… tresses …

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, puis quand tout deux furent calmés, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et se lança le sort du Sonorus :

- Jeunes gens, voilà donc ce tournoi qui finit en beauté ! Merci à tous les joueurs pour leur fairplay et leur implication, et merci à vous tous dans les tribunes pour nous avoir si bien supporté… Mais surtout, aujourd'hui, un grand merci à Hermione Granger, qui a fait de ce match un moment inoubliable !

Hermione se remit à rire, et reçu les acclamations de la foule et des joueurs derrière elle. Elle regarda alors vers les tribunes, en direction de ses amis. Elle pouvait les voir faire de grands signes. Elle respira alors un bon coup, se lança elle aussi le Sonorus, et lança la dernière phase de leur plan :

- Maintenant, tous dans la grande salle pour faire la fête !

La foule cria de joie et commença immédiatement à quitter le stade. Albus la regarda, sa bouche s'élargissant en un sourire outré. Elle annula alors le sort, et dit :

- Ha, c'était pas prévu ? Dommage… mais maintenant que je l'ai dit…

Les joueurs éclatèrent de rire, et Albus répondit, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux :

- Tu m'épates, Hermione, je ne te savais pas si…

- Serpentarde ? Proposa Severus en enlaçant sa lionne

- Ca résume bien les choses, en effet, répondit Albus en souriant.

- J'ai été aidée, dit Hermione. En fait, l'idée n'est pas de moi… mais toutes les conneries que j'ai réussit à inventer m'étonnes moi-même !

- Je suppose que Ron, Drago et Blaise sont les dits complices, lança Albus en souriant.

Elle eu juste à hocher la tête, en riant. Albus la félicita encore, puis chargea les elfes de maison de préparer une fête fissa. Les équipes partirent ensuite vers la douche. Mais Haley et Ginny, avant tout, avaient une question. Enora riait avec Severus, et elles en profitèrent pour attraper Hermione :

- Alors, demanda Haley. Ta fête, Hermione ?

Hermione rougit instantanément, mais répondit quand même :

- On a fait un pari… mais j'ai gagné, alors il devra porter sa robe de Quidditch pour donner ses cours pendant un mois !

Les deux Gryffondors rirent, mais ne perdirent pas le nord. Ginny insista :

- Et si tu perdais ?

- Vous ne saurez rien du tout ! Allez vous douchez et venez faire la fête. Enora ! Viens, ma chérie, ils vont aller se décrasser et nous on va s'amuser !

- Ouai ! Cria la petite.

Hermione l'attrapa en vitesse, ignorant les appels de ses amies, et quitta le stade. Ne lâchant pas prise, les filles se rapprochèrent de Severus. Haley n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

- Alors, t'as perdu ton pari petit parrain ?

Il fit de gros yeux, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas tout :

- Oui… va falloir que je me fasse à cette robe !

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, Haley insista, de manière bien trop maladroite :

- Mais… heu… si t'avais gagné… t'aurais été content ?

Il éclata de rire, et dit seulement :

- Moi non plus je ne dirais rien, Dumby !

Il les laissa là et partit en riant vers les douches. Dommage, se dit-il quand même en pensant au gage en question avec un sourire aguicheur… Mais il était si épaté par ce qu'Hermione avait fait qu'il se fichait pas mal de porter cette robe hideuse pendant tout un mois !

xXx

S'en suivi une fête qui dura jusqu'au petit matin. Minerva avait juste réussit à coucher les première et deuxième années vers 2h du matin, mais les autres avaient tenus bon jusqu'à plus de 6h. Musique, Bierraubeurre, démonstrations de danse, imitations et autres singeries furent de la partie cette nuit là.

D'un sens, la guerre était loin. Ils étaient en sécurité sous un dôme d'argent et s'amusaient, insouciants et heureux. Mais d'un autre côté, quand les plus jeunes furent couchés et qu'il ne resta plus que l'AD et les professeurs, continuant à rire dans un même ensemble, certaines personnes perçurent un espoir.

Albus sourit, un verre d'Hydromel dans la main. Haley et Hermione avaient réussit quelque chose de magique pendant ses quinze jours. Jamais encore il n'avait eu le bonheur de voir ça… une seule école. Pas quatre maisons. Bien sur, il n'y avait qu'un tiers des Serpentards, mais ce tiers lui suffisait pour avoir l'espoir… Bien au-delà du parchemin qui les liait dans l'AD, ils avaient aujourd'hui vraiment confiance… Ils étaient unis.

Haley et Hermione, épuisées, s'installèrent un instant loin des autres :

- Bien joué, ma Mione, lança Haley.

- Merci… Nos idées ont eu du bon, non ?

- Je pense que ce qu'on a sous les yeux veux dire oui !

Personne n'était seul, tout le monde riait. Les deux Gryffondors étaient elles aussi heureuses d'avoir pu participer un peu à tous ça.

Et puis, ça leur avait donné un répit… avant l'inévitable.

* * *

**Oui, je sais…**

**C'est cruel de ne pas vous dire l'objet du pari entre Severus et Hermione… mais je laisse votre imagination vous conduire vers Le truc que vous n'oseriez jamais faire… **

**Et oui, c'est aussi cruel de finir ce genre de chapitre par « avant l'inévitable »…**

**Mais je suis cruelle lol ! **

**En attendant la suite, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions !**

**A bientôt (et bonne nuit en ce qui me concerne…)**

**Haley :D**


	17. Hotel Poudlard

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite, avec encore une idée farfelue… mais cette fois beaucoup moins drôle, je dois bien l'avouer… **

**Mimi72**** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que mon Hermione déjantée t'ais plut ! Je trouve qu'on ne la voit pas assez souvent de ce genre de situation ;) ! Quand à la robe rose, je ne sais plus comment m'est venue cette idée, mais je constate que j'ai bien fait lol ! Et enfin, oui, malheureusement il faut bien que la réalité reprenne le dessus, mais comme tu le dis : il y a de l'espoir… bien plus encore que tu ne le crois ! A très vite ;) Bizz**

**Yoeniix**** : oui, c'est vrai qu'en relisant mon histoire (je l'ai fini l'été dernier…) je me rend compte que j'aurais pu en dire un peu plus sur les vacances, désolée :D ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même !! Bsx ;)**

**Luffynette**** : Merci beaucoup ! Et encore une fois, bienvenue sur une autre de mes fics !**

**Clamaraa**** : salut ;) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir fait rire :D, et oui, je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire celui la ! C'est un de mes préférés d'ailleurs :)… Mais non, non, non, je ne dévoilerais pas l'objet du pari ! Hi, hi, c'est bien plus drôle de laisser vos imaginations travailler… Merci encore et à très vite ;D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : moi, sadique ? hum… probable en effet ! Lol ! Mais, non ! Je ne dévoilerais rien :P ! Même si tes compliments me touchent, je laisse ton imagination gamberger !! Merci beaucoup ;)**

**Voilà, je vous laisse maintenant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**17 – Hôtel Poudlard**

Ces quinze jours de vacances avaient eu un effet plus que bénéfique. Les élèves, et les professeurs, avaient repris les cours beaucoup plus serein, et le fait que rien ne se passe de grave dans la communauté sorcière durant le mois de novembre, était aussi positif. Mais bien sur, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !

On était déjà mi-décembre, et Haley, enceinte de trois mois, débordait d'hormones :

- J'en ai assez ! Gémit-elle dans la salle de bain après avoir, encore une fois, rendu son diner de la veille.

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Ces derniers temps, il devait encore plus peser ses mots avec elle, et ce n'était pas facile tous les jours… si seulement Pompom ou Severus pouvaient faire quelque chose. Mais voilà, le problème est qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'ingrédients. Ça faisait donc une bonne semaine qu'Haley n'avait pas pu prendre de potion anti-nausées… Parce que certains ingrédients ne se trouvaient pas dans la forêt interdite, mais seulement dans des magasins spécialisés… hors du château.

Alors il ne dit rien. Il attrapa une serviette qu'il mouilla d'eau froide et lui passa lentement sur le visage. Elle sourit malgré elle et se cala dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Désolée… je suis infecte… mais ça me rend barge, va falloir faire quelque chose !

- Je sais bien mon ange. Mais Pompom a dit que ça aller passer…

- Mouai…

Il ne put que sourire à la tête qu'elle faisait :

- Allez viens, Enora va s'impatienter pour le petit dej …

- Chut ! Ne parle pas de manger, par pitié…

Il pouffa et reçu un regard noir, mais elle reprit contenance devant sa fille. Ils avaient été obligés d'expliquer à Enora pourquoi Haley était malade, et la petite était ravie !

- Maman t'es encore malade ?

- Oui, mais c'est rien, ça va…

Mais la petite s'approcha et posa sa petite main sur le ventre d'Haley. Elle murmura alors :

- Soit gentil avec maman, petit frère. C'est pas bien de la rendre malade…

Haley ressenti une douce chaleur l'envahir, et elle ne sut dire si c'était l'émotion ou autre chose, mais soudain, elle se sentait bien mieux. Sirius, lui, avait un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire :

- Petit frère ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa fille

Elle lui sourit à son tour et répondit :

- Ben oui, je le sens ! Toi aussi maman, non ?

Sirius interrogea Haley du regard. Elle fronça les sourcils mais se détendit et ferma les yeux. Sirius la vit respirer longuement, puis sourire :

- Incroyable… c'est vrai, je le sens…

- Alors c'est un garçon ? S'impatienta Sirius, toujours aussi souriant

Elle hocha juste la tête et il sauta de joie. Mais aux regards qu'il reçu de ses deux amours, il du se justifier : il attrapa Enora dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Oh, mais je suis super content d'avoir une petite fille si géniale ! Mais, comme ça j'aurais le bonheur d'avoir une fille, et un garçon ! C'est super non ?

Enora pouffa et embrassa son papa. Haley caressa son ventre encore plat et dit seulement :

- C'est vrai… Allez, allons déjeuner !

Haley glissa sa main dans celle de Sirius et tout trois se rendirent à la grande salle. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent franchit les grandes portes, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Haley, très inquiète de tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle aperçu Fumsek à la table des professeurs et se rendit soudain compte qu'Albus, et un grand nombre d'élèves, tenaient un journal en main… Albus, las de devoir expliquer, avait dupliqué son journal.

Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea, Sirius sur ses talons, à la table des professeurs. Son grand-père lui tendit seulement le journal. Elle fronça les sourcils… Editions spéciale de la gazette. Sirius lu en même temps qu'elle, par-dessus son épaule. L'article disait :

"Mais où est Dumbledore ? Alors que la communauté sorcière a subi une nouvelle attaque, hier soir, Le si grand Albus Dumbledore, et la soit disant Elue, restent cachés. De nombreux sorciers ont encore périt hier soir, dans l'attaque de Sainte mangouste. Seul quelques aurors résistants sont venus les aider, mais en vain. Notre pays est en feu et personne ne nous viens en aide. Nous ne sommes même pas sur de pouvoir diffuser ce papier. Que Merlin nous entende et qu'il nous envoi enfin de l'aide…"

xXx

L'article continuait sur une unique page. Haley était dans une colère noire. C'était la première attaque depuis si longtemps ! Ce journaliste était gonflé ! Mais en même temps…

- On doit les aider, dit-elle finalement.

- Tu as une idée ? S'intéressa alors Albus.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et demanda seulement :

- Tu as confiance en moi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui… mais.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades et dit :

- Ce journaliste est plutôt gonflé, mais on se doit de les aider. Les sixième et septième années, ainsi que les professeurs, rendez vous au QG de l'AD, s'il vous plaît. Pour les autres, je vous expliquerais après.

Personne ne crut malin de répliquer, et les concernés suivirent Haley. Sirius se chargea d'installer Enora un peu à l'écart, avec des jouets, puis Haley se lança, les idées lui venant très facilement :

- Je vais ouvrir une porte dans le dôme. Et on va aller chercher tous ceux qui veulent être en sécurité.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Severus.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Appuya Sirius.

- Laissez la parler ! Coupa Albus.

- Nous aussi on va imprimer un petit message. Et on va aller le… distribuer. On connait pas mal de gens fiables dehors qui pourront faire passer le message. On tâchera de réunir les gens dans un endroit… sur… et ensuite, je pourrais ramener tout le monde ici.

- Mais t'es complètement cinglée ! Lâcha Sirius

- T'as une meilleure idée ? Je ne suis pas lâche ! Je ne laisserais pas les gens croire que je ne cherche que ma propre sécurité ! Ils ont besoin d'un refuge ? Alors ils le trouveront ! Il y a bien assez de place ici !

Sirius allait répliquer, mais Albus le devança :

- Il faut les réunir dans des endroits différents, et faire plusieurs vagues.

- Il suffit de découper la communauté en plusieurs zones géographique, appuya Hermione.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, et Sirius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir : tous les membres de l'AD qui étaient présents approuvaient Haley et donnaient leurs idées.

- Ok, conclu Haley deux bonnes heures plus tard. Hermione, tu te charges du message. Ron, je te laisse faire quatre groupes, tu connais tout le monde. Professeurs, vous pouvez vous répartir de vous même, je pense que seul Albus devrait rester là, avec le reste de l'AD… que je vais d'ailleurs devoir prévenir…

xXx

Haley ouvrit donc une porte dans le dôme, surveillée 24h/24 par Skyla et Hagrid. Grâce aux membres de l'Ordre, les quatre groupes purent diffuser leur message à un très grand nombre de sorcier. Les gens avaient organisé tout un réseau de résistance qui permettait assez bien de faire circuler ce genre d'informations. Durant toute la semaine, ils en profitèrent aussi, avec l'aide des elfes de maison de Poudlard, pour refaire très largement leurs réserves de nourritures, ingrédients pour potions et toutes choses qui pourraient leur servir. Merlin seul pouvait savoir combien de temps ils devraient rester coincés, et surtout combien de personnes répondraient à l'appel d'Haley.

C'est aussi pour cela qu'Haley, avec l'aide d'Albus et de Sirius, avait crée ce qu'Hermione avait tout de suite comparé à un hôtel. Un très grand bâtiment, à l'arrière du Château, composé de centaines de chambres et salles de bains, de plusieurs salles à manger, d'une grande cuisine, et avec un accès direct au Château. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait encore l'agrandir au besoin, et qu'au pire, les gens pourraient aussi planter des tentes dans le parc…

xXx

Le jour J arriva. C'était ce samedi. Les quatre groupes étaient prêts à partir. Ils avaient finalement décidé de réunir les gens à seulement cinq minutes de décalage les uns des autres, laissant tout juste le temps à Haley de faire le tour des groupes.

Elle laissa Enora avec Dakotta, dans l'appartement de Sirius, puis se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les élèves et les professeurs qui attendaient près de la porte. Elle effleura la main de Sirius, respira un bon coup puis se lança :

- J'espère que vous êtes tous près. Vous êtes conscient que je ne peu pas tous vous téléporter à l'intérieur du dôme, il est trop puissant. Vous allez donc devoir m'attendre en dehors, en laissant bien la porte libre d'accès pour les gens qu'on va ramener. Soyez prudent, au moindre doute, vous rentrez et vous me prévenez… J'espère que tous se passera bien… Allons-y ! Le premier groupe avec moi.

Tous savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Albus leur avaient à tous appris à transplaner, pour soulager Haley, tout de même enceinte. Mais tous la suivirent sans hésiter.

Aussitôt le premier groupe disparu, les trois autres se placèrent devant le dôme, de chaque côté de la porte. Haley l'avait élargi pour faciliter le passage des gens, mais elle savait aussi, qu'en cas d'attaque ce serait dangereux, et les autres l'avaient bien compris.

Arrivée au premier lieu de rendez vous, Haley fut stupéfaite de découvrir des centaines de sorciers, de tout âge.

- Faut faire vite ! Ce n'est pas discret ! Lança Tonks qui venait vers elle.

- Ok… souffla Haley. Ne bougez plus ! Hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se concentra, puis claqua des doigts. La foule avait disparu :

- Haley ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Ils étaient trop nombreux, c'est bon, j'ai téléporté tout le monde, on rentre !

Arrivés à Poudlard, Haley constata que les gens se pressaient déjà pour entrer sous le dôme. Elle soupira puis entraina le second groupe. A chaque fois, ils récupéraient en plus des aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre qui accompagnaient les groupes. La seconde et la troisième vagues se passèrent sans embuches. Le seul hic était sans doute le nombre de personnes qu'ils ramenaient à chaque fois… il faudrait au moins trois bâtiments comme celui qu'Haley avait créé pour loger tout le monde…

xXx

A Poudlard, Albus pressait les gens à entrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais… Il demanda aux trois premiers groupes de rester devant le dôme, même une fois la dernière personne entrée.

Trop facile, se dit-il. Esra, près de lui, venait de lui assurer qu'aucun espion de Voldemort n'avait franchit la porte, mais les cinq dernières minutes se faisaient trop longues à son goût…

xXx

Le dernier rendez-vous devait avoir lieu en haut du chemin de traverse, dans une pleine qu'Haley trouva bondé de monde. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, des dizaines de mangemorts apparurent devant eux.

- Ne bougez plus !

En un claquement de doigts, elle téléporta tous le monde, sauf son groupe et les membres de l'Ordre :

- _Il faut les retenir !_ Pensa-t-elle pour les autres

Mais les mangemorts ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et ils disparurent sans attendre :

- Et merde ! Cria-t-elle. On y va !

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. La main crispée sur leurs baguettes, ils rentrèrent tous.

xXx

Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il le savait bien ! Dès qu'il vit le dernier groupe apparaitre sans Haley et ses compagnons, il comprit… et blêmit quand il les sentis arriver :

- Vite ! Hurlait-il. Entrez ! Dépêchez vous, les mangemorts arrivent !

Aussitôt, les trois autres groupes de défenseurs s'avancèrent pour former une ligne de protection pour les autres, et reculaient au rythme des entrées dans le dôme.

Ils étouffèrent un cri quand les dizaines de mangemorts apparurent, mais furent aussi rassurés quand Haley et les autres arrivèrent eux aussi. Les mangemorts étaient coincés entre deux lignes.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Haley. Elle se concentra et lança en pensées, à tous les défenseurs :

- _Attention aux tirs croisés. Mon groupe attaque en premier. En face, sortez vos boucliers. Puis, on change de sens. Maintenant !_

Aussitôt, un bouclier immense bouclier se dressa du côté d'Albus. Les défenseurs étaient si serrés les uns aux autres que leurs boucliers ne faisaient qu'un. Haley et son groupe ne perdirent pas une seconde et les sorts fusèrent avant qu'aux aussi ne dressent une barrière de bouclier. Ils attaquèrent ainsi plusieurs fois, ne laissant aucunes chances aux mangemorts. Beaucoup tombèrent sous la multitude de sorts, mais les autres finirent par abandonner et fuir.

- Vite ! Que tout le monde entre !

- Haley, on ne peut pas… Commença Kingsley

- On doit parler, alors entrons, je peux ouvrir une porte quand je le souhaite.

Kingsley et les autres aurors acquiescèrent et tout le monde entra, Haley la dernière. Elle referma soigneusement la porte et se tourna vers le château. Elle soupira fortement et se mordit la lèvre. Grande idée, Haley ! Se dit-elle. Le parc était envahi de centaines de sorciers de tout âge, et il fallait maintenant assumer ! Mais Albus prit le relais :

- Bienvenu à tous. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Haley va dupliquer le bâtiment qu'elle a déjà créé, et chaque famille aura un appartement avec chambre et salle de bain. Pour tous les repas, vous devrez les partager dans plusieurs grandes salles, et les elfes de maison de Poudlard s'occuperont de la cuisine. Toute personne d'ailleurs douée dans ce domaine peut les aider. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux, alors toute l'aide possible sera la bienvenue. Vous pouvez accéder librement au château et au parc, et n'hésitez pas à me demander tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas passés ici, sachez qu'il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt, pour votre sécurité.

Il se tut un instant puis se tourna vers sa petite fille :

- Deux de plus suffiront je pense, on agrandira les pièces à l'intérieur.

Elle hocha seulement la tête et claqua des doigts. Derrière le château, on vit soudain le somment de deux autres bâtiment apparaitre. C'était une bonne idée. Ils avaient décidés de les placer derrière le château et le stade, afin de laisser tout le parc libre. Et avec le nombre de personnes, heureusement… !

- Vous allez vous diriger vers les bâtiments derrière. Les elfes de maisons vont répartir les chambres et les ajuster selon votre famille. Je ne vous cache pas que ça va être long… il va falloir modifier les pièces par magie, et mis à part les elfes de maison, peu de sorciers peuvent le faire… Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que nous allons tenir un registre, afin de savoir combien nous sommes, et nous y retrouver plus facilement avec les chambres…

Personne ne sembla contre cette idée et la répartition commença. Cela prit en effet des heures… Haley et Albus aidèrent les elfes, et au bout de plus de quatre heures, tout le monde fut installé.

- C'est incroyable ! Souffla Haley en découvrant le registre

- 1867 personnes ! S'exclama Sirius. En effet, incroyable !

- Et la moitié sont des enfants ! Fit remarquer Severus.

Albus soupira. Il avait convoqué l'AD, l'Ordre et les aurors présents, et tous étaient stupéfaits.

- Comment va-t-on gérer tout ça Albus ? S'inquiéta Minerva.

- On va s'en sortir ! Lança Molly. Nous sommes beaucoup de mères de famille qui peuvent nous occuper de tous ces enfants. Nous pourrions créer une petite école et les occuper.

- C'est une très bonne idée Molly, acquiesça Albus. Puis-je te mettre à la tête de ce projet ?

- Sans problème, je m'occupe de tout ! Répondit-elle en souriant.

Albus savait qu'il pouvait largement lui faire confiance. Il lui sourit et regarda Kingsley :

- Messieurs, que voulez-vous faire ?

Kingsley regarda ses compagnons aurors et membres de l'Ordre. Ils s'étaient tous réunis depuis l'ascension de Voldemort, et ils protégeaient la communauté comme ils pouvaient. Ils avaient toujours gardés le contact avec Poudlard, mais Kingsley savait très bien ce que ses compagnons pensaient :

- Nous ne pouvons pas rester, Albus. Nous devons continuer à récupérer la moindre info utile. Il reste beaucoup de sorciers qui ont préférés rester pour se battre. On doit trouver la faille…

Il envoya un regard bienveillant à Haley et continua :

- Tu dois le détruire Haley, et nous voulons t'en donner les moyens. Entraine-toi, et continue à entrainer les autres. Je pense qu'on a tous était épaté de voir le niveau des élèves ! Vous êtes tous les bienvenus dans le futur service des aurors ! Ça me rassure de savoir que, le moment venu, un nombre considérable de sorciers seront prêt à reprendre le pouvoir. Continuez comme ça. Nous, on va trouver la faille. Je peux te contacter n'importe où, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Haley, touchée par ses paroles. Même à travers le dôme. Mais on pourrait…

- Non, la coupa-t-il. C'est notre rôle. Vous êtes peut-être de valeureux combattant, mais vous êtes avant tout des élèves ici. Entre deux entrainements, essayer de profiter un peu de la vie normale… et de toutes les complications que va entrainer votre… surnombre !

xXx

Elle ne put pas les convaincre de rester, même pour la soirée. Ils acceptèrent cependant avec plaisir la proposition de Sirius de s'installer Square Grimaud. Albus révéla l'endroit à tout les aurors qui ne faisaient pas partis de l'Ordre, et tous quittèrent Poudlard.

En s'endormant ce soir là, Haley se dit en souriant qu'ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine… Fred et George Weasley étaient de retour à Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà, comme je vous l'avais dit : une idée farfelue de plus !**

**J'espère avoir votre avis :D**

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	18. Joyeux Noel

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite, et surtout le dernier chapitre pleins de bêtises, avant de début des choses sérieuses ! **

**J'espère que de ne pas avoir dévoilé l'objet du pari entre Hermy et Sev n'est pas la raison de ce manque de reviews :( mais je remercie quand même tous ceux qui me lisent !**

**Clamaraa**** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je promets des âneries façon Weasley pour ce chapitre ! C'est vrai que ca fait beaucoup de monde à gérer, mais la fin approche (il reste sept chapitres…) alors ce n'est pas bien grave… J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Mimi72**** : Merci ! :D … Et oui, les jumeaux vont mettre un peu d'ambiance, et j'espère que leurs bêtises te plairont ! A bientôt ;P**

**Enlico35 : merci ! Alors, la suite t'a plut aussi ? J'espère en tout cas ! :D**

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre… **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Haley**

* * *

**18 – Joyeux Noël **

La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Haley avait insisté pour passer voir chaque famille, pour s'assurer que tous étaient bien installés et ne manquaient de rien. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais elle avait été profondément vexée par l'article dans la Gazette. Et ce petit tour lui fit le plus grand bien… aucune famille ne la considérait comme une lâche. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient un enfant scolarisé à Poudlard, et tous savait ce qu'Haley faisait avec l'AD. Les parents étaient fiers du niveau de leurs enfants, et beaucoup lui demandèrent même de les entrainer eux aussi.

Elle s'endormit donc un sourire aux lèvres, se disant quand même qu'il faudrait s'adapter… Mais Enora avait été si ravie de voir les Weasley, et aussi d'autres enfants de son âge, qu'Haley ne pouvait être qu'heureuse…

Mais ces nerfs déjà à fleur de peau de femme enceinte allaient être mis à rude épreuve…

xXx

On était dimanche matin et Haley n'ouvrit qu'un œil. Le soleil perçait doucement à travers les rideaux : il devait encore être tôt et Enora semblait encore dormir. Elle referma alors son œil et se nicha contre Sirius.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit : un tas d'idées lui venaient en tête pour s'organiser avec 1867 occupants de plus… mais elle sentit soudain Morphée la rappeler, jusqu'à ce que…

- BOUM

On entendait, provenant de dehors, une multitude d'explosions très rapprochées. Automatiquement, Haley et Sirius se redressèrent en sursaut dans le lit. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets, puis constatèrent que derrière les rideaux semblait se jouer un balai de couleurs. Haley fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis éclata de rire tout en se rallongeant. Sirius la regardait sans comprendre, et elle dit seulement :

- Va voir ! … Oh, je n'y crois pas !

Elle était vraiment morte de rire, mais Sirius se détacha d'elle pour regarder par la fenêtre. Alors il comprit. Elle lui avait raconté ce que les jumeaux avaient fait, deux ans auparavant, quand Ombrage avait pris la direction de Poudlard… et il semblait bien qu'ils remettaient ça !

Un peu calmée, Haley se leva et vint se placer devant Sirius. Il l'encercla de ses bras et se mit à rire avec elle. Dehors, semblant se déplacer dans tout le parc, d'énormes dragons faits d'étincelles de toutes les couleurs volaient et semblaient se multiplier.

- Maman ! S'exclama Enora encore endormie. C'est quoi dehors ?

Haley l'attrapa, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue et lui montra la fenêtre :

- Regarde chérie, c'est les tontons Fred et Georges qui font des bêtises !

- Wouahou !

- Et si on allait voir ça de plus près ? Proposa Sirius

- Oh oui ! S'exclama la petite

Un claquement de doigts d'Haley, et ils étaient tout trois habillés, près à sortir dans le parc. Sirius lui sourit, mais fronça aussi les sourcils. Il posa sa main sur le ventre et elle comprit elle aussi :

- J'n'ai pas été malade ce matin ! C'est … Enora, t'as rien fait hier ma chérie, sur le ventre de maman ?

La petite fit la moue et répondit seulement :

- Non, j'ai juste dit à bébé de plus te faire malade. Il m'a dit ok…

- Quoi ?

Sirius et Haley avaient réagis au même moment, stupéfaits. Haley regarda sa fille dans les yeux :

- Chérie, tu peux parler avec le bébé ?

- Juste des fois. Un p'tit peu, juste quand il fait pas dodo…

Haley était bouche bée :

- Mais… c'est impossible… je…

- Je pense qu'il ne faut plus essayer de comprendre, intervint Sirius qui réprimait son fou rire.

Après tout, sa fille était une Elfe ! Alors plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait. Haley dut soudain se faire la même réflexion, car elle répondit :

- Ouai… il vaut mieux de toute façon. Hmf… J'en ai mal au crane…

Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Sirius pouffa et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

- On va voir les trucs alors ? S'impatienta Enora.

- On y va ! S'exclama Sirius en la prenant à bras.

xXx

Les élèves avaient tous eu la même idée, ainsi que les "invités". Le parc était noir de monde, et au dessus d'eux, volaient toutes sortes de feux d'artifices made in Weasley. Bien sur, les jumeaux les avaient adaptés à la situation : ils n'explosaient que haut dans le dôme, et ne laissaient aucunes insultes écrites dans l'air…

Des dragons bleus et verts, des fusées rouge feux, d'énormes soleils rose criard… tous les incontournables de chez Weasley étaient présent dans le ciel de Poudlard !

Enora avait atterris dans les bras d'un Fred Weasley très fier (et aux oreilles rougis par une Molly pas si contente que ça). Tout deux riait, comme les autres, et Fred se faisait un plaisir de commenter la scène à la petite. L'attention d'Haley fut soudain attirée par des feux d'artifice très spéciaux :

- Oh non ! Lâcha-t-elle seulement avant d'éclater de rire

- Notre plus belle création ! Commenta George

- Et la plus difficile aussi ! Appuya Fred.

- Mais… commença Enora, bouche bée. Maman, c'est toi !

- Oh, la, la ! C'est incroyable comme c'est ressemblant ! Encore une fois, vous m'épatez les jumeaux !

C'était Hermione, quelque peu décoiffée (ben oui, il est tôt encore quand même), qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny et les garçons, Severus et Albus y compris… Et Ron ne semblait pas si ravi :

- On est dimanche ! Vous auriez pu attendre qu'il soit plus tard !

- Oh, Ronny chéri, répondit Fred, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire la fête !

Ron soupira en grimaçant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Se dernier se retint de rire comme il put, et envoya quand même un grand sourire aux jumeaux.

Puis, tous reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur ce si spécial feux d'artifice. C'était Haley. Sa silhouette et son visage était en tout point ressemblant. Elle scintillait telle une Fée, et les jumeaux avaient même réussit à reproduire ses tatouages. Des dizaines d'Haley volaient donc au dessus d'eux, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres, et toutes les 5 minutes environ, elles laissaient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs s'échapper de leurs mains.

- Vous êtes incroyable ! Souffla finalement Haley. Vous ne comptez quand même pas vendre ça ?

Fred et George se lancèrent un regard complice, et le premier répondit :

- Tu sais qu'on finirait multi milliardaire si on les vendait !

- Fred !

- Ok, ok ! T'en fait pas, on ne compte pas les vendre !

- Alors pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous ne seriez pas entrain de me prendre pour une cruche ?

- Mais non ! Répondit George. On voulait tester de nouvelles formes de feux, et on t'a choisis comme modèle, c'est tout ! On en fera avec des personnages connus…

- Après avoir eu leur accord bien sur ! Commenta Hermione en haussant un sourcil

- Mais bien sur, Hermione, répondit seulement Fred avec un sourire.

Bien que personne ne fût convaincu, les éclats de rire d'Enora leur firent vite oublier le sujet. Les jumeaux s'étaient vraiment surpassés ! Les feux durèrent des heures, mais aucun n'entra dans le château ou les "hôtels". Albus les avait félicités, devant une Molly horrifiée. Elle savait bien que le directeur, en agissant ainsi, leur donnait en quelque sorte son feu vert pour ce genre de conneries… Et c'est exactement comme ça que le comprirent les jumeaux !

xXx

Noël approchait à grand pas, et malgré toutes les singeries des jumeaux, l'ambiance commençait à être tendue. Tous se posaient les mêmes genres de questions : comment fêter Noël les uns sur les autres, comment faire des cadeaux dignes de ce noms, comment occuper tous les enfants qui attendait Noël avec tant d'impatience ?

Cette fois, Hermione et Haley eurent de l'aide pour trouver des idées… Grâce aux jumeaux, une semaine exactement avant Noël, tous découvrirent un parc enneigé au réveil. Bien sur, ce n'était que de la neige artificielle, mais seul le fait qu'elle ne fondait pas la différenciait d'une neige normale.

Ce jour là, au grand bonheur de tous, Haley, Hermione et Molly annoncèrent l'ouverture de nombreuses activités destinées à créer les cadeaux de Noël. Tout le monde avait décidé de participer, et Haley avait du sortir du côté moldu pour acheter tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile. Les enfants été ravis de faire eux même leurs cadeaux, mais les parents, quand à eux, auraient largement préférés vider leurs bourses… Malgré tout, chacun prit plaisir à donner des idées, et à aider les enfants.

xXx

Les jumeaux, accompagnés de Sirius et Severus retombés en enfance, avaient ensorcelés bon nombre de boules de neiges qui volaient en ne s'écrasant que sur les élèves. Ces derniers, ayant bien vu le manège, décidèrent de ne se venger que la veille de Noël, avec l'aide précieuse de deux Gryffondors pleines de bonnes idées…

Ce matin là, Sirius et Severus se réveillèrent seuls dans leur lit. Ils furent tout deux étonnés, mais il y avait tellement de chose à faire en cette veille de Noël qu'ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas.

Haley et Hermione, elles, attendaient patiemment dans la grande salle, avec le reste des élèves… elles avaient eu du mal à se décider, mais étaient vraiment fières du résultat !

Ce furent les jumeaux qui se montrèrent en premier, rouges écarlate à force de rire, et ils firent une entrée fracassante dans la grande salle. Leurs cheveux étaient blancs comme neige et dressés sur leur tête, comme gelés par de la glace. Leurs sourcils étaient d'ailleurs dans le même état, tout comme une barbe qui leur était miraculeusement poussée pendant la nuit.

Bien que tous les élèves, comme les professeurs, furent mort de rire dès leur entrée, celle de Sirius et Severus fut encore pire… ils avaient bien sur eu droit au même traitement de faveur que les jumeaux, à un détail prêt. Et Enora, avec son innocence de petite fille, enfonça le bouchon un peu plus loin :

- Maman ! Regarde, papa et tonton Sev ils sont bizarre… on dirait des élèves !

Les rires d'Haley et d'Hermione redoublèrent, malgré les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de leurs douces moitiés. En effet, un simple sort et les deux hommes avaient perdus 20 ans en une seule nuit…

D'un pas décidé, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux Gryffondors mortes de rire :

- Haley… commença Sirius.

- Oh, papa ! C'est cro drôle ! Coupa Enora. On dirait un bonhomme de neige !

Les rires des deux jeunes femmes s'amplifièrent (dans la mesure où c'était encore possible) : elles pleuraient littéralement de rire, pliées en deux sur leur chaises, et incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Alors que les jumeaux appréciaient vraiment la blague, s'en fut trop pour Severus :

- Ha ça suffit toute les deux ! Je veux récupérer mon apparence ! Et TOUT DE SUITE !

Il avait hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase tellement fort que plus personne ne croyait bon de rire dans la grande salle… plus personne sauf deux Gryffondors qui le connaissaient si bien et à qui il fallait bien plus. Mais le regard plus noir que noir que lui lança Severus obligea Haley à se calmer :

- Ok, ok, dit-elle enfin. J'annule tout !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione (toujours pliée en deux) et claqua des doigts.

- Voilà ! Lança-t-elle, plus que fière.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Trop facile, se dit-il… et pour cause ! Il se tourna vers Sirius et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer… Oui, ils avaient retrouvés leurs apparences… mais pas leur âge !

Sirius, lui, ne voyait pas franchement le problème, et avait vite rejoint les jumeaux et Hermione dans leur fou rire, mais Severus :

- Tu te fou de ma gueule Haley Lily Dumbledore ?

Elle prit son air le plus innocent avant de répondre :

- Non, parrain de mon cœur. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Franchement j'vois pas !

- Haley… tenta-t-il

Mais c'était sans compter le caractère de sa filleule et de sa moitié. Haley lança un nouveau regard à Hermione avant de s'exclamer :

- Ha ! On m'appelle… Désolé, faut qu'on y aille !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa fille (qui admirait sans modération son père âgé de 17 ans) et attrapa Hermione avant de se téléporter.

- J'y crois pas ! Enragea Severus. Oh, mais arrête de rire, Sirius ! Regarde la touche qu'on a !

- Tu déconnes, répondit-il. Moi j'adore ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut perdre 20 ans en une nuit !

Severus soupira fortement avant de continuer :

- Non mais je rêve ! Regarde donc nos élèves qui se fendent la poire ! Ha on va être crédible après ça, c'est sur !

Sirius haussa un sourcil avant de lancer un regard rieur aux jumeaux. Il attrapa Enora dans ses bras, et dit seulement :

- Ca t'éclatait bien de martyriser les élèves avec nos boules de neige… maintenant, assumons !

Et il laissa le maitre des Potions planté là, face à des élèves (et des professeurs) morts de rire.

xXx

La soirée arriva très vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Severus qui n'avait pas réussi à croiser les deux jeunes femmes. Même si elles l'avaient sans aucun doute fuis toute la journée, elles avaient aussi eu beaucoup à faire.

Grâce aux pouvoirs d'Haley et d'Albus, et aux dons d'organisation de toutes les mamans présentent, ils étaient enfin prêt à fêter Noël.

Le stade de Quidditch avait disparu, pour laisser place à un immense chapiteau, agrandis encore à l'intérieur par magie, qui pouvait accueillir tout le monde, élèves comme invités, ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient acceptés l'invitation avec plaisir. Il avait donc été décidé que tous se réuniraient pour cette veille de Noël, et aussi le lendemain midi…

Vers 19h, tout le monde était enfin installé sous le chapiteau. Albus demanda donc le silence :

- Bonsoir à tous ! Nous nous apprêtons à vivre un Noël bien particulier, mes amis. Alors avant de nous enivrer de tous les bons plats qui vont apparaître sur vos tables, je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes sans qui cette soirée aurait été bien triste…

xXx

Le discours (enfin) fini, le repas put enfin commencer. Les elfes, grâce à toute l'aide qu'ils avaient reçu, s'étaient encore une fois surpassés, et tout le monde était aux anges… enfin, presque.

A la table d'Haley, Severus ne décolérait pas :

- Bon, et maintenant, je peux retrouver mon âge ?

Haley et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant, mais c'est Enora qui répondit :

- Ho non ! C'est plus drôle comme ça ! Hein maman, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, ma chérie, c'est vrai…

Haley se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire, mais quand Hermione se mit à parler, elle ne put plus se retenir… oh, oui, sa Mione était vraiment devenue Serpentarde :

- De toute façon, dit-elle très sérieusement, on ne peut pas annuler le sort… il prendra fin de lui même… dans une semaine !

Alors que Sirius interrogeait Haley du regard (et obtenait une confirmation) et éclatait de rire, Severus fit les gros yeux :

- Non ! C'est pas vrai… dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Hermione lui fit un sourire sadique, mais se rapprocha de son oreille pour que lui seul entende sa réponse :

- Dommage que ça te déplaise… parce que moi ça me donne plein d'idées ! T'étais vraiment sexy à 17 ans, mon amour…

Elle avait soufflé les deux derniers mots d'une façon si sensuelle qu'il en rougit… ROUGIR ? Pensa-t-il avec colère… comme si avoir l'apparence d'un ado de 17 ans ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il en ait les réactions ! Oh, Hermione allait le regretter… et sans attendre !

Il glissa alors sa main sous la table, jusqu'à la cuisse de sa chère et tendre, et remonta lentement… très lentement. Hermione vira au rouge instantanément et le regarda avec colère :

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Y'a trop de… Oh Merlin…

Elle avait fermé les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, mais ne dérougissait pas. Severus, lui, affichait un regard triomphant. Il lui murmura alors :

- Il faut assumer tes paroles ma douce… je monte encore un peu ?

- Sev… arrête !

Face au regard interrogateur de Molly, il décida de s'arrêter là pour le moment… La matriarche Weasley aurait sans doute été capable de lui passer un savon, et ça il n'était pas prêt à l'endurer !

Il aurait sa vengeance sur Hermione bien assez tôt !

Sirius, quand à lui, comptait bien profiter de sa provisoire jeunesse, au grand plaisir de sa fille. Il la faisait rire avec ses blagues stupides de maraudeurs qui revenaient d'elles même :

- Encore papa ! Encore une ! Réclama une fois de plus Enora.

- Non, chérie, intervint Haley. Il est tard, il faut aller te coucher maintenant, car demain…

- Les cadeaux ! S'écria la petite en souriant.

Haley, Sirius et Enora s'éclipsèrent alors, comme nombre des familles qui avaient de jeunes enfants. La fête dura tard dans la nuit pour les autres, sous l'œil fier et heureux d'Albus. Il savait que, grâce au courage de sa petite fille, tout ces gens avaient la chance de passer un joyeux Noël, à l'abri du mal…

* * *

**Voilà… Oui, je sais, comme d'habitude j'ai peut-être été un peu vite… **

**Mais j'espère quand même avoir votre avis !**

**Le début de la véritable aventure d'Haley arrivera bientôt…**

**Bizzz :D**


	19. James Lucas Black

**Coucou ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, et j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir ! **

**Vous allez peut-être penser que ça va un peu vite, mais il faut savoir que j'ai bloqué pendant des mois sur ce chapitre là, c'est donc celui là qui fait en quelque sorte basculer l'histoire (avec le prochain)… En tout cas, je remercie encore Joe Potter-Black et ses idées farfelues sans qui cette histoire ne serait peut-être pas terminée ! **

**Avant de vous laisser avec mon chapitre, j'ai aussi d'autres personnes à remercier :D**

**Mimi72**** : salut ! Merci beaucoup ;) je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plut, mais comme tu le dis, le méchant pas beau va arriver… Et j'espère que ca te plaira !! Bsx ;D**

**Yoeniix**** : Merci beaucoup lol ! J'adore la référence à l'oncle Bennie :D et je suis contente que tu ai toujours envie de me laisser des reviews ! Par contre, je ne promets rien pour ce qui est de ne pas trop martyriser mes personnages lol ! Bsx :D**

**Clamaraa**** : merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Farfada**** : Merci beaucoup et désolée pour mes fautes ! ;) J'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée en orthographe, et pourtant je me relis ! En tout cas, j'essayerai de faire attention, et j'espère que mon histoire te plaira quand même ;D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre bêtises… Hum, j'espère que ca te plaira quand même !! **

**Allez, maintenant je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**19 – Lucas James Black**

Le lendemain matin, Haley se réveilla dans les bras d'un Sirius toujours âgé de 17 ans, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le contemplant. Elle caressa sa joue, et il se réveilla doucement :

- Bonjour jeune homme, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour bourrique de mon cœur…

Elle rit avant de l'embrasser, puis d'un sort, elle fit apparaitre les cadeaux dans le salon de l'appartement. Juste à temps…

- Joyeux Noyel ! s'exclama Enora en entrant dans la chambre. Y sont où les cadeaux ? M'man ?

Le couple se mit à rire en la voyant. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et ses yeux, encore à moitié fermés, pétillaient de malice. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et en avait même oublié Patmol dans son lit.

- M'man, p'pa !

- Pas de cadeau avant d'avoir fait un bisou à ta mère ! Lança alors Haley en souriant

La petite sauta sur le lit de ses parents, et après un câlin vite expédié, elle leur envoya un regard suppliant.

- Allez, on y va ! Lança Sirius en attrapant Enora.

Aussitôt la porte du salon ouverte, Enora sauta de joie :

- Wouhaou ! Y'en a cro !

En effet, elle avait vraiment été gâtée par tous ses tontons et tatas, et elle adora tout de suite la poupée que lui offrirent Haley et Sirius :

- Elle est cro belle !

La dite poupée ressemblait beaucoup à Enora, et était assez bien réussie. Haley sourit et demanda alors :

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

Enora fit mine de réfléchir quelques instant puis s'exclama :

- Clochette ! Comme dans mon livre !

- Mais Clochette est blonde, non ? Lança Sirius en souriant.

Alors ils virent la petite plisser les yeux en les fermant, et aussitôt la poupée devint blonde. Haley en resta bouche bée alors que Sirius s'exclama :

- T'es la meilleure ma chérie !

Elle était aux anges ! Mais en seulement deux minutes sa jolie poupée s'était transformée en une copie conforme de la Fée Clochette. Alors Haley prit sa fille dans ses bras :

- Tu sais ma chérie, normalement tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie…

- Je sais m'man…

Haley sourit, et la moue de ses deux amours la fit craquer :

- Alors disons que tu as a le droit d'en faire, mais juste quand on est ici, dans l'appartement, ok ?

- Promis ! J'en ferais pas devant tout le monde m'man !

Elle claqua un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et continua de s'occuper de tous ses nouveaux jouets. Alors Sirius murmura à l'oreille d'Haley :

- A nous deux, maintenant.

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Une toute petite boîte qu'il posa au creux de la main d'Haley. Elle le dévisagea alors, comprenant très bien ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il l'encouragea en un regard et elle ouvrit la boîte en se mordant la lèvre :

- Oh, Sirius… elle est magnifique… mais comment as-tu fait ?

Elle contemplait la bague avec émotion. Elle était simple mais magnifique. Une pierre blanche particulièrement brillante trônait au centre d'un anneau d'argent tressé.

- Et bien, grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Esra, mon pendentif en argent est devenu l'anneau, et le cristal est fait de poudre de Fée… Esra m'a assurée que la pierre gardera à jamais cet éclat.

- Le pendentif … commença Haley

- Oui, le pendentif du Chien, celui que ton père m'a offert il y a bien longtemps…

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. Elle se contentait de le regarder, les yeux emplis d'émotions.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle réponde. Il savait très bien ce que ses yeux voulaient lui dire.

Aucun des deux n'avait vu qu'Enora avait arrêté de jouer. Elle les regardait avec curiosité, sentant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient.

Toujours en silence, mais ne lâchant pas Haley des yeux, Sirius reprit la bague et attrapa la main gauche de celle qu'il aimait tant. Sans détour, sans peur, il dit alors :

- Haley Lily Dumbledore, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues d'Haley. Mais des larmes de joies… Elle essuya sa joue d'un revers de manche et se mit à sourire :

- Oh, oui ! Oui, oui, oui !

Avec émotion, il passa la bague à son doigt et l'embrassa avec tout son amour, sous l'œil émerveillé d'une petite fille qui retrouvait peu à peu les parents qu'elle avait connu autrefois.

xXx

Rien ne se passait. Rien du tout. Le calme plat…

Aucunes attaques depuis le regroupement à Poudlard, et on était déjà mi-février. Enceinte de cinq mois maintenant, Haley ne tenait plus en place. Ils avaient attendus trop longtemps avec Sirius, craignant de nouvelles attaques, mais elle refusait d'attendre encore. Bien que magnifique, elle se trouvait déjà trop grosse, alors Sirius avait proposé la Saint Valentin pour célébrer le mariage.

Enfermée sous ce dôme d'argent, Haley tournait en rond. Par chance, un Enchanteur faisait parti des « invités » et pouvait célébrer le mariage. Oui, mais à Poudlard, avec des milliers de personnes présentes et tout cela l'angoissait beaucoup.

Malgré tout, elle devait bien avouer qu'Hermione, Ginny et Molly avaient un don exceptionnel pour l'organisation d'un mariage ! Et elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait…

On était le jour J et Hermione était chargée de rester avec Haley, pendant que Molly et Ginny s'assuraient que tout était parfait. Mais il fallait bien du courage à cette pauvre Hermione :

- Je suis énorme ! S'exclama Haley en s'observant

Elle portait une longue robe blanche qui mettait largement ses formes en valeur. Elle avait du prendre deux tailles de poitrine et le décolleté de la robe était renversant. Quand à son ventre, il était bien impossible de le cacher !

- Arrête, Haley, tu es magnifique !

Et c'était vrai ! La grossesse lui allait vraiment bien. En plus, Hermione lui avait maquillé les yeux en blanc et argent, et avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en un splendide chignon d'où retombait de nombreuses mèches bouclées.

- Non ! Regarde mes seins ! Mais regarde, on dirait qu'ils vont déborder !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu te plaignais d'en avoir pas assez avant, et ben là t'es servi !

Haley la regarda, choquée :

- Ce n'est pas drôle Hermione Granger ! Personne ne va me regarder des les yeux !

Elle soupira mais continua à se regarder :

- Et puis mon ventre ! Si ça continue comme ça je ne vais même plus voir mes pieds !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Albus et Enora, et Hermione respira enfin :

- Waouh ! Maman, t'es trop belle !

Haley sourit malgré elle et Hermione pouffa. Enora était bien la seule qu'Haley ne pouvait pas contredire ! Elle caressa le ventre de sa maman puis Albus intervint :

- Il est temps, mon ange. Hermione, peux-tu emmener Enora ?

- Bien sur, répondit la concerné. Tu viens chérie, on va rejoindre papa ?

- A tout de suite maman ! T'es vraiment trop belle…

Elle embrassa sa mère qui n'était capable que de sourire, puis quitta la pièce avec Hermione.

- Tu es prête ?

Haley regarda son grand père dans les yeux et soupira, tout en ne cessant pas de sourire. Elle caressa à son tour son ventre si rond et attrapa le bras d'Albus :

- Je suis prête, allons-y !

xXx

Arrivée dans le hall, Haley cru rêver : la grande porte était ouverte et donnait une vue sur le parc de devant. Une allée de fleurs blanches en tout genre avait été dressé jusqu'au lac, où se tenait un magnifique hôtel, tout aussi blanc. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait distinguer le parc. Tous les invités et les élèves étaient installés devant le lac noir, et de loin elle voyait Sirius se tenir droit comme un piquet. Remus était à ses côtés, et Hermione attendait un peu plus loin, donnant la main à Enora. Et entre eux, attentait l'Enchanteur. Alors toute la tension redescendit. Elle se mit à sourire et arriva prêt de Sirius des larmes plein les yeux.

Albus l'embrassa puis la laissa à Sirius. L'enchanteur commença sans attendre :

- Mes chers amis, je suis ravi d'être là aujourd'hui pour célébrer…

BOUM ! Une énorme explosion sur le dôme fit sursauter tout le monde. Et une seconde se fit sentir quelques secondes plus tard… puis une troisième… cela ne s'arrêtait pas.

Haley et Sirius se regardèrent dans les yeux, et lui vit les yeux de sa future femme devenir d'un gris bouillonnant. Mais il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il hocha juste la tête, puis elle claqua des doigts. Tous se retrouvèrent alors dans une bulle de protection. Ils n'entendaient plus rien, mais les explosions semblaient affaiblir le dôme : on commençait à percevoir la couleur des explosions à travers l'argent, et ce n'était pas bon signe…

- Continuez, souffla Haley au bord de l'explosion

- Mais faite vite, appuya Sirius.

L'enchanteur comprit très vite la gravité de la situation et passa tout de suite aux choses sérieuses, si bien que la cérémonie dura à peine dix minutes.

Sirius passa la main sur la joue de sa femme et l'embrassa avec tout son amour, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas faire ce qu'il imaginait. Elle mit tout autant d'amour pour lui rendre son baiser, puis s'éloigna de lui. Elle leva les yeux (toujours aussi gris) vers le dôme et frissonna. Il semblait perdre sa texture d'argent et la colère la submergea :

- Maintenant, ca suffit ! Que tous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre rentrent dans le château ! Les autres, préparez vous à les accueillir, si jamais j'échoue, le dôme ne tiendra pas !

- Maman ! Appela alors Enora.

Haley se retourna et vit sa fille, en larmes, retenue par Sirius.

- Tu dois rentrer, chérie, dit Haley.

- Non ! On peut t'aider, nous !

Les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées, mais la plupart des enfants étaient à présent en sécurité. Si Haley n'avait pas compris les paroles de sa fille, elle en connu soudain l'ampleur :

- _Enora à raison, maman. Tout les quatre ont est les plus fort._

Sirius et Haley sursautèrent en même temps, et cette dernière plaqua les mains sur sa bouche.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Severus à leur côtés. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Ils ne firent pas attention à lui et se regardèrent :

- Tu l'en entendu ? Demanda Haley à Sirius.

- Oh oui…

Elle posa alors ses mains sur son ventre et dit :

- Que dois-je faire, Lucas James Black ?

Sirius sourit mais déchanta quand son fils répondit :

- _Invoque Black_.

Ils ne surent pas comment, mais ils comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils attrapèrent chacun une main d'Enora, et se regardèrent avant de dire, en chœur :

- Une seule famille, un seul pouvoir. Un seul corps, une seule puissance.

C'est alors, que sous les yeux ébahis de leurs amis et famille, les trois Black disparurent dans une fumée argentée. Mais soudain, un dragon trois fois plus gros que Skyla apparut dans le ciel, au dessus des mangemorts. Il ne semblait pas de consistance solide, mais rien ne résistait sur son passage.

- Le pouvoir suprême ! Souffla Albus. Par Merlin, c'est une bénédiction !

Mais Severus, à côté de lui, n'était pas vraiment de son avis. Le dragon Black faisait bien sur beaucoup de dégâts, brulant tous sur son passage, mais les mangemorts étaient nombreux. Equipés de balais, ils filaient autour du dragon et envoyaient une multitude de sort. D'autres profitaient ainsi de la diversion pour continuer à attaquer le dôme magique qui perdait de plus en plus sa consistance.

Quand Albus s'en rendit compte, il comprit que le Black demandait bien trop d'énergie à Haley et Sirius pour pouvoir renforcer le sortilège du dôme.

Au sol, les plus faibles avaient été mis en sécurité, et tous les autres attendaient, la baguette tendue vers le ciel, scrutant chaque parcelle du dôme. Soudain, ils virent Skyla émerger de la forêt interdite en rugissant. Elle se dirigea directement en dessous de Black, et disparue aussitôt. Albus ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit réapparaitre de l'autre de côté du dôme et se jeter sur les mangemort qui en attaquaient la paroi. Le combat aérien fut un peu plus équilibré, mais les mangemorts étaient rapides, et les dragons trop gros, bien qu'un seul de leur coup fassent de nombreux dégâts.

Cela dura bien deux heures. Deux heures où les hommes et femmes au sol tremblèrent en attendant l'inévitable. Malgré leurs efforts, les dragons ne parvinrent pas à chasser les mangemorts, et le dôme fini par lâcher, sous les cris d'effrois.

Aussitôt, les deux dragons filèrent vers la forêt interdite et disparurent. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, ils se posèrent et le dragon Black disparu.

- Incroyable ! Lança Sirius et reprenant son souffle.

Haley lui sourit un instant, puis s'exclama :

- Dakota !

- Non, maman ! Se plaignit Enora.

- Ho si, maintenant, tu vas en sécurité. Je t'aime, ma chérie. Va ! Va, Dakota !

Elle essuya une larme qui s'était échappée, puis, sans avoir besoin de parler, le couple Black se regarda. Sirius passa la main sur le ventre rond de sa femme puis l'embrassa avec tout son amour.

- _Je veillerais sur elle_, promit Skyla.

_ -_ J'y compte bien ! Répliqua Sirius en se forçant à sourire.

- Allons-y, lança Haley. Monte derrière moi, on te dépose…

Il sourit, franchement cette fois, puis monta à sa suite sur Skyla. La dragonne s'envola aussitôt et en quelques secondes, elle était arrivée au milieu des combats.

- Je t'aime ! Hurla Sirius alors qu'il sautait à terre.

Elle lui lança un baiser de la main, puis s'agrippa au cou de Skyla. Elle se concentra un instant pour prendre son apparence Elfique, et revêtir sa tenue de « combat » (ajustée pour cause de ventre proéminent). Elle accrocha ensuite ses chevilles à la selle de la dragonne et se redressa. Les bras écartés, elle fit venir l'électricité à elle :

- Il faut que tu voles plus bas, dit-elle à Skyla. Sinon je ne pourrais pas viser.

La dragonne s'exécuta avec plaisir. Aussi bas, elle pouvait attraper les mangemorts et les tuer d'un geste. Quand à Haley, elle se lança elle aussi. Le premier jet d'électricité qui atteignit sa cible lui glaça le cœur. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Elle se figea un instant, et comme s'il avait lu en elle, elle entendit Albus lui parler en pensée :

- _Tu n'as pas le choix, Haley. Nous sommes en guerre… tes pouvoirs sont immenses, sert t'en !_

Elle se reprit alors, et envoya ses jets à une allure impressionnante. Les mangemorts devenaient minoritaires, mais ils étaient dans le domaine… et là était le problème. Ni Albus, ni Haley, ne pouvaient remettre les protections tant que les mangemorts étaient présents.

L'espace d'un instant, elle se dit que le futur allait peut-être bien se produire comme dans sa vision. Mais son fils lui envoya un sacré coup de pied dans l'estomac.

- Aie ! S'écria-t-elle en mettant la main sur son ventre.

- _Ne te décourage pas !_ Souffla son fils dans son esprit. _Tu peux encore appeler de l'aide… _

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais soudain, un éclair lui vint. Elle invoqua un arc et encocha une flèche, qu'elle enflamma. Elle visa très loin, au dessus de la forêt interdite, et son tir attira de nombreux regards. La flèche fila et disparue au milieu des arbres. Il ne fut attendre que quelques secondes pour en découvrir les conséquences : les centaures étaient sortis de la forêt et commençaient à attaquer.

Haley respira un bon coup et fit remonter un peu la dragonne. Elle regarda alors partout autour d'elle, et aperçu deux mangemorts qui se faufilaient vers la grande porte, derrière la ligne de défense de l'AD.

- Je dois y aller, Skyla.

- _C'est de la folie, mais je comprends. Va, et prend garde_.

Haley caressa le cou de la dragonne et se téléporta juste devant les deux mangemorts qui avaient atteint la porte.

- Vous ne croyaient tout de même pas passer comme ça ! Lança-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent, et Haley grimaça en découvrant Greyback et Lucius. Mais Drago et Ron, qui l'avaient vu apparaitre, firent éruption derrière elle. Malefoy père eut un rictus mauvais quand il vit son fils, et nul n'aurait pu dire ce que Drago pensait à cet instant. Il renforça la prise sur sa baguette et attendit.

Les deux groupes se tenaient baguettes brandies, attendant les réactions des autres, mais soudain, Drago rompit le silence :

- Raz le bol ! _Stupefix_ !

Lucius évita le sort de justesse, mais le combat commença. Les deux garçons essayaient de protéger au mieux le ventre de leur amie, mais elle ne semblait pas en être handicapée.

Au moment où Lucius allait lancer le sort de mort sur Ron, Drago le devança et tua son père en prononçant, pour la première fois de sa vie, le sort interdit. Haley lâcha son électricité sur Greyback et le tua sur le coup. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago, mais se dernier lança seulement :

- C'était lui ou Ron, le choix a été vite fait… Nous sommes en guerre ?

Haley vit de la souffrance dans les yeux du Serpentard mais lui sourit :

- Nous sommes en guerre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama soudain Ron. Regarde, Haley, c'est tombé de la poche de Greyback !

Haley blêmit quand elle découvrit une photo d'Enora, qui devait avoir été prise peu après son arrivée. Ils étaient venus chercher sa fille. Sa rage monta alors d'un cran. Son visage se ferma et ses yeux devinrent de la couleur de l'argent en fusion. Elle regarda le parc autour d'elle et écarta les bras :

- _Esfioda_ !

Aussitôt, les baguettes de la cinquantaine de mangemorts restant explosèrent. Toutes, sans exceptions. Stupéfaits, les défenseurs cessèrent d'envoyer des sorts mais gardèrent leurs baguettes levée. Lentement, Haley referma les doigts, rassemblant ainsi les mangemorts au milieu du parc.

Elle seule comprenait pourquoi tous hurlaient, crispés de douleur. Elle lança alors :

- C'est un avertissement ! Le prochain qui essaye de s'en prendre à ma fille mourra de mes mains ! Aussi facilement que ça !

Les hurlements redoublèrent, et les défenseurs les plus proches purent entendre des membres se briser sous des chocs invisibles.

- Dites bien à votre cinglé de maitre que je vais venir ! Je le pourchasserais et le tuerais ! Maintenant, dehors ! _Se_ _reberça expotiner_

Un claquement de doigts et les mangemorts disparurent.

- Retour à l'envoyeur ! Cria Haley. Et oui, je leur ai brisé quelques membres. Mais rien qu'un sort ne peut arranger… Haaaa !

Elle se plia en deux en hurlant de douleur, tenant son ventre à deux mains.

- Lucas, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

- Non, Haley !

Sirius attrapa sa femme et tenta de la réveiller, mais son poult était très faible, et elle était pâle.

- Elle a été loin, murmura Albus, même pour un elfe. Conduit là à l'infirmerie, je vais rétablir les protections principales du domaine.

Sirius hocha la tête et souleva sa femme. Personne ne parlait. Personne, mis à part les proches d'Haley, ne bougèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis les murmurent reprirent, et les sorciers les plus en forme aidèrent les blessés, et commencèrent à effacer les traces de la bataille.

Mais pour Sirius, la vie ne semblait ne plus tenir qu'à un fils, encore une fois. Comme pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'était fini, il senti Lucas s'agiter dans le ventre d'Haley. Il refoula une larme et déposa enfin sa femme à l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Quoi ? Je suis méchante ? Ce n'est pas comme ca que vous imaginiez le parfait mariage sans doute ! Hum… moi non plus remarquez ! **

**La suite ne sera pas longue à venir… mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :D**

**Haley**


	20. Mon fils, ma bataille

**Coucou !! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire… la fin approche à petit pas… **

**Encore une fois, je remercie énormément tous les gens qui me lisent, et encore plus ceux qui prennent un peu de temps pour me laisser leur avis ^_^ !!**

**Yoeniix**** : Lol ! Mais non, je ne suis pas méchante hi, hi, hi ! Lol, non, l'enchanteur n'était pas Merlin, mais il montera le bout de son nez dans quelques temps ! :D … Pour le prénom, Lucas est un prénom latin qui signifie « Lumière », et j'ai trouvé que ca allait plutôt bien… en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira !! Bsx**

**Clamaraa**** : merci :P, mais désolé si le Dragon Black n'était pas très clair : il correspond seulement à la symbiose des pouvoirs de la famille Black… Et oui, Lucas va arriver… hum, Maintenant !! Bizzz :P**

**Mimi72**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup !! Je suis ravie que tu aimes Enora :D, j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup avec elle ! MDR : pourquoi tant de haine envers une auteuze si gentille que moi !! Pas de sort vengeur voyons… comment aurais-tu la suite ?! ****(hi, hi, hi, ha, ha, ha !!!)… Bisous :P **

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol, c'est vrai qu'il faurt s'attendre à tout avec les enfants d'Haley !! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)**

**Enilo35**** : Je suis ravie que tu ais aimé le chapitre du match Sirène/Loup ! C'est sans doute Le chapitre que je préfère parmi toutes mes histoires :D ! Sinon, non, je n'écrit pas plus vite que la lumière, lol, c'est juste que cette histoire est terminée d'écrire… alors je peux me permettre de poster deux fois par semaine ! En tout cas, voici en effet Lucas… J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! **

**Allez, cette fois je cesse de bavasser, et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

**Haley **

* * *

**20 – Mon fils, ma bataille**

Me Pomfresh les fit tous sortir, Sirius y compris, et l'attente leur paru interminable. Albus et Minerva avaient remis les protections d'origine du château (qui ne ralentiraient qu'un temps de futurs ennemis) et arrivaient devant l'infirmerie quand Me Pomfresh en sorti enfin.

- Alors ? Demanda Sirius. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle a été trop loin, répondit l'infirmière. Peut-être pas pour une elfe, mais pour une femme enceinte, c'est certain ! Elle a utilisé beaucoup trop de magie, et sa magie et différente… Elle se diffuse dans tout son organisme, et je pense que le bébé en a ressenti les effets… négatifs…

- Non… souffla Sirius.

- Ne t'en fait pas, reprit aussitôt l'infirmière. Il va bien, Haley aussi. Il semblerait qu'il ait stoppé l'étendue de sa colère, et de son pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est évanouie. Il faut juste qu'elle se repose, elle va récupérer… Mais elle a intérêt à se ménager à partir de maintenant ! Il est bien trop tôt pour que ce petit vienne au monde !

Elle n'autorisa que Sirius, Severus et Albus à entrer dans l'infirmerie. Les deux derniers ne restèrent que peu de temps, préférant laisser Sirius tranquille.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Sirius leva ses yeux plein de larmes vers Severus et dit :

- Peux-tu t'occuper d'Enora ?... S'il te plait, Severus.

Il sourit tristement, et répondit

- Bien, sur, ne t'en fait pas.

Il pressa l'épaule de Sirius et murmura seulement :

- Ca va aller, Patmol. Ait confiance en elle, elle ne te laissera tomber pour rien au monde.

Sirius le remercia d'un regard, et les deux hommes le laissèrent seul. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux d'Haley se posa une main sur son ventre, ne lâchant pas son visage endormi des yeux.

Une longue nuit commença pour lui, mais, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, il sentit une douce pression au creux de sa main.

Relevant les yeux, il croisa les deux émeraudes de sa femme et ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne dit rien, ne sachant que dire, mais attrapa le visage de son aimée entre ses mains, et l'embrassa avec amour. Il la serra ensuite contre lui pendant de longues minutes, et l'entendis murmurer :

- Je suis désolée, Sirius… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Tu n'y peux rien, c'était trop pour une femme enceinte… Lucas s'est protégé, et t'a protégé aussi. C'est fini maintenant, tu vas bien, et je vais veiller à ce que tu te repose !

Elle se serra à nouveau contre lui, puis revint dans le monde réel :

- Combien de gens sont… morts ? Sev, Ron…

- Ils vont tous bien, rassure toi ! Coupa-t-il. Nous avons perdus beaucoup de gens quand même, Neville, Dean, …

Il lui refit le récit que lui avait fait Albus en fin de soirée. Le constat faisait mal, mais ils avaient repoussé les mangemorts, et Haley les avaient bien effrayés.

Sirius attendit que l'heure soit raisonnable puis sortit prévenir tout le monde du réveil d'Haley. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la chambre soit remplie. Enora ne voulu plus lâcher sa maman, sous aucun prétexte ! Mais Haley profita de cette douce innocence pour oublier quelques instants la bataille de la veille. Elle avait tué… elle avait vu les gens mourir sous ses yeux… et à jamais, son cœur et son âme en était tâchés. Elle resserra l'étreinte sur sa fille et tenta de cacher la larme silencieuse qui coulait le long de sa joue. Sirius l'essuya d'un pouce, et en un regard, il promit à sa femme qu'un jour elle serait en paix.

xXx

La réorganisation de Poudlard prit plusieurs semaines. Les « visiteurs » n'étaient pas repartis, puisque Poudlard restait tout de même l'endroit le plus sure, mais Voldemort semblait avoir disparus. Les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors étaient unanimes : on n'avait pas croisé un mangemort depuis plus de trois mois ! Bien sur, personne n'osait mettre les pieds dans le ministère, là où ils devaient tous se terrer. Cette idée, d'ailleurs, n'était pas réjouissante ! Le ministère s'étendait sur sept niveaux, tous plus vastes les uns que les autres, et seul Merlin pouvait savoir combien ils étaient !

En tout cas, pour Haley, ce calme avait été bénéfique. Sa grossesse se déroulait bien, mais à deux semaines de la date prévue, le stress montait un peu chez les Black !

Une troisième chambre avait été ajouté à l'appartement de Sirius, de l'autre côté de leur chambre, et Haley s'affairait, malgré les recommandations de Me Pomfresh, à la décorer.

Sirius manqua de peu la crise cardiaque quand il pénétra dans la chambre :

- Non, mais tu vas descendre de là ! T'es barge !

Haley fit la moue, mais descendit quand même de l'escabeau sur lequel elle était montée.

- Oh ca va, Sirius. Je me sens bien…aie…

Elle fit une grimace de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Sirius se précipita vers elle et la força à s'assoir :

- T'en fait trop, Haley. Cette chambre est parfaite, et si tu n'arrête pas il va arriver tout de suite !

Elle soupira avant de répondre :

- Et pourquoi pas ? Il pourrait, ca ne serait pas un problème à 8 mois et demi ! Je n'en peux plus moi, de ce bide énorme et de ses foutues contractions !

Il lui sourit, mais ne put répondre car Enora entrait dans la pièce. A bientôt cinq ans, la petite était adorable et vraiment impatiente de voir son petit frère, avec qui elle parlait régulièrement.

- Ca va maman ? S'enquit-elle

- Oui ma… Haaa !

Elle se courba à nouveau en deux, mais se coup ci elle comprit. Et ce fut Enora qui permit à Sirius de comprendre lui aussi :

- Papa ! Regarde, y'a de l'eau par terre !

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil et se releva précipitamment :

- Oh merde ! Haley… Ca va, respire… je…

- Va chercher pompon ! Hurla-t-elle en se tordant une nouvelle fois.

Il partit en courant et Enora se rapprocha de sa mère :

- Maman, qu'est ce qui y'a ?

Haley respirait laborieusement, guettant la prochaine contraction, mais elle répondit calmement :

- Ce n'est rien, le bébé arrive chérie… le bébé arrive… Oh Merlin…

Elle serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à crier. Les minutes qui précédèrent l'arrivé de Me Pomfresh lui parurent de heures. Severus vint chercher Enora alors que Sirius la soulevait pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Elle aperçue Albus et ses amis dans l'appartement alors qu'une nouvelle contraction, plus forte encore, la submergeait.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures, qu'on entendit enfin les pleurs d'un bébé. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius sortait de la chambre, un petit paquet dans les bras. Un sourire béat était plaqué sur son visage alors qu'il regardait son fils. Il leva la tête et dit enfin :

- Je vous présente Lucas James Black ! Haley va très bien, on va pouvoir aller la rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

Il leur montra son trésor, qui lui ressemblait autant que sa fille, puis il approcha d'Enora et se mit à sa hauteur pour qu'elle voie bien le bébé :

- Je te présente ton petit frère, ma chérie.

Elle sourit et quand Lucas ouvrit ses yeux, elle lui dit :

- Bienvenu petit frère !

Les yeux gris du petit pétillèrent et Sirius jura l'avoir vu sourire.

- Et maman ? On peut la voir ?

- Bien sur, viens… venez tous !

Sirius se doutait qu'Enora avait eu peur. Elle était encore petite, et voir sa maman souffrir n'était pas facile pour elle. Elle fit un grand sourire quand elle découvrit sa mère assise dans le lit, souriante.

- Maman !

Elle sauta sur le lit et alla embrasser sa mère, qui la serra contre elle.

- C'est fini maintenant, tu as vu comme il est beau ?

- Oh oui ! Et il a les mêmes yeux que moi !

Le couple Black ne put que sourire, sachant très bien se que cela impliquait sur les pouvoirs de leurs fils. Sirius déposa finalement Lucas dans les bras d'Haley et Enora s'y cala aussi.

Tout le monde félicita les jeunes parents, et tous s'extasièrent sur le bébé, avant de laisser Haley à un repos bien mérité.

En s'endormant ce jour là, elle se sentit plus forte que jamais. Elle avait à présent les moyens de combattre…

xXx

Lucas avait tout juste une semaine quand Haley décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Elle coucha son fils et vérifia qu'Enora dormait aussi avant de rejoindre Sirius dans le salon de leur appartement.

- Je dois me préparer à l'affronter, dit-elle sans préambule.

Sirius soupira, il savait que ce jour finirai par arriver, mais il pensait avoir encore un peu de temps. La regardant dans les yeux, il demanda :

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Elle sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Ils étaient loin les doutes du début de leur histoire, et la confiance de Sirius lui donna plus de force encore :

- Je dois aller chercher au plus profond de moi les pouvoirs de mes ancêtres…

- Les Elfes gris ?

Elle hocha juste la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Mais comment ?

Elle le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

- Mon esprit sera où me conduire pour ça. Je dois le faire, Sirius.

Bien sur, il comprenait. Ils avaient découvert dans le grimoire d'Haley qu'elle devait accomplir une sorte de rite, sur les traces des Elfes, afin de trouver les réponses. Voldemort était trop puissant, et elle devait comprendre pourquoi. Sans cela, jamais elle ne pourrait le vaincre. Elle reprit alors :

- Je partirais demain matin. Seule.

Il voulut répliquer mais elle l'en empêcha d'un doigt sur la bouche. Elle l'attira ensuite contre elle et l'embrassa. Ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, s'aimant encore et encore, conscients que la séparation pourrait durer un moment.

xXx

Au petit matin, la faim de Lucas les força à se lever. Haley alla préparer le biberon, et Sirius comprit soudain pourquoi elle avait refusé d'allaiter son fils. Il soupira mais ne dit rien, ne pouvant que respecter son choix.

Le petit déjeuner en famille terminé, on entendit frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Si Enora s'était étonnée de n'avoir pas déjeuné dans la grande salle, elle n'en avait rien dit, mais les autres furent plus curieux. Comme si tous savaient déjà se qui se préparait…

Haley sourit quand elle vit entrer Severus, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Blaise, Ginny et Albus.

- Bonjour à tous ! Lança-t-elle. Vous tombez bien, j'ai à vous parler !

Elle était entrain de s'affairer à remplir un grand sac à dos, et elle portait la tenue qu'elle utilisait pour voler avec Skyla. Elle avait compris depuis peu que c'était une tenu typiquement Elfique, et pour tous cela signifiait son départ imminent.

Albus soupira avant de savoir et de dire :

- Alors tu es décidée ?

Haley soupira à son tour. Elle les regarda tous avant de répondre calmement :

- Nous en avons parlé des centaines de fois. Je dois le faire. Puisque je dois vaincre Voldemort, et qu'on ne sait toujours pas de quoi il est capable, je dois trouver tous les pouvoirs qui sont en moi. Ils ont fait de moi une Elfe avant l'heure, je dois saisir cette chance, et accepter mon héritage. Je ne sais que trop peu de chose sur mes capacités.

- Alors quand partons-nous ? Demanda Severus.

Elle lui sourit mais répondit :

- Je pars dans quelques minutes. Seule, Severus.

- Mais… commença-t-il

- Non ! Pas de mais ! Je dois le faire seule, c'est ainsi !

- Tu ignores ce qui t'attends, Haley ! Répliqua-t-il quand même.

- Je sais ! Je ne m'attends pas à une quête de tout repos, mais c'est à moi de la faire. Maintenant, cette discussion est close !

Elle soutint le regard de son parrain quelques secondes puis se retourna vers sa fille :

- Enora, ma chérie, tu sais ce que maman dois faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, maman. Je sais que c'est important.

La petite retenait ses larmes et Haley la serra contre elle en lui murmurant tout son amour. Elle câlina ensuite son fils quelques secondes et retourna soudain vers Ron :

- Ron, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose d'important…

Sirius se mit à sourire alors que le rouquin fronçait les sourcils. Haley continua alors :

- Accepterais-tu de devenir le parrain de Lucas, mon frère ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents, même si une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue.

- Avec honneur, murmura-t-il.

Elle reposa Lucas dans son berceau, embrassa Sirius et dit alors :

- Alors je suis prête. Allons dehors…

Elle laissa Dakota avec Lucas et attrapa Enora dans ses bras. Le trajet jusqu'au parc se fit en silence. La tension était palpable et quand Haley s'arrêta enfin, elle découvrit les larmes de ses amis.

- Oh, arrêtez ! Lança-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une quête, je vais revenir !

Comme ils ne paraissaient pas convaincus, elle ajouta :

- Si j'vous l'dit ! Allez, venez m'embrasser avant que j'y aille !

Après une série de bisous et de recommandations, Haley se tourna vers le lac et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra sur ces pouvoirs et, dans son habituelle brume argentée, disparue vers l'inconnue.

- Puisse Merlin la protéger, souffla Albus.

xXx

Haley apparue dans un paysage qui la laissa sans voix : une forêt dense et quelque peu effrayante l'entourait. Elle était encerclée d'arbres plus vieux les uns que les autres, dont les cimes étaient si hautes qu'on apercevait à peine le ciel.

- Super ! Lança-t-elle. Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Un bruissement derrière elle la fit sursauter. Avec une rapidité inhumaine, elle sorti son épée de son fourreau tout en se retournant, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle fit alors quelques pas, en écartant les branches d'arbres les plus basses, et se retrouva face à un immense lac à l'eau scintillante. Tous les sens à l'affut, elle scruta à nouveau les environs. Elle se sentait oppressée, malgré l'étendue d'eau qui se dessinait devant elle. Derrière elle, les arbres semblaient vivant et cette impression la poussa à avancer encore, jusqu'au bord de l'étang, mais elle resserra en même temps la prise sur son épée.

Une douce brise souleva soudain ses cheveux et elle frissonna. L'air était devenu froid et humide, rendant la respiration d'Haley de plus en plus difficile, et quand elle vit une sorte de petite tornade se former sur lac, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

- C'est quoi cette connerie !

Alors, venue de nulle part, une voix lui répondit soudain :

- Ta première épreuve, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele, fille des Elfes.

* * *

**Et voilà !! **

**Si, si, vous ne rêvait pas, j'arrête bien mon chapitre ici, Lol !! (Sadique ? Mais non :P) **

**En attendant la suite, j'espère avoir vos impressions !!! **

**Bises :D**

**Haley **


	21. Hayden Sùrion Tìwele

**Salut à tous ! **

**Je sais, je suis un peu en retard :D mais voici la suite de cette histoire ! Que je dédie à Joe Potter-Black ! Et oui, car c'est grâce à elle si cette histoire a pu être terminée : un jour, elle m'a appelée en me disant qu'elle était dans la forêt de Brocéliande… et hop ! Voici la quête d'Haley ! Alors merci ma Joe ;) (qui au passage, n'a pas encore lu cette histoire en totalité !!)**

**En tout cas, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir de plus en plus de lecteurs et de reviewers !! Alors merci à tous ! :D**

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : MDR ! Mais non, mon cher Voldy n'est pas si con lol ! Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu remarque… parce que lui aussi se prépare, mais tu devras attendre encore un chapitre pour découvrir son secret ! A bientôt ;)**

**Clamaraa**** : lol ! Désolée d'être si sadique ^^ ! Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, mais j'espère vraiment que la quête d'Haley te plaira !**

**Yoeniix**** : lol, et oui, je sais, je suis sadique ! Je ne t'en dirais pas plus sur la voix (je te laisse lire :D), et tu as raison, tu aura de l'action dans ce chapitre… J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous ;)**

**Mimi72**** : lol, décidément vous me trouvait tous sadique ! Mais bon, j'avoue que c'est peut-être un peu mérité (mais juste un peu alors ! :D) ! En tout cas merci, et tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et le suivant ! (nan, nan, je ne dirais rien lol). Snif (petite larme d'auteuze), il ne reste que 4 chapitres après celui là… Et j'espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir avec la fin de cette histoire !! A bientôt bsx ;)**

**Elora**** : merci beaucoup ! Alors ? Que dis la suite ? :D**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec le début de la quête d'Haley… **

**Bonne lecture **

**Haley :D**

* * *

**21 – Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele, fille des Elfes et Elue des Dieux**

Elle sursauta et regarda tout autour d'elle, l'épée prête à frapper. Un rire cristallin s'éleva alors, la faisant frémir à nouveau, puis la tornade disparue. Les yeux d'Haley s'agrandirent et, inconsciemment, elle prit son apparence Elfique. Devant elle, flottant au dessus de l'eau, se tenait une femme à la beauté incomparable.

Semblant faite d'eau, on pouvait voir les rayons du soleil traverser son corps sublime. Haley ne savait pas comment réagir, mais la femme parla :

- Ton voyage commence ici, Hayden, et ne se finira que lorsque tu auras trouvé les réponses à tes questions. Mais ta quête ne sera pas sans danger… Tu te dois de prouver ta valeur, afin que la forêt te dévoile ses secrets. Ici, en Brocéliande, la magie est à son état primaire. Et pour la comprendre, tu dois l'affronter !

Le ton de la femme ne plaisait pas franchement à Haley, toujours agrippée à son épée d'argent. Mais elle demanda quand même, fidèle à elle même :

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Tu le sais bien, jeune Elfe. Mon nom n'est rien, mais tu connais mon rôle. Bien sur, les Elfes ne t'on pas instruits et tu dois trouver par toi-même les secrets de cette forêt… Mais tu en connais déjà l'histoire.

Haley fronça les sourcils. Brocéliande… oui, ce nom lui disait bien quelque chose, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait vu. Pourquoi Hermione n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin d'elle ?

Elle se força à réfléchir, puis tout devint clair.

- Le tombeau de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est dans cette forêt que les Elfes ont bénis Merlin, et c'est aussi ici qu'il fut enterré ! Et vous…

Elle se stoppa dans sa phrase, n'aimant pas le sourire qui venait de naitre sur le visage de la femme devant elle.

- Et moi ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

Haley plissa les yeux tout en réfléchissant, mais comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle dit alors :

- Vous êtes la Dame du Lac, gardienne d'Excalibur, l'épée magique.

- En effet, répondit-elle en faisant apparaitre la dite épée dans sa main droite.

Alors la Dame du Lac disparue, pour reparaitre presque aussitôt au côté d'Haley. Elle semblait cette fois être humaine, mais quand elle leva l'épée légendaire, Haley prit peur… et prit aussi conscience d'être devant sa première épreuve.

Elle recula d'un pas et dit alors :

- Je suis prête, puissante Dame du Lac.

« Même si j'ignore ce que je vais en retirer ! » pensa-t-elle.

- La force, répondit la Dame du Lac. La force et l'endurance du combat.

Haley ne s'étonna pas qu'elle ait pu lire ses pensées, et se mit en garde, plus terrifiée que jamais. Bien sur, Skyla lui avait enseigné les bases d'un combat à l'épée, mais de là à pouvoir affronter La gardienne de l'épée magique, il y avait un sacré fossé !

Elle se concentra à son maximum n'eut pas à attendre longtemps… le premier coup fusa dans sa direction et elle ne sut même pas comment elle réussi à le parer.

Le combat dura une éternité. Plus le temps passait, plus les mouvements d'Haley étaient fluides, rapides et puissants. Elle sentait les connaissances venir à elle et comprit très vite comment les utiliser. Chaque coup qu'envoyait la Dame du Lac déclenchait quelque chose chez Haley. Comme si son esprit analysait chaque mouvement et l'assimilait aussitôt.

Bientôt, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent à forces égales, mais une botte particulièrement compliquée de la Dame du Lac envoya l'épée d'argent d'Haley au fond de l'étang. Elle retint un cri et serra sa main droite, ensanglantée, contre son cœur. Elle respirait avec difficulté, lutant de toutes ses forces contre son corps douloureux qui ne demandait qu'un peu de répit, et espérant que la Dame du Lac n'attaque pas à nouveau.

Et elle n'attaqua plus. Elle sembla satisfaite et un sourire se dessina sur son visage avant qu'elle ne parle :

- Tu as une force remarquable malgré ton jeune âge, Hayden…

- Mais j'ai échoué, n'est-ce-pas ?

A nouveau, la Dame du Lac sourit :

- Crois-tu vraiment que le but de cette épreuve était de me vaincre ?

Haley fronça alors les sourcils, tentant de comprendre. Mais l'entaille de sa main la faisait bien trop souffrir, l'empêchant de réfléchir. La tête lui tournait même, mais elle alla chercher la force au plus profond d'elle même et redressa la tête. Et alors qu'elle croisait le regard de la Dame du Lac, elle comprit :

- Je devais apprendre ? S'exclama-t-elle

- En effet, mon rôle était de t'enseigner le combat : te permettre de trouver en toi la force et l'endurance pour m'affronter. Et tu as réussi ton épreuve avec grand succès, mon enfant. Jamais encore je n'avais sentie une telle force dans le cœur d'un humain. As-tu une idée du temps qu'a duré ce combat ?

Haley regarda le ciel et fut surprise de voir le soleil descendre vers l'ouest. Stupéfaite, elle lança :

- Le soleil se couche !

- Et oui, tu as tenu une journée entière, sans faillir. Ta tache est accomplie, largement...

Haley comprit alors pourquoi tout son corps lui faisait si mal, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Mais je n'ai plus d'épée

La Dame du Lac se mit à sourire :

- Je comprends que les Elfes et les Fées t'ai bénis si tôt, Hayden. Tu ne considères rien comme acquis et tu cherches toujours plus loin. Mais sache que cette épée n'était destinée qu'à ce combat.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Sais-tu d'où viens Excalibur ?

- Elle a été forgée par les Elfes, et confiée à Merlin pour qu'il en fasse cadeau à Arthur, et que ce dernier puisse restaurer la paix dans le monde non magique… mais je ne comprends pas plus…

- Ce n'est pas le seul cadeau qu'ils ont fait à Merlin. Après lui avoir donné le pouvoir des Elfes et Excalibur, la Reine des Elfes à coupé une mèche de ses cheveux et l'a ensorcelée, pour Merlin lui-même, et un arc d'argent en est né. Un arc incassable, léger comme la brise, et capable de viser à plusieurs centaines de mètres. Merlin confia cet arme aux Dragons Sages à l'aube de sa mort, et leurs demanda d'en changer la nature…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Haley qui trouvait l'explication un peu longue.

Sa main la faisait vraiment souffrir et elle commençait à ressentir la faim et la fatigue l'envahir. La Dame du Lac sourit encore une fois avant de lui répondre :

- Pour que seule la digne héritière de Merlin puisse en utiliser le pouvoir. Une épée d'argent est bien moins dangereuse qu'un arc Elfique. Alors maintenant, laisse moi te faire deux cadeaux. D'abord, prends ceci mon enfant, elle te revient elle aussi de droit.

Elle tendit Excalibur à Haley qui la prit avec respect. L'épée était plus légère encore que celle d'argent, et Haley sentit l'immense pouvoir dont elle disposait. Avec grâce, elle rangea l'épée sacrée dans le fourreau attaché dans son dos, puis elle fixa à nouveau la Dame du Lac.

Cette dernière se mit alors face au lac et psalmodia une longue formule en ancien langage. Alors, sous les yeux éblouis d'Haley, un magnifique arc d'argent émergea de l'eau. Il se dirigea de lui même vers Haley et, sans hésiter, elle s'en saisit. Comme pour Excalibur, Haley comprit aussi la puissance de l'arc, et elle ne s'étonna même pas quand elle sentit un carquois apparaitre dans son dos, à côté du fourreau d'Excalibur.

- Le carquois ne sera jamais vide. Sa magie est grande aussi, et chaque flèche lancée sera remplacée par une nouvelle.

Epatée, Haley voulu passer l'arc en bandoulière, mais la Dame du Lac l'arrêta :

- Tu peux le mettre lui aussi dans le carquois. Il sera plus facile de t'en saisir en cas de besoin.

Haley fronça les sourcils. Avec sa main blessée, elle ne voyait pas comment elle serait capable d'encocher une flèche, malgré la légèreté et la souplesse de l'arme.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Tu retrouveras l'usage de ta main avant d'avoir à te servir de l'arc.

Si cela rassura Haley, sa curiosité fut à nouveau piquée :

- Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ainsi ? Je sais d'Hayden est mon nom Elfique, mais…

- Sùrion, coupa la Dame du Lac, signifie « fille des Elfes », et Tîwele veux dire « Elue des Dieux ». Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele est donc ton nom complet en Elfique.

Emue, Haley ne sut quoi répondre et murmura seulement :

- C'est magnifique…

La Dame du Lac sourit, puis agita sa main au dessus du lac, faisant apparaitre une longue barque en bois clair. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Haley et lui dit :

- Ta seconde tâche t'attend de l'autre côté du lac. Cette barque t'y conduira sans que tu n'aies besoin de la diriger. Là bas, d'autres savoirs t'attendent… Il est temps pour toi d'aller à leur rencontre. N'aies pas peur, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. La prochaine épreuve t'appendra le don de guérison. Le Sage qui sait tout t'attend. Profite de la traversée pour te reposer, le lac est bien plus grand que tu ne l'imagine.

- Merci, répondit Haley. Merci pour tout…

- Prends soin de toi mon enfant. Que Merlin veille sur toi…

Haley sourit avant de monter dans la barque. Celle-ci se mit en route toute seule, vers le centre du lac. Haley jeta un dernier regard vers la Dame du Lac, puis regarda droit devant elle. L'immensité qui s'étendait devant elle l'apaisa et elle laissa la fatigue l'envahir. Malgré la faim qui lui tiraillait l'estomac, elle s'endormit.

xXx

Une secousse la sortie du sommeil bien des heures plus tard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et grimaça quand elle reprit conscience de la douleur de sa main. L'entaille ne saignait plus mais le moindre mouvement lui donnait envie d'hurler. Pourtant, elle respira un bon coup et descendit de la barque.

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment et la lune était haute et brillante dans le ciel étoilé, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière magique.

Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de voir apparaitre un homme de petite taille qui lui sourit :

- Bienvenu à toi, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Je suis Legolas, le Sage qui sait tout, et j'attends ta venue depuis longtemps.

Haley lui sourit avant de répondre :

- C'est un honneur, Legolas le Sage qui sait tout.

- Pour moi aussi, mon enfant. La lune est haute, il est temps de nous mettre au travail. Je sais que tu es lasse et affamée, mais tu dois réussir cette tâche avant de trouver un peu de repos.

- Je suis prête, répondit-elle, consciente qu'il ne servirait à rien de se plaindre de sa faim.

Le Sage lui sourit puis s'assit en tailleur à même le sol. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à faire de même et elle s'exécuta en silence.

Alors il posa sa petite main sur le front d'Haley quelque secondes, et aussitôt, elle se sentie encore plus mal. Elle se mit à trembler et senti la fièvre monter à tel point qu'elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillant de fièvre, et son sourire la laissa perplexe. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le questionner qu'il s'expliqua :

- Ce que tu sens en toi est simplement la Grippe. La plus contagieuse et la plus foudroyante des maladies des humains, moldus comme sorciers.

Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, mais elle se força à rester concentrée, et demanda :

- Mais que dois-je faire ?

Une violente quinte de toux la prit et pendant cinq bonnes minutes, la forêt raisonna de sa toux. La crise passée, elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Tu dois trouver comment la guérir, reprit le Sage.

Face au regard médusé de la jeune fille, il ajouta :

- Dans cette forêt, tu trouveras le remède. Il existe une plante qui guérie toute les maladies non magiques, à toi de la trouver. Quand tu auras réussi, nous nous occuperons de ta main.

Il disparu aussitôt, la laissant seule dans la nuit.

- Super, railla-t-elle.

Elle éternua un grand cou et frissonna.

- J'y crois pas… Oh, Hermione… je suis sure que tu trouverais la solution en deux minutes… j'ai jamais aimé la botanique moi !

A nouveau, elle éternua, et aussitôt une nouvelle quinte de toux se déclencha. Une fois calmée, elle se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et murmura :

- J'vais mourir ici…

Son courage était loin… loin dans cette forêt noire et humide, loin dans le froid de la nuit et loin dans son cerveau embrumé par la fièvre. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre des forces, elle vit les visages de ses enfants et de Sirius passer dans son esprit, et cela lui redonna son courage perdu. Elle rouvrit les yeux aussitôt et tenta de se concentrer.

- La réponse est forcement en moi, dit-elle pour elle-même. Allez, concentre-toi Haley…

Elle referma les yeux, mais, cette fois, elle alla à la rencontre de son subconscient. Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour passer en revue tous ses cours de botanique. Elle allait laisser tomber quand un flash lui vint :

- La cannelle ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin.

Elle se leva alors, avec beaucoup de mal, et se mit à scruter les environs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle trouva enfin la plante. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait efficace qu'en infusion. Elle s'installa alors de nouveau à terre et, avec sa main valide, alluma un feu, transforma une brindille en un bol de fer, puis mis la plante à bouillir.

Avant que sa décoction ne soit prête, le Sage réapparu devant elle :

- Voilà qui est parfait, dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui mit à nouveau la main sur le front. Elle sentit alors la fièvre et les courbatures la quitter. Surprise, elle interrogea le Sage du regard.

- Je suis sure que tu as compris le but de ce test, dit-il.

Mais ce n'est qu'en voyant le sourire du petit homme qu'elle comprit vraiment :

- Je devais juste retrouver en moi ce que j'avais entendu auparavant…

- En effet. Bien souvent, la réponse est en nous, même si nous l'ignorons. A présent, tu sais comment explorer tes souvenirs en détail.

- Mais… commença-t-elle

- Ce n'était qu'une première partie de ta tâche, coupa-t-il. A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'installa en tailleur et l'invita à faire de même devant lui.

- Maintenant, tu va aller chercher en toi le pouvoir de guérir une blessure, magique ou non.

- Mais je suis bien trop faible pour utiliser ma magie ! Je ne tiendrais jamais !

- Tâche de trouver une magie qui ne dépensera pas ton énergie.

Alors qu'il disparaissait à nouveau, elle grimaça. Même si elle ne se sentait plus fiévreuse, la fatigue et la faim la tiraillait, et sa main était plus que douloureuse. Elle avait bien triplé de volume, et l'entaille n'était vraiment pas belle à voir.

Elle soupira avant de s'assoir en tailleur et de fermer les yeux. A nouveau, elle entra en connexion avec son esprit et se mit à chercher. Elle découvrit en elle de nombreux sort de guérison, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de deux heures de méditations qu'elle comprit qu'un seul mot en Elfique pouvait cicatriser une plaie, soulager la douleur ou même réparer des os broyés, sans aucune dépenses d'énergie. Il suffisait d'avoir le bon mot… Regardant sa main, elle murmura alors :

- _Ancalimë_

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit l'entaille se refermer et sa main dégonfler. Facile, se dit-elle finalement. Mais quand elle remarqua le soleil pointer à l'est, elle fit de gros yeux.

- Et oui, pas si facile que ça ! Lança le Sage qui venait de réapparaitre. Ne t'en fait pas, maintenant que tu sais où et comment chercher, cela ira bien plus vite.

Elle lui sourit, puis ne put s'empêcher de bailler, d'une manière pas vraiment gracieuse.

- Désolée, dit-elle.

- Ne le sois pas, ta fatigue est compréhensible.

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaitre un repas frugal, fait de pain et d'une soupe.

- Manges, puis repose-toi. Ton troisième guide te réveillera quand l'heure sera venue. Cela a été un honneur de te rencontrer Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Que les Dieux veillent sur toi.

Après un signe de tête, il la laissa seule au milieu de la forêt. Sans se poser plus de question, elle avala rapidement son repas, puis s'adossa à un arbre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le début de cette quête… Merci au Seigneur des Anneaux, et à Eragon pour les idées que j'ai prise à ces deux autres sagas fantastiques !! **

**En tout cas, j'attends vos impressions !! Voulez vous la suite ? :D**

**A bientôt**

**Emilie**


	22. Le secret de Voldemort

**Coucou ! **

**La fin approche doucement… alors voici la fin de la quête, mais surtout (et enfin) le secret de Voldy… Qu'à-t-il préparé tout ce temps où il est resté « inactif » ? **

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent ! :D**

**Clamaraa**** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ;)**

**Mimi72**** : j'espère vraiment avoir rendue la quête assez difficile, sans en faire trop quand même, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise… Merci beaucoup ;) Mais tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour qu'Haley rentre : quelques épreuves l'attendent encore ! Bsx :D**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : lol ! Oui Legolas :) J'espère que les autres épreuves seront à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci ;)**

**Yoeniix**** : merci ! Lol, désolée pour la longueur de mes chapitres ! Mais voici la suite, après seulement trois jours d'attente ! Je suis gentille quand même :P Bsx !**

**Luffynette**** : merci beaucoup !**

**Elora**** : lol ! Non, je ne dirais pas le pari ! Mais heu, ce que j'avais en tête était… disons, moins catholique qu'un mariage ! :P J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

**Enlico35**** : lol ! Alors j'espère que tu aimeras la suite de la quête !**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec la suite de mon petit délire à Brocéliande !**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Haley**

* * *

**22 – Le secret de Voldemort **

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le départ d'Haley. Sirius tenait difficilement en place, et Hermione avait même été obligé de s'occuper de Lucas. Severus n'on plus n'en menait pas large ! En faite, seule Enora était confiante, et sure que sa maman reviendrait très vite… Oui, mais reviendrait-elle assez vite ?

Sirius n'était pas seulement inquiet, il avait aussi et surtout un très mauvais pressentiment. Bien sur, les jours qui venaient de passer n'avait pas été différents des autres : ni Voldemort, ni ses mangemorts ne s'étaient manifestés. Mais il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose clochait… et il eu vite raison.

Au matin de la troisième journée, alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Sirius profitait du beau temps de ce début juin pour se détendre au soleil, et tenter d'oublier ses craintes. Mais elles lui explosèrent en pleine figure… Il était 10h, et le soleil disparu. En quelques secondes, le ciel devint noir… et quand il vit une lune pleine se dessiner à la place du soleil, il frémit.

En courant, il entra dans le château mettre ses enfants à l'abri :

- Merlin fasse qu'elle revienne, murmura-t-il plus inquiet que jamais.

xXx

Quand Haley senti une douce brise la réveiller, elle sut qu'elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Elle regarda vers le ciel et comprit (comment, elle ne le savait pas, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait à force) qu'il était à peine 10h du matin. Elle se leva et s'étira, sentant son ventre réclamer un petit déjeuner, mais aussitôt un étrange bruit la fit sursauter.

- Je connais ce bruit, murmura-t-elle.

Automatiquement, elle attrapa Excalibur et se mit en garde, prête à accueillir l'intrus, mais elle blêmit quand elle le vit arriver.

Un immense dragon, mesurant bien deux fois la taille de Skyla, fonçait droit sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas perdre la tête, quand il passa au dessus d'elle… au sens littéral du terme. Le dragon fit demi-tour, mais cette fois il se posa devant Haley. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais quand elle sentit l'aura du dragon, elle se détendit.

- Bonjour, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Je suis Eludril, l'âme des Dragons Sages. Je vais t'enseigner l'adresse d'un combat à dos de Dragon. Je sais que Skyla, mon ultime descendante, t'a déjà enseigné les bases, mais il te reste beaucoup à apprendre.

Haley ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait monter Skyla, et cette tâche promettait d'être riche en sensations. Elle se courba légèrement devant Eludril et répondit :

- C'est un honneur, maitre Dragon. Je suis prête à apprendre.

- Très bien. Alors voici en quoi va consister ton épreuve : une fois que tu auras pris place sur mon dos, j'invoquerais des Dragons sauvages que tu devras combattre en plein ciel. Pour cela, tu ne dois utiliser que ton arc, et ton intelligence… Sache que tu peux aussi te déplacer sur mon dos.

A ces mots, les yeux d'Haley s'écarquillèrent. Mais le Dragon demanda :

- Es-tu prête, fille des Elfes ?

- Je le suis.

Alors il lui présenta sa patte, et Haley grimpa sur son dos sans hésiter. Elle banda son arc et encocha une flèche magique, et aussitôt l'immense Dragon décolla. L'air frais lui frappa le visage et cela lui fit le plus grand bien, après la courte nuit qu'elle avait passé.

- Tiens toi prête, Hayden. Voici ton premier ennemi.

Sans avoir le temps de réagir, elle vit un Dragon noir se matérialiser à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle tira alors sa première flèche qui passa à plusieurs mètres du dragon.

- Tu dois prendre en compte ma vitesse et notre altitude, lui dit le Dragon. Viser ton ennemi ne suffit pas. Prend garde, dans exactement 45 secondes, ton second ennemi arrivera.

Elle se concentra plus que jamais, mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de la sixième flèche qu'elle atteignit enfin sa cible. Entre temps, Eludril avait fait apparaitre cinq autres dragons. Haley soupira, mais les trois flèches suivantes firent mouche. Elle fut satisfaite d'avoir assimilé la visée, et se dit qu'il était temps de se déplacer sur le Dragon. Elle avait récupéré sa confiance et sentait une grande force en elle, c'est donc sans peur qu'elle se leva sur sa selle. Elle mit quelques secondes à se stabiliser, puis tira une nouvelle flèche. Elle failli sauter de joie quand elle se planta entre les deux yeux du Dragon qu'elle visait. Elle savait que seules ces flèches pourraient abattre un Dragon mais elle était épatée par sa force. Elle se retourna et vis un Dragon poursuivre le sien, de très près. Elle se mordit la lèvre en souriant avant de se lancer… Avec une adresse qu'elle ignorait avoir, elle se déplaça sur la queue du dragon, jusqu'au bout puis décocha sa flèche, qui fit mouche à nouveau.

Elle sourit à nouveau quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vaincu tous les dragons, et plutôt facilement. Mais elle sentit arriver l'épreuve ultime d'adresse… quand la queue d'Eludril se baisa, elle plia les jambes, prête à sauter. Et quand le dragon releva sa queue avec force, elle s'envola et, en une pirouette, retomba directement dans la selle :

- Waouh ! S'exclama-t-elle

Le dragon émit un drôle de bruit de gorge avant de dire :

- L'air est sans aucun doute ton élément ! Félicitations, Elue des Dieux. Tu es plus que digne de l'héritage que tu as reçu… et tu seras redoutable à dos de Dragons.

Tout en parlant, il s'était posé. Haley remarqua (toujours sans savoir de quelle façon elle pouvait savoir une telle chose !) que le soleil indiquait midi, et donc que l'épreuve n'avait pas été si longue que ça.

- Merci, répondit-elle en regardant Eludril. Mais j'avoue que je me suis éclaté !

- Je l'ai bien sentit. Ta tâche est accomplit, je vais maintenant te laisser pour la suivante. Mais avant, retient juste que Skyla est le seul Dragon Sage qu'il reste sur cette terre. Les autres dragons que tu croiseras ne seront que des bêtes sauvages prêtes à tuer, alors n'aie pas de pitié.

- Je garderais ce conseil en tête. Mais, je crois que je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai rencontré Skyla. Elle a une aura, comme vous, mais les autres dragons n'en avaient pas.

Elle fut persuadée de voir de la surprise dans les énormes yeux du Dragon avant qu'il ne dise :

- Tu es l'être le plus pur que je n'ai jamais rencontré, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. La seule autre personne capable de sentir l'aura d'un Dragon Sage était Morgane elle-même. Je crois finalement que je vais t'accompagner pour ta prochaine tâche… cela promet d'être très intéressant ! Allez, monte !

xXx

Elle ne posa pas de question et monta sur son dos en souriant. Après seulement quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et se posèrent en douceur. Si tôt eut-elle posé le pied à terre, qu'Haley vit apparaître une femme magnifique devant elle. Sa bouche fit un O, ce qui fit sourire l'esprit :

- Je pense que tu as compris qui je suis, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele.

- Morgane…

- En effet. Enfin, mon esprit en tout cas. Soit la bienvenue, mon enfant. C'est ici la dernière étape avant la tombe de Merlin, où ta quête s'achèvera.

Haley tiqua mais ne dit rien. Elle préférait laisser les choses se dérouler, et pour l'instant elle avait la Fée Morgane devant elle !

- Mais, Eludril, mon ami, ta présence n'était pas prévue ici…

Le Dragon se courba puis dit :

- Je sais, mais j'ai envi de voir ça !

La Fée se mit à sourire et répondit :

- Tu t'ennui à ce point vieux Sage, ou est-elle si doué que ça ?

- Les deux, ma Fée… les deux, tu peux me croire !

Elle sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers Haley :

- Avant tout, tu vas te restaurer, tu en as besoin.

D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaitre du poulet, des pommes de terre, plusieurs sortes de salades, du pain, du fromage et même un gâteau au chocolat !

Haley sourit mais lança :

- Si je mange tout ça, je ne serais plus capable de rien !

- Mange selon ton besoin, ne t'en fait pas. Mais garde de la place pour le gâteau… ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas mangé de chocolat, j'en profiterais par procuration !

Haley pouffa et la remercia avant de manger avec appétit.

Morgane et le Dragon se mirent à l'écart pour discuter, d'elle ! Elle en était sure, mais ça l'importait peu. Elle savait qu'elle devait prouver sa valeur, et ça semblait bien partit !

Le sourire qu'affichait Morgane quand elle revint près d'elle confirma son intuition. La Fée se mordit la lèvre d'envie quand Haley dégusta une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat, puis elle décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Haley ôta sa cape, posa son fourreau et son carquois dessus, puis rejoignit la Fée au centre de la clairière. Le repas lui avait redonné toute son énergie, et elle se sentait prête. Elle sourit en voyant Eludril couché, entrain de les observer, puis écouta La Fée :

- Tu es face à ton ultime tâche, Elue des Dieux. Tu dois me prouver que tu es digne de recevoir ce que tu es venue chercher en ces lieux. Alors nous allons nous affronter, par la magie. Sans baguette, bien évidemment. Le but est simple : tu dois réussir à me tuer… Oh, bien sur, je suis un esprit ! Alors tes sorts ne me feront rien, de même que ceux que je te lancerais ne feront pas réellement d'effet. Mais tu dois réussir à me vaincre ! Maintenant !

Haley blêmit quelque peu, mais respira un bon coup. L'improvisation, ça la connaissait ! Elle écarta un peu les bras et attendit que la Fée attaque. Une sorte de flux lumineux sortit de sa main, mais Haley l'esquiva et envoya un puissant jet d'électricité vers Morgane de sa main droite. Celle-ci, surprise, ne l'évita que de justesse, mais envoya un nouveau flux lumineux. Par trois fois, Haley esquiva et répliqua envoyant à nouveau son électricité, créant une mini tornade puis lança une force invisible vers la Fée, qui la percuta de plein fouet. L'esprit recula de quelque pas, consciente que le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir aurait tué n'importe quel être fait de chair. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est qu'Haley n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pour envoyer ce sort, et elle avait utilisé si peu d'énergie qu'elle, la Fée Morgane, n'avait même pas pu ressentir son attaque !

- Tu as reproduit ce que t'a appris Legolas à tes sorts d'attaques ! C'est incroyable ! Ce sort aurait du te vider d'une bonne partie de ton énergie, et c'est comme si tu n'avais rien fait !

Sur le coup, Haley ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal ! Comme si elle l'avait comprit, la Fée s'exclama :

- C'est bien ! C'est même formidable, Hayden. Ne comprends tu pas ? Non seulement tu es si puissante que tu m'as vaincu en 2 minutes, alors que Merlin lui même n'y parvient pas ! Mais en plus, tu métrises déjà ton énergie. J'ignore comment ton esprit peut avoir la maturité des anciens Elfes, mais c'est une bénédiction. Tu as sans nul doute trouvé en toi une bonne partie de ce que tu es venue chercher, mon enfant. Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre…

- Je suis persuadée du contraire ! Je ne marche qu'à l'instinct, je ne réfléchis pas et j'agis… Pour l'instant, je m'en suis toujours bien sortit, mais je ne suis pas sure que cela suffise…

- Tu te trompe ! Ton instinct fait ta force ! C'est justement cela qui fait de toi un être unique et imprévisible lors d'un combat. Ton esprit est blindé, et même moi je n'ai pu sentir ton attaque ! Il est temps que tu te fasses confiance. Quand sera venu l'heure de la bataille, oubli tes doutes et aie confiance en ton instinct. Suis le, quoi que tu en penses, c'est ton plus grand allié…

- Merci, souffla Haley, émue.

La Fée la regarda avec tendresse, puis dit :

- Mais puisqu'il te reste du temps avant de voir Merlin, je peux t'enseigner certains sorts utiles, si tu le souhaite.

Haley se mit à sourire et accepta avec plaisir. Alors les deux femmes s'installèrent à même le sol, et une fois qu'Eludril se fut rapproché d'elles, Morgane commença à confier ses secrets à Haley. Elle lui apprit des dizaines de sorts, allant du camouflage le plus parfait aux plus puissants sorts mortels qui soit. Ce n'ai que quand le soleil se coucha, qu'elles s'arrêtèrent. Haley était aux anges, consciente que la Fée lui avait confié ses plus grands sorts. Elle la remercia encore une fois, et accepta avec plaisir la tente que fit apparaitre Morgane.

- Passe une bonne nuit, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Ce fut un grand honneur de te rencontrer. Je sais que tu as en toi la force et l'intelligence pour gagner cette guerre. Ne cesse jamais de croire en toi, et suis ton instinct !

Haley sourit avant de répondre :

- Ce fut un grand honneur pour moi, et merci pour tout…

La Fée lui accorda un doux sourire et lui dit :

- C'était un plaisir ! Mais maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Demain matin, quand le chant des oiseaux te réveilleras, tu suivras le nord sur 2 km, et tu trouveras la tombe de Merlin. Là bas, ta quête s'achèvera, et tu recevras les dernières réponses. Que les Dieux veillent sur toi, Fille des Elfes.

Elles se saluèrent une nouvelle fois puis la Fée disparu. C'est avec le sourire qu'Haley s'endormit, pourtant épuisée.

xXx

Elle se réveilla avec le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, complètement reposée. Elle trouva une gourde et des petits pains à côté d'elle, mais elle les glissa dans sa cape et décida de partir sans attendre. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer Merlin, mais elle était aussi inquiète. On était au matin de son troisième jour d'absence, et elle avait un drôle de pressentiment… comme si, bientôt, on aurait besoin d'elle.

Elle laissa de côté ses pensées et se mit en route. Ce fut au bout de plus d'une heure qu'elle arriva enfin à la tombe de Merlin. Deux grosses pierres étaient seulement posées côté à côte, mais elle sut tout de suite que c'était bien ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle murmura alors :

- Merlin, me voilà arrivée. Et j'espère en être digne.

- Sans nul doute !

L'esprit du premier sorcier était apparu derrière elle et souriait.

- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, ma chère héritière. Et je suis très fier d'être ton ancêtre !

- Merci, c'est un honneur pour moi…

Il lui sourit, mais soudain son air devint grave :

- Le temps presse, mon enfant. Je me dois de te révéler ce que je sais au plus vite, car la bataille va commencer.

Malgré le regard horrifié d'Haley, il continua :

- Nous n'avons que quelques heures devant nous.

Il commença par lui livrer l'histoire des Elfes Gris et comment ils avaient fait don de leurs pouvoirs à Merlin. Elle savait déjà certaines choses, mais elle prit conscience de l'importance des dons qu'elle avait. Les Elfes étaient les êtres les plus pur qu'il n'est jamais existé sur terre, et cela la touchait beaucoup.

L'histoire avait pris du temps, et il changea vite de sujet :

- Tu dois maintenant savoir ce qui t'attend. Voldemort prépare son plan depuis bien longtemps, et aujourd'hui il est prêt. Tu sais qu'il est très puissant. Il métrise la magie noire à un niveau très élevé, mais il s'est en plus allié à deux ennemis redoutables. L'un est la Source du mal… et l'autre est un vampire mythique : Dracula en personne.

- Non ! C'est impossible ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais gérer cela !

- Seule, non. Tu vas devoir demander de l'aide. Tu trouveras en toi la formule, ne t'en fait pas. Invoque les Dieux, avec ma bénédiction, tu seras exaucée. Va, maintenant ! Aie confiance en toi mon enfant. Adieu.

- Merci ! Souffla Haley alors qu'elle disparaissait de la forêt.

xXx

Elle réapparu dans le parc de Poudlard, où l'agitation régnait, et quand elle découvrit le ciel si noir, elle blêmit. La bataille avait commencé, puissent les Dieux veiller sur eux.

* * *

**Bon, la Source du Mal et Dracula ça vous dit quelques chose ? Hum… une idée farfelue de Joe (une de plus !), que vous découvrirait au prochain chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews ;) Ose-je espérer atteindre les 100 reviews avec ce chapitre ??? Allez… please !**

**Bye**

**Haley**


	23. Des renforts inattendus

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici la suite de cette histoire, et surtout la suite du délire né entre Joe Potter Black et moi-même, il y a quelques mois de ça maintenant… **

**Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis ;)**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : oh oui, pauvre Haley… mais elle va avoir des alliés plutôt inattendus (l'idée la plus farfelue de ma Joe !)… Merci pour les épreuves ;) et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^_^**

**Elora**** : merci beaucoup ! Et oui, avec une Potter aussi puissante, il fallait bien que je rétablisse l'équilibre : la dernière bataille ne va pas être si facile… A bientôt !**

**Mimi72**** : merci :D ! Ecrire la quête m'a beaucoup amusée je dois avouer (c'était une première dans mes fics !), et j'avoue aussi que tu as vu juste pour Buffy… mais tu n'imagine pas de ce que j'ai fait de cette idée lol ! J'espère vraiment que cela te plaira ;) Bisous !**

**Enilco35**** : hum, désolé pour ton pseudo lol ;)… Hum, désolé que la rencontre avec Merlin est été trop brève pour toi, mais j'espère que tu aimeras la suite quand même :D**

**Clamaraa**** : merci beaucoup !! Et voici la suite ;D**

**Voilà… je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, tout en retenant la larme qui perle à mon œil… Cette histoire est bientôt finie (plus que deux chapitres après celui là), et ça me fait toujours étrange d'arriver à la fin… **

**Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !! **

**Haley**

* * *

**23 – Des renforts inattendus **

Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, Haley remarqua que les combattants se préparaient. Elle vit beaucoup des membres de l'AD, ainsi que les parents qu'ils avaient formés ses derniers mois. Ils étaient nombreux, à se préparer au milieu du parc, mais Haley eut un pincement au cœur. Etaient-ils près à ça ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par ses proches qui accourraient :

- Haley ! Cria Sirius. Merci Merlin tu es revenue ! Tu vas bien…

Il la serra contre lui et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Je vais bien, Sirius.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis l'embrassa. Mais elle devint vite sérieuse :

- Où sont les enfants ?

- Enfermés dans la grande salle, avec tous les autres enfants et des mères. On a posé des protections en Elfique. Ils ne risquent rien, je te le promets.

Elle le remercia d'un regard, puis regarda les autres :

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Londres ? Les aurors ?

- Oui, soupira Severus.

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Coupa Haley. Vampires et Démons… et sans doute d'autres créatures !

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sirius.

- Merlin. Ecoutez, j'ai trouvé ce que j'étais partie chercher : mes pouvoirs, et des réponses. Mais elles ne sont pas réjouissantes ! Voldemort s'est allié à la Source du mal, et à Dracula !

- Tu déconnes là ? Lança Ron. Ce sont des mythes !

- Non, je suis très sérieuse !

Albus avait considérablement blêmi à ses mots, mais Haley le regarda en disant ;

- Merlin m'a dit d'appeler de l'aide, et que les Dieux me répondront. Alors, je vais essayer…

- Je pense que c'est en effet une bonne idée, soupira Albus.

Alors Haley s'éloigna un peu d'eux et ferma les yeux. Elle écarta les bras, paume tournées vers le ciel, puis se mit à prier :

- J'en appelle aux Dieux suprêmes de la magie. Qu'ils me viennent en aide en cette noire journée. Moi, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele, détentrice de la bénédiction de Merlin, j'en appelle à vos forces. Puissiez-vous m'envoyer de l'aide pour vaincre la Source du mal et le plus ancien des vampires, Dracula. J'en appelle aux Dieux suprêmes de la magie. Puissent-ils entendre ma supplique et l'exaucer…

Elle n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. Dans une fumée argentée, onze personnes apparurent devant elle. Haley fit les gros yeux en murmurant :

- Je rêve…

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés d'elle, et Hermione lui souffla :

- Hal, ce n'est pas possible… dis moi qu'ils ne sont pas ce que je crois qu'ils sont !

Les nouveaux arrivants regardaient le groupe d'un drôle d'œil, alors Haley décida de pendre les choses en main. Mais une jolie blonde la devança :

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait ici ? Et comment vous nous avez fait venir !

Soudain, la jeune fille remarqua la présence d'un grand homme brun et elle blêmit avant de rajouter :

- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui aussi !

Haley soupira, fouillant dans ses souvenirs tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur eux, et alors elle se lança :

- Ok, je vous dois une explication. D'abord, laissez-moi me présenter : je suis Haley Black…

- L'héritière de Merlin ! Coupa une jeune rousse.

- En effet, répondit Haley. Vous en savez peut-être autant sur moi que j'en sais sur vous alors. J'ai pas mal lu, et si je ne me trompe pas, vous trois, vous êtes les sœurs Halliwell. Piper, Phoebe et Paige.

Elles hochèrent la tête et Haley continua, en regardant la jeune blonde :

- Toi, tu es Buffy Summers. La tueuse de vampire. Mais j'avoue que ton escorte est particulière. Un protecteur, une puissante sorcière, un ami fidèle et plus doué qu'il ne peut l'imaginer avec une épée, un ancien démon âgé de plus de 100 ans, et deux vampires… C'est si étrange… je sens leur âme, alors qu'ils ne devraient pas en avoir…

Tout le monde semblait surpris, mais elle continua :

- J'ai invoqué les Dieux pour qu'ils m'envoient de l'aide. Vous voyez le ciel ? Et bien, il est 10h du matin ! J'ignore si vous avez entendu parler de Voldemort, mais c'est un puissant sorcier ici, qui maitrise bien trop la magie noire. Il est mon fardeau… Je dois le détruire, j'ai était Elue pour ça. Mais, y'a un hic… Il s'est allié à deux grandes forces maléfiques : la Source du Mal, et Dracula.

- Je vois, soupira Piper.

- Nous recevons des missives de tout Londres, intervint le professeur Dumbledore. Des centaines de vampires, démons, loup garous et harpies ont envahis les rues, moldues comme sorcières. Le premier ministre moldu a été prévenu, et tous les gens ont pour consignes de s'enfermer chez eux, mais ça va vite déraper.

- D'autant plus qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de mangemorts aussi, reprit Haley. Ils sont surement cachés au ministère de la magie pour l'instant, mais on doit agir vite ! Êtes-vous partant ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, et acquiescèrent silencieusement. Buffy lança alors :

- Il me faut mes armes. Mais je suis sure que tu peux m'aider !

Haley sourit et se concentra quelques secondes avant qu'un énorme coffre n'apparaisse devant Buffy et ses amis. Elle l'ouvrit, satisfaite, mais soudain, Spike intervint :

- Vous êtes tous suicidaire ? On ne va pas aller affronter des centaines de créatures à vingt !

- Nous ne sommes pas vingt, Spike, répliqua Haley.

Elle désigna les centaines de personnes qui se tenaient regroupées dans le parc, non loin d'eux.

- Ils se sont préparés pour cette guerre, reprit-elle. Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent, mais ils sont prêts.

- Et tous munis d'une épée d'argent, ajouta Severus.

Haley sourit, mais c'est Buffy qui répliqua :

- C'est parfait, ce sera efficace pour toutes les créatures.

- Oui, mais il faut se méfier des démons, reprit Piper. Ils ont une hiérarchie, et les démons de niveau supérieur sont bien souvent difficiles à tuer ! On risque d'avoir besoin de potions ou de formules spéciales…

- Je pense que la route est longue. Nous aviserons au fur et à mesure. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il suffit de m'appeler en pensée, et j'arrive. Alors, au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas. Je suis une Elfe, et je reviens d'une quête qui m'a dévoilé tous mes pouvoirs… Et j'ai les pouvoirs de guérison.

- Moi aussi, continua Paige. Et moi aussi vous pouvez m'appeler au besoin.

- Mais vous êtes tous dingue ! S'exclama Spike. Mais regarde, dit-il à Buffy. Ce sont des enfants qui s'apprêtent à se battre !

- On ne te retient pas Spike, intervint Angel.

- je suis moi aussi une enfant ! S'exclama Haley. Je n'ai que 18 ans, et si je ne me trompe pas, Buffy n'est pas beaucoup plus vielle que moi !

La blonde acquiesça silencieusement, et Spike grimaça. Alors Haley continua :

- Mais c'est ainsi. C'est notre destin. Et tous les gens qui se tiennent derrière moi veulent défendre leur vie et leur liberté. Ces enfants se préparent depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et pour rien au monde ils ne resteront planqués. Mais fait donc, William le Sanglant !

Elle avait fait mouche et Angel esquissa un sourire. Ce fut pourtant Anya qui répondit :

- Je ne voudrais pas prendre la défense de Spike, mais croyez vous vraiment qu'on ait une chance ?

- Est-ce vraiment important ? Demanda Phoebe qui venait d'accepter un des pieux de Buffy.

- Si on passe notre temps à discuter, reprit Paige, il est certain qu'on perd nos chances !

- Paige a raison ! S'exclama Buffy. Il est temps s'y mettre.

Haley sourit, et Angel lui demanda alors :

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'ai quelques atouts…

Elle regarda vers le ciel et siffla. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est horrifié qu'ils virent arriver Skyla. Elle se posa juste devant eux et les fixa.

- Oh merde ! S'exclama Alex.

- Du calme, intervint Gilles. Je suis persuadé que c'est un Dragon Sage, tu ne risque rien.

- Ouai, c'est ça, répondit Alex pas convaincu du tout. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi ! Regardez ses crocs !

Haley pouffa, mais c'est Buffy qui répliqua :

- Je doute qu'il te digère bien !

Il se tourna pour lui tirer la langue, et au même moment, Skyla s'avança. Amusée par la situation, elle en joua et donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue d'Alex.

Il vira au blanc alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

Haley ramena Skyla vers elle en lui caressa le cou, et elle lança :

- T'es pas gentille, Skyla. Il n'a pas l'habitude des Dragonnes de cinq mètres câlines et farceuses.

- _Dis lui que je m'excuse, mais c'était trop tentant ! _

Haley pouffa mais rapporta ses paroles. Alex se détendit un peu, et Gilles semblait tout simplement hypnotisé par la Dragonne. Cela fit sourire Haley mais elle reprit :

- Mr Gilles, je pense que vous pourriez voir un plan de bataille avec le professeur Dumbledore, en attendant que les aurors nous fassent un bilan de la situation. Nous, dit-elle pour les autres, il faut que nous briffions les autres sur les démons et les vampires. Je vous laisse faire, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle lança un regard un Sirius, qui la comprit de suite, mais alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, une fumée argentée retint son regard :

- Maman ! Cria Enora qui venait d'apparaitre.

Haley soupira mais accueilli sa fille dans ses bras avec plaisir avant de lui dire :

- Que fais-tu là chérie ? Tu sais que tu ne dois pas faire de magie sans nous ?

Enora fit la moue mais répondit :

- Mais j'ai senti que t'étais là, maman… tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Oh, moi aussi mon ange… je suis là maintenant…

Les « renforts » étaient bouches bée, et Haley décida de s'expliquer :

- Va avec papa, dit-elle à Enora. Je te ramènerais dans la grande salle après…

- Non maman ! Je veux pas…

- Si, tu le dois. Qui protègera Lucas sinon ?

Enora se mit à réfléchir, puis céda finalement. Elle rejoignit son père, puis Haley se tourna vers les invités :

- C'est une longue histoire, mais elle est bel et bien ma fille : je l'ai envoyé du futur, dans cinq ans. C'est compliqué, mais j'ai aussi un fils, qui est né il y a une semaine.

- Ils sont en fait le même enfant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Gilles.

Les autres firent une drôle de tête, mais Haley sourit :

- Oui, ils le sont. Mais le futur évolue à chaque seconde… et dans cette réalité, j'ai eu Lucas et pas Enora. Ça dépasse toutes les lois du temps, mais nous sommes des Elfes ! Alors nous détournons plus facilement les lois de la nature !

- C'est incroyable ! S'exclama Piper.

- Je dois la mettre en sureté. Sev, peux-tu présenter tout le monde, et annoncer la couleur ?

Elle les laissa aller briefer la foule, et accompagna Sirius et Enora dans la grande salle. Elle embrassa ses enfants avec amour et, malgré les larmes de sa fille, quitta la grande salle. Elle renforça les protections, si bien que même Enora ne pourrait sortir, puis retourna dehors.

Les combattants étaient blêmes à cause des révélations qu'ils venaient d'entendre, mais Haley sentit leur courage. Soudain, elle sursauta : une voix s'élevait dans sa tête :

- _Haley ! C'est Kingsley. Je suis avec une cinquantaine de combattant, tu peux nous téléporter ? _

- _Pas de problèmes !_

Elle claqua des doigts, et les renforts sursautèrent quand le groupe de Kingsley apparu près d'eux.

- Ravi que tu sois revenue ! Lança Kingsley. J'espère que t'as trouvé une super puissance, parce qu'on est mal barré ! Et il ne faut pas qu'on tarde à y aller, ils se regroupent dans le centre ville.

- Combien ils sont ? Demanda Buffy.

Haley prit deux minutes pour présenter leur renfort au groupe de Kingsley, puis celui-ci répondit à la question de la tueuse :

- Plusieurs centaines ! Impossibles de les compter ! Et je dirais qu'il y a autant de démons que de vampires.

Albus soupira et se tourna vers Gilles. Tout deux discutèrent à voix basse pendant quelques secondes, puis Albus prit la parole :

- Il faut faire un seul front. Kingsley, y-a-t-il un endroit où Haley peut emmener tout le monde ?

Le chef des aurors réfléchit quelques instants, puis trouva un boulevard qu'il savait désert, à quelques minutes du centre ville.

- Ok, je vais aller en reconnaissance d'abord, dit Haley. Pendant ce temps, formez des groupes, je ne peux pas emmener tout le monde d'un coup. Tu sais qui reste pour protéger Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle à son grand-père.

- Oui, tout est prévu. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre et d'aurors restent pour veiller sur les enfants. Mais les professeurs ont décidés de veiller sur les membres de l'AD, dans la bataille.

Elle acquiesça mais eut un drôle de sentiment. Comme si, à cet instant, elle comprit enfin que la vie ne serait jamais plus la même. Des gens allaient mourir aujourd'hui…

Elle chercha Sirius des yeux et se rapprocha de lui. Il lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa avant d'enlacer les doigts d'Haley dans les siens.

- Je viens en reconnaissance avec toi, dit-il.

Elle sourit, et Buffy et Piper lancèrent en chœur :

- Moi aussi.

- Ok, allons-y. On revient tout de suite, tiens toi prêt, grand père.

Elle claqua des doigts, et aussitôt tous les quatre se retrouvèrent dans une grande rue complètement déserte.

- Je pensais Londres très animé, lâcha Buffy

- J'ignore comment ils ont réussit à évacuer aussi vite, répondit Haley. Mais c'est mieux pour nous !

En fait, elle savait bien que les gens étaient cachés un peu partout : dans leurs maisons, au fond des boutiques, sur leur lieu de travail… elle sentaient toutes ses âmes apeurées autour d'elle, mais se concentra sur sa mission. Les autres scrutaient les environs, mais rien ne bougeait.

- Je vais chercher tout le monde, dit-elle alors.

Cela prit un bon moment. Elle dut faire des dizaines d'aller-retour pour déposer tout le monde, mais maintenant ils étaient près à avancer, et à aller affronter ces monstres. Alors Haley donna les dernières instructions :

- Buffy, Angel et Spike, vous devriez vous séparer. Vous êtes nos trois atouts pour les vampires. Les sœurs aussi, pour les démons. On doit rester devant, tout les sept. Et rejoindre le ministère au plus vite. C'est là que se cachent Voldemort, la Source et Dracula. C'est certain !

Ils acquiescèrent. Puis elle se tourna vers la foule :

- Sortaient vos épées… je pense qu'elles seront plus utiles que vos baguettes. Que Merlin vous protège, mes amis. Aujourd'hui nous jouons notre liberté, nous sommes là pour gagner, a tout prix. Allons-y !

Elle brandit Excalibur et la foule se mit à crier. Chaque combattant brandit à son tour son épée, et la foule si mit en marche. Haley se tourna vers Sirius, et vers tous ses proches qui avançaient coude à coude. Elle regarda successivement Severus, Albus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Drago, Blaise, Remus et Dora. Elle leur sourit et leur dit seulement :

- Je vous aime. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir !

Il était convenu qu'ils restent eux aussi près d'elle jusqu'au ministère, mais pour l'instant, elle grimpa sur Skyla pour faire un peu de ménage. Elle put entendre Sirius crier « toi non plus », mais elle s'apprêtait à décoller en souriant quand Alex hurla :

- J'hallucine ! Eux aussi ce sont des dragons Sages ?

- _Haley…_

Elle sursauta. Une voix faible et meurtrie venait de s'élever dans sa tête.

- Charly ! Comprit-elle soudain.

Elle sauta à terre et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, un Charly ensanglanté apparu à ses pieds.

- Oh Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

Molly se précipita, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Haley avait soigné toutes les blessures de Charly.

- Les dragons, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu connaissance… Mais c'est impossible qu'ils soient arrivés si vite.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Haley

- Ils se sont enfuis ! En Roumanies, tous les Dragons dont je m'occupais !

- Et je pari qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Conclu Severus.

Ce n'était pas bon ! Mais des cris les ramenèrent à la réalité : les Dragons commençaient à attaquer.

Willow pulvérisa le premier sans problèmes, mais cela consuma beaucoup de son énergie et elle ne prit pas le risque de recommencer. Piper réussissait à bien les ralentir, mais Haley les épata : elle sauta sur l'aile de Skyla puis sur sa selle, et banda son arc.

- Va ma belle, fille à droite ! Lança-t-elle à Skyla.

En trois flèches et moins de deux minutes, elle en tua trois. Elle filait dans le ciel, tentant d'attirer les Dragons le plus loin possible des combattants, mais ils faisaient presque plus de dégâts en mourant quand volant, s'écrasant sur les maisons ou les immeubles.

- Elle est bluffante ! Admit Spike avec le sourire.

- Heureusement pour nous ! Répondit Phoebe.

Le vampire acquiesça, mais perdit vite son sourire. Alors qu'Haley abattait les dragons l'un après l'autre, on vit enfin les ennemis apparaitre.

Un peu plus loin, quand Angel les vit lui aussi apparaitre, il ne put s'empêcher de chercher Buffy des yeux. Il l'a trouva pas très loin de lui, et estima qu'il avait le temps de lui parler quelques minutes.

- Que veux-tu, Angel ? Demanda-t-elle en le voyant arriver. On s'est dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Il respira un bon coup et dit :

- Non, Buffy. Aujourd'hui nous allons peut-être mourir, et il y a une chose que je dois te dire…

- Non ! Coupa-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas maintenant !

- Si, justement, maintenant c'est le bon moment. Je t'aime Buffy, et je ne veux pas mourir sans te l'avoir dit une dernière fois.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de la jeune blonde, mais elle murmura finalement :

- Je t'aime aussi, Angel. Jamais il ne pourra en être autrement.

Malgré toutes leurs bonnes résolutions, malgré le fait que jamais ils ne pourraient être heureux sans qu'Angel redevienne un vampire… malgré tout, ils s'embrassèrent avec amour.

Spike soupira en les voyants. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'aimer lui, de toute façon… alors peu lui importait, il se battrait, et il la sauverait au besoin.

Willow, elle, sourit à cette scène, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Son amour à elle, était morte depuis un an maintenant, mais elle lui manquait toujours autant. Malgré tout, elle voulait vivre. Comme si quelque chose l'attendait après tout ça…

Hermione aussi sourit. Elle connaissait leur histoire, comme tous ceux qui l'avait lue. A cet instant, elle se dit qu'elle avait de la chance, elle, de pouvoir profiter de son amour. Elle regarda Severus avec tendresse, et quand il croisa son regard, il lui sourit doucement. Leurs yeux se dirent tout leur amour quelques secondes, puis ils regardèrent à nouveau droit devant.

La meute de monstres approchait, et alors qu'Haley abattait le dernier dragon (qui s'écrasa sur les monstres, créant pas mal de dégâts), des dizaines d'autres apparurent vers la droite.

- C'n'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-elle. Va Skyla ! Ils ne doivent pas approcher !

Elle envoya ses flèches à toute allure, mais l'un des dragons arriva quand même à passer, et cracha une longue colonne de feu sur les combattants.

- Piper ! Hurla Paige pour prévenir sa sœur qui tournait le dos au feu.

L'ainée des Halliwell se retourna juste à temps pour figer la colonne de feu, et aussitôt, Willow la dévia vers le dragon qui s'écrasa à son tour sur les vampires et autres créatures magiques.

- Bien joué ! Lança Piper.

- Je te retourne le compliment ! Répondit Willow en souriant.

* * *

**Hum… oui, je sais, c'est méchant de m'arrêter là, mais vous retrouverez la bataille finale dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Alors ? Avez-vous aimé ma petite surprise ? J'espère bien (et Joe aussi :D), et j'espère aussi avoir votre avis !! **

**A bientôt**

**Haley**


	24. La grande bataille

**Coucou ;)**

**Ça y est… la voici… La bataille finale… Hum, et je n'en dirais pas plus sur le contenu de ce chapitre, qui arrive à me faire pleurer même six mois après son écriture… **

**(Auteuze sadique…. Hi hi hi, vous vous demandez pourquoi je pleure maintenant, hein ?)**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent ! J'ai adorée écrire cette histoire, et maintenant vous la faire partager… et encore plus recevoir toutes ces reviews !! (J'ai passé les 100 :D !!)**

**Clamaraa**** : lol, je vois que j'ai réussi mon effet de surprise !! J'avoue que Buffy sera plus présente que les sœurs, mais tu as raison : c'est LA bataille… Et j'espère qu'elle te « plaira » ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ;)**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : j'y crois pas ! Mais SI, c'est bien vrai : voici la seconde histoire où tu poste la 100****e**** reviews lol ! Alors tu sais ce que je vais t'annoncer !! Et oui, je crois bien que tu viens de gagner ton second OS ;) ! Alors dit moi si tu veux que je fasse les deux défis que tu m' as proposé pour mon autre fic, ou si tu as une autre idée ! En tout cas merci encore ;) et je suis ravie que ça t'ai plut ! J'avoue que moi aussi j'adorais le couple Buffy/Spike dans la série (et oui, les sœurs c'est Charmed…) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;) A bientôt ^_^**

**Elora**** : lol ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D**

**Lili62100**** : LOL ! J'adore qu'on m'adore !! ;) Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite ! **

**Luffynette ****: merci beaucoup ! :D**

**Mimi72**** : tu as lu le chapitre plusieurs fois ? Wow ! Je suis vraiment touchée !! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes aussi Buffy et Charmed ;) et je dois avouer que ça, comme la léchouille de Skyla d'ailleurs ;), c'est l'idée de ma chère Joe Potter-Black ! J'étais en panne d'inspiration, mais quand elle m'a sorti cette idée, j'ai terminé ma fic !! En tout cas, voici maintenant la bataille… Hum… j'attends tes com ! Bisous **

**Enilco35**** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ;)**

**Bon, cette fois je vous laisse avec l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire (j'en ai la larme à l'œil… oui, encore !)**

**Bonne lecture**

**Haley**

* * *

**24 – La Grande Bataille**

Les monstres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres quand Haley abattit le dernier dragon. Elle sauta aussitôt à terre, aux côtés de Sirius :

- Remonte ! Cria-t-elle à Skyla. Je serais plus utile ici maintenant, mais toi tu peux faire des dégâts ma belle ! Va !

- _Soit prudente, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele_, répondit la dragonne.

- Toi aussi !

Mais Haley blêmit. Elle agrippa le pommeau d'Excalibur et après un dernier regard pour Sirius, elle avança vers les monstres. Les trois sœurs, ainsi que Buffy, Angel et Spike firent comme elle. A eux sept, ils formaient une sorte de rempart pour les autres. Une première ligne qu'il serait difficile à passer pour les créatures… difficile, oui ! Mais pas impossible, malheureusement.

Mais elle sentait Sirius et tous ceux qu'elle aimait juste derrière elle, et cela lui donna du courage… Le premier vampire s'empala directement sur Excalibur alors qu'elle criait aux autres de charger.

Les sept combattants de la première ligne firent beaucoup de dégâts, mais très vite, les créatures passèrent et la bataille fit rage. On entendait le bruit des lames d'argent fuser dans l'air, et Haley remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait, pour l'instant, aucun mangemort. Mais elle sentait des gens souffrir et mourir, et cela lui donna la nausée. Son empathie était insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à fermer son esprit. Trop de gens pouvaient avoir besoin d'elle…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la situation devenait grave. Les vampires étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et bien trop fort. Les démons posaient mois de problèmes, se faisant exploser un par un par Piper, Willow (qui avait trouvé, grâce à Hermione, un sort très efficace qui dépenser peu son énergie) et Hermione.

Alors Haley eut une idée. Elle ne pouvait rien contre le sort qui avait fait disparaitre le soleil, mais elle avait bien d'autres pouvoirs ! Et même si elle ne pourrait pas tenir le sort bien longtemps, cela pourrait bien les aider.

- Couvre-moi ! Cria-t-elle soudain à Sirius.

Elle aperçue Angel et Spike à côté et leur intima :

- Mettez vous à l'abri, vite !

Ils se jetèrent un regard interrogateur, mais obéirent finalement. Ils se jetèrent sur des vampires qui ravageaient le hall d'un hôtel moldu, et dès qu'Haley les vit entrer, elle se mit à crier, les bras grand ouvert :

- _Le incanta su lumina. Me donimute se farga la soliane. LUMINA_ !

Sa cape et ses cheveux volaient, alors que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur argent bouillonnant. Sirius écarquilla les yeux quand il la vit décoller à quelques mètres du sol, et il blêmit quand il vit la tête de sa femme partir brusquement en arrière, et une boule de lumière jaillir de son torse. Cette vision lui rappela bien des mauvais souvenirs, mais il ne dit rien. Les secondes qui passèrent lui parurent interminable, mais elle réussit son coup !

La boule de lumière se mit à grossir, et pendant trente secondes, Haley parvint à la maintenir au dessus du combat. Il fallut moins de temps que ça aux vampires qui étaient exposés pour partir en fumée !

Quand elle relâcha le sort, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, essoufflée. Mais elle leva la tête, et quand elle vit que plus des trois quarts des monstres avaient disparus, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca va ? Demanda Sirius, très inquiet.

Elle acquiesça, mais ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour trouver le bon sort, mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, toute son énergie était revenue :

- Je vais bien, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. On n'a pas fini…

Elle vit Albus et Severus, plus loin, lui envoyer des regards inquiets, mais elle leur sourit aussi. Et quand elle vit Buffy courir vers elle, paniquée, elle se mit à rire :

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Dit-elle. Regarde là bas !

Buffy tourna la tête, et vit Angel se battre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle soupira :

- Merci ! T'es épatante, tu sais !

Haley lui sourit, puis Buffy partit en courant aider à vaincre les derniers vampires.

xXx

Le ménage qu'avait fait Haley faisait du bien aux combattants, mais il permit aussi de se rendre compte du nombre de combattant qui étaient à terre. Haley se força à ignorer son empathie et se concentra sur les démons et les loups garou qui restaient.

Quand Buffy, Angel et Spike furent revenus près d'elle, il restait peu de créature, et on voyait l'entrée du ministère à quelques mètres. Alors Haley regarda autour d'elle et sourit en voyant que tous avaient eu la même idée.

Ses proches, les sœurs, ainsi qu'un bataillon d'aurors se tenaient à leurs côtés, tous près à reprendre le ministère.

- Vous vous souvenez de la formule pour la Source ? Demanda Piper à ses sœurs.

Elles acquiescèrent toutes les deux, mais Phoebe ne put s'empêcher :

- Tu es sure qu'elle va marcher ?

Piper soupira, mais ce fut Paige qui eut une idée :

- Et si Willow se joignait à nous ? Elle a un grand pouvoir, qui a la même origine que le notre !

Les deux autres trouvèrent l'idée très bonne, et Willow accepta avec plaisir de les aider. Sur le chemin qui les séparait de l'entrée du ministère, ils profitèrent d'un moment de répit. Mais la tension monta quand Haley s'arrêta, devant la porte :

- Chacun sait ce qu'il à a faire. Les filles, dit-elle en regardant Buffy et les sœurs, ont a trois cinglés à tuer aujourd'hui. Mais attention, cette fois, vous allez surement avoir à faire aux mangemorts ! Alors restez derrière moi, mon empathie va nous mener droit au but ! Les autres, les mangemorts sont à vous ! Près ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et sans attendre, elle fit sauter la porte.

- oh, merde ! Souffla-t-elle

Le hall du ministère fourmillait de mangemorts !

- L'électricité, Haley ! S'exclama Severus. Tu peux créer une réaction en chaîne avec les dalles du sol !

Eux, étaient encore sur le seuil et ne touchaient pas les dalles. Mais Haley eut une grimace :

- Tu veux que je les électrocute tous ? Mais…

- Ce n'est plus le moment d'avoir des doutes, Haley ! Coupa Severus. Tu as des pouvoirs immenses, sers-t-en ! Sinon aucun de nous ne parviendra à l'étage inférieur !

- Et il faut tous se les faire pour trouver Voldemort, appuya Sirius.

- Et ben c'est bien la première fois que vous êtes d'accord vous deux ! S'exclama Haley.

- Haley ! Crièrent-ils alors que les mangemorts avançaient.

- Bien ! Reculez !

Aussitôt, elle fit apparaitre son électricité au bout de ses doigts, et elle la déversa sur le sol. D'abord, elle crut que ça n'avait aucun effet, mais soudain, toute la salle sembla vibrer et les mangemorts se mirent à crier… et à bruler…

Elle arrêta tous, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ils étaient tous morts. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet et regardait le massacre avec des yeux gris très clair.

- Haley, murmura Sirius. Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Si, dit-elle froidement. On a choisit la facilité, c'est tout. Et je viens de tuer 164 personnes. Mangemorts ou pas, ils étaient des êtres vivants !

Son ton glaça le sang de Sirius, et personne ne crut bon de répondre. Tous savaient, au fond d'eux, la différence entre un monstre et un mauvais sorcier. Mais seule Haley pouvait la ressentir réellement.

Elle se remit pourtant en marche, enjambant les corps brulés des mangemorts en tachant de n'en écraser aucun. Arrivé devant les ascenseurs, elle remarqua une carte du bâtiment, schématisant les divers services qui s'étendaient sur sept niveaux au dessous du sol.

- Sirius, appela-t-elle. Tu peux reproduire le sort de la carte du Maraudeurs ?

Il comprit tout se suite et après réflexion, il dit :

- En simplifié oui, je pense…

Il prononça une drôle de formule, et aussitôt deux sortes de points se mirent à bouger sur la carte.

- Il est beaucoup trop sur de lui, conclut Albus en voyant la carte. Le gros de ses forces était ici.

- Tant mieux pour nous ! Lança Spike.

Il reçut un regard noir de Buffy, qui comprenait bien le malaise d'Haley, mais Spike répliqua :

- Ho, désolé ! Mais tu crois vraiment que t'aurai survécu à eux ? On ne sait même pas de quoi ils sont capables avec leurs baguettes ! Alors, le suicide, ce n'est pas mon truc, désolé !

- Un peu de respect, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, trancha Angel.

Haley apprécia la remarque, mais Kingsley changea de sujet :

- Je propose qu'on laisse quelques hommes à chaque étages, au cas où.

Haley acquiesça. La carte leur avait dévoilé que le Voldemort et ses alliées se trouvaient au septième sous sol, avec une cinquantaine de mangemorts et démons.

- Allons-y, dit-elle seulement.

A chaque étage, ils laissèrent donc quelques aurors, et arrivèrent en silence au septième sous sol. Les réflexes de Buffy désarmèrent les deux mangemorts qui gardaient l'ascenseur en un clin d'œil, et Paige en envoya voltiger deux autres.

- Attention aux sorts de couleurs verte ! Cria Haley alors qu'elle attaquait elle aussi.

Elle avait bien fait de prévenir, car Alex se baissa juste au bon moment. Spike avait raison, Haley s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il y avait beaucoup moins de mangemorts ici, mais il était plus difficile pour ses « renforts » de les combattre, surtout qu'il restait les mangemorts d'élite de Voldemort. Très vite, les choses se gâtèrent…

Drago blêmit quand il vit sa mère mais resserra la prise sur sa baguette et l'affronta, sans peur, sans colère, mais seulement avec une détermination à toute épreuve. Quand Narcissa se retourna brusquement et visa Ron de sa baguette, Drago n'hésita pas, une fois de plus. Il lança à sa mère le sort mortel mais détourna les yeux quand il la vit tomber. Ron le sera contre lui une seconde puis tout deux retournèrent se battre, mais un hurlement les fit stopper…

Willow aidait les sœur Halliwell à se débarrasser des derniers démons et à combattre les mangemorts, quand un cri de douleur la fit frémir. Elle connaissait ce genre de cri, et tourna sa tête vers sa source…

Haley décimait un à un les mangemorts au côté de Sirius, mais soudain, elle sentit son cœur se briser et tomba à genoux…

xXx

Bellatrix sortit de sa cachette sans bruit. Elle avait aperçu l'objet de son désir, et elle ne comptait pas le louper ! Son maître lui en avait donné le droit, et elle attendait ça depuis longtemps ! Punir le traitre ! Il allait souffrir, et ensuite elle le tuerait ! Oh oui, elle en avait rêvé tant de fois ! Et là, ils ne la voyaient pas : elle avança à pas de loup dans le dos d'Hermione, qui se battait contre deux mangemorts, mais au moment où elle leva sa baguette, Spike cria :

- Hermione derrière toi !

Severus leva aussi tôt les yeux, et quand il vit l'éclair vert sortir de la baguette de Bellatrix, il se jeta sur Hermione, et tout deux tombèrent.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et quand elle croisa ceux, sans vie, de Severus elle se mit à hurler de douleur, tout en le secouant… mais elle savait que c'était fini, elle le ressentait au plus profond de son être.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle alors qu'Haley tombait à genoux, en larmes.

Les larmes inondaient aussi les joues d'Hermione. Elle se pencha sur Severus et l'embrassa.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Lança Bellatrix. A ton tour, maintenant !

Hermione releva doucement la tête, mais s'empara de l'épée de Severus. Elle attendit que Bellatrix jette son sort et s'esquiva à la dernière seconde. Alors elle se leva, l'épée à la main, et se jeta sur la sorcière. Surprise, Bellatrix ne put éviter le coup de pommeau que lui assena Hermione. Son nez se brisa et elle en lâcha sa baguette. Alors Hermione se défoula : tout en hurlant, elle tapa sur la mangemorte, qui se défendait comme elle pouvait, jusqu'au moment où elle arrêta la pointe de la lame devant de cœur de Bellatrix.

Les combats avaient cessés. Le cri d'Hermione, et sa rage avaient quelque peu effrayé les mangemorts, qui la regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Quand aux combattants, ils avaient du mal à imaginer ce qui venait de ce passer, et personne n'avait envi d'arrêter Hermione. Celle-ci lança juste un regard à Haley, toujours à genoux. Ces larmes ne coulaient plus mais son regard avait une lueur effrayante. Hermione comprit alors ce qu'allait faire son amie et elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers Bellatrix.

- Tu n'auras jamais le courage ! Cracha-t-elle

- Tu te trompe, répondit Hermione.

Et elle enfonça l'épée d'un grand coup. Au moment même où la mangemorte tombait à terre, tous les autres tombèrent aussi, morts. Alors tous se tournèrent vers Haley. Ces cheveux avait pris totalement la couleur de l'argent, et ses yeux étaient presque noir tellement ils bouillaient. Nul, sauf elle, n'avait remarqué que Severus n'avait pas été le seul à tomber. Quelques secondes seulement avant de sentir son parrain mourir, elle avait senti son grand-père partir. Contre trois mangemorts, il n'avait pas tenu. Déjà fatigué de la bataille, il s'était fait encerclé et Crabbe père l'avait tué d'un sort dans le dos.

Elle était détruite. Elle se leva lentement, sans dire un mot, et se dirigea vers Albus. Elle ferma ses yeux avec sa main et embrassa son front avant de l'enfermer dans une sorte de cube de glace et de le faire disparaitre. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers Severus. L'embrassa lui aussi et fit la même chose.

Elle croisa alors le regard désespéré d'Hermione et eut encore plus mal, mais elle dit seulement :

- Ils sont Square Grimaud.

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais les deux jeunes femmes se comprirent en un sombre regard. Hermione savait qu'Haley venait de perdre les deux hommes qui l'avaient élevé. Et Haley savait ce que Severus représentait pour Hermione.

Haley se releva et se remit à avancer. Vers la salle des audiences, là où elle sentait les auras fétides de leurs ennemis. Les autres la suivirent en silence, Sirius sur ses talons.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, respira un bon coup puis jeta un regard aux autres.

- On est avec toi, dit Buffy

- Et ils ne survivront pas, termina Phoebe.

Haley hocha juste la tête, sa colère a son paroxysme, puis fit exploser la porte. Aussitôt, ils se divisèrent en trois groupes, car devant eux, se trouvait la fin.

Voldemort était au centre, blême et entouré de quelques mangemorts. La Source se tenait à sa droite, seul, et Dracula était à gauche, seul lui aussi. Il se mit à sourire et lança :

- Tu les as sous-estimés, Voldemort ! Heureusement que j'ai gardé quelques cartes en main…

Il leva la main et des centaines de chauves souris se mirent à voler vers eux, prêtes à morde et à se transformer en vampires. Mais la colère d'Haley était telle qu'un seul revers de main fit bruler toutes les créatures d'un coup. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les mangemorts restant et les foudroya d'un regard. L'esprit de Voldemort était blindé et elle ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement, mais ils étaient seuls à présent. Les trois esprits du mal se trouvaient devant eux, seuls.

Aussitôt, ils se séparèrent. Comme si tout avait était écrit, chacun avait sa place. La Source était affaiblie par la perte de tous ses démons et les sorcières en profitèrent. Les trois sœurs et Willow s'attrapèrent les mains et, visant la source, commencèrent à psalmodier une longue formule. Elles durent la répéter cinq fois pour que la Source succombe enfin, et elles s'écroulèrent, épuisées. Les autres combattants les mirent alors à l'abri tandis que deux combats faisaient rage.

xXx

Buffy, Spike et Angel se battaient sans relâche contre Dracula. Mais le vampire était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient connus jusque là, et ils étaient mal en point. Soudain, Dracula arracha le pieu de la main de Buffy et le lança droit sur le cœur d'Angel. Buffy cria, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Spike se jeter sur Angel.

- Prends soin d'elle, murmura le blond avant de devenir poussière.

- Compte sur moi, murmura juste Angel.

Il regarda Buffy un instant et tout deux se remirent à la tâche. A cet instant, Buffy sut que jamais elle n'oublierait cet ancien vampire horripilant, profiteur, menteur mais profondément bon et courageux à ses heures. Comme à celle-ci. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, mais cette fois, c'est son cœur qu'il avait sauvé, et jamais elle n'oublierait ça. Ensemble, Angel et Buffy parvinrent enfin à détruire Dracula, au bout de plus d'une demi-heure. Ils s'écroulèrent eux aussi, blessés, épuisés mais vivant, et profitèrent du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

xXx

Haley et Voldemort combattaient, à grand coup de sort, depuis plus de 30 minutes maintenant, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'avantage. Il était bien plus fort que tous ces mangemorts, et Haley ne parvenait pas à briser ses barrières mentales puissantes. Elle décida alors de changer de tactique et sortit Excalibur de son fourreau. Elle fit tourner la lame dans sa main et fit face à son ennemi, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

- Tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter ! S'exclama Voldemort. Une simple arme de moldu !

Il envoya un sort mais blanchit considérablement quand il vit Haley le dévier avec sa lame.

- Excalibur n'a rien d'une simple arme, pauvre fou. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as engendré.

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à me vaincre petite insolente !

Sa phrase avait été de trop, il aurait du attaquer. Car Haley en profita pour frapper : le premier coup fit sauter la baguette de Voldemort et le second s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de son cœur :

- Pour mes pères et ma mère, murmura juste Haley. Va en enfer !

Et elle transperça ce cœur si noir et Voldemort tomba mort à ses pieds.

xXx

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers les autres. Sans un mot, Sirius vint juste la prendre dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui avant qu'elle ne le repousse tendrement. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui caressa la joue, en silence. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione. Elle la vit en larmes, dans les bras de Willow, et son cœur se noua quand elle sentit sa peine. Elle sut à cet instant que jamais son amie ne se remettrait de cette perte, aussi vrai qu'elle avait remarqué le cœur à jamais brisé de Willow… Cette dernière aida Hermione à se relever, et tous se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, toujours en silence.

La victoire avait été lourde en pertes, et il leur faudrait du temps pour s'en réjouir réellement. Haley enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de Sirius, et ne les lâcha plus.

Ils remontèrent peu à peu vers le hall, ramassant les aurors à chaque étage. Et quand ils furent enfin sortit du ministère, les aurors ne purent cacher leur joie, comme tous les survivants qui les attendaient. Quand Haley vit le soleil briller dehors, elle fit volte face et empêcha Angel de sortir.

- Merci ! Dit-il.

Elle sourit tristement, mais soudain, elle se rendit compte de l'égoïsme de sa peine. Elle les regarda tous, ses amis, les aurors, et ces combattants venus d'ailleurs, grâce à qui cette bataille était finie.

- Merci à vous tous, dit-elle alors. Merci de nous avoir aidés, de vous être battus à nos côtés, et d'avoir vaincu. Sans vous, jamais nous n'y serions arrivés. Merci à tous…

Alors qu'ils échangeaient des sourires sincères, une apparition les fit sursauter.

- Merlin ! S'exclama Haley.

- Je suis fier de vous, mes enfants, dit-il. Les pertes ont été lourdes, mais la paix est enfin rétablie. Je sais votre peine immense, mais votre cœur se remettra.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

- Severus était un homme bon, et l'amour qu'il avait pour toi était immense. Il t'a fait un dernier cadeau avant de quitter ce monde, et ainsi jamais son âme ne mourra réellement. Tu portes en toi le fruit de votre amour éternel, Hermione Rogue.

Haley tiqua alors que les larmes d'Hermione redoublaient, mais Merlin se mit à sourire :

- Je doute qu'ils aient eut le temps de vous en parler, ils se sont mariés ce matin, avant la bataille.

Haley ne put s'empêcher d'aller prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Elle pleura avec elle, caressant ses cheveux, mais elle finit par forcer son amie à relever la tête. Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis posa sa main sur le ventre encore plat d'Hermione, et murmura :

- Tu dois te calmer ma douce Hermione, pour lui. Je ressens ta peine, mais tu le dois… il vit en toi ma belle, il vit en toi.

Les paroles d'Haley semblèrent calmer quelque peu Hermione. Elle sourit étrangement mais demeura muette et Merlin reprit la parole :

- Je dois repartir à présent, mais nous, les Elfes, nous devons de remercier comme il se doit l'aide précieuse que tu as eu, Hayden Sùrion-Tîwele. Tu as la possibilité d'excuser deux vœux. A toi d'en faire bon usage. Adieux mes enfants, que votre vie soit longue et belle.

xXx

Tous regardaient Haley et attendaient qu'elle parle. Elle se concentra d'abord sur les trois sœurs Halliwell et chercha en elles. Haley sourit en s'apercevant qu'elles souhaitaient toutes trois la même chose, elle dit alors :

- Le premier vœu est pour vous. Merlin m'a confié un grand pouvoir aujourd'hui, et j'ai lu en vous ce que vous souhaitez le plus alors voilà votre cadeau : la source du mal est vaincu, et désormais plus aucun démons ne pourra franchir les portes de l'enfer. Et ce à jamais. Vous êtes enfin libre de mener une vie normale, mais désormais autorisée à utiliser vos pouvoirs pour vos besoins personnels. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur ! Piper, tes fils vont bientôt avoir une petite sœur. Quand à vous, Phoebe et Paige, vos âmes sœur ne sont pas loin, vous les reconnaitrait très vite.

Les trois sœurs ne surent quoi dire, alors elles enlacèrent seulement Haley qui ne put que sourire.

Elle regarda ensuite Buffy et Angel. Ce qu'ils désiraient le plus au monde, elle le savait bien ! Depuis le début. Elle se rapprocha alors d'Angel et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle murmura une formule et une douce lumière sortit de sa main quelques secondes. Elle se recula ensuite et s'expliqua :

- Ce que vous voulez tout les deux je le ressens depuis que vous êtes arrivés ! Votre amour a survécu à tant de choses, qu'il est certain qu'il durera toujours. Alors voici mon cadeau : j'ai fait de toi un humain, Angel… mais, tu conserves tout de même ta force, tu en auras besoin pour veiller sur elle !

Buffy aurait voulu hurler qu'elle n'avait nul besoin qu'on la protège, mais elle sauta juste au coup d'Angel et se serra contre lui. Quand elle entendit son cœur battre, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Merci Haley, merci, murmura Angel dont les larmes coulaient aussi.

C'est avec un étrange sourire que tous sortirent, au soleil. Angel savoura la chaleur sur sa peau et serra Buffy contre lui. Hermione cligna des yeux, d'avoir tant pleuré, mais passa la main sur son ventre. Et Haley resserra sa prise sur la main de Sirius.

Une nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui. Mais il allait falloir la reconstruire, tant dans les cœurs que dans les âmes…

* * *

**Note importante : un auteur mort ne peut pas poster l'épilogue… **

**Je m'attends cependant à vos hurlements, et je les assume ! En tout cas, malgré la mort de Sev, d'Albus et de Spike, j'espère que cette bataille a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Je posterais l'épilogue dans quelques jours, **

**A bientôt**

**Haley **

_« Tout finit afin que tout recommence, tout meurt afin que tout vive » (Fabre)_


	25. Dix ans après

**Coucou ;)**

**Et oui, ça y est… c'est la fin… snif… snif… **

**J'ai été ravie de vous faire partager cette histoire, et je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont suivi… **

**XoXo-C**** : wow ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait pleurer (ben oui lol… désolée, mais ça veux dire que mon effet est réussi :D) ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi (et aimé :D) cette histoire, et j'espère que tu aimeras mon épilogue ! Biz ;)**

**Clamaraa**** : merci beaucoup ! Désolée de t'avoir déçu, mais comme tu dis, il faut bien des pertes dans une guerre… J'espère vraiment que la fin te plaira ! Bisous ;D**

**El0ra**** : et si… désolé, Sevy ! Mais merci beaucoup ;) et j'espère que la fin te plaira ! Bizz**

**Mimi72**** : lol ! non, non, on ne tue pas l'auteuze !! Oui, je sais bien que c'était cruel de faire mourir Sev, mais c'est venu comme ça… En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma bataille ait plut, et j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant !! Pour mes projets d'écriture, et bien j'ai quatre fics en cours d'écriture (dont une qui n'est pas encore postée) et plusieurs OS en projet, donc pour le moment j'ai de quoi faire ! A très vite ;) Bisous**

**Enilco35**** : merci beaucoup ! J'aime aussi beaucoup cette phrase, et je trouve qu'elle collait bien à ce chapitre… J'espère que tu aimeras l'épilogue ! Bizz**

**Morgana Serpentard**** : et oui, désolée, j'ai tendance à faire mourir Albus à tout les coups !! Et pour les deux autres c'était cruel, mais c'est comme ça que mon cerveau déjanté à écrit cette bataille !! Pour Mione et Willow, non, elle ne finiront pas ensemble (je m'explique dans l'épilogue :D)… Et pour ce qui est des défis, je ne t'oublierais pas et je te préviendrais dès que je les aurais postés ! Bizzz :D**

**Allez, je vous laisse avec cet épilogue… **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**Haley**

* * *

**25 – Dix ans après**

Cela faisait dix ans que la guerre était finie. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient tous réunis chez Haley et Sirius, Square Grimaud, en cette belle journée de juin.

Tous les enfants s'étaient éclipsés et cachés dans le bureau d'Haley. Ils adoraient s'y retrouver car il contenait un tas d'objet étrange et des dizaines de livres en tout genre.

- Celui là, c'est le plus intéressant ! Lança Enora.

Elle avait quinze ans maintenant, et ressemblait plus à sa mère aujourd'hui. Ces grands yeux gris pétillèrent quand elle croisa le regard de son frère.

- Vas-y ! Répliqua Lucas, dix ans et le portrait de son père. Tu ne veux jamais l'ouvrir celui là !

- Parce que j'attendais qu'on soit tous réunis, aujourd'hui ! Répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Elle posa le livre au milieu et l'ouvrit avec soin :

- C'est l'histoire de nos parents qui réside ici, êtes vous près à l'entendre ?

Les plus jeunes sourirent, mais deux en particuliers devinrent plus attentifs. Lily et Severus Junior Rogue, neuf ans et quelques mois, ressemblaient beaucoup à leur père, et rêvaient d'en savoir plus.

Enora tourna la page de garde et tomba sur un article de la Gazette du sorcier, qu'elle se mit à lire à voix haute.

.

_LA GUERRE EST FINIE ! _

_Aujourd'hui, mes frères et sœurs sorciers, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la guerre est finie ! Haley Black a vaincu Voldemort, et des alliés inattendus ont pu anéantir la Source du mal et Dracula. Alors avant tout, remercions Haley, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Willow, Buffy et Angel. Sans eux, nous n'aurions pas vaincu. Remercions aussi tous les autres combattants, qui se sont battus jusqu'à la mort pour gagner notre liberté. _

_Mais le bilan final fait mal. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de nos proches, et ses pertes sont irremplaçables. La haute société magique a subi de nombreuses pertes, et tous le ministère doit être réorganisé. Mais Kingsley a été nommé Ministre de la Magie, et met tout en œuvre pour reconstruire notre monde. _

_La magie des sœurs Halliwell a d'ailleurs été inestimable pour nous. Les effaceurs ont transformés les souvenirs des moldus et notre guerre est passée à leurs yeux pour une pluie de météorites. _

_De grosses pertes ont aussi complètement désorganisé Poudlard. J'ai l'horrible devoir de vous annoncer la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, mais aussi celle de nombreux professeurs. Ils se sont battus jusqu'au bout pour protéger les élèves, alors permettez moi de citer leurs noms. Nous disons donc adieu, le cœur lourd, à Minerva MacGonagall, Severus Rogue, Filius Fitwick, Rolanda Bibine, Rubeus Hagrid et Sibylle Trelawney._

_Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard a ouvert le testament du professeur Dumbledore, et y a agréé. Ainsi, Haley Dumbledore Black a accepté la lourde responsabilité de Directrice de la grande école de sorcellerie, et elle aura pour devoir d'en remplacer la majorité des professeurs. Elle nous a aussi annoncé qu'elle organiserait les examens de fin d'année, selon les dernières volontés de son grand-père, et ce dès la fin des nombreuses obsèques qui commenceront demain…_

.

L'article continuait sur plusieurs pages, relatant la bataille dans les moindres détails. Enora évita les plus durs à entendre pour des enfants, mais les remplaça par de belles phrases qui les firent rêver.

Ils étaient tellement pris dans le récit de la jeune adolescente, que personne ne vit Sirius passer la tête dans le bureau et sourire. Il retourna dans la salle où tous les adultes discutaient et Haley l'interrogea aussitôt :

- Alors, que font nos terreurs ?

- Enora a sortit l'album, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

Ce fut alors automatique… chaque personne présente s'en alla ailleurs, dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire. Des sourires et des larmes s'échappèrent, sans être contrôlés… Même s'ils étaient réunis aujourd'hui, savourant la paix, l'histoire n'avait pas toujours était facile.

xXx

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes, alors qu'elle souriait. Elle se rappelait qu'il lui avait fallut beaucoup de temps pour calmer la colère qui avait suivi la mort de Severus. Mais quand elle avait commencé à voir son ventre grossir, et appris qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, sa vie avait pris un tournant. Et depuis ce jour, elle ne vivait que pour eux… Lily était son portrait craché, mais Severus Junior était celui de son père. Chaque jour, quand elle regardait ses enfants, elle se remémorait les paroles de Merlin, et pouvait vivre en paix. Oui, son amour vivrait toujours en eux, dans leurs yeux et leur cœur.

Mais en même temps, elle n'avait qu'eux dans son cœur. Jamais, non, elle le savait, elle ne pourrait aimer à nouveau. Mais cela ne lui manquait pas : elle sentait Severus près d'elle à chaque instant, et elle savait qu'un jour, elle le rejoindrait. Et puis, elle n'était jamais seule : elle avait accepté avec plaisir le poste de professeur de Potions et de Directrice de la maison Serdaigle, et n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer !

Et puis, elle avait trouvé une amie irremplaçable. La seule au monde, mis à part Haley qui était empathe, qui pouvait comprendre sa douleur, et qui l'avait chaque jour aidé à tenir.

xXx

Willow se mit à sourire. Pour elle, le changement avait été important après cette fameuse bataille. Ces amis étaient restés le temps de la reconstruction, et elle s'était lié d'amitié avec Hermione après la mort de Severus. Elle comprenait très bien sa douleur, et sa colère, et les deux jeunes filles s'étaient aussi trouvées beaucoup de point commun. Alors Willow avait accepté la proposition d'Haley, et depuis elle enseignait la Métamorphose à Poudlard. Cela avait changé sa vie ! Elle avait enfin une place, en tant que sorcière reconnue dans la communauté, et il lui suffisait de transplaner à Sunnydale quand ses amis lui manquaient. Comme Hermione et les jumeaux, elle vivait à Poudlard, avec Tali, une petite fille de douze ans maintenant, orpheline de cette guerre. Dès que Willow avait croisé les yeux bleus de cet enfant, elle avait su qu'elle l'aimerait comme sa propre fille. Quelque chose en elle, peut-être sa tendresse ou sa timidité, lui rappelait son amour de toujours, Tara. Et depuis, elle passait son temps à essayer de rendre heureuse cette enfant, et y parvenait très bien !

xXx

Drago et Ron se regardèrent en souriant et se remémorèrent leurs dernières années. Haley les avaient respectivement nommés professeurs de Sortilèges et de Quidditch, et tout deux en étaient ravis. Drago avait aussi repris la direction de la maison Serpentard, bien que l'idée avait moyennement plut à Ron. Il appelait cela une perte de temps et des emmerdes supplémentaires ! Etre prof suffisait bien non ?

Mais lui aussi s'était laissé tenter, par une proposition de Luna. Elle avait repris le Chicaneur à la mort de son père, et avait inséré toute une rubrique « sport » qu'elle avait confié à un Ron fou de joie.

Mais leur plus grand bonheur portait le doux nom de Hope. Une jolie brune, de quatorze ans, qu'ils avaient recueillis quelques mois après la bataille. Et la jeune fille remplissait la vie de ses papas de bonheur depuis dix ans.

xXx

Buffy serra la main d'Angel et caressa son ventre rond en même temps. Eux aussi, ils en avaient fait du chemin ! Ce n'était pas rien, à 30 ans maintenant, elle était la première tueuse à avoir vécu si longtemps. Bien sur, sa mission n'était pas finie, et Sunnydale grouillait toujours de vampires, mais elle avait, depuis dix ans, un allié infaillible. Haley leur avait fait un immense cadeau ce jour là… Chaque jour depuis, Angel avait pu l'aimer comme un humain, mais avait aussi eut assez de force pour toujours combattre à ses côtés. Et heureusement ! Car elle en était à sa cinquième grossesse, et s'il n'avait pas été là, les vampires auraient eu le champ libre. Cinq enfants ! Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la migraine. Mais Angel avait tant insisté, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à refuser. Ils avaient déjà quatre fils, de 8, 6, 5 et 2 ans, mais Angel rêvait d'une fille… et Buffy croisait les doigts pour que cette fois ci soit la bonne ! Elle était à quelques jours de l'accouchement mais, pour punir Angel de l'avoir mise enceinte encore une fois, elle avait refusé de savoir le sexe de son bébé… et Angel, lui, bouillait d'impatience !

xXx

Les trois sœurs, serrées contre leurs maris, se repassèrent aussi en mémoire toutes ses années de paix qu'elles avaient connue. Grâce au cadeau d'Haley, elles ne croisèrent plus un seul démon ! Mais elles purent profiter de leur magie, et de toutes les beautés qu'elle réservait.

Ginny et Blaise, Alex et Anya, et les autres présents, se réjouirent aussi de leurs vies, leurs enfants et tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient pu se créer depuis ce sombre jour.

xXx

Haley aussi ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius, près d'elle, passa doucement sa main sur le ventre proéminent de sa femme. Leur vie avait était aussi remplie que celle des autres, et tout autant rythmée ! Sirius avait conservé son poste de professeur de DCFM, pour être près d'Haley quoi qu'il arrive, et était même devenu directeur de la maison de Gryffondor… ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire le portrait d'Albus dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard. Et Haley, elle, gérait avec brio Poudlard depuis dix ans, et ne rendrait sa place pour rien au monde.

Ils attendaient impatiemment des jumeaux, deux filles, et Enora et Lucas en étaient ravis, tout comme leurs parents ! Même si cela n'allait pas simplifier leur vie.

Mais ils étaient heureux… et elle savait, elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, le bonheur de ses amis. Ceux de toujours, et ceux qui l'avaient sauvé, dix ans plus tôt. Son regard se posa alors sur Hermione, puis sur Willow, et elle sourit tristement. Car elle seule savait que jamais, oh non jamais, leurs cœurs ne pourraient guérir, et c'est ce qui les liait depuis la mort de Severus. En pensant à lui, son cœur se serra aussi. Jamais elle ne n'oublierait, elle non plus…

xXx

Ce silence de souvenirs fut soudain interrompu par deux hurlements. Exactement au même moment, Buffy et Haley se mirent à crier de douleur. Mais alors que la première tenait son ventre en souffrant, la seconde se mit à rire tant qu'elle put. Elle avait ressenti la contraction de Buffy grâce à son empathie, mais bien plus encore ! Alors elle ne pouvait cesser de rire en pensant à la future réaction d'Angel…

Ginny, qui était devenue médicomage, soulagea Buffy tant qu'elle put, mais encouragea Angel à l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste très vite. Le bébé arrivait !

Mais quand Haley s'arrêta soudain de rire et ouvra un grand la bouche en regardant l'eau qui coulait entre ses jambes, ce fut au tour de Buffy de rire :

- T'avais pas qu'à te foutre de moi, bien fait !… Haaa …

Haley sursauta encore avant de répondre :

- Pleins toi ! Moi je ressens aussi Ta douleur… Ho la la…

Cette fois, c'est Ginny qui pouffa. Mais elle entraina tout le monde à l'hôpital sorcier, sans plus de discussion…

xXx

Ce fut le début de l'attente pour tous les autres, mais au bout de trois heures, ils virent enfin les papas réapparaitre, des larmes plein les yeux.

Sirius s'avança le premier, dévoilant ces deux trésors aux yeux gris. Enora et Lucas s'approchèrent et leur père leur tendit à chacun un des bébés en disant :

- Voici Angela et Serena, et Haley va très bien…

Puis Angel dévoila à son tour son trésor. Il se pencha vers ses fils et leur dit, un immense sourire sur le visage :

- Je vous présente Hayden, les garçons… votre petite sœur !

- Elle est belle, commenta le plus vieux, William. Et maman ?

- Elle va bien, répondit Angel. Venez, on va la voir.

Haley et Buffy avaient été installées dans la même chambre et se mirent à sourire en les voyant tous entrer. C'était tout simplement parfait d'être entourées de tous les gens qu'elles aimaient, et ce sentiment s'amplifia quand elles accueillirent leurs enfants dans leur bras.

Après de multiples félicitations, Buffy caressa la petite joue de sa fille et regarda Angel :

- Je te préviens maintenant, c'était la dernière fois ! Si tu me remets enceinte je te tue de mes mains !

Mais en regardant sa fille, elle ajouta :

- Mais t'a bien fait d'insister cette fois ci.

Les autres se mirent à rire, et à nouveau Haley posa son regard sur chacun d'eux. A certain moment, elle détestait son don d'empathie. Après la guerre, il avait été difficile à gérer, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une bénédiction. Sirius posa un baiser sur son front, comprenant toujours à quoi elle pensait. Alors elle lui sourit tendrement puis regarda ses enfants, son plus grand bonheur à elle.

Et ce fut la petite voix de William, du haut de ses huit ans, qui résuma bien toute cette histoire. Il regarda sa petite sœur avec sérieux et lui dit :

- On a plein de choses à te raconter, Hayden. Nos parents sont des héros, tu sais !

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà… c'est bien fini… **

**Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui m'ont lu, mis en favori ou alerte, et surtout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis ! **

**Alors pour les lecteurs anonymes, si vous devez ne laisser qu'une seule reviews, c'est le moment ! Ca vous a plut ? Ca ne vous a pas plut ? C'est le moment de le dire… c'est tout simplement la récompense pour un auteur que de lire à son tour les reviews :)**

**Sur cette demande, je vous laisse… **

**Et je vous dis à bientôt… car si l'envie vous en prend, j'ai plusieurs fics en cours ! **

**Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette histoire, **

**Bises**

**Haley**


End file.
